Λίλιθ:η σκοτεινή πλευρά του φεγγαριού
by nantia12
Summary: 18 χρόνια πριν η Έλενα εγκατέλειψε το Mystic Falls & εξαφανίστηκε μέσα στην νύχτα. 1 χρόνο αργότερα,τα αδέρφια με την βοήθεια της Κάθριν την βρίσκουν στο Ιλινόις. Όχι όμως μόνη...
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Lilith's POV

Στεκόμουν στο παράθυρο μου και έβλεπα τους γονείς μου να κανονίζουν τις τελευταίες λεπτομέρειες για το πάρτυ μου.Τραπέζια ήταν τοποθετημένα κατα μήκος όλης της πίσω αυλής μας και,δεδομένου ότι ήταν Μάιος,όλα ήταν τόσο όμορφα τόσο πράσινα.Σχεδόν σουρεαλιστικό απο μια άποψη.Τόση ομορφιά που με το που έρθει το φθινόπωρο θα φύγει.Όπως και η δική μου ζωή.Γιατί μπορεί οι γονείς μου να μου λέγανε ότι τα όνειρα μου δεν ήταν παρά εφιάλτες,αλλά εγώ ήξερα καλύτερα.Ειρωνία,η μέρα των γενεθλίων μου,η μέρα που θα με φέρει πιο κοντά στον θάνατό μου.Οι γονείς μου αγκαλιασμένοι τώρα στην μέση του κήπου απολάμβαναν την διακόσμηση.Πόσο πόνο θα τους προκαλούσα άθελά μου.Ήμουν ένα όνειρο και φροντίζαν να μου το υπενθυμίζαν σε κάθε ευκαιρία.Αλλά όπως κάθε όνειρο,και το δικό τους θα είχε ένα τελος.Γύρισα και κάθισα στο κρεβάτι μου.Εκέι,ακουμπησμένα στην γωνία ήταν τα δώρα μου.Για την ακρίβεια,τα πρώτα μου δώρα.Χαμογέλασα.Πάντα με κακομάθαιναν.Πάνω-πάνω τυλιγμένο με ένα ροζ χαρτί περιτυλίγματος και έναν μωβ φιόγκο ήταν το δώρο της μητέρας μου.Ήξερα τι είναι.Ένα ημερολόγιο.Μου είχε πεί οτι όταν ήταν στην ηλικία μου είχε και εκείνη ένα.Χρειαζόταν σε κάποιον να μιλήσει,να εκφράσει τα συναισθήματα της κάπου που ήξερε οτι δεν θα κριθεί γι'αυτά.Ωσπου γνώρισε τον πατέρα μου.Πήρα το τυλιγμένο πακέτο στα χέρια μου και το ξετύλιξα.Τα ίδια χρώματα με το χαρτί στόλιζαν το εξώφυλλό του.Το χάιδεψα απαλά με τα ακροδάχτυλά μου.Την μητέρα μου την βοήθησε.Και ακόμα μέχρι σήμερα την έχω δεί να χαζέυει στην σοφίτα τα παλιά της ημερολόγια.Τα είχα διαβάσει όταν ήμουν μικρότερη και έπαιζα κυνήγι θησαυρού με την ξαδέρφη μου την Μέρεντιθ.Η αγαπημένη μου Μέρεντιθ.Κόρη του αδερφού της μητέρας μου.Και εκείνη ξεχωριστή όπως και εγώ.Θα ερχόταν και αυτή σήμερα.Όλοι θα έρχονταν.Φίλοι,συγγενείς,προστάτες.Γύρισα τα μάτια μου.Μια ζωή με προστάτευαν όλοι τους.Ακόμα μια ειρωνία.18 χρόνια προσπαθούσαν να με προστατέψουν απο τους πάντες.Κανείς όμως κανείς δεν μπορούσε να με προστατέψει απο τον ίδιο μου τον εαυτό.

Άνοιξα το μικρό τετράδιο στην πρώτη σελίδα.Ήθελα να τους αφήσω κάτι να με θυμούνται όσο θα περνούσαν τα χρόνια...

Αγαπητό ημερολόγιο,

Αυτό είναι το δώρο της Μαμάς μου για τα 18α γενέθλιά μου.Και άμα θέλω να αρχίσω να γράφω τις αναμνήσεις μου,πρέπει να ξέρεις την ιστορία της ζωής μου οπότε...Το όνομα μου είναι Λίλιθ Σάλβατορ,και αυτή είναι η ιστορία μου...


	2. 17 χρόνια πριν

~17 χρόνια πριν~

Ο Ντέιμον και ο Στέφαν βγήκαν απο το αυτοκίνητο.Η έρευνα της Κάθριν τους είχε οδηγήσει εδώ.Ένα χρόνο τώρα η Έλενα ήταν εξαφανισμένη.Κανείς δεν ήξερε που ήταν,δηλαδή,όλοι ήξεραν αλλά δεν τους έλεγαν.O Νέιμον απείλησε,φώναξε και επιτέθηκε στην Κάρολάιν,τον Τζέρεμι,την Μπόνι και τον Άλαρικ αλλά κανείς δεν ήταν διατεθειμένος να τους πεί.Ήταν προετοιμασμένοι για τα κόλπα του.Ο Στέφαν απο την άλλη χρησιμοποίησε και δόλο και παρακάλεσε αλλά ούτε εκείνος είχε αποτέλεσμα.Μόνο η Κάθριν ήταν διατεθειμένη να τους βοηθηήσει.ήταν σίγουροι οτι κάτι κρυβόταν πίσω απο την προσπάθεια να τους βοηθήσει αλλά εκείνη επέμενε πως όχι.Όπως και να έχει οι "επαφές" της Κάθριν θα ήταν σίγουρα χρήσιμες.Είχε ανθρώπους σε όλο τον κόσμο και οπωσδήποτε ένα κορίτσι με την εμφάνιση της Κάθριν δεν θα περνούσε απαρατήρητο.Και πράγματι,ύστερα απο έναν χρόνο άκαρπων προσπαθειών,μια πληροφορία ήρθε απο έναν φίλο της Κάθριν στο Ιλινόις.Ένα κορίτσι που της έμοιαζε μετακόμισε σε ένα σπίτι κοντά στο δικό του πριν απο περίπου ένα μήνα.Και να τα αδέρφια να βρίσκονται έξω απο το φημολογούμενο σπίτι της Έλενας.Θα απαιτούσαν κάποιες εξηγήσεις και θα τους τις έδινε αλλιώς τα πράγματα θα γινόντουσαν πολύ άσχημα.Κινήθηκαν κατα μήκος του μικρού κήπου και χτύπησαν το κουδούνι.Καμία απάντηση

ίσως θα ήταν καλύτερα να την περιμένουμε στο αυτοκίνητο,Ντέιμονείπε ο Στέφαν κοιτώντας αριστερά και δεξιά μήπως κάποιος τους έβλεπε.

Όχι,μικρέ αδερφέ.του απάντησε ενώ τα επιδέξια χέρια του δούλευαν με την κλειδαριάΉρθα ως εδώ για μερικές απαντήσεις.Και θα τις πάρω τώρα.Τυπικός Ντέιμον.Διέρηξε την μπροστινή πόρτα.Το καθιστικό απλωνόταν μπροστά τους.Μια μεγάλη τηλεόραση,τρια μικρά τραπεζάκια, μεγάλες πολυθρόνες,ένας καναπές και...ένα πάρκο?όχι..κάτι δεν πήγαινε καλά.Ο Στέφαν έκανε μερικά βήματα και στάθηκε πάμω απο το πάρκο.Εκεί,ξαπλωμένο,ήταν ένα μικρό κοριτσάκι με καστανές μπούκλες.

Ντέιμον,ένα μωρό είναι εδώτου είπε δείχνοντας την κατεύθυνση.

Μα τι στο...?Οτιδήποτε και να ήθελε να πεί διακόπτηκε απο τον ήχο της πόρτας.

Γλυκιά μου,η μαμά γύ...και με αυτό η Έλενα έριξε τις σακούλες που κρατούσε στο πάτωμα.Όχι,όχι,ονειρευόταν,.Αποκλείεται να την είχαν βρεί τα αδέρφια.Και σε καμία περίπτωση δεν στεκόντουσαν στο σαλόνι της με την κόρη της λίγα εκατοστά απο τον Στέφαν.Με υπερφυσική ταχύτητα έτρεξε στο πάρκο,πήρε το μωρό στην αγκαλιά της και επέστρεψε στην αρχική της θέση.

Τι στο διάολο κάνετε εδώ?τους φώναξε.Η ένταση της φωνής της ενόχλησε το μωρό στα χέρια της και κουνήθηκε ελαφρά.Αλλά κανενός η προσοχή δεν αποσπάστηκε.Ήταν συγκεντρωμένοι σε ένα άλλο θέμα.

Είσαι βρυκόλακαςψιθύρισε ο Στέφαν,θυμίζοντάς της για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα τον παλιό του ευατό,αυτόν που αγαπούσε τόσο σε ένα παρελθόν που έμοιαζε πολύ μακρινό.Πότε?Πώς?Ποιός στο έκανε αυτό?την ρώτησε μπερδεμένος.

Γιατί κάποιος πρέπει να μου το έκανε αυτό?Δεν υπάρχει πιθανότητα να ήθελα να αλλάξω Στέφαν?τον κορόιδευε και την ενοχλούσε.Αλλά ήξερε ότι ήταν για το καλύτερο.

Δεν είμαστε εδώ για να τσακωθούμε μαζί σου,Έλενατης είπε ο Ντέιμον,διακόπτοντας τον καυγάΧαίρομαι που αποφάσισες να έρθεις στην σκοτεινή πλευρά αλλά έχεις κάποιες εξηγήσεις να δώσεις.Γι'αυτό είμαστε εδώ.Η Έλενα δεν μπορούσε να κοιτάξει τον άντρα που στεκόταν λίγα μέτρα μακριά της.Όχι μετά απο ότι κάνανε.Όχι μετά από ότι εκείνη έκανε.

Πω-πώς με βρήκατε?η φωνή της έσπασε και κοίταξε το πάτωμα.

Με την βοήθεια της Κάθριντης απάντησε απλά ο Ντέιμον και βολεύτηκε σε μια απο τις πολυθρόνες.Θα ορκιζόταν ότι είδα μια σπίθα ζήλιας στα μάτια της όταν ανέφερε το όνομα της Κάθριν όταν σήκωσε το πρόσωπό της να τον κοιτάξει αλλά έδιωξε γρήγορα αυτήν την σκέψη.Εξάλλου...Ο Στέφαν βρέθηκε ακριβώς μπροστά της σε δευτερόλεπτα.

Πρέπει να μιλήσουμε,Έλενα.Μόνοι.της είπε κοιτώντας την στα μάτια.

Η Έλενα κατένευσε.Εντάξειτου είπεαλλά μην δοκιμάσεις τίποτα.Βάζοντας την κόρη της ξανά στο πάρκο και αρπάζοντας το χέρι του Στέφαν κατευθύνθηκε προς την κουζίνα.Λίγο πριν μπεί στο άλλο δωμάτιο γύρισε και απευθύνθηκε στον Ντέιμον.

Μπορείς να μείνεις λίγο μαζί της,Ντέιμον?Απλά πρόσεχέ την.Και,οτιδήποτε και να γίνει,μην την αγγίξεις.Δεν-δεν της αρέσει.Για πρώτη φορά απο την στιγμή που ήρθαν στο σπίτι της άφησε τον ευατό της να τον κοιτάξει.Τα μάτια του αιχμαλώτισαν τα δικά της.

Σίγουρα.Πήγαινε να μιλήσεις με τον αδεφό μου,Έλενα.Αλλά μετά,είναι η δική μου σειρά.της απάντησε χαρίζοντάς της ένα σαγηνευτικό χαμόγελο.Γαμώτο.Ήξερε οτι αργά ή γρήγορα θα έπρεπε να το αντιμετώπιζε και αυτό αλλά δεν περίμενε τόσο νωρίς.

Όταν εκείνη και ο Στέφαν βρέθηκαν μόνοι άρχισε να την βομβαρδίζει με ερωτήσεις.

Γιατί έφυγες?την ρώτησε σταυρώνοντας τα χέρια στο στήθος του.

Προσωπικοί λόγοι.Και όχι δεν θέλω να τους συζητήσω.Και γιατί σε νοιάζει?Πέρασες την φάση του ripper και με θες πάλι πίσω?Ω,ήταν πολύ θυμωμένη μαζί του.Αλλά ήταν δικό της λάθος.Τα πάντα ήταν δικό της λάθος.

Νόμιζα ότι μπορούσα να μείνω μακριά σου.Ήταν το καλύτερο για σένα.Αλλά μετά κάναμε μια προσπάθεια.Νόμιζα ότι τα πηγαίναμε καλά.Και ξαφνικά έφυγες...Και μου ξερίζωσες την καρδιά.Πάντα σε ήθελα,Έλενα,αλλα ήξερα ότι σου έκανα φριχτά πράγματα.Αλλά με συγχώρεσες.Με δέχτηκες πίσω.Έφυγες!Και σε βρισκω μετά από έναν χρόνο...έτσι?Πώς κατέληξες έτσι?Ποιός σε άλλαξε?έδειχνε πανικοβλημένος τώρα.Η Έλενα απλά του χαμογέλασε.Ήταν ένα επικίνδυνο χαμόγελο.

Δεν θες να ξέρεις την απάντηση σε αυτό,Στέφαν.Και για να προλάβω κάποιες μελλοντικές ερωτήσεις σου,το έκανα επειδή το ήθελα.Επειδή ήταν ο καλύτερος τρόπος να προστατέψω το παιδί μου.

Και ερχόμαστε σε αυτό τώρα!Ένα παιδί,Έλενα?Έχεις παιδί τώρα?Και ποιανού είναι?

Δικό μου.

Ο πατέρας της?

Δεν έχει σημασίαΑυτό έβγαλε τον Στέφαν εκτός εαυτού.

ΔΕΝ ΕΧΕΙ ΣΗΜΑΣΙΑ?Πως μπορείς να το λες αυτό?Είναι άνθρωπος?Ήσου έγκυος όταν έφυγες?της φώναζε...

Στο μεταξύ στο σαλόνι...

Ο Ντέιμον ήταν πραγματικά μπερδεμένος.Πως γίνανε έτσι τα πράγματα?Σε μια μέρα είχε μάθει οτι η Έλενα ήταν στο Ιλινόις,βρυκόλακας και με παιδί.Άρχισε να περπατάει πέρα-δώθε στο δωμάτιο.Τα χέρια του περασμένα στα μαλλιά του.Πότε έγινε αυτό?Πήγε και στάθηκε πάνω απο το πάρκο.Αυτό το μωρό,που τώρα κοιμόταν μπροστά του,ήταν το μοναδικό εμπόδιο ανάμεσα σε εκείνον και την Έλενα?Για αυτό είχε φύγει σαν κυνηγημένη?Και ποιός στο καλό ήταν ο πατέρας του?Τόσες ερωτήσεις,,,Ήταν πρόθυμος να αφήσει τον αδερφό του να πάρει μερικές απαντήσεις όμως..Οι σκέψεις του διακόπηκαν όταν το κοριτσάκι μπροστά του,ξύπνιο τώρα,τον κοιτούσε έντονα.Πρέπει να ήταν κάτω απο 6 μηνών γιατί τα μάτια του δεν είχαν ορισμένο χρώμα.Είχε τα μικρά του χεράκια τεντωμένα προς το μέρος του και έκανε απαλούς θορύβους.Ήθελε αγκαλιά σίγουρα,όμως η Έλενα του είχε πεί να μην την αγγίξει.Όμως,πότε την είχε ακούσει για να την ακούσει και τώρα?Έσκυψε μπροστά,πήρε το μωρό στην αγκαλιά του και άρχισε να την κουνάει ρυθμικά.Ανταμείφθηκε με ένα μικρό χαμόγελο και της χαμογέλασε και εκείνος.Τα μάτια της δεν άφηναν ποτέ τα δικά του.Αυτό το μωρό ήταν πραγματικά χαριτωμένο.Έβγαλε μια μικρή αλλα δυνατή κραυγή χαράς και ακούμπησε την μικροσκοπική παλάμη της στο μάγουλό του.Η μητέρα της γρήγορα ανταποκρίθηκε στην κραυγή της και έτρεξε στο σαλόνι με έναν θυμωμένο Στέφαν να την ακολουθεί.Σίγουρα δεν ήταν χαρούμενος που διακόπηκε η μικρή τους prive συζήτηση.Αλλά η Έλενα ήταν επικεντρωμένη σε ένα άλλο γεγονός.Η κόρη της στην αγκαλιά του Ντέιμον ήταν ένα θέαμα που δεν περίμενε ποτέ να αντικρίσει.Και το γεγονός οτι και οι 2 φαίνονταν χαρούμενη με την κατάσταση έστειλε ένα ρίγος φόβου στην σπονδυλική της στήλη.Ο Ντέιμον σήκωσε το βλέμμα του για να συναντήσει ένα ζευγάρι καστανά μάτια να τον κοιτούν με τρόμο.

Ηρέμησε,Έλενα.Δείχνεις έτοιμη να πάθεις καρδιακή προσβολή.της είπε με παιχνιδιάρικο τόνο μορφάζοντας ειρωνικά την ίδια στιγμή.

Νόμιζα οτι σου είπα να μην την αγγίξειςτου γρύλισε ανάμεσα απο τα δόντια της.

Ναι,νομίζω ότι το ανέφερες.Αλλά ήθελε αγκαλιά και ήμουν ο μόνος διαθέσιμος εκείνη την στιγμή.Κοίταξε πίσω το μωρό στην αγκαλιά του.Εξάλλου,νομίζω ότι υπερβάλλεις.Μου επιτρέπει να την αγγίζω.

Χάιδεψε το μικρό καστανό της κεφαλάκι,περνώντας τα δάχτυλά του ανάμεσα στις μικρές μπούκλες της.Το χέρι του έκλεισε γύρω τους "φυλακίζοντας" μια τούφα στην παλάμη του.Σου μοιάζειτης είπε σιγανά.Ένα χαμόγελο που πραγματικά της έκοψε την ανάσα σχηματίστηκε στα χείλη του.Ω,τα χείλη του.Τα ίδια χείλη που εκείνο το βράδυ...

Ω,σιγά το θέμα!Δώστη μου,Ντέιμονη φωνή του Στέφαν την έβγαλε απο την ονειροπόλησή της.

Όχι Στέφαν!Μην την α...του φώναξε αλλά ήταν ήδη αργά.Την στιγμή που προσπάθησε να την απομακρύνει απο την αγκαλιά του Ντέιμον άρχισε να φωνάζει πολύ δυνατά.Η φωνή της έκανε το αίμα όλων να παγώσει.Η γη άρχισε να τρέμει και το παράθυρο πίσω τους έσπασε σε χίλια μικρά κομματάκια.Ο Ντέιμον την απομάκρυνε απο το κράτημα του Στέφαν και άρχισε να της ψιθυρίζει ένα απαλό νανούρισμα.Λίγο αργότερα η μικρή σταμάτησε να φωνάζει.

Τι στο διάολο ήταν αυτό?τα 2 αδέρφια κοιτάζανε την Έλενα με τρόμο.Εκείνη απλά στεκόταν ακίνητη.Η φωνή της παγωμένη.

Σας είπα να μην την αγγίξετε.Κοιτούσε και τους 2 όσο πιο ψυχρά μπορούσε.Μπορώ να έχω την κόρη μου πίσω τώρα?

Πλησίασε τον Ντέιμον όμως όταν προσπάθησε να την αγγίξει,εκείνος την απομάκρυνε ξανά.

Όχι Έλενα.Πρώτα θα μας πεις τι στο καλό μόλις συνέβει.

Ειλικρινά δεν ξέρω.Μπορεί να κάνει πράγματα σαν αυτότου απάντησε δείχνοντας το σπασμένο παράθυρο.Δεν μπορώ να την ελέγξω.

Μα πώς?την ρώτησε ο Στέφαν.

Δεν ξέρω.του είπε και ανασήκωσε αδιάφορα τους ώμους της.

Μπορεί ο πατέρας της να έχει να κάνει κάτι με αυτότην πείραξε ο Ντέιμον.Αλλά δεν τσίμπησε το δόλωμα.

Μπορεί.του απάντησε ειρωνικά.

Έλεναο Στέφαν έβαλε τα χέρια του στους ώμους της και την γύρισε ώστε να είναι πρόσωπο με πρόσωπο.Σε παρακαλώ,γύρνα πίσω.Μπορείς να μείνεις στο Boarding House.Η κόρη σου το ίδιο.κοίταξε το παιδί στα ΄χερια του ΝτέιμονΔεν χρειάζεται να μείνεις μαζί μου αν δεν το θες.Θέλω να προσπαθήσω να φτιάξω τα πράγματα μεταξύ μας.Σε παρακαλώ.Τα μάτια του την ικέτευαν να πεί το ναι.Της θύμισε την εποχή που ήταν μαζί.Πόσο μακρινό φάνταζε αυτό το παρελθόν...

Συμφωνώ με τον Στέφανγύρισε το κεφάλι και κοίταξε τον Ντέιμον με απορίαΣτο κομμάτι της επιστροφής.Προφανώς είσαι έναν νέος βρυκόλακας και η κόρη σου έχει μια καρδιά που χτυπά και αίμαι τρέχει τις φλέβες της..Δεν λέω ότι είσαι επικίνδυνη για την κόρη σου αλλά 3 βρυκόλακες είναι καλύτερη προστασία για εκείνη.Και θες την καλύτερη προστασία για εκείνη,σωστά Έλενα?την ρώτησε σηκώνοντας το ένα του φρύδι..Εκείνη απλά κοίταξε και τους 2 και μετά το κορίτσι στα χέρια του Ντέιμον.Ναι,ήθελε το καλύτερο για την κόρη της όμως τα αδέρφια ήταν το καλύτερο για εκείνη?Μα το βαθύτερο ερώτημα ήταν:Ήθελε πραγματικά να επιστρέψει στο Mystic Falls και να μέινει με τα αδέρφια?Που θα την οδηγούσε όλο αυτό?

Εντάξειείπε χαμηλόφωνα με έναν τόνο παράδοσης στην φωνή της.Είδε την ελπίδα να καθρεφτίζεται στα μάτια του Στέφαν.όχι όμως για να είμαι μαζί σου ξανά,Στέφαν.Αν μου υποσχεθείς ότι η κόρη μου δεν θα κινδυνέψει γύρω σας,τότε θα επιστρέψω.


	3. Get ready

2.Get ready

Έχεις τον λόγο μας,Έλενα.Θα κάνουμε τα πάντα προκειμένου εσύ και η κόρη σου να είστε ασφαλής.της είπε ο Στέφαν κοιτώντας την στα μάτια.

Ήθελε τόσο πολύ να τον πιστέψει.Μπορούσε όμως?Όταν όλα βγαίνανε στο φως θα τη μισούσαν και οι 2.Και ποιά θα ήταν η αντίδρασή τους στην κόρη της?Θα μπορούσε να το αντέξει?Και όμως το να γυρίσει θα ήταν το καλύτερο και για τις 2 τους.Θα ήταν κοντά σε ανθρώπους που τις αγαπούσαν και θα τους προστάτευαν όταν ερχόταν η στιγμή να πεί την αλήθεια.Αλλα προς το παρόν το να επιστρέψει στο Mystic Falls φάνταζε ιδανικό σχέδιο.Τι θα γινόταν όμως με...

Ωραία!Τώρα που τα ξεκαθαρίσαμε όλα αυτά δεν πας να ετοιμαστείς Έλενα?της είπε ο Ντέιμον.Δεν βλέπω την ώρα να αφήσουμε αυτό το μέρος.Πεθύμησα το σπίτι.

Μα τι στο καλό του συνέβαινε?σκέφτηκε η Έλενα.Δεν την κοιτούσε στα μάτια φυσικά και δεν τον κατηγορούσε.Ειδικά μετά απο ότι έγινε μεταξύ τους αλλά γιατί τέτοια βιασύνη να γυρίσει σπίτι?Ποτέ δεν ήταν του σπιτιού.Εκτός αν είχε κάποια να τον περιμένει πίσω.Την Κάθριν μήπως?

Οκείπα απευθυνόμενη και στους 2 προσπαθώντας να αποφύγει να πάνε οι σκέψεις της εκεί που δεν έπρεπε.Πάω να μαζέψω τα πράγματα μας και σε λίγο θα είμαι έτοιμη.Μπορώ να την πάρω τώρα Ντέιμον να την ετοιμάσω?τον ρώτησε τείνοντας τα χέρια της προς το μέρος του.

Μια χαρά είναι.Τελείωνε Έλενατης γρύλισε.Κανονικά θα του ζήταγε τον λόγο για την συμπεριφορά του ή θα του ορμούσε αλλά όχι έχοντας το παιδί στα χέρια του.Έτσι επέλεξε να σιωπήσει,να κάνει μεταβολή και να κατευθυνθεί προς την κρεβατοκάμαρα,

Τι στο καλό σε έπιασε Ντέιμον?Γιατί της μίλησες έτσι?ρώτησε ο Στέφαν τον αδερφό του αμέσως μόλις έμειναν μόνοι.Δεν καταλάβαινε την ξαφνική επίθεση που είχε κάνει στην Έλενα.Βλέπετε,μέχρι τότε αγνοούσε τι είχε γίνει μεταξύ της τότε κοπέλας του και του αδερφού του.Στέφαν,ξεπέρνα το.Έχω δικαίωμα να της φέρομαι όπως θέλω.Εξάλλου συμφώνησε να έρθει πίσω μαζί μας.Μπορεί να μην το πιστεύεις αλλά έχω και εγώ 2 λογάκια να της πω όταν γυρίσουμε σπίτι.Και μέχρι να μου δώσει ΛΟΓΙΚΕΣ εξηγήσεις έτσι θα της φέρομαι.Φτάνει με την καλοσύνη.του απάντησε ο Ντέιμον φανερά θυμωμένος.Αλλά όπως και η Έλενα δεν τον πίεσε να του πεί περισσότερα παρόλο που ο ίδιος βρισκόταν σε σύγχυση.Εξάλλου και να προσπαθούσε,στην καλύτερη των περιπτώσεων ο Ντέιμον θα τον αγνοούσε τελείως.

Ότι πεις.είπε σηκώνοντας αδιάφορα τους ώμους του.Καθώς όμως έκανε να απομακρυνθεί ο Ντέιμον τον σταμάτησε βάζοντας το χέρι του στον ώμο του.

Βαρέθηκα εδώ.του είπε αηδιασμένα κοιτώντας γύρω του.Πάρτην εσύ και πήγαινε να τσεκάρεις την Έλενα.Δεν θα το σκάσει ξανά.του είπε χαμογελώντας επικίνδυνα.

Γι'αυτό δεν της έδωσες το παιδί.μουρμούρισε ο Στέφαν περισσότερο στον εαυτό του.Αλλά Ντέιμον δεν μπορώ να την πάρω αγκαλια.Θα κλάψει πάλι.είπε κάπως θλιμμένα.Τον στεναχωρούσε αυτό το γεγονός.Δεν θα έβλαπτε ποτέ την κόρη της Έλενας.Για κανέναν λόγο.Ή τουλάχιστον...έτσι νόμιζε.

Θα σε αφήσει.του είπε γρήγορα ο Ντέιμον κοιτώντας το παιδί στα χέρια του.Και σηκώνοντας το βλέμμα του στον αδεφό του συνέχισε:Απλά την τρόμαξαν οι φωνές της μητέρας της.Δοκίμασε

Ο Στέφαν δεν πρόλαβε να αντιδράσω καθώς έβαζε το μικρό κορίτσι στην αγκαλιά του.Δεν φώναξε αυτή την φορά αντίθετα του χαμογέλασε γλυκά.Πειράζει που ήταν πολύ,πολύ μπερδεμένος?

Θα περιμένω στο αυτοκίνητο.Και ηρέμησε λίγο.Αν είσαι αγχωμένος,θα το καταλάβει.του είπε χαιδεύοντας το κεφαλάκι του μωρού ταυτόχρονα.Ο Στέφαν εξεπλάγην απο την συμπεριφορά του Ντέιμον.Απο πότε φερόταν τόσο καλά στα παιδιά?Μόλις πήγε όμως να τον ρωτήσει τον σταμάτησε με ένα κούνημα του χεριού του.

Στο αυτοκίνητο,Στέφαν.Πήγαινε τώρα στην μάνα του.και εξαφανίστηκε σε δευτερόλεπτα.

Ο Στέφαν κοίταξε το μωρό στην αγκαλιά του.Ήταν πραγματικά πανέμορφη.Ίδια η μητέρα της,σκέφτηκε.Χαμογέλασε γλυκά και του ανταπέδωσε το χαμόγελο.

Πάμε να δούμε την μαμά τώρατης ψιθύρισε και κατευθύνθηκα προς το βάθος του σπιτιού.

Γαμώτο!μονολόγησε η Έλενα όταν βρέθηκε στην ησυχία του δωματίου της και χτύπησε τα χέρια της πάνω στην μεγάλη καφέ βαλίτσα της.Τι στο καλό σε έχει πιάσει?Γιατί έπρεπε να με βρουν τώρα?Πάνω που όλα είχαν αρχίσει να μπαίνουν σε μια σειρά?Την τύχη μου!Όλο αυτό το κρυφτό φαίνεται ήταν άχρηστο.Σκοπός όλης αυτής της περιπέτειας ήταν να ξεχάσω.Ναι,εύκολο όταν όπου και να πας κουβαλάς ένα κομμάτι του παρελθόντος.Είχα γυρίσει τον κόσμο τον τελευταίο χρόνο και μόλις μου κουνήσαν το δαχτυλάκι τους τα αδέρφια επέστρεψα!Χαζή!μουρμούριζε όση ώρα πετούσε τα ρούχα της μέσα.Ήταν πολύ..τι?Ούτε η ίδια δεν ήξερε!Άκουσε βήματα πίσω της και γύρισε για να δει τον Στέφαν έχοντας την κόρη της στην αγκαλιά του να στέκεται στην πόρτα.Αυτό ήταν!Και το τελευταίο ίχνος αυτοέλεγχου που είχε εξαφανίστηκε

Τα παρατάω!του φώναξε σε έξαλλη κατάσταση.Τι της κάνετε,μπορείς να μου εξηγήσεις?Δεν ανέχεται κανέναν να την κρατάει,ούτε καν τον ίδιο μου τον αδερφό!Αλλά με έσας δεν έχει προβάλει την παραμικρή αντίσταση!

Ο Στέφαν δεν καταλάβαινε γιατί την ενοχλούσε τόσο.Θα έπρεπε να την ευχαριστέι δεδομένου οτι θα έμενε μαζί τους.Εκτός αν θα άφηνε κάποιον αγαπημένο εδώ.Αυτό θα εξηγούσε τα νεύρα της καθώς και τον πόνο στο στήθος του.Είχε την αίσθηση οτι κάτι είχε σπάσει μέσα της απο την στιγμή που έφυγε.Την πλησίασε για να της δώσει το μωρό.Όμως καθώς έφτανε όλο και πιο κοντά της και το άρωμα της τον τύλιγε ήταν ανίκανος να κουνηθεί.Ώ Θεέ μου,πόσο την αγαπούσε.Ήταν σαν να μην είχε περάσει μέρα απο τότε που έφυγε.Έκλεισε τα μάτια και άφησε τις αναμνήσεις να τον τυλίξουν...


	4. Memories

...

Stefan's POV

30 Ιουλίου~14 μήνες πριν

Δεν ήξερα ποιόν θεό να ευχαριστήσω!Μετά απο τόσο καιρό και όλο αυτόν τον πόνο που της είχα προκαλέσει,ο άγγελός μου με είχε συγχωρήσει και είμασταν πάλι μαζί.Και τώρα μετά απο μια υπέροχη νύχτα την είχα ξανά στην αγκαλιά μου.Ήμουν ο πιο ευτυχισμένος άνθρωπος στην γη.Τίποτα δεν μπορούσε να χαλάσει την ευτυχία που ένιωθα.Την είχα στην αγκαλιά μου και τίποτα άλλο δεν είχε σημασία.Την χάιδεψα απαλά στην πλάτη και την ένιωσα να κουνιέται.

Σε ξύπνησα,αγάπη μου?την ρώτησα απαλά έτσι ώστε σε περίπτωση που ακόμα κοιμόταν να μην την ενοχλούσα.

Όχιμου απάντησε γλυκά καθώς σηκωνόταν απο το κρεβάτι και πήγαινε στο παράθυρό μου.Κοίταξε τον σκοτεινό ουρανό έξω και ήξερα οτι κάτι την απασχολούσε ακόμα.

Έλενα,της είπα σιγανά καθώς την ακολούθησα και έβαλα το χέρι μου στον ώμο της,Συμβαίνει κάτι?Ο τόνος της φωνής μου φανέρωνε την ανησυχία μου.Έγειρε το κεφάλι της στο πλάι και ακούμπησε το μάγουλό της στο χέρι μου.

Όχι,Στέφαν.Απλά...την είδα να δυσκολεύεται να κρατήσει τα δάκρυά της.Έτσι την γύρισα και τύλιξα τα χέρια μου γύρω της.

Έλενα..ότι και να είναι αγάπη μου,μαζί θα τα καταφέρουμε.Ξέρω οτι σου προκάλεσα πολύ πόνο όμως μπορούμε να το δουλέψουμε.Σε α..με σταμάτησε προτού προλάβω να της πω πως νιώθω ακουμπώντας τον δείκτη της στα χείλη μου.

Μην το πείς Στέφαν.με ικέτεψε με μάτια γεμάτα δάκρυα που δεν είχαν τρέξει ακόμα.Όχι τώρα τουλάχιστον.Νιώθω το ίδιο αλλά δεν είμαι σίγουρη οτι θα μπορέσω να στο πω πίσω.Περάσαμε τόσα και...Ας αφήσουμε τον χρόνο να δείξει έτσι?μου είπε με φωνή έτοιμη να σπάσει.Της χαμογέλασα και φίλησα το δάχτυλό της.

Φυσικά αγάπη μου.Ότι θες..Μου χαμογέλασε πίσω και έκλεισε τα μάτια της...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - General POV- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ο Στέφαν άνοιξε τα μάτια του και είδε την Έλενα να τον κοιτάζει με ένα βλέμμα γεμάτο περιέργεια.Η μικρή του αναδρομή στην πρώτη τους νύχτα αφ'ότου τον δέχτηκε πίσω είχε φέρει ένα χαμόγελο στα χείλη του και φυσικά το είχε παρατηρήσει.Δεν του το επέστρεψε όμως.

Συγνώμητου είπε γρήγορα βάζοντας το παιδί στο κρεβάτι μπροστά της και αλλάζοντας θέμαΕίμαι νέα σε αυτό και δεν μπορώ να ελέγξω τον εαυτό μου πλήρως.Τα νεύρα μου είναι...κούνησε το κεφάλι της και συνέχισε να πακετάρει.

Ξέρωμουρμούρισαε ο Στέφαν σιγανά.Όμως χάρη στην καινούργια της ιδιότητα τον άκουσε.

Υπάρχει κάποιος που πρέπει να ενημερώσεις μήπως οτι φεύγεις?την ρώτησε προσπαθώντας να αλλάξει θέμα και να μάθει περισσότερα για το άλλο άτομο που πιθανόν βρισκόταν τώρα στην ζωή της.

ΌχιΔεν την πίστεψε..Το σπίτι είναι αγορασμένο στο όνομα μου,φίλους δεν έχω.Δεν δίνω σε κανέναν αναφορά.Γύρισε και τον κοίταξε.Και αυτό δεν θα άλλαξειτου είπε με προειδοποιητικό τόνο.Φυσικά...Όμως πως αγόρασες το σπίτι?Στοίχημα οτι κοστίζει πολλά.

Δεν του απάντησε.Ακούμπησε με δύναμη την βαλίτσα της στο πάτωμα και έριξε μια τελευταία ματιά γύρω της.

Ο Ντέιμον?τον ρώτησε σκανάροντας ακόμα το δωμάτιο.Στο αυτοκίνητοτης απάντησε καθώς έπαιρνε την βαλίτσα απο τα χέρια της.

Ευχαριστώμουρμούρισε και της χαμογέλασε.Έκανε μεταβολή και κατευθύνθηκε προς την πόρτα και έξω στο αμάξι.

Η Έλενα περίμενε να κλείσει η κεντρική πόρτα και τότε άφησε την ανάσα που κρατούσε.Ίσως να γινόταν πιο εύκολο με τον καιρό να βρίσκεται δίπλα τους.Πήρε την κόρη της αγκαλιά και της ψιθύρισε:

Μην ανησυχείς,ζωή μου.Δεν θα αφήσω κανέναν να σε πειράξει.Θα είσαι ασφαλής κοντά στον μπαμπά.Και αν όχι,θα φροντίσει ο Κλάους να είσαι.χαμογέλασε γλυκά στο παιδί,σήκωσε το κεφάλι της και με αποφασιστικότητα ακολούθησε το μονοπάτι του Στέφαν.


	5. Bye Illinois,welcome Mystic Falls

4.Bye Ilinnois,welcome Mystic Falls

Μέρος 1ο

Το ταξίδι ήταν ήσυχο,για την ακρίβεια,υπερβολικά ήσυχο.

Απόλυτη σιωπή επικρατούσε στο αυτοκίνητο όση ώρα ταξίδευαν.Λογικό,δεδομένου οτι ο καθένας ήταν βυθισμένος στις σκέψεις του.Έτσι όταν φτάσανε στο Boarding House,ο Ντέιμον ήταν ο πρώτος που βγήκε απο το αμάξι και κατευθύνθηκε αμέσως προς το σπίτι αφήνοντας πίσω του την Έλενα και τον Στέφαν να τον κοιτάζουν με περιέργεια.Μην του δίνεις σημασία.της είπε ο Στέφαν.Δεν πρόκειται.του απάντησε αποφεύγοντας το βλέμμα του.Η Έλενα άρχισε να περπατάει προς την κύρια είσοδο και ένιωσε την καρδιά της να βουλιάζει.Απο την τελευταία φορά που βρέθηκε εκεί είχε δημιουργήθει το πλασματάκι που ήταν κουρνιασμένο στην αγκαλιά της.Ποιός ήξερε πως θα κατέληγε αυτή τη φορα?Παίρνοντας μια βαθιά ανάσα,διέσχισε το κατώφλι.

Έλα τώρα Ντέιμον.Πες μου τι έγινε.άκουσε μια γυναικεία φωνή να λέει.Και καθώς έφτασε στο σαλόνι βρήκε την Κάθριν ξαπλωμένη στον καναπέ με το νυχτικό της,κρατώντας ένα άδειο ποτήρι στο αριστερό της χέρι.Ξαφνικά ένιωσε τόσο απροστάτευτη απέναντι σε αυτήν την γυναίκα.Και τόσο ανασφαλής.Ενστικτωδώς έσφιξε την κόρη της πάνω της.Τόση ώρα η Κάθριν την παρακολουθούσε και δεν της είχε ξεφύγει η κίνηση της Έλενας.

Ω,αγαπητή μου,βλέπω οτι τα αγόρια μου κατάφεραν να σε βρουν.Τι καλά!της είπε ειρωνικά.Η Έλενα όμως μπορούσε να διακρίνει και τον κτητικό τόνο της όταν πρόφερε τις λέξεις "τα αγόρια μου".Η Κάθριν της χαμογέλασε και πήρε μια αχρείαστη ανάσα.Ω!Και αποφάσισες να μας κάνεις παρέα στην πλευρά των αθανάτων?Τι ευτυχία.Και έφερες και φαγητό.Τι καλή.της χαμογέλασε επικίνδυνα χωρίς να κουνηθεί καθόλου απο τον καναπέ.

Ένα βήμα να κάνεις και σου ορκίζομαι οτι θα είναι το τελευταίο βήμα σε αυτήν την άθλια ζωή σου,της είπε ο Ντέιμον καθώς έβγαινε απο την κουζίνα και ο Στέφαν έκανε την εμφάνισή του απο το κατώφλι.Η Έλενα απλά κοίταξε ανάμεσά τους.

Δεν μου είπατε οτι είναι και αυτή εδώ.είπε ανάμεσα απο τα δόντια της.

Ω,Έλενα σε παρακαλώ.της απευθύνθηκε η Κάθριν όρθια τώρα καθώς κατευθυνόταν προς τον Ντέιμον.Πίστευες οτι θα τους έδινα μια τόσο σημαντική πληροφορία χωρίς να τους ζητήσω κάτι?

Απλά δεν ήταν τόσο εξωφρενικό όσο τις άλλες φορές.συμπλήρωσε ο Στέφαν.

Η Κάθριν δεν θα πειράξει ούτε εσένα,ούτε κανέναν.ολοκλήρωσε ο Ντέιμον καθώς κοιτούσε την Κάθριν στα μάτια.

Φυσικά!Κανείς δεν θα πάθει κακό.του επέστρεψε το βλέμμα.Τουλάχιστον όχι απο εμένα.γύρισε και κοίταξε την Έλενα τώρα.

Λοιπόν..άρχισε ο Ντέιμον καθώς καθόταν στην πολυθρόνα του και πίνοντας μια μεγάλη γουλιά απο το ποτό του.Ας οργανωθούμε.Ο Στέφαν και εγώ στα δωματιά μας..ο Στέφαν κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι του.Η Κάθριν στο δικό της και εσύ Έλενα θα κοιμηθείς με την κόρη σου σε κάποια απο τις υπόλοιπες κρεβατοκάμαρες.Εκτός φυσικά αν θέλεις να μοιραστείς το κρεβάτι σου με τον αδερφό μου.Η Έλενα άνοιξε το στόμα της να υπερασπιστεί τον ευατό της όμως ο Ντέιμον δεν την άφησε.Και αύριο θα πάμε για ψώνια καθώς το σπίτι δεν είναι το κατάλληλο να φιλοξενεί βρέφη αυτή την στιγμή.ολοκλήρωσε και έβαλε το ποτήρι του στο τραπέζι.Θα σας φτιάξω μια λίσταείπε η Έλενα.Τώρα μπορώ να πάω να ξεκουραστώ έτσι?Στέφαν,θα με συνοδεύσεις?ρώτησε γυρνώντας στον Στέφαν και χαμογελώντας του.Απο εδώτης είπε εκείνος περνώντας το χέρι του γύρω απο την μέση της και οδηγώντας την πάνω.Το βλέμμα του Ντέιμον έγινε σκληρότερο βλέποντας την οικειότητα μεταξύ τους.Πράγμα που δεν πέρασε απαρατήρητο απο το άγρυπνο μάτι της Κάθριν που καθόταν δίπλα του τώρα.

Ζηλεύεις.του είπε.Δεν ήταν ερώτηση,απλά διαπίστωση.

Μην αρχίζεις.της είπε άγρια.

Σε καταλαβαίνω Ντέιμον.Μετά απο ότι έγινε μεταξύ σας...

Σςςτην διέκοψε ο Ντέιμον βάζοντας τον δείκτη στα χείλη της.Επειδή ξέρεις,δεν σημαίνει οτι πρέπει να μάθουν και οι υπόλοιποι.Μην εκμεταλεύεσαι πράγματα που είπα μεθυσμένος.Η Κάθριν δάγκωσε το εσωτερικό του δέικτη του με τα ανθρώπινα δόντια της και του χαμογέλασε χωρίς να παίρνει τα μάτια της απο τα δικά του.Θα σε βοηθήσω Ντέιμον να γίνει η Έλενα δική σου.Ο Ντέιμον απομάκρυνε το χέρι του γρήγορα απο τα χείλη της και σηκώθηκε όρθιος. Για να έχεις τον Στέφαν έτσι?την ρώτησε χωρίς ίχνος συναισθήματος στην φωνή του.

Και οι 2 θα βγούμε κερδισμένοι έτσι.του απάντησε βάζοντας το χέρι της στον ώμο του.Εκείνος απλά γύρισε το κεφάλι του στο πλάι και την κοίταξε.Όταν μίλησε η Κάθριν μπορούσε να διακρίνει τα ένστικτα του κυνηγού να έρχονται στην επιφάνεια..Τι πρέπει να κάνω?την ρώτησε ψιθυριστά.Εκείνη απλά του χαμογέλασε...

Καθώς ανέβαινε την μεγάλη σκάλα με τον Στέφαν να έχει το χέρι του στην μέση της,το μυαλό της Έλενας δούλευε πυρετωδώς.Μα τι στο καλό συνέβη στα αδέρφια και δεχτήκαν να συμμαχήσουν με την Κάθριν?Και να υποκύψουν σε κάθε της θέλημα?Γυρίσαμε στο παρελθόν?Και τώρα δεν μπορούσε να τους ψυχαναγκάσει.Τι στο διάολο συνέβαινε εδώ?Και σε τι οφειλόταν όλη αυτή η οικειότητα με τον Ντέιμον?Μήπως ήταν μαζί ξανα?Ω,Θεέ μου τι μου συμβαίνει?σκέφτηκε.Δεν έχουν περάσει ούτε 24 ώρες απο την στιγμή που ξανασυναντήθηκε με τα αδέρφια και ήδη βρισκόταν σε σύγχυση.Το μυαλό της κόντευε να εκραγεί.Ένιωσε το χέρι του Στέφαν να αποχωρίζεται το σώμα της και αυτό κατάφερε να της επιστρέψει να συγκεντρώσει το βλέμμα της ευθεία.Βρισκόντουσαν σε μια απο τις κρεβατοκάμαρες του σπιτιού.Είχε ξαναβρεθεί εδώ όταν ήταν ακόμα με τον Στέφαν και εξερευνούσε το σπίτι.Το μεγάλο κρεβάτι της φαινόταν απειλητικό τώρα και η διακόσμηση ήταν υπερβολική,όπως και σε όλα τα δωμάτια του σπιτιού.Όχι ακριβώς σε όλα.Το δωμάτιο του Ντέιμον δεν ήταν τόσο εκκκεντρικό,ψυθύρισε αυτή η μικρή φωνούλα στο κεφάλι της.Γύρισε προς το μέρος του Στέφαν και του χαμογέλασε.

Στέφαν...άρχισε όμως εκείνος την διέκοψε.

Αν θές να μου πείς για την Κάθριν,ο Ντέιμον επέμενε να την ρωτήσουμε και να κάνουμε ότι μας ζητήσει για τελευταία φορά.Είχε πάθει εμμονή τους τελευταίους μήνες με το να σε βρούμε.Δεν ξέρω τι συνέβη μεταξύ σας,Έλενα...σταμάτησε λίγο και σήκωσε το βλέμμα του στο δικό της,Χαίρομαι όμως που το έκανε.Μπορεί να μην σε βρίσκαμε ποτέ.Και δεν θα άντεχα να μην σε ξαναδώ.,της χαμογέλασε αμυδρά και του επέστρεψε το χαμόγελο.Η αλήθεια είναι...συνέχισε περνώντας το χέρι του απο τα μαλλιά τουοτι είχα αρχίσει να χάνω την ελπίδα μου πια.Ήταν προφανώς οτι δεν ήθελες να βρεθείς.Και οι δικοί σου δεν μας έλεγαν τίποτα.Η Έλενα έβαλε το κοιμισμένο παιδί στο κρεβάτι και κάθισε στην άκρη του κρεβατιού.Δεν ήξεραν όλοι που είμαι.του είπε απαλά.Μονάχα ο Τζέρεμι και η θεία Τζένα.Τους είχα απαγορεύσει να πουν το οτιδήποτε..Απέφευγε το βλέμμα του έτσι επικεντρώθηκε στο να κοιτάζει το πάτωμα.Ο Στέφαν γονάτισε μπροστά στα πόδια της και της χάιδεψε το μάγουλο.Απλά χαίρομαι που είσαι εδώ.της είπε λίγο πριν σηκωθεί και σταθεί στην πόρτα της.Γύρισε και την κοίταξε για τελευταία φορά εκείνο το βράδυ και της ψυθύρισε:

Θα τα πούμε αύριο.Ξεκουράσου τώρα.Αύριο θα ασχοληθούμε με το δωμάτιο της κόρης σου.και έτσι έφυγε απο το δωμάτιο.Η Έλενα κοίταξε γύρω της στο δωμάτιο της.Οι βαλίτσες της ήταν εδώ.Πότε έγινε αυτό?αναρωτήθηκε έκπληκτη.Μάλλον την ίδια ώρα που καθόσουν και χάζευες τον Ντέιμον με την Κάθριν.Θα έπαιρνε όρκο οτι αν μπορούσε θα ξέσκιζε αυτήν την φωνή με τα ίδια της τα χέρια.'Η φωνή της συνείδησης είναι η μεγαλύτερη σκύλα' της είχε πεί κάποτε η Κάρολαιν και δεν μπορούσε να συμφωνήσει περισσότερο αυτή τη στιγμή.Ήταν σπίτι τώρα,με όλη την σημασία της λέξης και είχε πλεόν τον χρόνο να ασχοληθεί με τους ανθρώπους που είχε αφήσει πίσω όταν έφυγε σαν κυνηγημένη.Έβγαλε το κινητό της απο την τσέπη του μπουφάν της και άρχισε να πληκτρολογεί.

-Είμαι στο Mystic Falls.

Πάτησε αποστολή και λίγα δευτερόλεπτα αργότερα έλαβε την απάντηση:

-Το ξέρω ήδη,Έλενα.Και είμαι ήδη εδώ.Τελικά δεν μπορούσες να μείνεις μακρια τους έτσι?

Η Έλενα γύρισε τα μάτια της.Πως είχε καταφέρει σε τόσο λίγο διάστημα να την καταλάβει τόσο καλά?Μάλλον επειδή ήταν ο μόνος που την είχε φροντίσει όταν το χρειαζόταν περισσότερο.

-Δεν ήταν αυτός ο λόγος...του απάντησε γρήγορα

-Ξέρω για τι το έκανες.

-Ήξερες.Θα την προστατέψεις απο εκείνη σωστά?

Δεν χρειαζόταν να γράψει παραπάνω.Και οι 2 ξέρανε οτι μιλούσε για την Κάθριν.

-Απ'τα πάντα θα την προστατέψω.Αν και δεν ανησυχώ για την Κατερίνα.Είναι ίσως η μόνη που δεν θα την βλάψει.

Σίγουρα ήξερε κάτι παραπάνω απο εκείνη.Πάντα ήξερε.Το προνόμιο του να είσαι στη γη πολλά χρόνια,υπέθεσε η Έλενα.

-Δεν σου είναι δύσκολο?Να είσαι πάλι πίσω?Τόσο κοντά της?

Δίστασε να πατήσει αποστολή.Γινόταν επιθετικός όταν αναφερόταν η μητέρα του γιού του στην συζήτηση.Αλλά ήθελε να είναι σίγουρη οτι δεν τον έβαζε σε μεγάλη δοκιμασία.Μπορεί να της είχε κάνει πάρα πολλά αλλά το τελευταίο διάστημα είχε δεί και μια τρυφερή πλευρά του,όταν είχε να κάνει με το παιδί του.

-Θα τα καταφέρω.

Δεν ήθελε να το συζητήσει άλλο.Η Έλενα δεν τον αδικούσε.Ξάπλωσε στο κρεβάτι της αδιαφορώντας για τα βρώμικα ρούχα της και έστειλε το τελευταίο της μήνυμα.

-Καληνύχτα,Κλάους...


	6. Συμμαχία

5.Συμμαχία

Το πρωί βρήκε το Boarding House γαλήνιο.

Η Έλενα άνοιξε αργά τα μάτια της και έμεινε να κοιτάζει το λευκό ταβάνι για λίγα λεπτά. Γύρισε το κεφάλι της στο πλάι και είδε την κόρη της να κοιμάται ακόμα δίπλα της. Χαμογέλασε αχνά. Αυτό το μωρό ήταν το μόνο καλό που της είχε συμβεί τον τελευταίο χρόνο. Πέρνωντας μια αχρείαστη πλεόν ανάσα σηκώθηκε προσεχτικά ώστε να μην ξυπνήσει το παιδί και άρχισε να ετοιμάζεται για την μέρα που θα ακολουθούσε.

Στο μεταξύ τα αδέρφια ήταν ήδη κάτω και συζητούσαν.

Ξέρεις άρχισε ο Στέφαν, δεν θα πείραζε να ήσουν πιο ευχάριστος με την Έλενα.Δεν θέλω να ξαναφύγει.

Και, θύμισε μου, απο πότε κάνω οτι σε ευχαριστεί? τον ρώτησε ο Ντέιμον ειρωνικά και έκανε να σηκωθεί απο τον καναπέ που καθόταν με τον αδερφό του.

Ο Στέφαν τον πρόλαβε πριν καν κουνηθεί και τον άρπαξε απο το μπράτσο.

Αδερφέ, τον προειδοποίησε αυστηρά.

Ξόδεψες έναν χρόνο να την ψάχνεις σαν μανιακός και τώρα θέλεις να την διώξεις?

Ο Ντέιμον τον κοίταξε ανέκφραστος και τράβηξε απότομα το χέρι του απο το σφιχτό του κράτημα. Ο Στέφαν τον άφησε χωρίς να πεί τίποτα.

Δεν πίστευα οτι θα φτάναμε να με παρακαλάς να φερθώ γλυκά στην Έλενα, είπε ο Ντέιμον γελώντας πικρά και έχοντας γυρισμένη την πλάτη του στον αδερφό του. Ο Στέφαν τον πλησίασε και έβαλε το χέρι του στον ώμο του.

Ούτε εγώ ,του απάντησε γελώντας και εκείνος. Αλλά διάλεξε Ντέιμον, και διάλεξε εμένα. Ξέρω οτι δεν σου αρέσει αυτό όμως πρέπει να το δεχτείς.

Εσύ δεν θα το δεχόσουν. Ο Στέφαν το σκέφτηκε για λίγο πριν απαντήσει.

Θα το δεχόμουν. Ο Ντέιμον γύρισε και τον κοίταξε συνοφρυωμένος.

Αν ήξερα οτι αυτό θέλει και οτι έτσι θα ήταν ευτυχισμένη θα το δεχόμουν.

Αμφιβάλλω του απάντησε ειρωνικά.

Καλημέρα. είπε μια φωνή πίσω τους και γυρίσανε ταυτόχρονα και οι 2. Η Έλενα στεκόταν τώρα στην σκάλα και παρακολουθούσε την συζήτηση των αδερφών. Είχε ακούσει τα πάντα αλλά δεν έκανε κανένα σχόλιο.

Καλημέρα της απάντησε ο Ντέιμον μπαίνοντας στην κουζίνα.

Καλημέρα Έλενα, ακολούθησε ο Στέφαν πέρνωντας το χέρι της και φέρνοντας το στα χείλη του εναπωθέτοντας ένα απαλό φιλί στο πάνω μέρος της παλάμης της. Του χάρισε ένα γλυκό χαμόγελο.

Προχωρόντας στην κουζίνα βρήκαν τον Ντέιμον να πίνει τον καφέ του στο τραπέζι της κουζίνας. Η Έλενα παίρνοντας και εκείνη μια κούπα προχώρησε και έκατσε απέναντι του στο τραπέζι με τον Στέφαν να τους συντροφεύει λίγα δευτερόλεπτα αργότερα. Αμήχανη σιωπή έπεσε γύρω τους ώσπου η Έλενα αποφάσισε να την σπάσει.

Μου ζητήσατε να σας φτιάξω μια λίστα με τα πράγματα που θα χρειαστεί το παιδί μου,σωστά? απευθύνθηκε και στους 2.

Την έφτιαξες? την ρώτησε ο Στέφαν.

Ναι. απάντησε η Έλενα απαλά και έβγαλε ένα κομμάτι χαρτί απο την τσέπη της αλλά δίστασε να την αφήσει στο τραπέζι. Τα αγόρια το κατάλαβαν αμέσως και περίμεναν μέχρι να μιλήσει.

Δεν θέλω να σας φορτώσω ωστόσο.Μπορούμε να πάρουμε τα πράγματα απο το σπίτι...

Όχι! ,της είπε απότομα ο Ντέιμον.Η Έλενα τον κοίταξε περίεργα, το ίδιο και ο Στέφαν. Ο Ντέιμον όμως χαμογέλασε πλατιά,

Εξάλλου αυτή δεν είναι μια νέα αρχή για εσένα? Άρα...όλα καινούργια σωστά?

Η Έλενα δεν το πίστευε. Αναρωτιόταν τι μπορεί να ετοίμαζε.

Και, συνέχισε ο Ντέιμον ενώ έκοβε βόλτες στην κουζίνα, δεν νομίζω οτι τα έπιπλα που είχες για την κόρη σου στο παλιό σου σπίτι θα είναι ισάξια της.

Η Έλενα ένιωσε τον θυμό να αρχίζει να την κυριεύει. Υπονοούσε οτι δεν ήταν αρκετά αυτά που πρόσφερε στο παιδί της?

Άσε που δεν ξέρω άμα θα ταιριάζουν και με την υπόλοιπη αισθητική του σπιτιού. Και μιας που όλα εδώ μέσα τα έχω αναλάβει εγώ, θα αναλάβω και αυτό.

Την πλησίασε και άρπαξε το χαρτί απο το χέρι της λίγο πριν κάνουν την εμφάνιση οι φλέβες κάτω απο τα μάτια της Έλενας.

Έλενα.. της είπε η καθησυχαστική φωνή του Στέφαν και γύρισε το κεφάλι της προς το μέρος του νιώθοντας τον θυμό της να υποχωρεί. Δεν θα τον αφήσω ανεξέλεγκτο. Εκείνη απλά έγνεψε καταφατικά και γύρισε στον Ντέιμον.

Πρόσεχε του είπε ανάμεσα απο τα δόντια της και κοιτώντας τον στα μάτια με βλέμμα που πέταγε σπίθες. Εκείνος της χαμογέλασε λες και δεχόταν κάποια πρόκληση ανταποδίδοντας το βλέμμα της.

Ντέιμον,πάμε? τον ρώτησε ο Στέφαν,αποσπώντας την προσοχή του.

Είμαι πίσω σου αδερφέ. του απάντησε χωρίς να πάρει τα μάτια του απο της Έλενας.

Τα λέμε αργότερα,Έλενα της είπε ο Στέφαν και προχώρησε προς την εξώπορτα με τον Ντέιμον να τον ακολουθεί. Όταν η πόρτα έκλεισε πίσω της η Έλενα ένιωσε το αίμα να επιστρέφει στο σώμα της. Η ικανότητα του Ντέιμον να την τρελαίνει δεν είχε επουδενί χαθεί. Μόνο που τώρα ότι και αν αισθανόταν ήταν κατα πολύ οξυμένο. Είχε αποφασίσει όμως να μην αφήσει τίποτα να την ενοχλήσει και ήδη είχε αποτύχει παταγωδώς. Απο τις σκέψεις τις την έβγαλε ένα απαλό μουρμουρητό που ερχόταν απο πάνω. Μάλλον το μωρό της είχε ξυπνήσει σκέφτηκε και άρχισε να κατευθύνεται προς το δωμάτιο της. Αυτό όμως που αντίκρισε όταν άνοιξε την πόρτα επανέφερε όλο τον θυμό απο πριν πίσω και τώρα τα δόντια της ήταν πλήρως εκτεθειμένα.

Μείνε μακριά της! φώναξε η 'Ελενα στην θηλυκή βρυκόλακα που κρατούσε την κόρη της αγκαλιά,ενώ ετοιμαζόταν να της επιτεθεί.

Ω,αγαπητή μου Έλενα,προς τι η επίθεση? την ρώτησε η Κάθριν χωρίς να κουνιέται εκατοστό απο την θέση της.

Πλάκα μου κάνεις? σύριξε μέσα απο τα δόντια της η Έλενα. Άσε την κάτω τώρα.Είναι η κόρη μου και δεν έχεις καμιά δουλειά μαζί της.

Αλήθεια? την ρώτησε με αθώο ύφος η Κάθριν και μια αγγελική φωνή. Αυτός είναι ο μόνος λόγος?

Φυσικά.Τώρα δώσε μου την! Η Έλενα έτεινε τα χέρια της προς το μέρος της Κάθριν.

Η Κάθριν απλά γύρισε το κεφάλι της προς το μέρος της Έλενας και της χαμογέλασε.

Νομίζω οτι λες ψέματα γλυκιά μου. της είπε γλυκά με ένα τεράστιο χαμόγελο στα χείλη της.

Η Έλενα δεν σκέφτηκε. Επιτέθηκε γρήγορα στην Κάθριν με τα δόντια της εκτεθειμένα και στοχεύ`ντας τον λαιμό της. Η Κάθριν όμως και ως πιο έμπειρη αλλά και πιο γρήγορη απέφυγε το χτύπημα της Έλενας με έναν ελιγμό χωρίς να αφήσει το παιδί απο τα χέρια της και βρέθηκε στην άλλη πλευρά του δωματίου.

Ηρέμησε γλυκιά μου. της είπε χαμηλόφωνα βάζοντας το παιδί πίσω στο κρεβάτι με αργές κινήσεις. Δεν με θες για εχθρό σου εξάλλου σωστά? Να ξέρεις οτι άμα μου δώσεις την αφορμή θα προδώσω το μικρό σκοτεινό σου μυστικό.

Η Έλενα ένιωσε το θυμό να δίνει την θέση του στον φόβο. Προτίμησε όμως να παραμείνει στην ίδια θέση και να παίξει την αθώα.

Δεν έχω κανένα σκοτεινό μυστικό. είπε με τον πιο πειστικό της τόνο προσπαθώντας να πείσει την Κάθριν αλλά το μόνο που κατάφερε είναι να την κάνει να ξεσπάσει σε δυνατά γέλια.

Ω,έλα τώρα Έλενα.Και οι δυο ξέρουμε οτι αυτό είναι μεγάλο ψέμα. της είπε η Κάθριν όταν έπαψε να γελάει και την κοίταξε.

Και οι 2 ξέρουμε οτι κρύβεις την αλήθεια απο τα αδέρφια. συνέχισε πλησιάζοντας την. Η Έλενα όμως δεν κουνήθηκε.

Μπλοφάρεις της είπε με σιγουριά Δεν ξέρεις τίποτα.

Φυσικά και όχι. την ειρωνεύτηκε η Κάθριν Μιας και δεν ξέρω δεν έχεις πρόβλημα να τους πώ την αλήθεια. ήταν τώρα ακριβώς δίπλα της και συνέχισε ψιθυρίζοντάς της κοντά στο αυτί της Ξέρεις,για τον πατέρα του μωρού σου. Η Έλενα πάγωσε και γύρισε να την κοιτάξει. Είμαι σίγουρη οτι θα περάσω φανταστικά βλέποντας σε να προσπαθείς να τους εξηγήσεις και να με αντικρούσεις.Θα είναι τόσο διασκεδαστικά!

Δεν θα το κάνεις. είπε η Έλενα καταπίνοντας με δυσκολία τον κόμπο στο λαιμό της.

Και γιατί όχι? την ρώτησε η Κάθριν καθώς συνέχιζε να προχωράει προς την έξοδο.

Τα αδέρφια θα σε μισήσουν. της είπε με σιγουριά.

'Ηδη το κάνουν της απάντησε η Κάθριν αδιάφορα φτάνοντας στη σκάλα.

Ο Κλάους θα σε σκοτώσει της φώναξε η Έλενα σε μια απελπισμένη προσπάθεια να την σταματήσει. Η Κάθριν γύρισε και την κοίταξε καχύποπτα.

Τι σχέση έχει ο Κλάους?την ρώτησε σοβαρά. Η Έλενα κατάλαβε τότε οτι είχε προδοθεί μόνη της και οτι η Κάθριν μπλόφαρε τόση ώρα. Και ήξερε οτι δεν θα αργούσε να συνδέσει τα στοιχεία που της είχε δώσει. Εξάλλου πάντα ήταν ένα βήμα πιο μπροστά απο όλους. Και είχε δίκιο. Είδε το προσώπο της Κάθριν να αλλάζει απο την έκπληξη καθώς επιτέλους καταλάβαινε.

Ωωωω! Είναι όντως ένας απο τα αδέρφια ο πατέρας της. είπε η Κάθριν φέρνοντας το χέρι στο στόμα της. Είναι το παιδί της προφητείας έτσι? την ρώτησε με αγωνία.

Που ξέρεις εσύ για την προφητεία? Ηλίθια ερώτηση, σκέφτηκε η Έλενα. Η Κάθριν ήξερε τα πάντα.

Πλάκα κάνεις? Όλοι οι βρυκόλακες ξέρουν για την προφητεία. Η Κάθριν σταμάτησε λίγο μπαίνοντας πάλι στο δωμάτιο της Έλενας και το σκέφτηκε για λίγο.Εκτός ίσως απο τον Στέφαν και τον Ντέιμον. Κανείς δεν τους το είπε ποτέ και είμαι σίγουρη οτι δεν ενδιαφέρθηκαν ποτέ να μάθουν για τους θρύλους. Πλησίασε το παιδί που ήταν ξαπλωμένο στο κρεβάτι και το κοίταξε. Όταν ο κύκλος του φωτός και του σκότους αντιστραφεί,όταν η νύχτα πάρει τα ηνία και η σκοτεινή πλευρά του φεγγαριού είναι ορατή, ο καρπός μιας απαγορευμένης ένωσης θα γεννηθεί. άρχισε να απαγγέλει την αρχή της προφητείας δίχως να παίρνει τα μάτια της απο το μωρό.

Δεν το πιστεύω οτι εγώ δημιούργησα τον πατέρα του και οτι η σωσίας μου είναι η μητέρα του! Η Κάθριν πραγματικά φαινόταν να το απολαμβάνει το όλο θέμα. Η Έλενα πάλι βρισκόταν στα πρόθυρα του νευρικού κλονισμού.

Δεν πρέπει να το μάθουν, Κάθριν. Όχι έτσι τουλάχιστον. της είπε η Έλενα αυστηρά. Όχι οτι θα έπιανε αν η Κάθριν δεν το επιθυμούσε να μην μιλήσει αλλά η ελπίδα πεθαίνει τελευταία και η Έλενα ήλπιζε οτι η Κάθριν θα την βοηθούσε. Πολύ αισιόδοξο, σκέφτηκε η Έλενα.

Σύμφωνοι. της είπε η Κάθριν διακόπτωντας τις σκέψεις της Έλενας και αφήνοντάς την με το στόμα ανοιχτό. Δεν θα μιλήσω. συνέχισε η Κάθριν φέρνοντας το δάχτυλό της στο στόμα κάνοντας την κίνηση του κλειδώματος. Εξάλλου δεν θα ήθελα να με θεωρεί εχθρό.Αλλά θα μου πείς τα πάντα. της είπε κοιτώντας την στα μάτια.

Η Έλενα κατάλαβε οτι δεν έχει επιλογή. Ή θα τα έλεγε όλα στην Κάθριν ή θα διακινδύνευε να τα πεί όλα στον Ντέιμον και τον Στέφαν .Και αυτό δεν θα γινόταν ώσπου να ήταν έτοιμη.

Άμα με βοηθήσεις. Αυτό το αίτημα έκανε την Κάθριν να συμοφρυωθεί.

Σε τί? την ρώτησε επιφυλακτικά

Όταν έρθει η ώρα να το μάθουν θέλω να είσαι με το μέρος μας. Άμα ένας απο τους δυο τρελαθεί θέλω να με βοηθήσεις να τον σταματήσουμε απο το να την βλάψει.

Τον θείο ή τον πατέρα φοβάσαι? την ρώτησε με ειρωνία.

Η Έλενα το σκέφτηκε λίγο.

Και τους δυο. της απάντησε με σιγουριά.

Οκ. Τα πάντα όμως Έλενα. της αποκρίθηκε η Κάθριν αμέσως.

Η Έλενα,παρόλο που δεν ήταν σίγουρη για την βοήθεια της Κάθριν κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι της.

Εντάξει. της είπε. Άκου..


	7. Shopping time

6.Shopping time

Μια όμορφη ξανθιά γυναίκα τους υποδέχθηκε όταν μπήκαν στο μαγαζί με τα είδη bebe και φυσικά αυτό δεν ξέφυγε απο την προσοχή του Ντέιμον. Όμως μη θέλοντας να δώσει την ευχαρίστηση στον αδερφό του να γκρινιάξει και γι'αυτο δεν έκανε κίνηση παρά μόνο της χάρισε ένα χαμόγελο. Αρκετό κύρηγμα είχε φάει σε όλη την διαδρομή προς το κατάστημα και του είχε ήδη χαρίσει έναν ωραιότατο πονοκέφαλο.

Τι σκεφτόσουν? Να την προκαλέσεις έτσι? Τι στο καλό πάει στραβά με εσένα.

Πω,σταμάτα Στέφαν. Μου έχεις πάρει το κεφάλι με την μουρμούρα τόση ώρα. Μπορούμε να ψωνίσουμε και να φύγουμε απο 'δω?

Ο Στέφαν απλά αναστέναξε καταλαβαίνοντας οτι δεν είχε καμιά ελπίδα να φερθεί ο αδερφός του σωστά. Έτσι έστρεψε την προσοχή του στα εκατοντάδες μωρουδιακά που βρίσκονταν ταξινομημένα στα ράφια.

Και ναι! ανακοίνωσε ο Στέφαν κατσουφιάζοντας Μπορώ να δηλώσω οτι δεν ξέρω απολύτως τίποτα απο μωρά και ψώνια για μωρά! συνέχισε κοιτώντας γύρω του τα πράγματα χωρίς να έχει καμία απολύτως ιδέα για το τι ήταν όλα αυτά και σε τι χρησίμευαν.

Ω,έλα τώρα αδερφέ είναι απλό! του είπε ο Ντέιμον με άνεση. Πράγμα που έκανε τον Στέφαν να γυρίσει και να τον κοιτάξει με απορία.

Κοίτα με. του είπε και αφήνοντας το πίσω κατευθύνθηκε προς την μεριά της κοπέλας που τους υποδέχθηκε λίγο πριν.

Με συγχωρείς είπε στην ξανθιά κοπέλα χαρίζοντας της ένα σαγηνευτικό χαμόγελο κάνοντας την να κοκκινήει ελαφρώς.

Παρακαλώ του είπε απαλά χαμογελώντας του πίσω Πως μπορώ να βοηθήσω?

Αρχικά της είπε Μπορείς να μου χαρίσεις το όνομα σου. Άκουσε τον αδερφό του να ξεφυσάει αλλά τον αγνόησε.

Έλενα του είπε η κοπέλα κάνοντας τον Ντέιμον να ξεροκαταπιεί και να χάσει το χαμόγελό του.Αλλά μόνο για λίγο.

Μμμμ... είπε σιγανά και πήρε το χέρι της στο δικό του. Μπορείς να έρθεις λίγο μαζί μου?

Φυσικά του απάντησε αφήνοντας τον να την οδηγήσει στο σημείο που στεκόταν ο συνοφρυωμένος Στέφαν.

Δεν παίζεσαι. του είπε ο Στέφαν χαμηλόφωνα ώστε μόνο ο Ντέιμον να είναι ικανός να τον ακούσει.

Ο Ντέιμον απλά τον κοίταξε και τράβηξε το χαρτί απο τα χέρια του αδερφού του. Του έριξε μια ματιά και κάνοντας το μια μπάλα το έσφιξε στην γροθιά του.

Είσαι με.. άρχισε να του λέει ο Στέφαν αλλά τον διέκοψε.

Πες μας τι χρειάζεται ένα μωρό. την είπε απλά ο Ντέιμον.

Πρέπει να είστε πιο συγκεκριμένος, κύριε. Μιλάμε για ρουχισμό? Είδη μπάνιου? Παιδικό δωμάτιο? του απάντησε γελώντας η πωλήτρια.

Ντέιμοντης είπε και αφου η κοπέλα επανέλαβε το όνομά του συνέχισε: Θέλουμε τα πάντα. Ότι θα χρειαστεί ένα μωρό.

Α! είπε απλά η κοπέλα. Περιμένετε παιδί? ρώτησε τον Ντέιμον.

Όχι εγώ. της απάντησε χαμογελαστά Και όχι ακριβώς περιμένουμε. Έχει ήδη γεννηθεί και ο αδερφός μου απο εδώ θέλει να κάνει τον μπαμπά σε ξένο παιδί.

Ντέιμον,αρκετά! του φώναξε ο Στέφαν και τον άρπαξε απο το μπράτσο αναγκάζοντας τον να γυρίσει προς το μέρος του.

Ηρέμησε,Στέφαν. του απάντησε σκληρά τραβώντας με δύναμη το χέρι του. Δεν θες να χάσεις τον έλεγχο μπροστά σε κόσμο έτσι?

Ο Στέφαν απλά τον κοίταξε και απομακρύνθηκε απο το μέρος του.

Νόμιζα οτι σου είπε να με προσέχεις. φώναξε ο Ντέιμον στον αδερφό του που τώρα βρισκόταν στην πόρτα έτοιμος να φύγει.

Και αυτό είναι το μόνο που με κραταέι απο το να σε χτυπήσω εδώ και τώρα. Όμως δεν είμαι υποχρεωμένος να σε ακούω να με κρίνεις ούτε να σε βλέπω να φλερτάρεις με σαχλές πωλήτριες. του πέταξε και βγήκε απο το μαγαζί.

Εγώ.. άρχισε η κοπέλα όμως ο Ντέιμον την σταμάτησε καρφώνοντας το βλέμμα του στο δικό της.

Έλενα... της είπε σιγανά ας παραβλέψουμε αυτό το γεγονός. Εξάλλου δεν θα θυμάσαι τίποτα απο τον καυγά με τον αδερφό μου.

Είδε τα μάτια της να διαστέλλονται καθώς ο ψυχαναγκασμός λειτουργούσε και το χαμόγελο επέστρεφε στα χείλη της.

Πόσο χρονών είναι το παιδί? τον ρώτησε συνεχίζοντας απο εκεί που είχαν μείνει πριν αρχίσει ο καυγάς με τον Στέφαν.

Τι σχέση έχει αυτό? την ρώτησε μην περιμένοντας την ερώτηση. Να κάτι που θα έπρεπε να ρωτήσει την Έλενα με την πρώτη ευκαιρία.

Για τα ρούχα αρχικά.Αλλά και για τα αντικείμενα που θα χρησιμοποιεί το μωρό.

5 με 6 μηνών φαντάζομαι. της είπε σηκώνοντας τους ώμους του.

Χμμ... απάντησε σκεφτικά η κοπέλα Μπορούμε να μάθουμε στα σίγουρα?

Φαντάζομαι πως ναι... απάντησε ο Ντέιμον βγάζοντας το τηλέφωνο του και αρχίζοντας να πληκτρολογεί τον αριθμό της Έλενας...


	8. Excuse me?

me?

Απίστευτο μουρμούρισε η Κάθριν προσπαθώντας να επεξεργαστεί τις πληροφορίες που μόλις έιχε μάθει. Καθισμένη στο κρεβάτι της Έλενας και κρατώντας το κεφάλι στα χέρια της προσπαθούσε να ξεμπερδέψει το κουβάρι που είχε μόλις λάβει απο την Έλενα.

Χμ...Εσένα περίμενα να μου το πείς! της είπε ειρωνικά η Έλενα βαδίζοντας πέρα-δώθε στο δωμάτιο.

Και τι θα κάνεις τώρα? την ρώτησε απαλά η Κάθριν αγνοώντας το σχόλιο της.

Δεν ξέρω Κάθριν. της απάντησε με την απελπισία ζωγραφισμένη στο πρόσωπό της.

Ειλικρινά...δεν ξέρω.Θα μιλήσω με τον Κλάους και θα δω.

Η 'Ελενα αναστέναξε βαθιά και πήγε να καθίσει δίπλα στην Κάθριν χαμηλώνοντας το κεφάλι της. Όταν σήκωσε το βλέμμα της η Κάθριν μπορούσε να διακρίνει τα δάκρυα που δεν έλεγαν να τρέξουν να καθρεπτίζονται στα μάτια της και δεν ήξερε πως να αντιδράσει. Ποτέ δεν είχε νοιαστεί για κανέναν αρκετά ώστε να μείνει κοντά του σε μια τέτοια κατάσταση. Όμως εδώ ήταν διαφορετικά. Έτσι απλά ακούμπησε το χέρι της στον ώμο της σωσίας της.

1 χρόνο τώρα η Έλενα είχε καταφέρει να μην δείξει ποτέ τα αισθήματά της. Να μην ρίξει ούτε ένα δάκρυ για κανέναν. Όμως τώρα που έβλεπε οτι η κατάσταση ήταν πλέον ανεξέλεγκτη και πλήρως εκτός του ελέγχου της δεν μπορούσε να κρατηθεί άλλο. Και αυτή η τόσο μικρή χειρονομία της Κάθριν απέναντί της την έκανε να ξεσπάσει σε δυνατά κλάματα.

Η Κάθριν δεν ήξερε πως μπορούσε να την βοηθήσει. Δεν ήξερε αν πρέπει να καταραστεί την τύχη της που την έφερε σε αυτήν την κατάσταση ή ήταν αυτή η ευκαιρία να τους αποδείξει οτι μπορούσε να αλλάξει.

Τι θέλεις Έλενα? της είπε σιγανά παίρνοντας την αγκαλιά.

Τον αγαπάω Κάθριν. κατάφερε να ψελλίσει ανάμεσα στα αναφιλητά της η Έλενα.Δεν χρειαζόταν να της πεί περισσότερα. Αφού είχε ακούσει όλη την πλευρά της ιστορίας μπορούσε να καταλάβει καθαρά ποιόν εννοούσε. Δεν μπορούσε να κάνει κάτι όμως γι'αυτό. Είχε μια συμφωνία με τον Ντέιμον και σκόπευε να την κρατήσει. Ήξερε οτι διακινδύνευε πολλά αλλά ήταν ένα ρίσκο που άξιζε να πάρει. Αρκεί να έβρισκε τον κατάλληλο τρόπο να χειριστεί την κατάσταση. Μετά βέβαια τα πρόσφατα γεγονότα έπρεπε να αλλάξει γραμμή πλεύσης. Κοίταξε την κοπέλα που έκλαιγε στην αγκαλιά της και το παιδί που έπαιζε στην άλλη άκρη του κρεβατιού με το αρκουδάκι του χωρίς να δίνει σημασία στην μητέρα του που είχε σπαράξει. Δεν μπορούσε παρά να αναρωτηθεί γιατί. Ήξερε καλά οτι μπορούσε να κάνει κάτι ακόμα και σε αυτήν την μικρή ηλικία, εξάλλου είχε ήδη μερικές ικανότητες. Η Έλενα είχε φροντίσει να της πεί και για αυτές. Οπότε,γιατί δεν αντιδρούσε? Εκτός...ξαφνικά μια σκέψη της ήρθε στο μυαλό αλλά την έδιωξε γρήγορα. Δεν μπορούσε να ξέρει,σωστά? Δεν μπορούσε να ξέρει τι θα συμβεί παρακάτω. Να γνωρίζει την συνέχεια. Το παιδί σήκωσε τα μάτια του για να συναντήσει εκείνα της Κάθριν. Για μια στιγμή θα ορκιζόταν οτι είδε τα μάτια του πατέρα της και ένα χαμόγελο να σχηματίζεται στα χείλη της αλλά το αμέσως επόμενο δευτερόλεπτο που κοίταξε καλύτερα η μικρή απλά την κοιτούσε. Τι στο καλό συνέβη μόλις? αναρωτήθηκε την στιγμή που το τηλέφωνο της Έλενας χτυπούσε στο κομοδίνο.

Η Έλενα σήκωσε το κεφάλι της την ίδια στιγμή που η Κάθριν σηκωνόταν να παέι να το πάρει. Κοίταξε την μικρή οθόνη που αναβόσβηνε και γυρίζοντας προς το μέρος της Έλενας της είπε: Είναι ο Ντέιμον.

Κοιτώντας την Έλενα να χλωμιάζει, η Κάθριν πήρε την πρωτοβουλία και απάντησε.

Τηλέφωνο της Έλενας εδώ. Είμαι η Κάθριν. Πως μπορώ να σας εξυπηρετήσω κύριε Σαλβατόρε? του είπε ειρωνικά προκαλώντας ένα χαμόγελο στα χείλη της Έλενας.

Γιατί σηκώνεις εσύ του τηλέφωνο της Έλενας? την ρώτησε η φωνή του Ντέιμον απο την άλλη γραμμή.

Η Έλενα είναι λίγο...απασχολημένη αυτή τη στιγμή. Μπορώ να σε βοηθήσω εγώ σε κάτι?

Απασχολημένη...πως? συνέχισε ο Ντέιμον και η Κάθριν κατάλαβε οτι είχε χρησιμοποιήσει τις λάθος λέξεις. Του είχε κινήσει το ενδιαφερόν. Η Κάθριν προσπαθούσε να σκεφτεί γρήγορα ένα ψέμα την στιγμή που η Έλενα αφήνοντας μια μακριά ανάσα της έπαιρνε το τηλέφωνο απο τα χέρια.

Τι τρέχει Ντέιμον? τον ρώτησε πλήρως ψύχραιμη τώρα σκουπίζοντας τα δάκρυά της με την παλάμη της.

Είσαι καλά? την ρώτησε. Η Έλενα παραλίγο να βάλει τα γέλια.Σχεδόν μπορούσε να διακρίνει ενδιαφέρον στην φωνή του. Σχεδόν.

Μια χαρά.Γιατί με πήρες? του απάντησε ψυχρά.

Γιατί απάντησε η Κάθριν στο τηλέφωνό σου?

Γιατί εγώ δεν μπορούσα. συνέχισε στον ίδιο τόνο ελπίζοντας να σταματήσει την ανάκριση. Δεν το έκανε όμως.

Δηλαδή τώρα γίνατε και κολλήτες? Σηκώνεται η μια τα τηλέφωνα της άλλης?

Η Έλενα κοίταξε για λίγο την Κάθριν που καθόταν τώρα μπροστά της κοιτάζοντας την πίσω.

Μπορείς να το πεις και έτσι. Τι θέλεις Ντέιμον? τον ρώτησε πιο έντονα τώρα.

Πόσο χρονών είναι η κόρη σου?

Παραλίγο να πέσει το τηλέφωνο απο τα χέρια της όταν άκουσε την ερώτηση. Αυτό σίγουρα ήταν κάτι που δεν περίμενε.

Γιατί..ξερόβηξε λίγο προσπαθώντας να απαλλαγεί απο τον κόμπο στον λαιμό της πράγμα που ήξερε οτι δεν θα περνούσε απαρατήρητο απο τον Ντέιμον. Γιατί ρωτάς?

Γιατί τραυλίζεις? Θα στοιχημάτιζε όλα της τα λεφτά οτι είχε αυτόν τον ηλίθιο μορφασμό χαραγμένο σε όλο το πρόσωπό του αυτήν την στιγμή.

Πνίγηκα.Ευχαριστημένος?

Όχι. της απάντησε απλά. Αλλά δεν θα το αναλύσω τώρα.Πόσο χρονών είναι το παιδί?

Γιατί ρωτάς? επέμεινε η Έλενα.

Δεν ξέρω άμα το γνωρίζεις, αλλά εδώ στα καταστήματα για να αγοράσεις κάτι μωρουδιακό πρέπει να ξέρεις την ηλικία του παιδιού. την ειρωνεύτηκε και αυτό μπορούσε να της σπάσει τα ήδη σπασμένα νεύρα της ακόμα περισσότερο.

Τίποτα απο αυτά που γράφω στην λίστα δεν βασίζεται στο ηλικειακό κριτήριο.

Έλενα,γιατί δεν μου λες? Φοβάσαι κάτι?

Η Έλενα ένιωσε να φεύγει όλο το αίμα απο το σώμα της. Δεν μπορούσε να του πεί. Δεν ήταν χαζός. Άμα του έλεγε θα μπορούσε να έρθει πολύ κοντά στο μυστικό της.

Που είναι ο Στέφαν? ρώτησε σε μια ύστατη προσπάθεια να αλλάξει θέμα.

Παύση ακολούθησε και ήξερε οτι προφανώς τον είχε εκνευρίσει με την ερώτησή της. Πράγμα που φάνηκε απο τον τόνο του στην επόμενη φράση του.

Έξω. της είπε σκληρά.

Έξω?Του έδωσα σαφής οδηγίες να μην σε αφήσει ανεξέλεγκτο. Τι στο καλό κάνει έξω?

Η Κάθριν που τόση ώρα απλά άκουγε είχε φτάσει και αυτή τώρα στον μέγιστο βαθμό εκνευρισμού.

5 μηνών,Ντέιμον του απάντησε αρπάζοντας το τηλέφωνο απο την Έλενα και τερματίζοντας την κλήση.

Μα δεν είναι... άρχισε να λέει η Έλενα παρεξενεμένη αλλά η Κάθριν την σταμάτησε.

Δεν θα του πεις την αλήθεια. Ξέρει μαθηματικά. Δεν θα το ρισκάρεις. Εξάλλου τι σημασία έχει ένας μήνας πάνω-ένας κάτω? την ρώτησε η Κάθριν χωρίς πραγματικά να περιμένει απάντηση και ανασηκώνοντας ελαφρά τον ώμο της.

Καμία συμφώνησε η Έλενα. Πάντως είμαι περίεργη γιατί ρώτησε.

Θα μάθουμε όταν γυρίσει. της απάντησε χαμογελώντας. Εξάλλου δεν θα το αφήσει να περάσει έτσι. Τώρα πήγαινε ετοιμάσου να πας στην ξανθιά βρυκόλακα. Θα μείνω εγώ με την μακρινή απόγονό μου.

Η Έλενα ρίχνοντας μια τελευταία ματιά στην κόρη της και την Κάθριν εξαφανίστηκε στο μπάνιο.


	9. Pink

8.Pink?

Η Κάθριν τερμάτισε την κλήση αφήνοντας τον Ντέιμον να κοιτάει την οθόνη του τηλεφώνου του για λίγα λεπτά. Τι στο καλό είχε μόλις συμβεί? Εκείνος και ο Στέφαν λείπανε για λιγότερο απο 2 ώρες απο το σπίτι και ήδη είχε δημιουργηθεί συμμαχία γυναικών εκεί πίσω? Και τι γυναικών! 'Οχι! Αυτό δεν ήταν κάτι που θα αντιμετώπιζε μόνος του. Ποιός ξέρει σε τι μπελάδες θα τους έβαζε αυτή η καινούργια εξέλιξη. Έπρεπε να μιλήσει με τον Στέφαν ακόμα και αν ήταν ακόμα τσαντισμένος.

Αλλά όχι τώρα. Πρώτα έπρεπε να διαπιστώσει τι συνέβαινε. Eξάλλου τώρα ήταν εδώ για ψώνια.

Λοιπόν είπε απευθυνόμενος στην πωλήτρια για μια ακόμα φορά Το βρέφος μας είναι 5 μηνών. Ευχαριστημένη?

Η κοπέλα έριξε μια ματιά γύρω της στα ράφια και του έκανε νόημα να την ακολουθήσει. Χμ... μονολόγησε όταν φτάσανε στο 3ο διάδρομο πιστεύω οτι εδώ είμαστε. Για ένα μωρό 5 μηνών αυτά είναι τα απαραίτητα.

Ο Ντέιμον είχε μείνει να κοιτάζει άφωνος τα εκατοντάδες αντικείμενα στον διάδρομο.

Ωραία μονολόγησε μην ξέροντας τι άλλο να πεί.

Θέλετε να κοιτάξουμε σχέδια και χρώματα?

Ο Ντέιμον έμεινε για λίγο σκεπτικός ζυγίζοντας τις εναλλακτικές του δεδομένου της καταστάσεως. Θα μπορούσε να μείνει εδώ μια-δυο ώρες κάνοντας ψώνια που δεν ήταν και το καλύτερό του ή να τελειώνει γρήγορα και να επιστρέψει σπίτι να ανακρίνει τις κοπέλες. Φυσικά διάλεξε το δεύτερο πλάνο.

Ξέρεις Έλενα,δεν έχω πολύ χρόνο,οπότε τι θα έλεγες να αφήσω εσένα να διαλέξεις? Πως φαντάζεσαι ένα ονειρεμένο παδικό δωμάτιο? Ότι μπορείς να φανταστείς με τον απαραίτητο εξοπλισμό θα το πάρω. της απάντησε χαμογελώντας Απλά να έχεις στο μυαλό σου οτι θέλω τα καλύτερα.

Μάλιστα. Κάτι άλλο?

Όχι.Απλά φρόντισε να έρθουν σήμερα.

Περάστε απο το ταμείο να αφήσετε τα στοιχεία και την διεύθυνση σας και θα φροντίσω εγώ προσωπικά να σταλθούν σήμερα.

Είσαι τόσο καλή. Ευχαριστώ.

Ο Ντέιμον τελειώνοντας απο το ταμείο και βγαίνοντας έξω έπρεπε να αντιμετωπίσει και έναν οργισμένο Στέφαν.

Νόμιζα οτι θα ψώνιζες. του είπε ο αδερφός του ψυχρά.

Νόμιζα οτι θα έφευγες. του αντιγύρισε εκείνος χαμογελώντας.

Ο Στέφαν δεν του απάντησε. Ήταν ακόμα θυμωμένος και είχε κάθε δίκιο. Ο Ντέιμον αρνιόταν να καταλάβει τον σκοπό για τον οποίο ο Στέφαν ήταν τόσο διαλακτικός με την Έλενα και το όλο θέμα του παιδιού. Την αγαπούσε τόσο και αν αυτό το παιδί την έκανε ευτυχισμένη θα έκανε τα πάντα ώστε να είναι και οι 2 τους καλά.

Τέλος πάντων είπε ο Ντέιμον αδιάφορα.Τα πράγματα έβαλα να τα στείλουν στο σπίτι.Θα έρθουν σήμερα.

Ο Ντέιμον περνώντας μπροστά απο τον αδερφό του συνέχισε να περπατάει κατα μήκος του πεζοδρομίου.

Και τώρα? τον ρώτησε ακολουθώντας τον ο Στέφαν έχοντας αρχίσει να αισθάνεται άβολα. Ήθελε να γυρίσει σπίτι στην Έλενα και την μικρή. Δεν ήταν μεγάλος οπαδός του shopping.

Τώρα θα πάμε σε ένα μαγαζί με χρώματα και τέτοια για να φτιάξουμε το δωμάτιο της νέας σου κόρης. του απάντησε χαμογελώντας. Ήταν προφανές οτι ο μικρός του αδερφός θα προτιμούσε να βρίσκεται στην Γη του Πυρός παρά εδώ μαζί του. Ή καλύτερα σπίτι,στην αγκαλιά της Έλενας. Το χαμόγελο έσβησε απο τα χείλη του όμως προσπάθησε να μην δείξει πολύ ενοχλημένος.

Ντέιμον? Ο Στέφαν είχε διαλέξει να παραβλέψει το σχόλιο του Ντέιμον και να ρωτήσει επιφυλακτικά για το διάστημα που τον είχε αφήσει μόνο του. Έτρεμε για το ότι είχε συμβεί μες το μαγαζί.

Ακούω

Απο περιέργεια, τι ακριβώς πήρες?

Χμ...δεν ξέρω. του είπε με απαράμιλλη φυσικότητα.

Δεν ξέρεις. Τι στο καλό σημαίνει αυτό ? τον ρώτησε σηκώνοντας το φρύδι του και γυρνωντας να τον κοιτάξει.

Οτι δεν ξέρω. Τι δεν καταλαβαίνεις? Άφησα την κοπέλα να διαλέξει τα έπιπλα και τον απαραίτητο εξοπλισμό και να τα στείλει σήμερα στο σπίτι .

Η Έλενα δεν σου είχε γράψει δυο πράγματα στο χαρτί που έσκισες ? Εσύ γιατί πήρες εξοπλισμό για ένα ολόκληρο δωμάτιο? Ο Στέφαν ήταν μπερδεμένος. Για χιλιοστή φορά απο τότε που επέστρεψε η Έλενα και δεν είχε περάσει καλά-καλά ούτε ένα εικοσιτετράωρο. Δεν καταλάβαινε τις σπασμωδικές κινήσεις του αδερφού του και ο Ντέιμον απο την μεριά του δεν φαινόταν διατεθειμένος να τις εξηγήσει.

Γιατί δεν θα την αφήσω να πάει πίσω για τα έπιπλα και να ρισκάρουμε να την ξαναχάσουμε. Αυτή τη φορά ίσως να μην είμαστε τυχεροί και να μην την βρούμε ποτέ. Αυτός είναι ο πρώτος λόγος. Ο δεύτερος,αγαπητέ μου αδερφέ,είναι οτι αν αποφάσισες να μεγαλώσει το κορίτσι συγκαταλέγεται αυτόματα στην οικογένεια των Σαλβατόρε. Και οι Σαλβατόρε μεγαλώνουμε ανάμεσα στα πλούτη. Έτσι θα μεγαλώσει και η μικρή σου κόρη. Σαν μια Σαλβατόρε. Αφού κανείς μας δεν μπορεί να κάνει μια αυθεντική,ας αρκεστούμε σε αυτή.

Ο Στέφαν μπορούσε να διακρίνει τον απελπισμένο τόνο του αδερφού του. Λυπόταν που δεν μπορούσε να κάνει παιδιά? Ο Ντέιμον δεν ήταν ο τύπος του οικογενειάρχη που θα παντρευόταν μια γυναίκα, θα κάνανε μια ντουζίνα παιδιά και θα γερνούσανε μαζί σε ένα σπίτι στην εξοχή,δίπλα στο τζάκι. Όχι δεν ήταν. Τότε γιατί ακούστηκε τόσο στεναχωρημένος όταν έλεγε οτι κανείς τους δεν μπορεί να αφήσει απογόνους?

Η Έλενα θα με σκοτώσει. μονολόγησε ο Στέφαν φέρνοντας το χέρι του στο μέτωπό του και περνώντας το μέσα απο τα μαλλιά του.

Χμ...δεν θα είναι η πρώτη που θα το κάνει.. σχολίασε ψιθυριστά ο μεγάλος του αδερφός αλλά ο Στέφαν ήταν σε μεγάλη απόγνωση για να τον νοιάξει.

Λοιπόν,ας πρωτοπορήσουμε. Ροζ? Ή μήπως παιδική ταπετσαρία? του είπε ευχάριστα ο Ντέιμον κοιτώντας τον τοίχο πίσω του με τα δείγματα.

Ας πάρουμε και τα δυο. Διάλεξε πέντε-έξι ταπετσαρίες πάρε και δυο κουβάδες μπογιά και πάμε να φύγουμε. του απάντησε χωρίς ιδιαίτερο ενδιαφέρον.

Γιατί τόση αδιαφορία? Και γιατί τόση βιασύνη? Θα κάτσεις να βάψεις εξάλλου. Δεν θες να σου αρέσει τουλάχιστον? Θα περνάς πολλές ώρες στο δωμάτιο της κόρης σου Ο Ντέιμον διάλεξε 4 ταπετσαρίες που ήξερε οτι θα εκνευρίσουν τον Στέφαν και τρεις κουβάδες με χρώμα και τα τοποθέτησε στο ταμείο.

Με την άδειά σου... του απάντησε γελώντας ειρωνικά ο Στέφαν Αλλά έχω μια δουλειά. Θα το κάνεις εσύ. Για να επανορθώσεις και για την συμπεριφόρα σου.

Ήταν αποφασισμένος να μαζέψει όσες περισσότερες πληροφορίες μπορούσε για τον τελευταίο χρόνο που ήταν η Έλενα μακριά του και ειδικότερα ότι μπορούσε να μάθει για την μικρή. Που γεννήθηκε,πως είναι δηλωμένη στα μητρώα,με τι όνομα έχει δηλωθεί...

Οκ Στέφαν.Ότι πεις. είπε ο Ντέιμον πληρώνοντας και δίνοντας του τις σακούλες με τους κουβάδες.

Ας γυρίσουμε σπίτι τώρα.Έχουμε πολλά να κάνουμε.


	10. I was wrong

9.I was wrong.

Η Έλενα βρισκόταν έξω απο το σπίτι της Κάρολάιν χωρίς να είναι σίγουρη αν έπρεπε να το κάνει. Άκουγε φωνές απο μέσα,σημάδι οτι δεν ήταν μόνη της,και όμως δεν ήξερε αν έπρεπε να χτυπήσει. Ήξερε οτι γνώριζε για τον Κλάους και εκείνη και δεν ήταν σίγουρη αν θα μπορούσε να την αντιμετωπίσει. Αλλά έπρεπε να έρθει αντιμέτωπη με τις συνέπειες των πράξεων της. Έτσι χτύπησε απαλά την εξώπορτα στο σπίτι της Σερίφη την στιγμή που ένα παιδικό κλάμα ακούστηκε απο μέσα. Η απορία της έδωσε την θέση της στην χαρά όταν η φίλη της άνοιξε την πόρτα και την αντίκρυσε.

Έλενα! φώναξε η Κάρολάιν και όρμηξε στην αγκαλιά της φίλης της.

Κάρολάιν! Πόσο μου έλειψες!

Ω,και εμένα. To μεγάλο χαμόγελο της Κάρολάιν έκανε την καρδιά της Έλενας να σφιχτεί. Πως θα έπρεπε να υποκριθεί κοντά της? Που είναι η μικρή? ρώτησε η φίλη της κοιτόντας γύρω της

Την άφησα σπίτι. Ήθελα να μιλήσουμε λίγο χωρίς να μας διακόψουν. της είπε η Έλενα μπαίνοντας μες στο σπίτι

Λυπάμαι που στο χαλάω αδερφούλα,αλλά αυτό θα αργήσει λίγο.. Η εικόνα του αδερφού της μπροστά της ξεπρόβαλε μπροστά της κάνοντας την να τρέξει να τον αγκαλιάσει.

Τζερ! .Έσφιξε τον αδερφό της δυνατά πάνω της χωρίς να υπολογίσει την νεοαποκτηθίσα δύναμή της.

Σιγά Έλενα. Θα μου σπάσεις τα κόκκαλα! είπε ξέπνοα ο Τζέρεμι προσπαθώντας να ξεφύγει απ'το σφιχτό κράτημα της αδερφής του.

Συγνώμη μουρμούρισε η Έλενα αφήνοντας τον απο την αγκαλιά της και χαμογελώντας του πλατιά.

Γειά σου κουνιάδα. άκουσε τη φωνή της Μπόνι απο κοντά και γυρίζοντας έπεσε στην ανοιχτή αγκαλιά της. Μας έλειψες.

Γι'αυτό γύρισα!

Θα ξαναφύγεις? την ρώτησε καθώς απομακρυνόταν απο κοντά της.

Δεν το έχω σκοπό. Δεν μπορώ να σας αφήσω ξανά. Το έκανα μια φορά και ήταν απαίσια. Δεν θα το ξανακάνω. Η Έλενα έλεγε την αλήθεια. Τους άφησε και είχε πονέσει πολύ. Αλλά δεν ήταν σίγουρη οτι δεν θα ξαναέφευγε αν χρειαζόταν. Όμως αυτό δεν ήταν ανάγκη να το ξέρουν.

Ωραία. Γιατί θέλω η κόρη μου να έχει την θεία και την ξαδέρφη της κοντά.

Επι της ευκαιρίας,που είναι η μικρή? ρώτησε η Έλενα κοιτάζοντας γύρω της. Δεν είχε δεί κανένα σημάδι του παιδιού.

Στον παιδικό. Η δική σου?

Σπίτι.

Μόνη της? Η Μπόνι έκανε ανάκριση και ήταν φανερό. Αλλά η Έλενα ήταν καλά προετοιμασμένη. Ένα χρόνο κοντά στον Κλάους και είχε πάρει μαστερ στο να κάνει τους άλλος να ακούνε αυτό που θέλουν.

Όχι βέβαια. Με τα αδέρφια. της είπε καθώς βολευόταν στην καρέκλα.

Τους εμπιστεύεσαι με την κόρη σου? Ο Τζέρεμι ακουγόταν τρομαγμένος αλλά προσπαθούσε να το κρύψει. Η Έλενα χαμογέλασε. Ο αδερφός της δεν είχε αλλάξει πολύ.

Φυσικά. Αλλιώς δεν θα επέστρεφα.

Εξάλλου πως να την πειράξουν? Αγαπάνε την μαμά της πάρα πολύ και οι 2 για να βλάψουν το αγγελούδι της. είπε η Κάρολαιν καθώς ερχόταν απο την κουζίνα με έναν δίσκο στα χέρια της.

Κάρολάιν! Η φωνή της Έλενας χάθηκε όμως καθώς η Κάρολαιν γελούσε παρασύροντας και τους υπόλοιπους.

Έλενα,θα θέλαμε να μείνουμε αλλά πρέπει να πάρουμε την Μέρεντιθ απο τον παιδικό να την πάμε στης Τζένας. της είπε ο Τζέρεμι όταν κατάφερε να σταματήσει να γελά. Θα έρθεις το βράδυ έτσι? Η Τζένα το πρωί την είχε πάρει τηλέφωνο να την καλέσει το βράδυ για φαγητό και να γνωρίσουν την μικρή.

Φυσικά. Ανυπομονώ. Όντως ανυπομονούσε. Ανυπομονούσε να δεί πως η κόρη της θα τα πήγαινε όταν βρισκόταν με άλλα παιδάκια γύρω της. Θα είχαν άραγε ατυχήματα? Μέχρι τώρα δεν είχε εκφράσει την δίψα της για αίμα. Με τον Κλάους είχαν κάνει μερικά πειράματα λόγω της φύσης της αλλά είχε αντιδράσει φυσιολογικά. Τώρα όμως που δεν θα είχε ένα ποτήρι αλλά μια πηγή αίματος σε λιγότερο απο ένα μέτρο απόσταση?

Και τώρα οι δυο μας... Την έβγαλε απ'τις σκέψεις της η Κάρολαιν που έκλεινε την πόρτα πίσω της Που ταξιδέψατε με την μικρή? Φαντάζομαι οτι δεν μένατε πολύ σε ένα μέρος.

Σωστά. Φοβόμουν μην με ανακαλύψουν και ταξιδεύαμε συνέχεια όσο ήμουν έγκυος. Ισπανία,Γαλλία,Αγγλία,Ελβετία,Ιταλία. Εκεί γεννήθηκε και το αγγελούδι μου. 'Ωσπου επιστρέψαμε πάλι στην Αμερική. Μαιάμι,Νέα Υόρκη,Σικάγο... Η Κάρολάιν ήταν απο τους 3 ανθρώπους που ξέρανε. Έτσι δεν είχε πρόβλημα να της μιλήσει. Αυτός ήταν και ο αρχικός λόγος που είχε έρθει σπίτι της.

Δεν υπάρχουν χαρτιά γέννησης της μικρής? Στο νοσοκομείο που γεννήθηκε? Στο μέρος που την βάφτισες? Τα πήρες ή τα άφησες εκεί? Ξέρεις μπορούν να ψάξουν...

Δεν την έχω βαφτίσει. Αφενός γιατί δεν είχα χρόνο και αφετέρου γιατί...δεν ξέρω τι όνομα αρμόζει σε έναν άγγελο. Η Έλενα χάρισε ένα πικραμένο χαμόγελο στην φίλη της προτού συνεχίσει. Όσο για το νοσοκομείο,γεννήθηκε στο σπίτι. Η νταντά του Κλάους ήταν και μαία και... Σταμάτησε απότομα και την κοίταξα. Είχε πει πολλά και είχε αναφέρει και τον Κλάους...Την είδε να παίρνει μια λυπημένη έκφραση και να χαμηλώνει το κεφάλι της.

Με νταντά μεγαλώνει? ρώτησε με ένα πικρό χαμόγελο. Η Έλενα πήρε το χέρι της ανάμεσα στα δικά της και της χαμογέλασα.

Ναι. Βέβαια ο Κλάους είναι συνέχεια μαζί του. Απλά ένα παιδί σαν τον Ντέιμιεν χρειάζεται ιδιαίτερη και επαγγελματική φροντίδα. Τον λατρεύει τον γιο του Καρ. Και ήταν αλήθεια. Τόσο που ζήλευε. Ήθελε και ο πατέρας του δικού της παιδιού να την λάτρευε τόσο όσο ο Κλάους τον γιό του.

Ντέιμιεν? ούρλιαξε η Κάρολάιν καθώς πεταγόταν όρθια. Ονόμασε το παιδί μου Ντέιμιεν? Το όνομα του γιού του Αντίχριστου απο την "Προφητεία"? Είναι με τα καλά του?

Κάρολάιν,ηρέμησε. Ο Κλάους απλά ήθελε ένα όνομα που να ταιριάζει στο παιδί σας. Και αφού όλου τον παρομοιάζουμε με τον διάβολο...Ε,δεν μου έκανε εντύπωση που διάλεξε αυτό το όνομα. Εξάλλου όταν εσύ έδωσες τον γιό σου στον Κλάους την ίδια στιγμή που τον έφερες στον κόσμο δεν έδωσες παραγγελία για όνομα.

Σαν πολύ δεν με ειρωνεύεσαι? Μήπως κάποιος σε άλλαξε με την Κάθριν? Το βλέμμα που σκοτώνει που είχε τώρα η Έλενα έκανε την Κάρολάιν να μαζευτεί. Το έχω μετανιώσει πικρά Έλενα. Νόμιζα οτι με το να δώσω το παιδί μου στον πατέρα του και να τον πάρει μακριά μου,θα μου εξασφάλιζε μια ευτυχισμένη ζωή με τον Τάιλερ. Όμως αυτό δεν έγινε Έλενα. Κάθε μέρα,κάθε ώρα,κάθε λεπτό μου λείπει περισσότερο.

Ο Κλάους ή ο γιός σας? Η Κάρολάιν γύρισε τα μάτια της στην ερώτηση της φίλης της.

Ο γιός μου. Για τον Κλάους...δεν ξέρω. Τον σιχαίνομαι για ότι έκανε αλλά είναι ο πατέρας του παιδιού μου. Οι πολλαπλές και ασταμάτητες κινήσεις των χεριών της Κάρολάιν έστελνε ένα ξεκάθαρο μήνυμα. Ήταν σε δύσκολη θέση. Δεν το μισώ κιόλας. Η Έλενα σήκωσε το ένα της φρύδι στα λόγια της φίλης της. Αυτός είναι και ο λόγος που χώρισα τον Τάιλερ. Δεν μπορούσα να είμαι με κάποιον που δεν συμμεριζόταν την αγάπη μου για το παιδί μου και αυτό τον οδηγούσε σε συμπεράσματα οτι έχω αισθήματα για τον Κλάους.Δεν θέλω να πεθάνω χωρίς να δώ το παιδί μου ξανά Έλενα. Νόμιζα οτι ήμουν μικρή και άπειρη για να μεγαλώσω ένα παιδί...

Και ο Τάιλερ δεν τον ήθελε. Ήξερε τα συναισθήματα του Τάιλερ απέναντι στον δημιουργό του και πως είχε αντιδράσει στο νέο οτι η κοπέλα του ήταν μια απο τις Εκλεκτές και οτι είχε μείνει έγκυος απο τον Κλάους.

Το ξέρεις οτι έχω βάλει ντετέκτιβ να τον βρούν?

Δεν το ήξερα όχι. Ψεύτρα! φώναξε η φωνή μέσα της. Φυσικά και το ήξερε. Ο Κλάους το είχε ανακαλύψει απο την πρώτη μέρα που τον είχε στείλει η Κάρολάιν και πληρώνοντάς τον τα διπλά είχε καταφέρει να του κλείσει το στόμα.

Εσύ! φώναξε ξαφνικά η Κάρολάιν και έδειξε με το δάχτυλο την Έλενα. Εσύ ξέρεις που είναι. Έχεις επαφές με τον Κλάους.

Ναι αλλά δεν ξέρω που μένουν. Και άλλα ψέματα. Μέναμε σε διαφορετικά μέρη και πάντα ο Κλάους ερχόταν σε εμένα. Τον Ντέιμιεν τον έχω δει μονάχα δυο φορές που ήταν μαζί του.

Είναι όμορφος? Το πικραμένο χαμόγελο στα χείλη της Κάρολάιν έκανε την πολλαπλά σπασμένη καρδιά της Έλενας να ραγίσει.

Είναι υπέροχος. Μια μικρογραφία του Κλάους αλλά είναι εμφανή και τα δικά σου χαρακτηριστικά. Αυτό τουλάχιστον ήταν αλήθεια.

Νομίζεις οτι θα τον ξαναδώ ποτέ? Όμως πριν προλάβει να απαντήσει η Έλενα,η Κάρολάιν συνέχισε:

Αλλά και να τον ξαναδώ θα με μισεί σίγουρα. Ο Κλάους θα του έχει γεμίσει το μυαλό με ένα σωρό άσχημα πράγματα για εμένα.

Η Έλενα σηκώθηκε όρθια και πήγε και στάθηκε απέναντι απο την φίλη της.

Δεν θα το έκανε ποτέ αυτό. Μπορεί να είναι ότι είναι,να έχει κάνει τα χειρότερα πράγματα σε όλους και ειδικότερα σε εμένα αλλά με βοήθησε όταν το είχα περισσότερο ανάγκη. Το διάστημα που έζησα μαζί του κατάλαβα ένα πράγμα. Δεν θα δηλητηρίαζε το παιδί σας με ψέματα όπως οι δικοί του εκείνον. Ο Κλάους δεν έχει λάβει αγάπη απο την οικογένειά του και ξέρει πως είναι. Με το να γεμίσει το μυαλό του γιού σας με ψέματα θα έχει τα αντίθετα αποτελέσματα. Τον αγαπάει πολύ για να το κάνει να περάσει,όσα πέρασε εκείνος. Αν ο Ντέιμιεν σε μισήσει θα είναι δικιά του απόφαση. Ο Κλάους δεν θα του κρύψει την αλήθεια. Ότι τον έδωσες την μέρα που γεννήθηκε επειδή μισούσες τον ίδιο και οτι ήθελες να ζήσεις μια ζωή με τον Τάιλερ. Και είμαι σίγουρη οτι και την μητρική αγάπη που εσύ του αρνήθηκες θα βρεί τρόπο να του την δώσει Η φωνή της ήταν σταθερή,χωρίς ίχνος συναισθήματος και αυτό τρόμαζε πολύ την Κάρολάιν. Είχε μείνει άφωνη με τα λόγια της. Πρώτη φορά κάποιος τόνιζε τα λάθη της. Συνήθως την παρηγορούσαν.

Εννοείς θα βρεί κάποια για να γίνει η μητέρα του?

Δεν μπορώ να σου πώ κάτι που δεν ξέρω. Η Έλενα σήκωσε αδιάφορα τους ώμους της και προσπέρασε τη φίλη της και άνοιξε την εξώπορτα. Λίγο πριν την κλείσει πίσω της γύρισε και κοίταξε πίσω την φίλη της. Στεκόταν ακίνητη με το βλέμμα κολλημένο στο πάτωμα. Όταν η πόρτα έκλεισε πίσω της η Κάρολάιν ακούμπησε το κεφάλι της πίσω στην πόρτα και έπεσε στο έδαφος αφήνοντας τα δάκρυα της να τρέξουν. Ανοίγοντας τα μάτια της και αντικρίζοντας το άδειο σαλόνι της άφησε το μυαλό της να τρέξει πίσω στην βραδιά που άρχισαν όλα...


	11. That's not a crib

11.That's not a crib...

Η Έλενα πριν ακόμα μπει στο σπίτι των Σαλβατόρε μπορούσε να καταλάβει ότι κάτι δεν πήγαινε καλά. Ο θόρυβος που ερχόταν από το εσωτερικό του μπορούσε μόνο να συγκριθεί με τον θόρυβο που κάνουν οι εργάτες του δήμου όταν τρυπούν τον δρόμο για να χτίσουν καινούργια πεζοδρόμια. Φωνές και έπιπλα που σίγουρα μετακινούνταν συνέχεια χάριζαν στην Έλενα τον πρώτο της πονοκέφαλο. Τι στο καλό συμβαίνει? μουρμούρισε πρoτού ανοίξει την πόρτα και βρεθεί αντιμέτωπη με το χάος. Το μεγάλο σαλόνι είχε γεμίσει με κάθε λογής παιδικά έπιπλα και αντικείμενα ενώ κάπου μέσα στην τεράστια άμαξα-κρεβάτι που κοσμούσε την μέση του σαλονιού, μπορούσε να διακρίνει την κόρη της να παίζει με έναν υπερμεγέθη αρκούδο υπό την επίβλεψη της Κάθριν που στεκόταν από πάνω της. Το βλέμμα της Έλενας σάρωνε το μεγάλο δωμάτιο ψάχνοντας απελπισμένα ένα δρόμο ανάμεσα σε τσάντες και έπιπλα για να φτάσει την κόρη της ενώ δεκάδες άνθρωποι μπαίνανε και βγαίνανε φέρνοντας και άλλα. Θα ξεφόρτωναν όλο το τεράστιο φορτηγό που ήταν παρκαρισμένο απέξω?

«Μην προσπαθήσεις να έρθεις!» της φώναξε κάπου μέσα στον πανικό η Κάθριν.

«Κάθριν, τι στο καλό συμβαίνει εδώ?»

«Ο Ντέιμον πήγε για ψώνια.» Δεν χρειάστηκε να της πει τίποτα άλλο. Ο Στέφαν προφανώς τον είχε αφήσει μόνο και ανεξέλεγκτο και ορίστε τα αποτελέσματα! Ω, θα άκουγε έναν εξάψαλμο...

«Που είναι ο Στέφαν?» φώναξε στην Κάθριν που προσπαθούσε να ισορροπήσει ανάμεσα στα χιλιάδες παιχνίδια.

«Δεν είναι εδώ. Δεν ξέρω που είναι. Ο Ντέιμον δεν μου είπε.»

«Και που είναι αυτός τώρα?» Αυτός και αν ήθελε εξάψαλμο!

«Πάνω, κάτι βάφει αν κρίνω από την μυρωδιά.» Ωραία, γιατί σίγουρα την είχε βαμμένη αν τον έπιανε στα χέρια της. Προσπαθώντας να ανέβει ένα εκκολαπτόμενο Έβερεστ από τσάντες για να φτάσει στον πάνω όροφο ευγνωμονούσε την τύχη της για το γεγονός ότι ήταν βρικόλακας. Αποκλείεται να είχε τέτοια ισορροπία σαν άνθρωπος. Φτάνοντας στην κορυφή της σκάλας βρήκε τον στόχο της 2 πόρτες μακριά από το δωμάτιο της. Εκεί, πασαλειμμένος από την κορυφή ως τα νύχια με ένα απαλό ροζ χρώμα και ανεβασμένο σε μια σκάλα είδε τον Ντέιμον να προσπαθεί να κολλήσει μια τεράστια ταπετσαρία.

«Τι στο καλό κάνεις?» τον ρώτησε θυμωμένα. Ο Ντέιμον γύρισε και την κοίταξε με ένα χαμόγελο να διαγράφεται στα χείλη του.

«Γεια σου και εσένα, Έλενα. Σαν τι φαίνεται ότι κάνω? Ο Στέφαν έφυγε προς άγνωστη κατεύθυνση και εγώ προσπαθώ να τελειώσω το δωμάτιο της κόρης σου.»

Από όλες τις απαντήσεις που περίμενε η Έλενα, αυτή ήταν η λιγότερο πιθανή. Ο Ντέιμον να ενδιαφέρεται για το παιδί της και ο Στέφαν εξαφανισμένος? Το αντίθετο περίμενε.

«Δεν ξέρεις που είναι ο Στέφαν?»

«Όχι Έλενα. Όπως επίσης δεν ξέρω τι ώρα θα γυρίσει.»

«Τι είναι όλες αυτές οι σακούλες που έχουν κατακλύσει το σαλόνι?»

«Βλέπεις, η λίστα που μου έδωσες ήταν λίγο... ημιτελής. Έτσι ρώτησα, μου είπαν τι θέλει ένα μωρό στην ηλικία των 5 μηνών και... Ορίστε! Η κόρη σου τώρα θα μπορεί να μείνει στο _Boarding__House_.»

«Συγνώμη, αλλά αυτά φτάνουν για ολόκληρη μονάδα φιλοξενίας νεογνών! Γιατί δεν σε συγκράτησε ο Στέφαν?» Η Έλενα ήταν απελπισμένη. Δεν θα έκανε την κόρη της ένα κακομαθημένο πλουσιοκόριτσο και σίγουρα δεν θα μεγάλωνε ανάμεσα σε τόσα άχρηστα πράγματα. Γιατί αμφέβαλλε αν τα μισά από τα οποία είχε πάρει ο Ντέιμον μπορούσαν πραγματικά να ήταν χρήσιμα. Ο Ντέιμον όμως ακούγοντας τα λόγια της άρχισε να γελά δυνατά, εξαγριώνοντας ακόμα περισσότερο την Έλενα που το μόνο που ήθελε ήταν να τον βάλει να καταπιεί όλο τον κουβά με την μπογιά.

«Και να τον άφηνα, δεν θα μπορούσε.» της είπε γλυκά όταν σταμάτησε να γελά. «Όση ώρα έκανα ψώνια ο αγαπημένος σου ήταν έξω.»

«Γιατί?» Αυτό δεν ακουγόταν σαν κάτι που θα έκανε ο Στέφαν. Εκτός και αν του είχε κάνει κάτι.

«Τον τσάντισα.» Τι πρωτότυπο! Γιατί δεν μου κάνει εντύπωση ούτε αυτό? αναρωτήθηκε από μέσα της η Έλενα.

«Αυτό θα μου πεις μόνο?»

«Ναι!» της είπε κουνώντας το κεφάλι του και επιστρέφοντας στην δουλειά του.

«Και τι είναι αυτό το τεράστιο έκτρωμα που μοιάζει με άμαξα στη μέση του σαλονιού?» Μέσα σε αυτό το πράγμα που ήταν τώρα η κόρη της μπορούσαν να χωρέσουν όλοι οι κάτοικοι του σπιτιού.

«Α, αυτό! Λέγεται κούνια αν δεν κάνω λάθος!» της είπε ειρωνικά χωρίς να γυρίσει να την κοιτάξει.

«Αυτό δεν είναι κούνια!» ούρλιαζε εκείνη. Το να συζητάει με τον Ντέιμον το μόνο που μπορούσε να κάνει είναι να καταλήξει έγκλειστη σε φρενοκομείο.

«Ω ναι, είναι. Η Έλενα την διάλεξε.» Οι βρικόλακες μπορούν να πάθουν σοκ? Αν μπορούσαν η Έλενα μόλις βίωνε το πρώτο της. Ή μάλλον το δεύτερο. Μην ξεχνάμε την στιγμή που είχε βρει τα αδέρφια στο σαλόνι της.

«Η Έλενα?» τον ρώτησε χωρίς να είναι βέβαιη αν ήθελε να ακούσει την απάντηση.

«Ντέιμον?» Και οι 2 γύρισαν να δούνε την μικρή ξανθιά κοπέλα που βρισκόταν τώρα στην είσοδο του δωματίου.

«Αυτή η Έλενα! Έλενα να σου γνωρίσω την Έλενα.» Έκανε τις απαραίτητες συστάσεις ο Ντέιμον κατεβαίνοντας από την πτυσσόμενη σκάλα.

«Χάρηκα.» είπε η ξανθιά κοπέλα κοιτώντας την Έλενα. «Τελειώσαμε.» συνέχισε απευθυνόμενη τώρα τον Ντέιμον που στεκόταν μπροστά της.

«Ωραία.» της είπε χαρίζοντας της ένα υπέροχο χαμόγελο και βάζοντας έναν φάκελο στα χέρια της. «Ευχαριστώ για όλα.»

«Παρακαλώ.» του χαμογέλασε πίσω και κάνοντας μεταβολή έφυγε από το δωμάτιο.

«Έλενα? Αλήθεια?» τον ρώτησε με ύφος και σταυρώνοντας τα χέρια της στο στήθος της.

«Αφού έτσι την λένε.» της είπε σηκώνοντας τους ώμους του δήθεν αθώα.

«Ω, τώρα κατάλαβα. Προτίμησες να φλερτάρεις με την κοπέλα αντί να ψωνίσεις και αποφάσισες να την αφήσεις να σου πουλήσει ότι ήθελε.» Ήταν τελείως τσαντισμένη και δεν ήξερε τον λόγο. Γιατί δεν είχε θελήσει να μάθει πως στο καλό μπορούσε να ελέγξει τα αυξημένης έντασης συναισθήματά της? Χαζή Έλενα.

«Ακούγεσαι σαν να ζηλεύεις.» Και το ηλίθιο χαμόγελό του δεν βοηθούσε!

«Σε παρακαλώ!» του είπε πειραγμένα.

«Ζηλεύεις Έλενα.» επέμεινε ανεβαίνοντας πάλι στην σκάλα και γυρνώντας στην δουλειά του.

«Α ναι, τι να ζηλέψω? Δεν έχουμε τίποτα.» Ο Ντέιμον λάτρευε να την βλέπει έτσι τσαντισμένη. Μερικές φορές μπορούσε να ξεχάσει πόσο τον είχε πληγώσει αρκεί να κοίταζε αυτά τα μεγάλα καστανά μάτια. Όμως δεν θα της συγχωρούσε ένα πράγμα. Αυτό που του είπε το βράδυ στον χορό. Το ίδιο πράγμα που θα χρησιμοποιούσε εναντίον της τώρα.

«Μπορεί αυτό να είναι το πρόβλημά σου.» της είπε αφήνοντας την άφωνη. Δεν πίστευε ποτέ ότι ο Ντέιμον θα χρησιμοποιούσε τα λόγια της εναντίον της. Και ειδικά για κάτι το οποίο είχε μετανιώσει την στιγμή που το είπε και είχε ζητήσει συγνώμη. Τον είχε ικανό για όλα αλλά όχι και γι' αυτό. Το θλιμμένο της βλέμμα έκανε ζημιά στην καρδιά του Ντέιμον αλλά δεν θα της έδινε την ευκαιρία να ξεφύγει με κάτι τόσο απλό.

«Το βράδυ θα πάω με την μικρή στην Τζένα. Δεν ξέρω τι ώρα θα γυρίσουμε.» του είπε χαμηλά και με σκυμμένο το κεφάλι καθώς έβγαινε από το δωμάτιο.

«Έλενα?» την σταμάτησε στα μισά αλλά δεν γύρισε να τον κοιτάξει. «Πως λένε την κόρη σου?» Άλλη μια ερώτηση που δεν περίμενε. Αλλά λογικό δεν ήταν? Δεν τους είχε δώσει ούτε ένα στοιχείο.

«Δεν την έχω βαφτίσει. Αλλιώς θα σας το έλεγα.» Η πλάτη της ήταν ακόμα γυρισμένη σε εκείνον αλλά μπορούσε να νιώσει το βλέμμα του να τρυπάει την πλάτη της.

«Δεν θα την βαφτίσεις?» Η συζήτηση ήταν γελοία. Πριν 2 δευτερόλεπτα ήταν έτοιμοι να ξεριζώσουν ο ένας την καρδιά του άλλου και τώρα μιλούσαν απλά για το παιδί σαν φιλαράκια. Και η απορία του Ντέιμον ήταν μια από τις ερωτήσεις που έκανε και η ίδια στον εαυτό της.

«Δεν ξέρω Ντέιμον.» του είπε και γύρισε να τον κοιτάξει. Τα μάτια της συναντήθηκαν με τα δικά του για λίγο μη μπορώντας κανείς να τραβήξει το βλέμμα του. Μαζεύοντας όλο το θάρρος του, ο Ντέιμον κοίταξε αλλού πρώτος.

«Ως το βράδυ θα έχω τελειώσει. Η κόρη σου θα μπορεί να κοιμηθεί εδώ.»

«Ευχαριστώ.» του είπε δειλά. «Αλήθεια.»

«Παρακαλώ.»

Η Έλενα έκανε μεταβολή και να βγήκε από το δωμάτιο. Ξαφνικά το σπίτι της φάνηκε ασφυκτικά μικρό. Έφερε τα χέρια στον λαιμό της σε μια προσπάθεια να ελέγξει τον εαυτό της. Δεν θα έκλαιγε. Όχι! Θα έπαιρνε μια βαθιά ανάσα και δεν θα έκλαιγε. Δεν θα χάριζε τα δάκρυά της ούτε στον Στέφαν ούτε στον Ντέιμον. Κατεβαίνοντας όμως την σκάλα και βλέποντας το κοριτσάκι της να είναι ξαπλωμένο στην τεράστια κούνια και την Κάθριν να του τραγουδάει ένα νανούρισμα σε μια άγνωστη γλώσσα άρχισε να αμφισβητεί τα πάντα. Η Κάθριν, η ψυχοπαθής σκύλα που την είχε απειλήσει ουκ ολίγες φορές, εκείνη που είχε παίξει με δυο αδέρφια που σκοτώθηκαν για χάρη της, που είχε καταστρέψει και χρησιμοποιήσει πολλούς ανθρώπους ήταν τώρα τόσο καλή με εκείνη και την μικρή. Ίσως οι άνθρωποι μπορούν να αλλάξουν. Ίσως και τα αδέρφια να άλλαζαν. Να δεχόντουσαν τις επιλογές της και το ότι είχε κάνει. Ίσως και όχι. Ο χρόνος θα έδειχνε...


	12. Brotherhood

12. Brotherhood

Η δύση του ηλίου ήταν πάντα η πιο δύσκολη περίοδος για τον Ντέιμον. Η ώρα που τα πλάσματα του σκότους βγαίνανε για να "παίξουν". Κλεισμένος στο δωμάτιο του αφού είχε τελειώσει την τακτοποίηση του δωματίου της κόρης της Έλενα, αγκαλιά με ένα μπουκάλι ουίσκι και ένα βιβλίο αφουγκράζονταν τους ήχους του σπιτιού. Η Έλενα δεν είχε ξαναμπεί στο δωμάτιο της κόρης της. Μετά την μικρή τους συζητήσει είχε ξαναφύγει -άγνωστο για που- για να γυρίσει λίγες ώρες αργότερα, να πάρει την μικρή που είχε ετοιμάσει η Κάθριν και να πάνε στης Τζένας. Χμ... αυτό θα είχε πλάκα.

Ντέιμον? ακούστηκε η φωνή του Στέφαν έξω από την πόρτα. Μετά τον πρωινό καυγά τους ο Ντέιμον πίστευε ότι θα περνούσε ένα μεγάλο χρονικό διάστημα μέχρι να του ξαναμιλούσε ο αδερφός του.

Πέρνα μέσα. του απάντησε αφήνοντας το βιβλίο του δίπλα στο τραπέζι και σηκώθηκε από το κρεβάτι την στιγμή που ο Στέφαν έμπαινε στο δωμάτιο.

Σε τι μπορώ να σου φανώ χρήσιμος? τον ρώτησε ο Ντέιμον με τον συνηθισμένο σαρκαστικό του τόνο προσπαθώντας να ελαφρύνει την ατμόσφαιρα.

Μπορούμε να μιλήσουμε λίγο? τον ρώτησε ο Στέφαν κλείνοντας την πόρτα πίσω του. Σοβαρά.

Ο Ντέιμον απλά τον κοίταξε. Του έκανε νόημα να κάτσει και πήρε θέση απέναντι του.

Στέφαν... άρχισε, όμως ο αδερφός του τον διέκοψε.

Όχι Ντέιμον. Άκουσέ με. Κουράστηκα. Κουράστηκα πραγματικά να μαλώνουμε. Το πρωί... Το πρωί απλά αντιδράσαμε υπερβολικά. Και οι 2. του είπε κοιτάζοντας τον στα μάτια και συνέχισε. Αλλά ήταν λογικό. Ντέιμον, αφήσαμε μια φορά μια γυναίκα να μπει ανάμεσά μας, ας μην το ξανακάνουμε. Το παιδί δεν μπορεί να είναι δικό μου. Εξάλλου δεν μπορούμε να κάνουμε παιδιά. Αλλά αυτό δεν σημαίνει ότι δεν μπορώ να γίνω πατέρας της. Χρειάζεται μια οικογένεια και η Έλενα χρειάζεται κάποιον δίπλα της. Όποιου και αν είναι προφανώς δεν θέλει να έχει καμιά σχέση μαζί τους. Θέλω να παίξω αυτό τον ρόλο για εκείνη αλλά αν αυτό ρισκάρει την σχέση μου μαζί σου δεν νομίζω ότι αξίζει τον κόπο. Ντέιμον, άφησα την Κάθριν να μπει ανάμεσά μας και σε έχασα για πολλά χρόνια. Δεν θέλω να ξαναγίνει. Είσαι η μόνη οικογένεια που μου έχει απομείνει και αν μπορέσω να κάνω μια καινούργια με την Έλενα θέλω να είσαι μέρος της. Ξέρω ότι τα αισθήματά σου για την Έλενα δεν έχουν φύγει. Και μπορεί να μην φύγουν και ποτέ. Αλλά δεν θέλω να σε χάσω ξανά.

Ο Ντέιμον τον άκουγε τόση ώρα προσεχτικά νιώθοντας χειρότερα με κάθε λέξη. Έπρεπε να του το πει. Ο Στέφαν είχε δικαίωμα να ξέρει και ας τον μισούσε για το υπόλοιπο της αιωνιότητας.

Στέφαν, υπάρχει κάτι που δεν ξέρεις και πρέπει να μάθεις... προσπάθησε να του πει όμως ο Στέφαν σήκωσε το χέρι του κάνοντας σήμα να σωπάσει.

Δεν χρειάζεται να μου πεις τίποτα. Δεν θέλω να ξέρω τίποτα και δεν χρειάζεται να μάθω κάτι. Είσαι αδερφός μου, Ντέιμον, και δεν μπορώ να σε αλλάξω. Είσαι αυτός που είσαι και πρέπει να μάθω να ζω μ' αυτό. Απλά πες μου ότι θα είσαι εκεί αν ξεκινήσω μια καινούργια οικογένεια.

Γιατί δεν ήθελε να τον ακούσει? Και γιατί ο ίδιος ήταν τόσο δειλός ώστε να το πει μια και έξω? Το μυαλό του Ντέιμον ήταν έτοιμο να σπάσει. Όμως δεν ήταν μόνο δικό του μυστικό για να το πει. Όσο και αν ήθελε ένα κομμάτι του να του πει τα πάντα, τα λόγια του Στέφαν δεν τον άφηναν. Δεν ήθελε να ξαναχάσει τον αδερφό του. Είχε κάνει τόσα και παρόλα αυτά δεν είχε φύγει. Έπρεπε να μιλήσει με την Έλενα. Και μάλιστα γρήγορα.

Θα είμαι εκεί για εσένα Στέφαν. Όμως τώρα χρειάζομαι λίγο αέρα. Θα είμαι στο _Grill_. του είπε ενώ έφευγε γρήγορα από το δωμάτιο και έξω από το σπίτι αφήνοντας πίσω τον Στέφαν να απορεί για το τι τρέχει με τον αδερφό του.

Τι συνέβη? ρώτησε η Κάθριν τον Στέφαν όταν τον δει να κατεβαίνει προβληματισμένος από πάνω. Γιατί έφυγε έτσι ο Ντέιμον?

Δεν ξέρω. της απάντησε μπερδεμένα και κάθισε δίπλα της στον καναπέ. Τι ξέρεις εσύ? την ρώτησε καχύποπτα βλέποντας να μην αντιδράει.

Εσύ μίλησες μαζί του, εγώ πως θα ξέρω? Το μόνο που γνωρίζω είναι ότι ήταν κλεισμένος στο δωμάτιο του για ώρες προτού επιστρέψεις. του είπε απλά καθώς σηκωνόταν και πήγαινε προς την κουζίνα.

Αίμα ή αλκοόλ? του φώναξε ανοίγοντας το ψυγείο.

Και τα δυο. της απάντησε κάνοντας την να μείνει με το στόμα ανοιχτό.

Κάποιος είναι σε περίεργη διάθεση. μουρμούρισε καθώς του έφερνε την παραγγελία του.

Δεν λες τίποτα. της απάντησε καθώς άδειαζε το ποτήρι του...

Ποιά μπύρα ήταν αυτή? Η δέκατη? Μπορεί.

Ο Ντέιμον είχε χάσει το μέτρημα. Και την όρεξη του για ζωή επίσης. Ήταν εδώ για πάνω από μια ώρα και για το μόνο που ενδιαφερόταν ήταν να πιεί όσο περισσότερο αλκοόλ μπορούσε ώστε να μπορέσει να κλείσει τα πάντα. Αναμνήσεις, συναισθήματα, ενοχές. Ω, ενοχές! Τουλάχιστον μέχρι τώρα τα πήγαινε καλά.

Ντέιμον? Τι θα γινόταν σήμερα? Πουθενά δεν θα μπορούσε να βρει λίγη ησυχία? Μήπως να πήγαινε στο δάσος? Ποιός θα τον έβρισκε εκεί? Τα κουνέλια? Μμμ... καλή ιδέα σκέφτηκε.

Ντέιμον! Η φωνή του Άλαρικ πιο κοντά τώρα τον ανάγκασε να επικεντρωθεί στον φίλο του που καθόταν τώρα δίπλα του.

Πως και δεν είσαι σπίτι με τα παιδιά και την Τζένα, Ρικ? τον ρώτησε τελειώνοντας την μπύρα του και παραγγέλνοντας την επόμενη για εκείνον και μια για τον Άλαρικ.

Δεν αντέχω άλλο Ντέιμον. Λατρεύω την κόρη μου και το ξέρεις αλλά έχουμε και τα άλλα δυο τώρα σπίτι. Του Τζέρεμι και της Έλενας. Βέβαια το κοριτσάκι της Έλενας είναι πολύ ήσυχο, δεν ενοχλεί καθόλου, κάθεται σε μια γωνίτσα...

Δεν θέλω να μιλήσω για την κόρη της.

Τότε θες να μου πεις τι κάνεις τέτοια ώρα εδώ τύφλα?

Δεν είμαι τύφλα.

Ναι, ε? Πόσα είναι αυτά? τον ρώτησε δείχνοντας του τέσσερα δάχτυλα.

Όσα θα σου ξεριζώσω άμα δεν σταματήσεις τις βλακείες. του απάντησε αγριεμένα σπρώχνοντας το χέρι του μακριά.

Γιατί είσαι εδώ?

Ήθελα να ξεφύγω. Η φωνή του Ντέιμον ήταν αυστηρή και ήταν φανερό ότι δεν είχε καμία όρεξη να συζητήσει τίποτα άλλο.

Από ποιόν? Ο Άλαρικ ήταν αποφασισμένος να τον κάνει να μιλήσει. Ήξερε ότι το χρειαζόταν να μιλήσει σε κάποιον, όπως ήξερε ότι δεν θα μιλούσε ποτέ στον Στέφαν.

Από όλα. Την Έλενα, τον Στέφαν, την Κάθριν. Τα ψέματα ,τις ενοχές, τα λάθη. Όλα.

Και το αλκοόλ σε κάνει να τα ξεχνάς?

Για λίγο, ναι. του απάντησε γελώντας πικρά και πίνοντας άλλη μια γουλιά.

Θες να μου μιλήσεις? Το ενδιαφέρον του Άλαρικ ήταν αληθινό και ο Ντέιμον πραγματικά αισθανόταν ότι ο φίλος του δεν θα τον έκρινε αν του μιλούσε. Αλλά δεν μπορούσε να το κάνει. Για 2 βασικούς λόγους. Ένα, δεν ήταν μόνο δικό του μυστικό και δυο, ο Άλαρικ από την στιγμή που παντρεύτηκε την Τζένα ήταν κατά μια έννοια θείος της Έλενας.

Δεν έχω κάτι να σου πω. του είπε απλά.

Εγώ νομίζω ότι έχεις. Η επιμονή του Άλαρικ ήταν αξιοσημείωτη.

Δεν νομίζω να σου αρέσει αυτό που θα ακούσεις.

Θα αισθανθείς καλύτερα άμα το βγάλεις από μέσα σου.

Μπορεί. Ήθελε να του το πει. Να βγάλει αυτό το μυστικό που του κατάτρωγε την ψυχή ένα χρόνο τώρα. Να μπορέσει να την κοιτάει χωρίς να θυμάται την νύχτα του Δεκαπενταύγουστου. Χωρίς να πονάει το κορμί του κάθε φορά που την άγγιζε έστω στιγμιαία.

Λέγε. του είπε ο Άλαρικ αρχίζοντας να χάνει την υπομονή του.

Άστο Ρικ...

Μήπως έχει να κάνει με εσένα και την Έλενα και αυτό που συνέβη πριν 12 μήνες?

Ε, μα θα έσκαγε! Ένα τέταρτο τώρα και προσπαθούσε να του το φέρει γύρω-γύρω. Ε, αφού του το έπαιζε χαζός ήθελε πιο δραστικά μέτρα. Επίθεση κατά μέτωπο! Είδε το πρόσωπο του Ντέιμον να αλλάζει από την έκπληξη.

Ξέ-ξέρεις? Μα πως? τον ρώτησε τραυλίζοντας μην μπορώντας να καταλάβει πως στο καλό ο φίλος του ήξερε.

Δυο μέρες αργότερα από το ... γεγονός η Έλενα ήρθε σε κακά χάλια σπίτι. Ήθελε να μιλήσει στην Τζένα. Όμως δεν ήταν εκεί. Αλλά ήμουν εγώ...

Όταν η Έλενα είχε μπει κλαμένη και φουριόζα στο σπίτι πέφτοντας πάνω του, δεν φανταζόταν ότι 2 ώρες αργότερα θα ήταν καθισμένοι στον καναπέ του σαλονιού με 2 κούπες στα χέρια τους και την Έλενα να του μιλάει για την επιστροφή του Ντέιμον στο _Mystic__Falls_και εκείνο το βράδυ προσπαθώντας να σταματήσει τα δάκρυα που έτρεχαν από τα μάτια της ενώ εκείνος απλά την άκουγε όπως του είχε ζητήσει...

Στα είπε όλα? τον ρώτησε ο Ντέιμον καθώς το ποτό είχε αρχίσει να κάνει την δουλειά του και είχε αρχίσει να ρίχνει τις άμυνες του.

Όχι. Αλλά και πάλι θέλω να ακούσω την δικιά σου πλευρά. Είσαι φίλος μου και θέλω να ξέρω πως είσαι. του απάντησε ακουμπώντας το χέρι του στον ώμο του.

Και η Έλενα όμως είναι ανιψιά σου.

Ναι, αλλά εγώ θέλω να δω εσύ τι θα μου πεις. Σιωπή έπεσε ανάμεσά τους καθώς ο Ντέιμον έδινε μια εσωτερική μάχη και ο Άλαρικ απλά περίμενε.

Τι ξέρεις? τον ρώτησε τελικά.

Όχι πολλά. Δεν μπήκε σε λεπτομέρειες. Απλά μου είπε τι έγινε.

Μμ... του απάντησε ο Ντέιμον κατεβάζοντας το υπόλοιπο της μπύρας του με μια γουλιά.

Θα μου πεις λοιπόν? Είχε αρχίσει να γίνεται ανυπόμονος.

Οκ. του είπε νικημένος καθώς ένα περίεργο χαμόγελο σχηματιζόταν στα χείλη του. Αλλά καλύτερα να αρχίσεις να πίνεις.

Ο Άλαρικ λαμβάνοντας το μήνυμα καθαρά πήρε το ποτήρι στα χέρια του και το έφερε στα χείλη του.

Άκου λοιπόν...


	13. Unbreak my heart

me...

Όταν κανείς αγαπιέται, δεν αμφιβάλλει για τίποτα.

Όταν αγαπάει, αμφιβάλλει για όλα.

~ Colette, γαλλίδα συγγραφέας, 1873-1954

15 Αυγούστου~13 μήνες πριν

Η Έλενα είχε σκοπό να περάσει την νύχτα με το αγόρι της - σε μια ακόμη απελπισμένη προσπάθεια να τα κάνει όλα όπως πριν - όμως ένας ακόμα καυγάς με τον Τάιλερ είχε οδηγήσει την Κάρολάιν να εξαφανιστεί και τον Στέφαν να τρέξει πίσω της για να την φέρει πίσω. Έτσι η Έλενα είχε μείνει μόνη της στο τεράστιο σπίτι με το αγόρι της να μην αναμένεται να επιστρέψει γρήγορα. Το Boarding House είχε πάρα πολλά δωμάτια συμπεριλαμβανομένου 8 κρεβατοκάμαρες, τραπεζαρίες, βιβλιοθήκες ακόμα και αίθουσα χορού και εσωτερική πισίνα. Από όλα αυτά η Έλενα μπορούσε να έχει διαλέξει οποιοδήποτε, αλλά όχι! Έπρεπε από όλες τις επιλογές της, τα βήματά της να την οδηγήσουν έξω από την συγκεκριμένη βαριά ξύλινη πόρτα. Γυρίζοντας το πόμολο, βρέθηκε στην μέση της - άδειας πλέον - κρεβατοκάμαρας του Ντέιμον. Ναι, τα πράγματά του ήταν ακόμα εδώ όμως εκείνος όχι. Είχε φύγει την ίδια νύχτα που η Έλενα είχε δεχτεί πίσω τον Στέφαν. Δεν είχε ποτέ την ευκαιρία να του εξηγήσει, να του μιλήσει ή έστω να τον κοιτάξει. Ο Στέφαν το επόμενο πρωί της ανακοίνωσε ότι ο Ντέιμον είχε φύγει. Έτσι απλά. Του είχε αφήσει ένα γράμμα στην κουζίνα που του έλεγε ότι χαίρεται που βρήκε τον παλιό του εαυτό και που ήταν πίσω όμως εκείνος έπρεπε να φύγει. Τουλάχιστον αυτά είχε πει στην Έλενα. Ήταν σίγουρη ότι υπήρχαν και άλλα, όμως ο Στέφαν δεν φαινόταν διατεθειμένος να της πει. Τώρα η Έλενα καθώς βρισκόταν στην μέση του σκοτεινού δωματίου, με μοναδικό φως εκείνο που χάριζε η πανσέληνος, είχε πέσει στα γόνατα τυλίγοντας τα χέρια γύρω από το κορμί της και κοιτάζοντας μπροστά με απλανές βλέμμα ευχόταν με όλη της την ψυχή να είχε την ευκαιρία να μιλήσει στον Ντέιμον. Όλο εκείνο το διάστημα που οι δυο τους προσπαθούσαν να φέρουν τον Στέφαν πάλι στην αγκαλιά της νόμιζε ότι κάτι είχε δημιουργηθεί ανάμεσά τους. Ναι, πριν γυρίσεις εσύ στον Στέφαν και προκαλέσεις την φυγή του, σκέφτηκε με ένα πικραμένο χαμόγελο να τρεμοπαίζει στα χείλη της.

«Στέφαν?» Η Έλενα θα ορκιζόταν ότι άκουσε την φωνή του Ντέιμον, αλλά ήξερε καλύτερα. Η καλπάζουσα φαντασία της πάλι της έπαιζε αναθεματισμένα παιχνίδια. Δεν κουνήθηκε από την θέση της. Έχοντας παίξει το ίδιο σενάριο ξανά και ξανά στο μυαλό της, απλώς έμεινε ακίνητη περιμένοντας το υποσυνείδητο της να σταματήσει να τις στέλνει εικόνες από τους πιο ευσεβής τις πόθους. Όταν η ίδια φωνή ακούστηκε ξανά ήξερε ότι κάτι δεν πήγαινε καλά. Αυτό δεν ήταν ένα από τα συνηθισμένα της όνειρα. Ήταν διαφορετικά.

Την στιγμή που άνοιξε την πόρτα του δωματίου του και ο Ντέιμον μπήκε μέσα δεν περίμενε ούτε στα πιο τρελά του όνειρα, και είχε πολλά, ότι θα έβρισκε την Έλενα πεσμένη στα γόνατα στην μέση του δωματίου του. Δεν είχε προσπαθήσει να αφουγκραστεί το σπίτι για οποιονδήποτε ήχο όταν είχε φτάσει πριν από λίγα λεπτά. Είχε σκοπό μόνο να μιλήσει στον αδερφό του, να πάρει μερικά πράγματα και να επιστρέψει πίσω στην Ιταλία. Το καταφύγιό του τους τελευταίους τρεις μήνες από τη στιγμή που το Σαιξπηρικό ζευγάρι ήταν και πάλι μαζί. Αλλά το θέαμα που αντίκρισε όταν μπήκε στην κρεβατοκάμαρά του τον βρήκε απροετοίμαστο.

«Έλενα?» πρόφερε το όνομά της σιγά για να μην την τρομάξει αν και ήταν σίγουρος ότι ήξερε ότι δεν ήταν πια μόνη.

Η Έλενα γύρισε το κεφάλι της στο πλάι για να δει τον Ντέιμον να στέκεται στην πόρτα. Μμ... σκέφτηκε, να ένα καινούργιο όνειρο.

«Φύγε.» του είπε ψιθυριστά γνωρίζοντας ότι μπορούσε να την ακούσει. Δεν αντέχω άλλη μια τρελή φαντασίωση αυτή την στιγμή. Απλά... φύγε.

«Θα το έκανα...» της απάντησε χωρίς να είναι σίγουρος τι έπρεπε να πει και με μια παραπάνω δόση ειρωνείας από το συνηθισμένο Μόνο που 1. Ήρθα να πάρω κάτι πράγματα και θα σου αδειάσω την γωνιά, μην ανησυχείς για αυτό λοιπόν. 2. Τι κάνεις στο δωμάτιό μου? και 3. Είχες φαντασιώσεις για εμένα? της είπε και σήκωσε το φρύδι του.

Λοιπόν, δεν γινόταν να είναι φαντασίωση. Ο φανταστικός Ντέιμον ποτέ δεν ήταν τόσο ειρωνικός / θυμωμένος / τσαντισμένος. Η Έλενα σηκώθηκε στα πόδια της και γύρισε να κοιτάξει την φιγούρα που στεκόταν ακόμα στην πόρτα. Ήταν ακριβώς ο ίδιος όπως την τελευταία φορά που τον είχε δει.

«Ντέιμον?» τον ρώτησε με την αβεβαιότητα και τον φόβο να φαίνονται στην φωνή της.

«Ο ένας και μοναδικός!» της είπε με ένα προσποιητό χαμόγελο.

Η Έλενα αγνόησε το τελευταίο του σχόλιο καθώς έτρεχε προς το μέρος του κλείνοντάς τον σε μια σφιχτή αγκαλιά. Τον ένιωσε να παγώνει κάτω από το ξαφνικό άγγιγμά της και να μην της επιστρέφει την αγκαλιά.

«Είσαι καλά?» τον ρώτησε σηκώνοντας το κεφάλι της να τον κοιτάξει όμως εκείνος έστρεψε το βλέμμα του αλλού.

«Εξαιρετικά.» της απάντησε απομακρύνοντας την από πάνω του και προχωρώντας πιο μέσα στο δωμάτιό του άρχισε να ανοίγει τα συρτάρια. «Κάτι σε ρώτησα όμως και δεν μου έχεις απαντήσει.»

Η Έλενα ήταν μπερδεμένη. Όχι. Ήταν κομμάτια. Αυτός ο Ντέιμον δεν ήταν ο δικός της. Τι είχε συμβεί?

«Τι θες στο δωμάτιό μου Έλενα?» της είπε θυμωμένα τώρα κοπανώντας το συρτάρι.

«Δεν - δεν ξέρω. Υποθέτω ότι μου έλειψες.» του είπε σιγανά προσπαθώντας να καταλάβει τι συνέβαινε.

«Ω, σου έλειψα.» είπε ξερά προχωρώντας στην ντουλάπα του τώρα. «Που είναι ο Στέφαν?» την ρώτησε τραβώντας μια βαριά βαλίτσα.

«Πήγε να βρει την Κάρολάιν.»

«Ακόμα η Μπάρμπι δεν μπορεί να ξεπεράσει την επιλόχεια κατάθλιψή της?»

Αυτό ξύπνησε την Έλενα. Ο Ντέιμον, ναι ήταν ειρωνικός αλλά ποτέ τόσο κακός.

«Τι στο καλό σου συμβαίνει?» τον ρώτησε άγρια τώρα.

«Ρωτάς εμένα τι μου συμβαίνει? Τι συνέβη σε εσένα Έλενα. Ήξερα ότι ήσουν απελπισμένη για τον αδερφό μου αλλά πίστευα ότι θα κρατούσες ένα χαρακτήρα. Όχι να τον βάλεις ξανά στο κρεβάτι σου την στιγμή που σου κούνησε την ουρά του μετανοιωμένος.»

Το χέρι της Έλενας προσγειώθηκε δυνατά στο πρόσωπό του προτού προλάβει να το σκεφτεί.

«Δεν έχεις κανένα δικαίωμα να μου μιλάς έτσι!» του φώναζε στο πρόσωπό του.

«Αλήθεια? Νομίζω ότι έχω κάθε δικαίωμα. Εγώ έμεινα όταν εκείνος έτρεχε πίσω από τον Κλάους. Έκανα ότι μου ζήτησες. Έγινα ότι ήθελες και με χρησιμοποίησες όπως σου άρεσε. Προσπάθησα να γίνω ότι είχες ανάγκη. Έχασα τον εαυτό μου κάπου στην πορεία. Αλλά εσένα δεν σου αρκούσε έτσι? Πάντα θα είναι ο Στέφαν και ότι και να κάνει παίρνει συγχωροχάρτι. Εγώ όμως πρέπει να προσπαθώ κάθε φορά για να πάρω την συγχώρεσή σου.» Η φωνή του τώρα είχε γίνει κουρασμένη, θλιμμένη. «Κουράστηκα Έλενα. Κουράστηκα ο Στέφαν να παίρνει το κορίτσι χωρίς καν να προσπαθεί. Λυπάμαι, αλλά διάλεξες.»

Η Έλενα δεν είχε κουράγιο να του απαντήσει. Κάθισε πίσω στο κρεβάτι και έφερε τα χέρια στο πρόσωπό της.

«Σε πλήγωσα τόσο πολύ?» τον ρώτησε με μάτια που γυάλιζαν από δάκρυα.

Δεν πειράζει. Είμαι συνηθισμένος. Στεκόταν απέναντί της βλέποντάς την να κλαίει και δεν είχε το κουράγιο να κάνει ένα βήμα.

«Συγνώμη.» του ψιθύρισε ανάμεσα στα δάκρυά της αλλά την άκουσε. Ο Ντέιμον όταν είχε κλείσει για μια ακόμα φορά τον "διακόπτη" είχε ορκιστεί να μην αφήσει τίποτα να τον βγάλει από αυτή την κατάσταση. Και να τώρα που τα δάκρυα της γυναίκας που αγαπούσε περισσότερο από κάθε τι σε αυτόν τον κόσμο είχαν αρχίσει να λυγίζουν της άμυνες που με τόσο κόπο είχε χτίσει.

«Έλενα...» της είπε σιγανά γονατίζοντας μπροστά της και φέρνοντας τα χέρια του στο πρόσωπό της. «Δεν πειράζει. Αλήθεια.»

«Γιατί έφυγες?» τον ρώτησε κοιτώντας τον στα μάτια και κάπως έτσι όλη η ανθρωπιά του Ντέιμον ξαναβγήκε στην επιφάνεια.

«Δεν άντεχα να σας βλέπω μαζί.» Της χάρισε ένα θλιμμένο χαμόγελο και εκείνη του το επέστρεψε.

«Εγώ φταίω. Αλλά ίσως να μην χρειαζόταν. Αν δεν έφευγες... Ντέιμον, νόμιζα ότι θα είμαι ευτυχισμένη μαζί του. Αλλά δεν είμαι. Και δεν φταίει ο Στέφαν. Εγώ φταίω. Μου λείπεις και σε σκέφτομαι συνέχεια. Ξέρω ότι πλέον είναι αργά αλλά... Κάποτε με είχες ρωτήσει αν έχω αισθήματα για σένα. Τότε ήμουν μπερδεμένη και δεν ήθελα να το παραδεχτώ... Αλλά ναι Ντέιμον, έχω αισθήματα για σένα.» Το πιο όμορφο χαμόγελο χαράχτηκε στα χείλη του και η Έλενα σηκώθηκε και άρχισε να βηματίζει πάνω-κάτω. «Αλλά δεν μπορώ να το κάνω αυτό σε κανέναν σας. Αν διαλέξω τον έναν, θα χάσω τον άλλον.» Ένα ειρωνικό γέλιο ξέφυγε από τα χείλη της πριν συνεχίσει. «Τώρα καταλαβαίνω την Κάθριν. Ντέιμον, δεν θα σας το κάνω αυτό.» Ο Ντέιμον που τόση ώρα την παρακολουθούσε καθισμένος στο κρεβάτι έσκυψε το κεφάλι του καρφώνοντας το βλέμμα του στο πάτωμα.

«Και θα μείνεις με τον Στέφαν.» Δεν ήταν ερώτηση. Ήξερε από πολύ μικρός ότι όταν κάποιος έπρεπε να διαλέξει ανάμεσα σε εκείνον και τον Στέφαν, ο αδερφός του ήταν πάντα η πρώτη επιλογή.

«Δεν ξέρω. Ίσως. Μέχρι να σταματήσει να κατηγορεί τον εαυτό του.» του απάντησε μπερδεμένη κουνώντας τα χέρια της υστερικά.

«Αυτό είναι που θες?»

«Δεν μπορούμε να έχουμε πάντα αυτό που θέλουμε.» του απάντησε πικραμένα.

«Και τι θες Έλενα? την ρώτησε όρθιος τώρα κοιτώντας την στα μάτια.

«Να μην πληγώσω κανέναν σας. Και ήδη έχω αποτύχει.» του είπε γελώντας πικραμένα κάνοντας μεταβολή. Όμως ο Ντέιμον την πρόλαβε.

«Έλενα...» της ψιθύρισε βάζοντας τα χέρια του στις πλευρές του προσώπου της και αναγκάζοντάς την να τον κοιτάξει. «Κοίταξε με.» Η Έλενα σήκωσε απρόθυμα το βλέμμα της στο δικό του. Το καφέ βυθίστηκε στο γαλάζιο. Ήξερε τι θα της πει και δεν ήταν σίγουρη αν μπορούσε να το ακούσει. Όχι τώρα. Ούτε ποτέ. «Σ' αγαπάω.» της είπε απαλά. Τα μάτια της γέμισαν δάκρυα και η όρασή της θόλωσε. Όμως πρόλαβε να φέρει τα χέρια της στο πρόσωπό του και να ενώσει τα χείλη της με τα δικά του πριν κλείσει τα μάτια της και τα δάκρυά της ελευθερωθούν. Το φιλί της είχε μια αλμυρή γεύση αλλά τον Ντέιμον δεν τον ένοιαζε. Η γεύση αυτή ήταν μοναδική. Τα δάκρυά της ήταν για εκείνον. Το φιλί της ήταν για εκείνον και δεν θα μπορούσε να αισθανθεί πιο ευτυχισμένος εκείνη την στιγμή. Ήξερε ότι δεν θα του το έλεγε πίσω και έπρεπε να αρκεστεί σε ότι είχε να του προσφέρει εκείνη την στιγμή. Τα χέρια της κατέβηκαν στον λαιμό του, φέρνοντάς τον πιο κοντά της κολλώντας ταυτόχρονα το σώμα της πάνω στο δικό του. Δεν μπορούσε να του το πει. Ότι και εκείνη τον αγαπούσε. Δεν μπορούσε να το κάνει αυτό στον Στέφαν. Μόνο αυτό μπορούσε να του προσφέρει. Αυτή την νύχτα. Και ας την κατέτρωγαν οι τύψεις για την υπόλοιπη ζωή της. Γιατί δεν μπορούσε να αρνηθεί πλέον ότι τον ήθελε. Τον ποθούσε και προσπάθησε να του περάσει το μήνυμα μέσα από το φιλί της. Ο Ντέιμον αναστέναξε και πιάνοντάς την από τους γοφούς της, την σήκωσε και την ξάπλωσε απαλά πάνω στο κρεβάτι του. Απομακρύνθηκε από κοντά της, τόσο ώστε να μπορεί να την κοιτάξει. Χάιδεψε απαλά το μάγουλό της και εκείνη έκλεισε τα μάτια της παραδομένη στην αίσθηση.

«Μόνο αυτό μπορώ να σου δώσω. του είπε σιγανά. «Αυτή την νύχτα.» Άνοιξε τα μάτια της να τον κοιτάξει και είδε την εσωτερική μάχη που έδινε με τους δαίμονές του να καθρεφτίζεται σε αυτά τα υπέροχα γαλανά μάτια. Αυτά τα μάτια που στοίχειωναν τις νύχτες της.

«Τότε με χαρά θα πάρω ότι έχεις να μου δώσεις Έλενα.» Μπορούσε να το παλεύει. Μπορούσε όλο το βράδυ να αφήσει την καρδιά και το μυαλό του να δίνουν σκληρή μάχη με κανέναν να μην θέλει να υποχωρήσει. Και με ισχυρούς συμμάχους ο καθένας. Την αγάπη του για αυτή την γυναίκα και τον εγωισμό του. Αλλά την ήθελε. Περισσότερο από κάθε άλλη φορά. Οι μήνες που είχε περάσει μακριά της απλά είχαν μεγαλώσει τα συναισθήματά του και τον πόθο του για εκείνη. Έτσι αποφάσισε να της χαμογελάσει και να ενδώσει στον πειρασμό. Γιατί αυτό ήταν. Ο μικρός, υπέροχος, προσωπικός του πειρασμός. Έσκυψε πάλι πάνω της, φιλώντας την γλυκά, αφήνοντας τα χέρια του να χαϊδέψουν κάθε σπιθαμή του απαγορευμένου, μέχρι εκείνη την στιγμή, κορμιού της, απολαμβάνοντας την αίσθηση του απαλού δέρματός της κάτω από τα δάχτυλά του. Τα χείλη του μετακινήθηκαν προς τα κάτω στην βάση του λαιμού της και όταν άφησε ένα απαλό φιλί εκεί επιβραβεύτηκε με έναν απαλό αναστεναγμό. Απόψε, κάθε αναστεναγμός, κάθε βογκητό θα το είχε προκαλέσει εκείνος. Απόψε, κάθε φιλί και κάθε χάδι της θα ήταν για εκείνον. Απόψε, το δικό του όνομα θα φώναζε όταν θα την έκανε δική του. Κατέβασε την μια μεταξένια τιράντα του νυχτικού της, φιλώντας τον ώμος της ταυτόχρονα και μετά την άλλη. Ένιωσε το χέρι της στο μάγουλό του και σηκώθηκε να την κοιτάξει. Του χαμογέλασε γλυκά και πιάνοντας τις δυο άκρες του νυχτικού της το τράβηξε απαλά πάνω από το κεφάλι της. Μόνο με το εσώρουχό της τώρα και κάτω από το αχόρταγο βλέμμα του, η Έλενα ένιωσε σαν θεά. Η δική του θεά. Το δέρμα της φάνταζε διάφανο κάτω από το φως του φεγγαριού και κάθε σκιά που της χάριζε η σελήνη απλά πρόσθεταν στην ομορφιά της. Το σκοτάδι της πήγαινε. Θα γινόταν μια υπέροχη πριγκίπισσα του σκότους αν το αποφάσιζε. Η δική του πριγκίπισσα. Άφησε το βλέμμα του να ταξιδέψει σε κάθε σπιθαμή του νεοαποκαλυφθέντες κορμιού της και έσυρε τα χέρια του στα γυμνά της πλευρά κάνοντάς την να ανατριχιάσει.

«Είσαι τόσο όμορφη Έλενα.» της είπε βραχνά και είδε τα μάγουλά της να κοκκινίζουν ενώ του χάριζε ένα αχνό χαμόγελο. Σηκώθηκε ελαφρά και πίεσε τα χείλη της στα δικά του. Έμπλεξε τα δάχτυλά της στα μαλλιά του και όταν άνοιξε το στόμα της δίνοντάς του την πρόσβαση που επιθυμούσε και η γλώσσα του εισέβαλλε μέσα στο στόμα της άφησε ένα μακρύ βογκητό κάνοντας τον Ντέιμον να χαμογελάσει στα χείλη της. Τα χέρια του τώρα, το ένα ακουμπισμένο απαλά στην βάση του λαιμού της με τον δείκτη του να χαϊδεύει το σαγόνι της και το άλλο να ακολουθεί μια αργή διαδρομή από τα μαλλιά της, στο πρόσωπό της, στην καμπύλη του στήθους της για να καταλήξει χαμηλά στην κοιλιά της. Η Έλενα έτρεμε ολόκληρη. Και όχι από φόβο. Από ανυπομονησία. Το ήθελε αυτό τόσο πολύ και για τόσο καιρό που όταν το δάχτυλό του έτριψε πάνω από το εσώρουχό της το υγρό της κέντρο δεν μπόρεσε να ελέγξει την κραυγή ευχαρίστησης που της ξέφυγε. Είδε το αυτάρεσκο χαμόγελο που είχε σχηματιστεί στα χείλη του αλλά δεν μπορούσε να την νοιάξει. Όχι όταν το δάχτυλό του διέγραφε κύκλους πάνω από το δαντελένιο εσώρουχό της. Άφησε τον εαυτό της τελείως, παραδομένη πλήρως στο συναίσθημα που της δημιουργούσε ο Ντέιμον.

«Ντέιμον..» του είπε με την φωνή της βραχνή. «Σε παρακαλώ.» Εκείνος κούνησε το κεφάλι του και σκύβοντας να την φιλήσει βύθισε ένα δάχτυλο μέσα της. Η Έλενα αναστέναξε στο φιλί και έφερε τα χέρια της στους ώμους του γδέρνοντας με τα νύχια της την πλάτη του. Ο Ντέιμον πρόσθεσε άλλο ένα δάχτυλο και χαμογέλασε όταν την ένιωσε να γουργουρίζει από ευχαρίστηση.

Το σώμα του πονούσε από την επιθυμία να βρεθεί μέσα της και συγκεκριμένο μέρος της ανατομίας του ζήλευε τα δάχτυλά του. Αλλά είχε μάθει να περιμένει. Τόσες δεκαετίες εξάσκησης και όλα οδηγούσαν σε αυτή την στιγμή. Στην στιγμή που θα την έκανε δική του. Που θα της χάριζε την απόλαυση.

«Ντέιμον…» του είπε πιο δυνατά τώρα καθώς η ανάσα της γινόταν πιο γρήγορα και οι μύες της σφίγγονταν γύρω από τα δάχτυλά του. Ο Ντέιμον χαμογέλασε σαρδόνια καταλαβαίνοντας τι επακολουθούσε. Την ένιωσε να μπήγει τα νύχια της πιο βαθιά στον ώμο του καθώς ένα δυνατό κύμα ευχαρίστησης την χτυπούσε δυνατά. Η Έλενα ένιωσε τα μάτια της να χάνουν την όρασή τους καθώς παραδινόταν πλήρως τώρα. Σε συνδυασμό με το έντονο βλέμμα του Ντέιμον που ένιωθε να τρυπάει τη σάρκα της το πιο δυνατό κύμα οργασμού την χτύπησε ανελέητα. Και δεν το μετάνιωνε καθόλου. Κατεβαίνοντας από το σύννεφο της απόλαυσης ένιωσε τον Ντέιμον να μετακινεί το βάρος του στα χέρια του καθώς ερχόταν από πάνω της.

«Είσαι σίγουρη Έλενα? Δεν υπάρχει επιστροφή μετά από αυτό.» της είπε αβέβαιος εκείνος. Η Έλενα όμως απλά του χαμογέλασε και τον τράβηξε πάνω της δαγκώνοντας το κάτω χείλος του. Δεν χρειαζόταν και άλλη παρότρυνση ο Ντέιμον. Μπήκε μέσα της αργά απολαμβάνοντας κάθε λεπτό ώσπου βρισκόταν ολοκληρωτικά μέσα της. Άρχισε να κινείται αργά μέσα και έξω χαράζοντας στην μνήμη του όλους αυτούς τους μικρούς θορύβους που έκανε.

«Πιο γρήγορα Ντέιμον..» κατάφερε να προφέρει ξέπνοη ενώ τεντωνόταν από κάτω του σέρνοντας τα νύχια της στα μπράτσα του. Και ο Ντέιμον την άκουσε. Επιτάχυνε τον ρυθμό φέρνοντας και τους δυο πιο κοντά στο χείλος του γκρεμού καθώς την έραινε με υγρά φιλιά κατά μήκος το λαιμού και του στήθος της . Κανείς από τους δυο δεν ήθελε να τελειώσει αυτή η νύχτα. Όμως καθώς ο ρυθμός τους γινόταν όλο και πιο γρήγορος και τα σώματά τους ήταν σε πλήρη αρμονία ο κόσμος χάθηκε γύρω τους. Η κορύφωση τους βρήκε ταυτόχρονα, μαζί σαν ένα να χάνονται σε έναν κόσμο με χιλιάδες χρώματα. Ο Ντέιμον μετακίνησε το βάρος του στο κρατώντας όμως κεφάλι του ακουμπισμένο στο στήθος της να ακούει τον ρυθμικό ήχο της καρδιάς της. Η Έλενα πέρασε τα δάχτυλά της από τα ανακατεμένα του μαλλιά χαμογελώντας αχνά και προσπαθώντας να πείσει τον εαυτό της ότι δεν ονειρευόταν και να επανακτήσει τον έλεγχο που τόσο εύκολα είχε χάσει.

«Θα μείνεις μαζί μου, έτσι?» του ψιθύρισε συνεχίζοντας να τον χαϊδεύει ξέροντας ότι μπορούσε να την ακούσει.

«Ως το ξημέρωμα.» της είπε απαλά και σήκωσε το κεφάλι του για να της δώσει ένα γλυκό φιλί στα χείλη. Η Έλενα χαμογέλασε αργά και έκλεισε τα βλέφαρά της αφήνοντας τον εαυτό της να χαθεί στον κόσμο των ονείρων…

Το φως που έμπαινε από τις τραβηγμένες κουρτίνες ξύπνησε αργά-αργά την Έλενα. Ανοίγοντας τα μάτια της και κοιτάζοντας γύρω της τα γεγονότα της χθεσινής νύχτας την χτύπησαν σαν παλιρροϊκό κύμα. Είχε όντως γυρίσει ο Ντέιμον. Δεν το ονειρεύτηκε. Που ήταν όμως τώρα? Φοβισμένη μήπως ο Στέφαν ήταν σπίτι δεν φώναξε. Ο Στέφαν! της φώναξε ένα κομμάτι του εαυτού της. Θα έπρεπε να του εξηγήσει. Και να του πει τι όμως? Έτριψε το πρόσωπό της με τα χέρια της και σηκώθηκε από το κρεβάτι. Την προσοχή της τράβηξε όμως ένα κομμάτι χαρτί στο μαξιλάρι δίπλα της. Παραξενεμένη το άνοιξε:

Αγαπημένη μου Έλενα,

Η χθεσινή νύχτα ήταν η ωραιότερη της ζωής μου. Όμως ο ήλιος ανέτειλε ξανά και πρέπει να αντιμετωπίσουμε τις συνέπειες. Ξέρω ότι σήμερα θα έχεις μετανιώσει οικτρά αυτό που κάναμε. Το ξέρω ότι αγαπάς τον Στέφαν και ότι προσπαθείς για το καλύτερο της σχέσης σας. Γι' αυτό και επιστρέφω πίσω. Φεύγω με την ωραιότερη ανάμνηση που θα με συντροφεύει στην υπόλοιπη αιώνια ζωή μου. Είσαι ελεύθερη να ζήσεις τον έρωτά σου με τον αδερφό μου. Ξέρω ότι θα κάνετε ο ένας τον άλλον ευτυχισμένο.

Δικός σου,

Ντέιμον.

Υ.Γ Μην ανησυχείς γλυκιά μου Έλενα. Δεν είπα ούτε θα πω τίποτα στον Στέφαν. Δεν γύρισε ώσπου έφυγα. Το εννοώ όταν λέω ότι θέλω να είσαι ευτυχισμένη.

Η Έλενα δεν μπορούσε να ελέγξει τα δάκρυά της. Ο Ντέιμον είχε φύγει ξανά. Δεν είχε προλάβει να του πει... τι? Κούνησε το κεφάλι της μην μπορώντας να το πιστέψει. Άκουσε την κάτω πόρτα να ανοίγει και τον Στέφαν να φωνάζει το όνομά της. Σηκώθηκε και έτρεξε σε εκείνον για να τον συναντήσει στα μισά της σκάλας. Τον έσφιξε πάνω της με όλη της την δύναμη και άφησε περισσότερα δάκρυα να τρέξουν.

«Έλενα, αγάπη μου τι συνέβη? Είσαι καλά?» την ρώτησε ο Στέφαν ανήσυχος κρατώντας την στην αγκαλιά του και χαϊδεύοντας της τα μαλλιά.

«Απλά κράτα με Στέφαν.» του είπε ανάμεσα στα αναφιλητά της σφίγγοντας στην παλάμη της το γράμμα του Ντέιμον...


	14. Sexual Tension

14. SexualFrustration

Ήταν ένα θαύμα που ο Ντέιμον κατάφερε να βρει την πόρτα του σπιτιού του. Αφού είχε ανοίξει την καρδιά του στον Άλαρικ είχε νιώσει καλύτερα όμως δεν είχε σταματήσει να πίνει. Τώρα ήταν πλέον τύφλα και ανίκανος να νιώσει το οτιδήποτε. Και το απολάμβανε. Καθώς λοιπόν έπεφτε βαρύς στον καναπέ και ακουμπούσε το κεφάλι του πίσω στα μαξιλάρια δεν περίμενε να νιώσει ένα αίσθημα ζεστασιάς να κυλάει στο κορμί του. Τι συνέβαινε?

«Ντέιμον?» άκουσε την φωνή της Έλενας πριν την δει να εμφανίζεται από πάνω του κρατώντας το μωρό στην αγκαλιά της.

«Δεν κοιμάσαι?» κατάφερε να ψελλίσει προσπαθώντας να συγκεντρωθεί στην φιγούρα από πάνω του.

«Δεν μπορούσα να κοιμηθώ.» του είπε σιγανά. Ο Στέφαν και η Κάθριν δεν κοιμόντουσαν πάνω, δεν μπορούσε να ακούσει τις ανάσες τους και έτσι δεν χρειαζόταν να μιλάνε σιγά. Άρα, μάλλον για να μην ανησυχήσουν το παιδί μιλούσε σιγά. «Ούτε εκείνη.» είπε και έδειξε το κορίτσι στα χέρια της που έπαιζε με ένα μικρό μαλακό γατάκι.

«Χμ... τουλάχιστον κάποια εκτιμά το γούστο μου.» ψιθύρισε βλέποντας την μικρή να απολαμβάνει το παιχνίδι της.

«Σχετικά με αυτό…» ξεκίνησε η Έλενα αλλά ο Ντέιμον την σταμάτησε.

«Δεν θέλω να το συζητήσω.» Αμήχανη σιωπή απλώθηκε στο σπίτι με τον Ντέιμον να κάθεται κανονικά και την Έλενα να κάθεται δίπλα του. Και των δυο το βλέμμα είχε καρφωθεί στην μικρή που είχε η Έλενα αγκαλιά. Γυρίζοντας να κοιτάξει την μητέρα της, η Έλενα σηκώθηκε βάζοντας το παιδί στα χέρια του έκπληκτου Ντέιμον και κατευθύνθηκε στην κουζίνα.

«Τι κάνεις?» την ρώτησε σιγά ο Ντέιμον καθώς προσπαθούσε να κρατήσει όσο πιο σταθερά μπορούσε το μικρό πλασματάκι στα χέρια του.

«Πεινάει Ντέιμον. Και αν θυμάμαι καλά είπατε ότι θα με βοηθήσετε μαζί της, έτσι? Κράτα την λοιπόν όσο της φτιάχνω το γάλα της.» Το παιδί είχε κουρνιάσει τώρα στο στήθος του Ντέιμον κρατώντας το χνουδωτό παιχνίδι σφιχτά με τα μικρά χεράκια της. Ο Ντέιμον αισθανόταν ένα περίεργο αίσθημα παράδοσης κάθε φορά που την κρατούσε. Σαν να μην μπορούσε να ελέγξει τον εαυτό του. Σαν να μην ήθελε να το κάνει. Απλά να πει και να κάνει το πρώτο πράγμα που του ερχόταν στο μυαλό εκείνη την στιγμή. Και αυτός ο αυθορμητισμός θα ήταν καταστροφικός. Ο ήχος των βημάτων της Έλενας πάνω στο ξύλινο πάτωμα τον έβγαλαν από τις σκέψεις του. Τον πλησίασε κρατώντας το πλαστικό μπιμπερό αλλά απελπίστηκε όταν είδε το μωρό της να ανασαίνει ρυθμικά στην αγκαλιά του Ντέιμον. Κοιμόταν. Πλησίασε προς το τρέιλερ και άδειασε το χρυσό περιεχόμενο του κρυστάλλινου μπουκαλιού σε δυο ποτήρια. Έδωσε το ένα στον Ντέιμον, προσεχτικά για να μην ξυπνήσει το παιδί και κάθισε δίπλα του.

«Πως πέρασες στης Τζένας?» την ρώτησε προσπαθώντας να σπάσει την σιωπή.

«Ήσυχα. Ήταν ωραία για την μικρή να γνωρίσει την οικογένειά της.» του απάντησε φέρνοντας το ποτήρι στα χείλη της. «Που ήσουν?»

«Στο _Grill_με τον Άλαρικ.» Αυτή ήταν η ευκαιρία του Ντέιμον να της μιλήσει. «Του είπα για τότε που κοιμήθηκες μαζί μου.» Κοιτάζοντάς την τώρα μπορούσε να την δει να σφίγγει το σαγόνι της και να καρφώνει το βλέμμα της μπροστά.

«Ήδη ξέρει.»

«Μπήκα σε λεπτομέρειες.» Η Έλενα τον κοιτούσε με τρόμο.

«Γιατί?» τον ρώτησε θυμωμένα. Ε, δεν ήταν και ότι καλύτερο ο θείος σου να ξέρει για την σεξουαλική σου ζωή.

«Γιατί δεν μπορούσα να κάνω αλλιώς!» της φώναξε και σηκώθηκε απότομα ξυπνώντας την μικρή αλλά συνεχίζοντας να την έχει στην αγκαλιά του. «Ο Στέφαν ήρθε στο δωμάτιο μου με έναν μονόλογο για το πως να μην σε αφήσουμε να μπεις ανάμεσά μας και ότι θέλει να το παίξει μπαμπάκας στο παιδί σου και ήθελα τόσο απελπισμένα να του το πω και δεν μπορούσα! Έπρεπε να μιλήσω πρώτα μαζί σου για να ξέρω αν του έχεις αναφέρει το παραμικρό που, προφανώς, δεν έχεις κάνει!» Η Έλενα κατέβασε το κεφάλι. Όντως δεν το είχε κάνει. Δεν είχε καν προσπαθήσει. Δεν είχε βρει το κουράγιο τότε, πως θα μπορούσε να το έχει τώρα? Αλλά ήξερε ότι ήταν το σωστό.

«Δεν ξέρει τίποτα. Θα του μιλήσω Ντέιμον. Δεν είμαι η Κάθριν. Θα του εξηγήσω τα πάντα, μόνο δώσε μου λίγο χρόνο.» τον παρακάλεσε σιγανά. Ο Ντέιμον έφερε το ένα χέρι του στα μαλλιά του και της γύρισε την πλάτη.

«Μιας και μιλάμε για εκείνη... ξέρει.» Ήταν η σειρά του να ψιθυρίσει.

«Τι ξέρει?» τον ρώτησε καχύποπτα.

«Για εμάς.»

«Της το είπες?» Τον ρώτησε αρπάζοντάς τον από τον ώμο και γυρίζοντάς τον να την κοιτάξει.

«Μου ξέφυγε. Ήμουν μεθυσμένος.» της είπε απλά σηκώνοντας τους ώμους του αδιάφορα.

«Καλή ώρα...» Η Έλενα γύρισε τα μάτια της. Πήρε το παιδί από τα χέρια του Ντέιμον και ανέβηκε την σκάλα. Ο Ντέιμον πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα ελπίζοντας ότι η συζήτηση είχε λήξει. Καλύτερα η Έλενα να ήταν θυμωμένη μαζί του παρά να ερχόταν για δεύτερο γύρο ερωτήσεων -απαντήσεων. Όμως ήταν μια ερώτηση που ήθελε να κάνει.

«Που είναι ο Στέφαν?» την ρώτησε καθώς την άκουσε καθώς κατέβαινε, μόνη τώρα, την σκάλα.

«Δεν ξέρω. Δεν ήταν εδώ όταν γύρισα. Ούτε η Κάθριν.» του απάντησε ειλικρινά ενώ καθόταν στην πολυθρόνα απέναντί του.

«Μπορεί να ενέδωσε στον έρωτά της.» της είπε χαμογελώντας και εκείνη του γύρισε τα μάτια. Ο Ντέιμον ξάπλωσε πίσω στον καναπέ και έκλεισε τα μάτια. Ήταν έτοιμος να τον πάρει ο ύπνος όταν άκουσε την φωνή της ξανά.

«Ντέιμον?»

«Μμμ...»

«Λυπάμαι. Για όλα. Που σε πλήγωσα τότε. Που σου φώναξα τώρα. Καταλαβαίνω ότι όλα τα έκανες μόνο για να βοηθήσεις εμένα. Ευχαριστώ.» Η απάντηση της ήταν ειλικρινέστατη. Ο Ντέιμον το καταλάβαινε από τον τόνο της φωνής της. Της χάρισε ένα ζεστό χαμόγελο.

«Όλοι κάποτε δικαιώνονται. Ευτυχώς που δεν περίμενες μετά τον θάνατό μου να μου δώσεις τα εύσημα.» της απάντηση κλείνοντάς της το μάτι. Στην Έλενα όμως δεν άρεσε η απάντησή του. Ένας νεκρός Ντέιμον ήταν από τους χειρότερους εφιάλτες της. Δεν μπορούσε να ζήσει χωρίς τα αδέρφια και, όσο και αν είχε προσπαθήσει είχε αποτύχει. Προτιμούσε πάντως να είναι μακριά της και ζωντανοί παρά μαζί της και οι ζωές τους να είναι στην κόψη του ξυραφιού κάθε μέρα. Ήλπιζε ότι τώρα που είχε μάθει πως να είναι βρικόλακας θα τους έβαζε σε λιγότερο κίνδυνο από πριν.

Ο Ντέιμον είδε το προβληματισμένο ύφος της και αποφάσισε να την πιέσει λίγο περισσότερο.

«Ποιός σε άλλαξε?» Η ερώτηση βρήκε την Έλενα απροετοίμαστη.

«Δεν θα σου πω.» του απάντησε κοιτώντας τον στα μάτια.

«Ποιός είναι ο πατέρας της?» προσπάθησε ξανά ο Ντέιμον.

«Δεν θα σου πω.» του είπε χαμογελαστά.

«Θα μου πεις τίποτα?»

«Ότι δεν χρειάζεται να ανησυχείς για τίποτα. Ούτε εσύ, ούτε ο Στέφαν. Όποιος και αν με άλλαξε με φρόντισε στις αρχές, έμαθα να το ελέγχω και με αυτό να ελέγχω και την κόρη μου.» Ο Ντέιμον σηκώθηκε και την πλησίασε. Γονάτισε μπροστά της και η Έλενα είχε ένα μικρό deja-vu από την νύχτα που είχε μοιραστεί μαζί του. Άπλωσε το χέρι του και της χάιδεψε το μάγουλο. Η Έλενα έκλεισε τα μάτια της στην επαφή.  
>«Μήπως σε αναστατώνω Έλενα?» της είπε σιγανά.<p>

«Έχεις πιεί.» του απάντησε μη μπορώντας όμως να απομακρυνθεί από το άγγιγμα του

«Ναι. Αλλά ακόμα και μεθυσμένος μπορώ να δω πως ανατριχιάζεις όταν είμαι κοντά σου.» της είπε σέρνοντας τα χείλη του στον λαιμό της. «Άμα δεν ήσουν βρικόλακας πάω στοίχημα ότι θα άκουγα τους ξέφρενους χτύπους της καρδιάς σου.»

«Ντέιμον...» Η φωνή της ξέπνοη τώρα.

«Ναι, Έλενα?» Η φωνή του ήταν τόσο απαλή. Τόσο χαμηλή και σαγηνευτική και η Έλενα δεν μπορούσε να ελέγξει τον εαυτό της. Η σεξουαλική ένταση της τώρα, που ήταν βρικόλακας, ήταν αδύνατο να ελεγχθεί. Έτσι πιάνοντάς του το πρόσωπο και μετά 2 της χέρια τον τράβηξε και τον φίλησε.

«Ω Στέφαν έλα!» Η Κάθριν είχε ξαπλώσει τώρα πάνω στον καναπέ και τον κοιτούσε. Τόσες ώρες η Έλενα και ο αδερφός του τον είχαν αφήσει μόνο με την Κάθριν στο σπίτι και κόντευε να τον τρελάνει.

«Κάθριν, σταμάτα επιτέλους!» της φώναξε περπατώντας πάνω- κάτω στο σαλόνι.

«Έλα, είναι βαρετά! Ας βγούμε έξω.» του είπε με δραματικό τόνο. Για την Κάθριν δεν ήταν το καλύτερό της να μένει τόσες ώρες μες στο σπίτι. Ήταν κυνηγός και το περιβάλλον της ήταν το δάσος. Δεν θα ερχόταν το θύμα της εδώ. Δηλαδή, θα ερχόταν αλλά δεν θα είχε τόση πλάκα.

«Κάθριν, δεν πάω πουθενά. Θα περιμένω την Έλενα. Θέλω να μιλήσουμε.» Προσπάθησε να ακουστεί απειλητικός αλλά μάλλον απέτυχε. Η ενόχλησή του για ότι είχε μάθει, ή μάλλον δεν είχε μάθει για την περίοδο που η Έλενα ήταν μακριά του ήταν εμφανή. Είχε ψάξει. Και είχε ψάξει πολύ. Αλλά δεν είχε βρει τίποτα. Ούτε αρχεία γέννησης, ούτε εισαγωγή σε κανένα νοσοκομείο της χώρας, ούτε ενοικιαστήρια, μισθωτήρια, αγορά και η λίστα συνεχιζόταν.

«Θα αργήσει, είναι στο πατρικό της. Πάμε Στέφαν. Τόσο πολύ φοβάσαι να βρεθείς μόνος μαζί μου?» Είχε και την Κάθριν πάνω από το κεφάλι του να τον πρήζει. Στεκόταν τώρα στον τοίχο απέναντί του κοιτώντας τον αποπλανητικά. Δεν θα έπαιζε το παιχνίδι της.

«Τώρα δεν είμαι μόνος μαζί σου?» της πέταξε νευριασμένα.

«Ε, τότε γιατί δεν εκμεταλλευόμαστε τον χρόνο μόνοι μας?» Ήταν μπροστά του τώρα και έσερνε το δάχτυλό της στο στήθος του.

«Κάθριν, σταμάτα πια!» Χτύπησε το χέρι της και απομακρύνθηκε από εκείνη. «Κατάλαβέ το! Δεν σε θέλω.»

«Θες την Έλενα.» Αναστέναξε ειρωνικά και προχώρησε αργά προς την αντίθετη κατεύθυνση από εκείνον.

«Ναι.» της είπε με ειλικρίνεια.

«Δεν θα την έχεις.» του είπε χαμογελώντας και ξανακάθισε στον καναπέ.

«Τι είπες?» την ρώτησε με τα χέρια του να σφίγγουν την πλάτη της πολυθρόνας. Η Κάθριν σηκώθηκε ξανά και τον πλησίασε αργά. Έφερε τα γόνατά της στο κάθισμα της πολυθρόνας και το πρόσωπό της απέναντι από το δικό του.

«Δεν θα την έχεις Στέφαν. Την έχασες την μέρα που έδωσες τον εαυτό σου στον Κλάους. Ή μάλλον, την ημέρα που το βλέμμα της συναντήθηκε με του Ντέιμον.» του είπε κοιτάζοντάς τον επίμονα και ο Στέφαν πισωπάτησε μην θέλοντας να πιστέψει τα λόγια της. «Το ξέρεις ότι δεν λέω ψέματα Στέφαν. Αρνήσου το όσο θέλεις αλλά ξέρεις ότι είναι αλήθεια.»

«Πάψε.» της είπε χτυπώντας το χέρι του στον τοίχο.

«Ποτέ δεν άντεχες την αλήθεια Στέφαν. Ακόμα και τότε που ήμουν και με τους δυο σας, ήξερα ότι δεν θα μπορούσες να διαχειριστείς ποια ήμουν. Τι ήμουν. Ήσουν, και είσαι, τόσο αθώος...» τον πλησίασε και άλλο και ο Στέφαν την άρπαξε από το λαιμό χτυπώντας την στον τοίχο πίσω της. Οι κυνόδοντές του εκτεθειμένοι τώρα και οι φλέβες στα μάτια του ορατές.

«Πάψε.» της φώναξε στο πρόσωπό της.

«Ω, μικρέ μου Στέφαν. Ακόμα και μετά από τόσα χρόνια, δεν μπορείς να μου αντισταθείς.» του είπε χαμογελώντας και τον φίλησε άγρια. Ο Στέφαν δεν αντιστάθηκε. Την φίλησε πίσω σε μια προσπάθεια να την κάνει να σταματήσει να μιλάει. Ένιωσε την γλώσσα της στα χείλη του και απομακρύνθηκε γρήγορα αηδιασμένος.

«Ήθελες να βγούμε? Προχώρα.» της είπε ενώ άρπαζε το μπουφάν του και προχωρούσε έξω. Η Κάθριν χαμογέλασε όταν έμεινε μόνη της στο σαλόνι και έβγαλε το κινητό από την τσέπη της. Πληκτρολόγησε το μήνυμά της και άρπαξε και εκείνη το μπουφάν της. Φτάνοντας στην πόρτα ξανακοίταξε το μήνυμα της:

_-__O__Στέφαν__είναι__εκτός__. __Θα__τον__κρατήσω__μακριά__για__λίγο__. __Κάνε__την__κίνησή__σου__._

Πληκτρολόγησε τον αριθμό του Ντέιμον, πάτησε αποστολή και προχώρησε προς το μέρος του Στέφαν...

Η Έλενα είχε ήδη χάσει κάθε έλεγχο όταν άκουσε το αυτοκίνητο του Στέφαν να παρκάρει στην είσοδο. Είχε ξαπλώσει τον Ντέιμον στο χαλί και βρισκόταν από πάνω του μην μπορώντας να απομακρύνει τα χείλη της από τα δικά του. Για καλή της τύχη ο Ντέιμον ήταν σε καλύτερη κατάσταση. Έχοντας δώσει μάχη να κρατήσει τα ρούχα τους στην θέση τους, γνωρίζοντας ότι ο Στέφαν θα επέστρεφε ξεκόλλησε απρόθυμα την Έλενα από πάνω του και τίναξε τα ρούχα του. Βρισκόντουσαν καθισμένοι στον καναπέ κοιτώντας την φωτιά όταν όρμησε ο Στέφαν μέσα.

«Έλενα!» φώναξε. Ο Ντέιμον και η Έλενα γύρισαν να τον κοιτάξουν ταυτόχρονα.

«Πιο σιγά αδερφέ. Δεν είσαι μόνος σου. Ένα βρέφος κοιμάται πάνω και αν δεν θες να σπάσει και τα δικά μας τζάμια, χαμήλωσε τον τόνο σου.» του είπε ειρωνικά ο Ντέιμον όμως ο Στέφαν τον αγνόησε.

«Πόση ώρα είσαι εδώ?» την ρώτησε ενώ η Κάθριν έμπαινε στο σπίτι χαμογελώντας.

«Αρκετή για να μην δω εσάς παιδιά. Που ήσασταν?» τους ρώτησε με χαμόγελο.

«Στην γειτονική πόλη. Φαντάζομαι δεν θέλεις να αρχίσουν να ρωτάνε πως γίνεται να είσαι σε 2 μέρη ταυτόχρονα.» της απάντησε η Κάθριν πηγαίνοντας στην κουζίνα.

«Ήσουν μόνη με τον Ντέιμον?» την ρώτησε καχύποπτα.

«Βασικά όταν γύρισα η Έλενα ήταν ήδη εδώ. Δεν είχε μεγάλη διάρκεια το πάρτι έτσι?» ρώτησε ο Ντέιμον κοιτάζοντας την Έλενα.

«Δεν ήταν πάρτι...» προσπάθησε να εξηγήσει η Έλενα αλλά ο Στέφαν την διέκοψε.

«Δηλαδή ήσουν εδώ μόνη σου?» την ρώτησε με τρόμο ο Στέφαν

«Δεν είναι ανήλικο Στέφαν. Και είναι βρικόλακας. Μπορεί να φροντίσει τον εαυτό της.» του είπε ειρωνικά ο Ντέιμον.

«Ντέιμον!» είπε αυστηρά ο Στέφαν αλλά ο αδερφός του τον αγνόησε. «Θέλω να σου μιλήσω.» συνέχισε κοιτώντας την Έλενα. Το κλάμα της μικρής όμως τον διέκοψε.

«Πάω, πάω!» είπε η Κάθριν τρέχοντας με ανθρώπινη ταχύτητα αρπάζοντας το μπιμπερό που είχε αφήσει η Έλενα στο τραπέζι. Η Έλενα χαμογέλασε. Είχε αρχίσει να συμπαθεί την Κάθριν έτσι όπως φερόταν στην κόρη της. Άμα δεν είχε κάνει ότι είχε κάνει θα μπορούσαν να γίνουν και φίλες.

«Την αφήνεις με την κόρη σου?» της είπε καχύποπτα ο Στέφαν.

«Αν ήσουν εδώ σήμερα αντί για εκεί που ήσουν θα ήξερες ότι της έχει φερθεί άψογα. Το ίδιο και ο Ντέιμον που έφτιαξε όλο το δωμάτιο της μόνος του. Αν θέλεις να γίνεις πατέρας της, ορίστε μια ιδέα. Φρόντισέ την αντί να μου κάνεις υποδείξεις.» του είπε θυμωμένα η Έλενα. Ο Στέφαν γύρισε και κοίταξε τον αδερφό του που είχε γείρει στη κάσα της πόρτας και παρακολουθούσε τον καυγά τους.

«Ουπς, μου ξέφυγε.» του είπε χαμογελώντας εννοώντας φυσικά την συζήτησή τους λίγες ώρες πριν.

«Δεν σου κάνω υποδείξεις και θέλω να γίνω πατέρας της όπως και να είμαι μαζί σου. Αλλά είναι άνθρωπος Έλενα. Τι θα γίνει αν δεν μπορώ να ελέγξω τον εαυτό μου κοντά της? Αν την βλάψω?» Η Έλενα τρομοκρατήθηκε στην ιδέα του Στέφαν να πειράξει το μοναχοπαίδι της. Συνήλθε γρήγορα όμως και πήρε μια έκφραση που θύμισε στα αδέρφια την Κάθριν. Κακιά και επικίνδυνη.

«Τότε φέρσου σαν βρικόλακας. Πιες ανθρώπινο αίμα, Στέφαν. Και αν προτιμάς το αίμα των ζώων φρόντισε ο Ντέιμον ή η Κάθριν να είναι μαζί σου πάντα όταν είσαι κοντά της να σε ελέγχουν, γιατί αν την βλάψεις...» τον πλησίασε σε απόσταση αναπνοής και τον κοίταξε στα μάτια δείχνοντάς του τους κυνόδοντές της. «Θα σε σκοτώσω.» Χαμογέλασε και κάνοντας μεταβολή κατευθύνθηκε προς την σκάλα. «Καληνύχτα Ντέιμον, Στέφαν.» τους είπε πριν αρχίσει να ανεβαίνει πάνω.

Ο Ντέιμον είχε εντυπωσιαστεί από την αντίδραση της Έλενας.

«Φαίνεται ότι έχεις άλλον έναν λόγο να αποδεχτείς την φύση σου, μικρέ αδερφέ.» του είπε γελώντας και χτυπώντας τον απαλά στον ώμο. «Άντε καληνύχτα Στεφ.» συμπλήρωσε και ανέβηκε πάνω στην κρεβατοκάμαρά του.

Ο Στέφαν έμεινε μόνος στο σαλόνι με τις σκέψεις του. Δεν ήθελε να το παραδεχτεί αλλά ίσως είχαν δίκιο. Όλοι. Αν ήθελε να είναι με την Έλενα έπρεπε να αναθεωρήσει μερικά πράγματα. Ήταν νέα βρικόλακας και ήδη μπορούσε να ελέγξει τα ένστικτά της, εκείνος με τόσα χρόνια εμπειρίας και θα αποτύχαινε? Θα έκανε μια προσπάθεια για χάρη της. Κούνησε το κεφάλι του καταφατικά παίρνοντας την απόφαση να προσπαθήσει και ανέβηκε πάνω...


	15. A dangerous secret

15. Adangeroussecret

Part 1

_Και κάπως έτσι κυλούσε η ζωή μας στο σπίτι. Ήρεμη δεν θα την χαρακτήριζες, αλλά για εμάς ήταν φυσιολογική. Ώσπου, όταν ήμουν 6 μηνών και η μαμά __έλειπε __από__ το σπίτι ένα τυχαίο περιστατικό θα οδηγούσε τα αδέρφια στο να μάθουν πια είμαι πραγματικά. Με το χειρότερο τρόπο. Η μαμά δεν άφηνε τον μπαμπά και τον θείο μόνους μαζί μου φοβούμενη μην ανακαλύψουν το μυστικό της. Πράγμα που, μέχρι σήμερα, απορώ πως δεν έγινε νωρίτερα. Εννοώ, είχα ήδη αρχίσει να μοιάζω πολύ στον μπαμπά μου. Πως μπορούσαν να είναι τόσο τυφλοί? Υποθέτω __ότι__ δεν θέλανε να το παραδεχτούν. Καλύτερα ένα ψέμα που δεν πονάει παρά μια αλήθεια που θα σε γεμίσει θλίψη. Τέλος πάντων..._

«Είναι πραγματικά μικροσκοπική.» είπε σιγανά ο Ντέιμον ξέροντας ότι ο αδερφός του μπορούσε να τον ακούσει.

«Μωρό είναι Ντέιμον, τι περίμενες?» του απάντησε ο Στέφαν βγαίνοντας από την κουζίνα και κρατώντας ένα ποτήρι με αίμα.

«Μα είναι πόσο? 7 μηνών? Θα έπρεπε να είναι μεγαλύτερη.» συνέχισε ο Ντέιμον.

«Δεν το πιστεύω ότι έχεις κολλήσει σε αυτό το ζήτημα.» Απελπισμένος ο Στέφαν του έδωσε το ποτήρι ενώ καθόταν δίπλα του και παίρνοντας την μικρή από την αγκαλιά του αδερφού του. Η μικρή όμως είχε καρφώσει το βλέμμα της στο ποτήρι που κρατούσε ο Ντέιμον. Άπλωσε το χεράκι της προς εκείνο και 2 μικρά μυτερά εξογκώματα πρόβαλαν από τα ούλα της. Και τα 2 αδέρφια τα έχασαν, έχοντας παγώσει στις θέσεις τους. Η μικρή κουνήθηκε απότομα από την αγκαλιά του Στέφαν και έχωσε το χέρι της μες στο κόκκινο υγρό. Όταν έφερε το χέρι της στο στόμα της και την είδαν να γλύφει το αίμα από τα δάχτυλά της και τους κυνόδοντές την να αποσύρονται ο Ντέιμον πετάχτηκε όρθιος προς τα πίσω ενώ ο Στέφαν έμεινε παγωμένος.

«Το είδες αυτό? Τι στο διάολο?» φώναξε ο Ντέιμον περνώντας το ένα του χέρι από τα μαλλιά του. Ο Στέφαν ήταν ανίκανος να δώσει μια απάντηση. Αποκλείεται, σκεφτόταν. Έχω παραισθήσεις. Δεν μπορεί η κόρη της Έλενας να έβγαλε μόλις κυνόδοντες και να ήπιε αίμα. Οι βρικόλακες δεν γεννιούνται. Ονειρεύομαι. Ω, μα ναι! Φυσικά και ονειρεύομαι. Σε λίγο θα ξυπνήσω και όλα θα είναι καλά!

«Στέφαν!» του φώναξε ξανά ο Ντέιμον χτυπώντας τον στον ώμο. Και με αυτό, ο Στέφαν κατάλαβε ότι δεν ονειρευόταν. Αυτή ήταν η διεστραμμένη πραγματικότητα. Η κόρη της Έλενας ήταν βρικόλακας!

«Δεν ξέρω τι ήταν αυτό. Ντέιμον δεν μπορεί να είναι βρικόλακας?» Η ερώτηση του ήταν χαζή και το ήξερε. Αλλά δεν μπορούσε να σκεφτεί καθαρά. Το μυαλό του ήταν σε σύγχυση.

«Δεν είδες ότι μόλις είδα? Έχεις άλλη εξήγηση?» τον ρώτησε ο Ντέιμον τρελαμένος.

«Πάρε την Έλενα.» Είπε ο Στέφαν. Είδε τον αδερφό του να γνέφει καταφατικά και να πηγαίνει προς την κουζίνα και έστρεψε πάλι την προσοχή του στο παιδί. Της έδωσε το ποτήρι αλλά αυτή την φορά χτυπώντας το δυνατά, η μικρή έριξε το περιεχόμενο όλο πάνω της.

«Έλενα, έλα αμέσως εδώ.» άκουσε την φωνή του Ντέιμον από την κουζίνα ενώ μιλούσε στο τηλέφωνο.

«Ντέιμον τι έγινε? Έπαθε κάτι το παιδί μου?» Η φωνή της Έλενας ήταν τρομαγμένη από την άλλη γραμμή.

«Έλενα, έλα τώρα!» της είπε ο Ντέιμον προσπαθώντας να κρατήσει την αυτοσυγκράτησή του.

Στο μεταξύ ο Στέφαν στο σαλόνι είχε ξαπλώσει την μικρή πίσω στον καναπέ και της άλλαζε τα ρούχα. Προσπαθούσε τουλάχιστον καθώς δεν καθόταν καθόλου ήσυχη. Είχε καταφέρει τουλάχιστον να της περάσει το φόρεμα από τους ώμους της και ήταν έτοιμος να το κατεβάσει όταν το είδε. Ένα μικρό σημαδάκι στο εσωτερικό του μηρού της. Δεν μπορούσε να καταλάβει όμως τι ακριβώς ήταν. Σταθεροποιώντας την με το ένα χέρι σήκωσε το ποδαράκι της με το άλλο και κοίταξε ξανά. Το μικρό σημαδάκι είχε πέντε ακτινωτές γωνίες και 2 παράλληλες που ξεκινούσαν λίγα χιλιοστά πιο πέρα και χάνονταν καθώς γίνονταν ένα με το χρώμα του δέρματός της. Ένα πεφταστέρι. Το ίδιο σημάδι που είχε και ο αδερφός του χαμηλά στην μέση του. Ο Στέφαν δεν μπορούσε να το πιστέψει. Κοίταξε τον Ντέιμον στην κουζίνα και κούνησε το κεφάλι του αρνητικά. Όχι, δεν μπορούσε. Όλο αυτό το διάστημα του λέγανε ψέματα. Τον κορόιδευαν και τον είχαν να φροντίζει το παιδί του αδερφού του. Έπρεπε να βεβαιωθεί. Αφήνοντας το μωρό στο πάρκο και τρέχοντας στην κουζίνα σήκωσε το πίσω μέρος της μπλούζας του αδερφού του. Όμως δεν πρόλαβε να βεβαιωθεί καθώς ο Ντέιμον γυρνούσε κα τον έσπρωχνε μακριά.

«Τι στο καλό νομίζεις ότι κάνεις?» τον ρώτησε έξαλλος ο Ντέιμον ρίχνοντας το ακουστικό στο πάτωμα.

«Γιατί η κόρη της Έλενας έχει το ίδιο σημάδι γέννησης με εσένα?» Ο Στέφαν δεν ήταν έξαλλος. Ήταν κάτι παραπάνω. Αισθανόταν προδομένος, θυμωμένος, κορόιδο και πάνω από όλα, κομμάτια. Τον είχαν κοροϊδέψει με τόσο φρικτό τρόπο. Δεν το περίμενε.

«Τι έχει?» ρώτησε έκπληκτος ο Ντέιμον.

«Μην μου κάνεις τον χαζό!» του φώναξε και τον πέταξε στον απέναντι τοίχο. Πήρε στον Ντέιμον περίπου τρία δεύτερα να ξεπεράσει το σοκ, να σταθεί στα πόδια του και να επιτεθεί πίσω.

Η Έλενα έχοντας ακόμα το ακουστικό στο αυτί της άκουγε τα πάντα. Όχι! Δεν μπορούσε να γίνει αυτό τώρα. Γυρνώντας προς την μεριά του Κλάους του έριξε ένα τρομοκρατημένο ύφος.

«Μάγια, πρόσεχε τον Ντέιμιεν.» φώναξε ενώ έπιανε την Έλενα από το χέρι και την τραβούσε έξω από το σπίτι του.

«Θα αλληλοσκοτωθούν.» του είπε μην μπορώντας να ελέγξει τα καυτά δάκρυα που έτρεχαν από τα μάτια της.

«Το ήξερες αυτό όταν ήρθες. Αυτό που με νοιάζει τώρα είναι να μην πειράξουν ούτε τρίχα από τα μαλλιά της. Αλλιώς δεν θα προλάβουν να αλληλοσκοτωθούν. Θα τους ξεριζώσω τις καρδιές πρώτος.» της είπε γρήγορα βάζοντας την στο αυτοκίνητο και μπαίνοντας και εκείνος στην θέση του οδηγού βάζοντας γρήγορα μπροστά.

«Βάλε τους ανοιχτή ακρόαση.» της είπε ενώ έκανε γρήγορα όπισθεν και έφυγε με ταχύτητα κατευθυνόμενος στο σπίτι των Σαλβατόρε.

Στο μεταξύ ο Ντέιμον είχε πιάσει τον αδερφό του από τον λαιμό και τον έριξε πάνω στα πλαϊνά ντουλάπια ως απάντηση στο χτύπημα. Ο Στέφαν απάντησε και σε λίγα λεπτά η κουζίνα έμοιαζε με πεδίο μάχης ενώ τα δυο αδέρφια στέκονταν το ένα απέναντι στο άλλο με τον Ντέιμον να κρατάει ένα μεγάλο κομμάτι γυαλί και τον Στέφαν ένα κομμάτι ξύλο έτοιμοι να αλληλοσκοτωθούν για μια ακόμα φορά. Μόνο που τώρα, ο λόγος ήταν πολύ πιο σοβαρός. Ο Ντέιμον επιτέθηκε πρώτος καταφέρνοντας να χτυπήσει τον Στέφαν χαμηλά στην κοιλιά ενώ με την σειρά του ο Στέφαν βρήκε το στόχο του στα πλευρά του αδερφού του. Ο Ντέιμον έπεσε κάτω βογκώντας ενώ ο Στέφαν στεκόταν από πάνω του, καλυμμένος με αίμα και κοιτώντας τον αδερφό του με άδειο βλέμμα. Το κλάμα του μωρού όμως τον έκανε να στρέψει την προσοχή του αλλού. Αυτό το μωρό ήταν ότι συνέδεε τον Ντέιμον με την Έλενα. Αυτό ήταν το μόνο εμπόδιο που τον χώριζε από την Έλενα. Ε, τότε θα το έβγαζε από την μέση. Έτσι και τον αδερφό του και την Έλενα θα πλήγωνε για την προδοσία τους και η Έλενα ψάχνοντας παρηγοριά θα έπεφτε στην αγκαλιά του. Χαμογέλασε στην σκέψη και γυρνώντας στον αιμόφυρτο αδερφό του είπε:

«Αυτό το πράγμα είναι το μόνο εμπόδιο ανάμεσα στην Έλενα και εμένα. Και αφού υποστηρίζεις ότι δεν ήξερες θα σκοτώσω πρώτα την κόρη σου. Με εσένα να βλέπεις το κάθε λεπτό. Και επειδή είμαι μεγαλόψυχος, μετά θα σκοτώσω και εσένα.» Είδε τον τρόμο να ζωγραφίζεται στο πρόσωπο του ανήμπορου αδερφού του και ετοιμάστηκε για την επίθεσή του…

«Όχι!» φώναξε η Έλενα από την ανοιχτή πόρτα ενώ ο Κλάους είχε μπει μπροστά στον Στέφαν σταματώντας την επίθεσή του και ακινητοποιώντας τον στο πάτωμα κρατώντας τον από τον λαιμό. Ο Στέφαν προσπαθούσε να ξεφύγει από το κράτημά του χτυπώντας τον μανιασμένα όμως με αιώνες εμπειρίας από μεριά του Κλάους τις απέφευγε γυρνώντας πάντα το κάθε χτύπημα εναντίον του.

«Ηρέμησε.» του είπε με σταθερή φωνή κοιτώντας τον στα μάτια και ο Στέφαν ανοιγοκλείνοντας μια φορά τα βλέφαρά του σταμάτησε να παλεύει. Η Έλενα πάλι αφού βεβαιώθηκε ότι η κόρη της ήταν καλά έτρεξε στην κουζίνα. Εκεί βρήκε τον Ντέιμον ακόμα ξαπλωμένο στο πάτωμα. Απομάκρυνε το ξύλο από το σώμα του, όμως όταν προσπάθησε να τον βοηθήσει να σταθεί όρθιος, εκείνος απομάκρυνε βίαια τα χέρια της και έτρεξε στο σαλόνι αρπάζοντας το παιδί -το δικό του παιδί- στα χέρια του και πήγε και στάθηκε στην άλλη άκρη του δωματίου.

«Τι στο καλό συμβαίνει?» φώναξε στην Έλενα που έβγαινε τώρα αργά από την κουζίνα. «Τι κάνεις εδώ?» ρώτησε βλέποντας τον Κλάους. «Και τι στο καλό έλεγε ο Στέφαν ότι το παιδί είναι δικό μου?» Η Κάθριν αποφάσισε να κάνει τότε την εμφάνιση της και βλέποντας όλο το σκηνικό μπροστά της, σούφρωσε τα χείλη της.

«Υποθέτω ότι κάποιοι μάθανε τίνος είναι το παιδί?» ρώτησε με σηκωμένο φρύδι και ειρωνικό τόνο.

«Το ήξερες?» την ρώτησε άγρια ο Στέφαν, στα πόδια του τώρα, πηγαίνοντας προς το μέρος της. Ο Κλάους όμως τον πρόλαβε σφίγγοντας του τον ώμο.

«Στέφαν, ήσυχα. Η Έλενα θα σας εξηγήσει.» του είπε ήρεμα.

«Και εσύ ξέρεις? Τι στο διάολο συμβαίνει εδώ?» φώναξε ο Ντέιμον ξεχνώντας στιγμιαία το μωρό στα χέρια του, προκαλώντας την σύγχυση και άρχισε να κουνιέται ασταμάτητα.

«Φέρτη μου.» του είπε η Κάθριν με απλωμένα χέρια.

«Όχι, ξέχνα το.» της κούνησε αρνητικά το κεφάλι.

«Δώσε το παιδί στην Κάθριν να το πάει πάνω. Σε παρακαλώ Ντέιμον.» του είπε κουρασμένα η Έλενα. Ο Ντέιμον υποχωρώντας έδωσε το κορίτσι στην Κάθριν και την παρακολουθούσε καθώς ανέβαινε πάνω ψιθυρίζοντας κάτι σε μια άγνωστη γλώσσα.

«Θέλω κάποιες εξηγήσεις Έλενα.» της είπε θυμωμένα ο Ντέιμον.

«Δεν ήξερες?» τον ρώτησε δύσπιστα ο Στέφαν.

«Όχι βέβαια. Δεν είχα ιδέα μέχρι να μου το πεις εσύ και να μου επιτεθείς.»

«Και γιατί μου επιτέθηκες πίσω?»

«Για άμυνα! Ήσουν εκτός ελέγχου!» του φώναξε ο Ντέιμον.

«Απλά ακούστε με εντάξει? Θα σας εξηγήσω τα πάντα το υπόσχομαι. Απλά ηρεμήστε και καθίστε κάτω.» τους είπε με απελπισμένο τόνο η Έλενα σηκώνοντας τα χέρια της σε επιφυλακτική στάση. Θύμισε σε όλους την παλιά Έλενα. Εκείνη που μπορούσε να ηρεμήσει και τους δυο με μια λέξη και αυτό το θλιμμένο βλέμμα. Ο Ντέιμον ήταν ο πρώτος που συμμορφώθηκε στην παράκληση της Έλενας και κάθισε κάτω περιμένοντας τις εξηγήσεις της και πως στο καλό είναι δυνατό να είναι εκείνος ο πατέρας του μωρού της Έλενας. Τις ίδιες απαντήσεις και περίμενε και ο Στέφαν που κάθισε επίσης έχοντας τον Κλάους πίσω του για κάθε ενδεχόμενο και για πρώτη φορά ήταν ευγνώμων που υπήρχε κάποιος να τον συγκρατεί. Η Έλενα παίρνοντας θέση απέναντι από τον Στέφαν και αποφεύγοντας την οπτική επαφή με τα αδέρφια άρχισε να τους αφηγείται την ιστορία της...

Part 2

«Δεν θα μπω σε λεπτομέρειες. Εξάλλου δεν νομίζω ότι θα ωφελήσουν κανέναν.»

«Νομίζω ότι έχεις απόλυτο δίκιο.» συμφώνησε ο Στέφαν μη θέλοντας να ακούσει λεπτομέρειες για την βραδιά που πέρασε η τότε κοπέλα του με τον αδερφό του. Η Έλενα αντιλαμβανόμενη την ηλεκτρισμένη ατμόσφαιρα δεν απάντησε στον Στέφαν.

«Θυμάσαι Στέφαν εκείνη την νύχτα στις δεκαπέντε του Αυγούστου που έφυγες για να φέρεις πίσω την Κάρολάιν?» ρώτησε τον Στέφαν και εκείνος κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι του.

«Ο Ντέιμον μετά από απουσία 3 μηνών αποφάσισε να γυρίσει εκείνη την νύχτα για να σου μιλήσει και να πάρει κάποια πράγματα. Βρισκόμουν στο δωμάτιό του όταν μπήκε φωνάζοντας το όνομά σου. Δεν περίμενε να με βρει εκεί και εγώ δεν περίμενα ότι θα τον ξανάβλεπα ποτέ. Δεν τον άφησα να φύγει εκείνη την νύχτα. Μπορείς να καταλάβεις τι έγινε. Το επόμενο πρωί που ξύπνησα είχε φύγει και λίγες ώρες αργότερα εσύ επέστρεψες. Έμεινα μαζί σου ενώ κάθε μέρα, κάθε λεπτό μετάνιωνα για ότι είχα κάνει και οι τύψεις με έτρωγαν ζωντανή. Σ' αγαπούσα και ακόμα σ' αγαπάω αλλά όχι με τον ίδιο τρόπο που συνήθιζα. Όταν ανακάλυψα ότι είμαι έγκυος... Φρίκαρα! Οι βρικόλακες δεν μπορούμε να κάνουμε παιδιά και δεν μπορούσε να είναι κανενός άλλου το παιδί. Ο Ντέιμον ήταν ο τελευταίος άντρας που... χμ.. κοιμήθηκα και αν ήταν δικό σου θα το είχα καταλάβει νωρίτερα. Φαντάσου την κατάσταση μου. Έγκυος από τον βρικόλακα αδερφό του επίσης βρικόλακα αγοριού μου. Έπρεπε να φύγω. Έπρεπε. Μάζεψα τα πράγματά μου και μπήκα στο αμάξι μου αποφασισμένη να τα αφήσω όλα πίσω. Ώσπου λίγο πριν βγω από την πόλη ο Κλάους με βρήκε. Μπήκε στο αυτοκίνητό μου με το έτσι θέλω και μου είπε ότι ήξερε τι μου συνέβαινε. Φυσικά και απόρησα. Δεν ήταν δυνατόν. Μου εξήγησε ότι υπήρχε ένας θρύλος ανάμεσα στους βρικόλακες. Μια προφητεία καλύτερα την οποία ο ίδιος είχε πάρει πριν πολλά χρόνια.»

«Σε ένα από τα ταξίδια μου στον κόσμο άκουσα για το περίφημο μαντείο των Δελφών στην Ελλάδα.» Πήρε τον λόγο ο Κλάους. «Υπήρχε μια ιέρεια. Πυθία την λέγανε, που μπορούσε να δίνει χρησμούς με την βοήθεια των θεών. Η περιέργεια με οδήγησε λοιπόν στην Ελλάδα. Όταν μπήκα στο μαντείο... αχρείαστες λεπτομέρειες για εσάς.» Δεν χρειαζόταν να περιγράψει όλες τις λεπτομέρειες της επίσκεψής του στο μαντείο. Δεν ήταν και οι καλύτερες αναμνήσεις που είχε και σε καμία περίπτωση δεν ήθελε να τις μοιραστεί με το υπόλοιπο _group__therapy_ που τον άκουγε τώρα με προσοχή. «Τέλος πάντων, αφού μου έδωσε την προφητεία μου, την γνωστή σε όλους με τις Εκλεκτές, σηκώθηκα να φύγω. Λίγο πριν φύγω με σταμάτησε πιάνοντάς μου το χέρι και δίνοντας μου την προφητεία για την κόρη σου Ντέιμον. " Όταν ο κύκλος του φωτός και του σκότους αντιστραφεί, όταν η νύχτα πάρει τα ηνία και η σκοτεινή πλευρά του φεγγαριού είναι ορατή, ο καρπός μιας απαγορευμένης ένωσης θα γεννηθεί. Άνθρωποι και πλάσματα της νύχτας θα προσκυνήσουν μπροστά του και κανείς δεν θα μείνει ανεπηρέαστος. Θα ενώσει 2 θανάσιμους εχθρούς την ημέρα που η γη θα παγώσει απέναντι στην υπέρμετρη απειλή. Ο θάνατος όμως δεν θα τo αγγίξει στην μάχη... "» ο Κλάους κοίταξε τα αδέρφια που τον παρακολουθούσαν και σταμάτησε να μιλάει. Το υπόλοιπο κομμάτι δεν το είχε πει στην Έλενα και δεν ήταν ανάγκη να το μάθουν ούτε τα αδέρφια. Σήκωσε το κεφάλι του για να δει την Κάθριν να του κάνει νόημα να μην συνεχίσει. Ούτε εκείνη ήθελε να μάθουν.

«Τέλος πάντων, νόμιζα ότι είχε πάρει κάτι και ότι έλεγε βλακείες. Ποτέ δεν πίστεψα τα λόγια της. Μέχρι πριν από λίγα χρόνια δηλαδή όταν η πρώτη επιβεβαιώθηκε. Τότε κατάλαβα ότι δεν θα αργούσε να πραγματοποιηθεί και η δεύτερη. Όταν κοιμηθήκατε μαζί…» έδειξε τον Ντέιμον και την Έλενα. «Ήμουν σίγουρος ότι εσείς οι 2 θα ήσασταν η αιτία να γεννηθεί. Αν το καλοσκεφτείς η "ένωση" σας είναι απαγορευμένη από πολλές έννοιες. Άσε που η Λίλιθ ήταν ορατή από τη γη.»

Είδε την απορία στα πρόσωπα των αδερφών και έσπευσε να τους εξηγήσει.

«Είναι φυσικό φαινόμενο. Μέσα στον χρόνο, μια-δυο φορές η αθέατη πλευρά της σελήνης είναι ορατή από τη γη. Μόνο λίγοι εκλεκτοί βέβαια μπορούν να δουν αυτό το ουράνιο φαινόμενο και κατά τη διάρκεια αυτού του φαινομένου συμβαίνουν διάφορα. Ε, την τελευταία φορά γεννήθηκε η κόρη σας. Αυτή η σελήνη συνδέεται με τις σχέσεις. Είναι η εικόνα μας σχετικά με την σεξουαλικότητα, την δύναμη ή ακόμα και τα βίαια ένστικτά. Οι απορρίψεις που έχουν γίνει στο παρελθόν και επηρεάζουν το μέλλον. Σε φιλοσοφικό επίπεδο αυτό το Φεγγάρι λειτουργεί σαν πνευματικό κέντρο που ελέγχει τα αόρατα μέρη του συναισθηματικού μας κόσμου ενώ το ορατό Φεγγάρι την συναισθηματική μας έκφραση. Λόγω της αρχής του καθρέπτη της Καμπάλα, η Λίλιθ θα μπορούσε να συμβολίζει τον καταπιεσμένο εαυτό μας, που ζει στις φαντασιώσεις μας. Ο αστερισμός λένε ότι προκαλεί αυτοκτονίες, θανάτους και δαιμονικές καταστροφές. Όλοι οι λαοί πρόσεχαν ιδιαίτερα αυτό το αστέρι. Οι Άραβες το ονόμαζαν Ρας Αλ- Γκουλ που σημαίνει Κεφάλι του Δαίμονα και θεωρούνταν η γυναίκα του διαβόλου. Οι Κινέζοι το καλούσαν Τσέιχ Σε που σημαίνει στοιβαγμένα σώματα.

Στην πράξη ο αστερισμός αυτός μεταφέρει δυνατό πάθος που εκφράζεται μέσω του πλανήτη που συνδέεται με όψη. Υπάρχει και άλλη μια θεωρία για την χαμένη πρώτη σύζυγο του Αδάμ. Έφυγε από τον Παράδεισο και έγινε η γυναίκα του διαβόλου.»

«Δεν καταλαβαίνω τι σχέση έχουν όλα αυτά? Και πως στο καλό τα ξέρεις εσύ?» Ο Ντέιμον προσπαθούσε να κρατήσει την ψυχραιμία του τόση ώρα αλλά δεν του ήταν καθόλου εύκολο. Και το γεγονός ότι ο Κλάους ήξερε τόσα για την κόρη του δεν βοηθούσε.

«Έκανα μια "μικρή" έρευνα για να δω τι ακριβώς συμβαίνει με την κόρη σου. Και όσων αφορά τη σχέση όλων αυτών η μικρή, Ντέιμον, θα έχει δυνάμεις που εσύ ούτε καν τις έχεις ονειρευτεί. Και το ότι γεννήθηκε κάτω από την επιρροή της σελήνης απλά εντείνει το μέγεθος της δύναμής της. Δεν νομίζω να μην έχετε παρατηρήσει την αλλαγή που μπορεί να προκαλέσει στις αντιδράσεις και τα συναισθήματά σας όταν είναι κοντά. Το ότι σας βγαίνει ευκολότερα η σκοτεινή σας πλευρά.»

Οι υπόλοιποι απλά κοιταχτήκαν μεταξύ τους. Σε κανέναν δεν είχε περάσει απαρατήρητο αυτό το γεγονός. Πως θα μπορούσε εξάλλου? Όλοι φέρονταν αλλόκοτα γύρω της.

«Εκείνη είναι η αιτία. Μεγαλώνοντας οι δυνάμεις της θα αυξάνονται και...»

«Κάτι μας κρύβεις. Τι κρύβεις? Έχουμε δικαίωμα να ξέρουμε.»

«Ντέιμον, τίποτα δεν έρχεται χωρίς ένα τίμημα. Όλη αυτή η δύναμη που θα συγκεντρωθεί στο πρόσωπό της θα έχει ένα κόστος. Λέγεται "μαινάδα του αίματος".» Η Κάθριν έμεινε στήλη άλατος ακούγοντας τα λόγια του καθώς μια ανατριχίλα διαπέρασε το σώμα της και ο τρόμος ήταν χαραγμένος στο πρόσωπό της. «Θες να τους πεις εσύ?» την ρώτησε. Κούνησε το κεφάλι της αρνητικά. «Η "μαινάδα του αίματος" είναι μια κατάσταση στην οποία μπορεί να επέλθει όταν ένα ισχυρό αρνητικό συναίσθημα όπως το μίσος, ο θυμός, η απόγνωση κ.τ.λ. την κυριέψει και βγάλει στην επιφάνεια την σκοτεινή της πλευρά. Μπορεί να αφανίσει ολόκληρους πολιτισμούς σε αυτήν την κατάσταση. Θα πρέπει να μάθει να ζει με αυτό και να συμφιλιωθεί με την φύση της. Πιστεύω ότι αυτό μπορείτε να το κάνετε.»

«Σταμάτα.» του είπε ο Ντέιμον πιάνοντας το κεφάλι του. «Δεν αντέχω άλλο. Δηλαδή η κόρη μου θα είναι καταραμένη?»

«Όλοι δεν είμαστε?» του απάντησε ο Κλάους θλιμμένα. Κανείς δεν μίλησε. «Καθήκον σου, και της Έλενας φυσικά, είναι να την κρατάτε σταθερή. Να μην της προκαλείτε ταραχή ή να την αφήσετε ανεξέλεγκτη. Μέχρι να έρθω φυσικά.»

«Ορίστε?» του είπε ο Ντέιμον καθώς σηκωνόταν απότομα από την καρέκλα του.

«Ντέιμον, η κόρη σου είναι προορισμένη για μεγάλα πράγματα. Θα γίνει η αρχηγός της προσωπικής μου φρουράς όταν μεγαλώσει αρκετά.» του είπε χαμογελώντας.

«Δεν υπάρχει περί...» Δεν πρόλαβε να τελειώσει και ο Κλάους τον κρατούσε σφιχτά από τον λαιμό.

«Δεν στο ζήτησα.» του είπε μέσα από τα δόντια του «Εξάλλου η Έλενα έχει ήδη συμφωνήσει.» Ο Ντέιμον γύρισε και κοίταξε την Έλενα τρομαγμένος

«Λυπάμαι. Ή αυτό ή θα την σκότωνε με το που γεννιόταν.» του είπε δακρυσμένη.

«Φτάνει!» Ήταν η σειρά του Στέφαν τώρα. «Δεν ξέρω τι θα κάνετε, αν θα συνεχίσετε ή όχι. Αλλά εγώ φεύγω από δω.»

«Στέφαν…» η Έλενα προσπάθησα να πάει προς το μέρος του αλλά την σταμάτησε.

«Μη. Απλά, δώσε μου λίγο χρόνο να το χωνέψω ότι έχεις παιδί με τον αδερφό μου.» της είπε χαμογελώντας θλιμμένα και εξαφανίστηκε από το δωμάτιο.

«Θα του μιλήσω εγώ.» της είπε η Κάθριν ακουμπώντας το χέρι της στον ώμο της Έλενα και εξαφανίστηκε και εκείνη ακολουθώντας τον Στέφαν.

«Και εγώ φεύγω. Χρειάζομαι λίγο αέρα.» είπε και ο Ντέιμον καθώς προχωρούσε προς την εξώπορτα. Η Έλενα δεν έκανε τον κόπο να τον σταματήσει. Ήξερε ότι περισσότερο από όλους εκείνος ήθελε χρόνο. Ποτέ δεν είχε υποχρεώσεις σε κανέναν και δεν είχε καμία δέσμευση και ξαφνικά βρέθηκε με ένα παιδί. Έριξε το κεφάλι της πίσω στην πολυθρόνα και έκλεισε τα μάτια της.

«Δώσε του χρόνο.» της είπε ο Κλάους ενώ ερχόταν και στεκόταν δίπλα της.

«Αυτό δεν κάνω τόσους μήνες?» του απάντησε πικραμένα.

«Στο είχα πει ότι έπρεπε να μιλήσεις νωρίτερα.»

«Νόμιζα ότι είχα χρόνο.» Η Έλενα άνοιξε τα μάτια της και άρχισε να βηματίζει πέρα-δώθε.

«Κανείς δεν έχει Έλενα.» Και δυστυχώς για εκείνη είχε δίκιο. Νόμιζε ότι μπορούσε να το καθυστερήσει λίγο ακόμα. Της άρεσε να βλέπει τα αδέρφια δεμένα με την κόρη της. Που να φανταζόταν ότι σχεδόν θα αλληλοσκοτώνονταν όταν το μάθαιναν. Ποιόν κορόιδευε? Το ήξερε. Απλά ήλπιζε να το προλάβαινε. «Ευτυχώς που ήρθαμε γρήγορα. Δεν ξέρω τι θα συνέβαινε αν...» έκανε να συνεχίσει ο Κλάους αλλά τον σταμάτησε.

«Μην το πεις.» Συνέχιζε να βηματίζει. Δεν ήθελε να σκέφτεται τι θα συνέβαινε αν δεν είχαν φτάσει εγκαίρως. Τι θα είχαν βρει? Τον Ντέιμον και την κόρη της νεκρούς? Θα είχε προλάβει άραγε ο Ντέιμον να το αποτρέψει? Είχε η μικρή την δύναμη να αποφύγει την επίθεση του Στέφαν? Το κεφάλι της κόντευε να εκραγεί.

«Εγώ φεύγω.» της είπε ο Κλάους.

«Φυσικά.» του απάντησε ειρωνικά. Φτάνοντας όμως στην πόρτα γύρισε και την κοίταξε

«Ξεκουράσου Έλενα. Η νύχτα είναι ακόμα στην αρχή.» Και με αυτό χάθηκε μες την νύχτα. Αυτός ο άνθρωπος μιλούσε πάντα με γρίφους. Αλλά ήταν σίγουρη ότι για μια ακόμα φορά είχε δίκιο. Η νύχτα δεν είχε τελειώσει...


	16. Yours

16.Yours.

Η Έλενα δεν ήξερε πόση ώρα τώρα κοιτούσε το λευκό ταβάνι πάνω από το κρεβάτι της. Μπορεί λίγα λεπτά, μπορεί και ώρες. Σε εκείνη πάντως φάνταζε αιώνες. Έτσι όπως είχαν έρθει τα πράγματα είχε ήδη ετοιμάσει τα πράγματά της που ήταν τώρα πακεταρισμένα στις βαλίτσες δίπλα στην πόρτα του δωματίου της. Δεν ήξερε αν ο Ντέιμον και ο Στέφαν θα θέλανε να την ξαναδούν μετά από ότι είχε γίνει. Δεν είχε αυτήν την απαίτηση όπως και καμιά ελπίδα. Είχε ήδη ενημερώσει τον Κλάους ότι θα κάνει μια προσπάθεια να εξηγήσει στον Ντέιμον τον λόγο για τον οποίο του έκρυψε την αλήθεια και ότι μετά από αυτό θα πήγαινε να μείνει μαζί του για λίγο. Δεν είχε σκοπό να φύγει από το Mystic Falls. Εδώ ήταν ότι αγαπούσε, ότι είχε πραγματικά σημασία για εκείνη. Η οικογένειά της, οι φίλοι της, ο πατέρας του παιδιού της. Αν ήθελε βέβαια να παίξει αυτόν τον ρόλο. Σηκώθηκε από το κρεβάτι της και ανοίγοντάς την πόρτα της κατευθύνθηκε προς το δωμάτιο της κόρης της. Το μόνο που της είχε μείνει πλέον. Έφτασε έξω από την κλειστή πόρτα της, σταμάτησε όμως απότομα όταν άκουσε την φωνή του Ντέιμον να έρχεται από το εσωτερικό του δωματίου. Άνοιξε αργά την πόρτα για να έρθει αντιμέτωπη με ένα θέαμα που έκανε τα μάτια της να θολώσουν από τα δάκρυα. Ο Ντέιμον καθόταν στην μεγάλη κουνιστή πολυθρόνα με την κόρη του αγκαλιά να της τραγουδάει ένα απαλό νανούρισμα στα Ιταλικά. Έμεινε να τους κοιτάζει αρκετά λεπτά πριν ακουστεί ο λυγμός που είχε προσπαθήσει τόσο να κρατήσει. Ο Ντέιμον σήκωσε το βλέμμα του να την κοιτάξει, αλλά γρήγορα έστρεψε την προσοχή του πάλι στην κόρη του. Η Έλενα παίρνοντας μια βαθιά ανάσα μπήκε στο δωμάτιο και στηρίχτηκε στην πόρτα. Αμήχανη σιωπή έπεσε στο δωμάτιο με την Έλενα να έχει καρφώσει τα μάτια της στον Ντέιμον και εκείνον να αγνοεί συνειδητά την παρουσία της

«Είχες σκοπό να μου το πεις ποτέ?» έσπασε επιτέλους ο Ντέιμον την σιωπή σηκώνοντας το κεφάλι του.

«Ναι. Απλά δεν ήξερα πως.» παραδέχτηκε η Έλενα σκύβοντας το κεφάλι. Ο Ντέιμον έμεινε για λίγο σκεφτικός.

«Γιατί δεν μου το είπες εξ αρχής?» συνέχισε παγωμένα. Η Έλενα γύρισε να τον κοιτάξει. Εντάξει, αυτό μπορούσε να το κάνει. Του χρωστούσε κάποιες απαντήσεις και αν τις ήθελε τώρα, αυτό ακριβώς θα του έδινε. Πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα λοιπόν και του απάντησε ειλικρινά:

«Φοβήθηκα.» ομολόγησε.

«Μην και δεν αναλάβω τις ευθύνες μου?» Ο Ντέιμον άφησε μια τραχιά ανάσα και ο τόνος του ήταν ειρωνικός.

«Και αυτό. Πες μου την αλήθεια. Αν σου έλεγα ότι είμαι έγκυος στο παιδί σου, θα το πίστευες?» Το να περάσει στην επίθεση ίσως δεν ήταν και το πιο συνετό αλλά περίμενε τουλάχιστον από εκείνον να την καταλάβει. Η κατάσταση τους ήταν παράλογη τότε όπως και τώρα.

«Το φαντάστηκα.» της απάντησε αποφεύγοντας να την κοιτάξει. Ο Ντέιμον δεν ήθελε να ακούσει άλλα. Οι επιλογές της Έλενας για μια ακόμα φορά τον είχαν πληγώσει. Όπως πάντα άλλωστε. Το είχε συνηθίσει. Αλλά το να του στερεί ένα κομμάτι του ήταν κάτι που δεν ευχόταν ούτε στον χειρότερο εχθρό του να συμβεί. Γιατί αυτό το παιδί ήταν κομμάτι του. Και ας το είχε μάθει τόσο απότομα και ας το επεξεργαζόταν ακόμα. Είχε δεθεί μαζί της όλο αυτό το διάστημα που μένανε μαζί τους και πλέον δεν μπορούσε να φανταστεί την ζωή χωρίς κάποια από τις 2. Η αποκάλυψη της Έλενας απλά μεγιστοποίησε τα αισθήματά του για το πλασματάκι στα χέρια του και την μητέρα του. Να έχει κάτι τέτοιο να τον ενώνει με την Έλενα ήταν ένας δεσμός που ο Στέφαν δεν μπορούσε να σπάσει ότι και να έκανε. Και αν σκεφτόταν κανείς ότι λίγες ώρες αργότερα παραλίγο ο αδερφός του να τους σκότωνε… Κούνησε το κεφάλι του και σηκώθηκε από την πολυθρόνα με την κοιμισμένη πλέον κόρη του στα χέρια.

«Ντέιμον, συγνώμη. Ξέρω ότι σε πλήγωσα, ξέρω ότι αυτό που έκανα ήταν απαίσιο αλλά δεν το έκανα για να σε απομακρύνω από εκείνη. Θα ερχόμουν να στο πω όταν πίστευα ότι ήμουν έτοιμη να αντιμετωπίσω την αντίδρασή σου.» Και η Έλενα έλεγε την αλήθεια. Τα ψέματα πλέον ήταν μάταια. Έκανε 2 βήματα προς το μέρος του θέλοντας να έρθει πιο κοντά του. Να τον κάνει να την πιστέψει γιατί το είχε ανάγκη αυτό. Και οι 2 το είχαν.

«Και στο μεταξύ θα έχανα τις πρώτες της στιγμές. Όπως έχασα ήδη πολλά.» μουρμούρισε βάζοντας το μωρό στην κούνια.

«Δεν έχασες και κάτι σημαντικό. Δεν έχει μιλήσει, δεν έχει περπατήσει, δεν έχει κάνει τίποτα.» Δόξα τον Θεό, συνέχισε η Έλενα από μέσα της. Δεν ήξερε αν θα μπορούσε να συγχωρέσει τον εαυτό της αν στερούσε ένα τέτοιο κομμάτι από τον Ντέιμον.

«Ναι, αλλά έχασα την εγκυμοσύνη σου.» ψιθύρισε ο Ντέιμον γυρίζοντας να την κοιτάξει. Η Έλενα του χάρισε ένα κουρασμένο χαμόγελο.

«Δεν ήταν ωραία περίοδος αν αυτό σε ικανοποιεί. Είχα εμετούς και ζαλάδες μέχρι που την γέννησα. Δεν μπορούσα να κάνω πέντε βήματα χωρίς βοήθεια. Κλοτσούσε δυνατά.» Το χαμόγελό της μεγάλωσε και θα ορκιζόταν ότι είδε μια λάμψη στα μάτια του Ντέιμον πριν επιτρέψει στις σκιές να σκεπάσουν το βλέμμα του.

«Και πάλι το έχασα.» είπε χαμηλώνοντας το κεφάλι και προχωρώντας μπροστά. Η Έλενα τον πρόλαβε πιάνοντάς τον από τον ώμο. Δεν γύρισε.

«Έχω φωτογραφίες.» του είπε απαλά.

«Με τον Κλάους δίπλα?» την ρώτησε με σηκωμένο το ένα του φρύδι και τα σταυρώνοντας τα χέρια του στο στήθος καθώς γυρνούσε να την κοιτάξει. Άλλο ένα κομμάτι που αρνούταν να καταλάβει. Που κολλούσε ο Κλάους στην όλη εικόνα? Δηλαδή θα έπρεπε να του είναι ευγνώμων τώρα που κράτησε ζωντανές την κόρη του και την μητέρα της? Θα έπρεπε. Μπορεί να μην ζούσε καμία τώρα αν δεν ήταν εκείνος.

«Ο Κλάους απλά μας πρόσεχε όσο καιρό ήμουν έγκυος.» του είπε αυστηρά τραβώντας τον από το χέρι τώρα και έξω από το δωμάτιο. Ο Ντέιμον την άφησε.

«Και μετά.» τόνισε. Η προοπτική να είχε έστω και την παραμικρή σχέση ο συγκεκριμένος αρχικός με την Έλενα τον έκανε να θέλει να δώσει μπουνιά κάπου. Η Έλενα οδήγησε και τους 2 στην κρεβατοκάμαρα του Ντέιμον τώρα και κλείνοντας την πόρτα πίσω της στάθηκε ακριβώς μπροστά του στην μέση του δωματίου. Αν και δεν επέτρεψε στα μάτια της να ξεκολλήσουν από το πρόσωπο του Ντέιμον αυτός ο χώρος της έφερνε πολλές αναμνήσεις, τόσες που αν ήταν άνθρωπος σίγουρα θα είχε γίνει κατακόκκινη τώρα. Τον είχε διαλέξει για αυτήν την συζήτησε τώρα γιατί 1. Δεν ήθελε να ξυπνήσει το παιδί μένοντας στο δωμάτιο της και 2. Δεν ήθελε να ρισκάρει την πιθανότητα να τους διακόψουν αν έμπαινε ο Στέφαν ή η Κάθριν.

«Ναι. Τον ευγνωμονώ γι' αυτό. Αν δεν ήταν εκείνος, μπορεί να ήμουν νεκρή τώρα. Το ίδιο και εκείνη. Είναι ξεχωριστή Ντέιμον. Θα την κυνηγήσουν γι' αυτό που είναι. Μια Ημίαιμη.»

«Θα την προστατέψω μέχρι θανάτου.» της είπε αποφασισμένα ο Ντέιμον νιώθοντας για μια στιγμή θιγμένος από το σχόλιο της Έλενας ότι ο Κλάους, ο κάθε Κλάους, θα μπορούσε να προστατέψει το παιδί του καλύτερα από εκείνον. Η Έλενα τον πλησίασε και άλλο και έβαλε και τα 2 της χέρια στις πλευρές του προσώπου του.

«Το ξέρω ότι θα το κάνεις. Αλλά ούτε εγώ και σίγουρα ούτε εκείνη δεν θα θέλει να μπει ο πατέρας της σε κίνδυνο ενώ μπορούμε να το αποτρέψουμε.» Όλα τα χαρτιά πλέον ήταν στο τραπέζι. Όπως και αυτό το κομμάτι της συμφωνίας της με τον Κλάους. "Κανείς από την οικογένεια της δεν θα πάθει τίποτα όσο μπορώ να το αποτρέψω. Το να την πληγώσω δεν είναι από τα πράγματα που είναι στην λίστα μου." Της είχε πει όταν τον είχε ρωτήσει για το τι θα γίνει σε περίπτωση που ο Ντέιμον έμπαινε μπροστά.

«Με τα υβρίδια του Κλάους?» την ρώτησε ειρωνικά κατεβάζοντας τα χέρια της από το πρόσωπό του βίαια. Το να την αφήνει να τον αγγίζει έτσι μόνο μπελάδες μπορούσε να φέρει και πραγματικά ήθελε μερικές απαντήσει εκείνη τη στιγμή.

«Στην ουσία είναι δικά μου. Με το δικό μου αίμα άλλαξαν.» Ο Ντέιμον κούνησε το κεφάλι του γελώντας με το χαζό σχόλιό της. «Ήταν μέσα στην συμφωνία να του δίνω το αίμα μου και να μας προσφέρει προστασία.» Άλλη μια πληροφορία της συμφωνίας που θιγόταν τώρα.

«Πόσο έχει?» την ρώτησε σοβαρά. Η Έλενα προσπάθησε για λίγο να σκεφτεί πια απάντηση ήταν η καλύτερη την δεδομένη στιγμή. 194 σακούλες αίμα δεν φαινόταν η ιδανική απάντηση. Έτσι το μόνο που θα κατάφερνε είναι να τον εξαγριώσει. Μην ξεχνάμε ότι συμπεριλαμβανόταν και το αίμα της κόρης της μέσα σε αυτό το ποσό.

«Αρκετό.» του είπε τελικά.

«Γι' αυτό επέστρεψε μαζί σου?» την ρώτησε καχύποπτα.

«Για να προσέχει την κόρη σου επέστρεψε.» Η Έλενα είχε απηυδήσει. Γιατί δεν έλεγε να το καταλάβει ότι ο Κλάους ήταν με το μέρος τους σε αυτό? Προφανώς γιατί δεν πιστεύει ότι μπορούσε να αλλάξει κάποιος σαν τον Κλάους. Όμως η Έλενα την είχε δει αυτή την αλλαγή. Όπως είχε αλλάξει ο Ντέιμον, είχε αλλάξει και ο Κλάους. Είχε δει τον γιό του να τον αλλάζει. Ο Ντέιμον ήταν σαν θηρίο στο κλουβί. Ήθελε απελπισμένα πολύ να πάει να παλουκώσει τον Στέφαν, να γυρίσει στην κόρη του και ας κοιμόταν και να μείνει εδώ με την Έλενα ζητώντας και άλλες απαντήσεις στα ατελείωτα ερωτηματικά του. Και το χειρότερο? Δεν ήξερε πιο από όλα κυριαρχούσε αυτή τη στιγμή στο κεφάλι του. Ήταν θολωμένος. Επέλεξε να καθίσει στο κρεβάτι του ρίχνοντας το κεφάλι του πίσω στα μαξιλάρια και κλείνοντας τα μάτια του. Ευκαιρία, σκέφτηκε η Έλενα, να τεστάρει τα νερά. Προχώρησε αργά προς το μέρος του και κάθισε απέναντί του.

«Σκεφτόμουν… θέλω να της δώσω το όνομα της μητέρας σου.» του είπε δειλά περιμένοντας την αντίδρασή του. Ο Ντέιμον ανοίγοντας το ένα μάτι και κοιτώντας την σαν να έχει πέσει από τον ουρανό πήρε μια σκληρή έκφραση.

«Όχι.» της είπε κοφτά. Η Έλενα όμως δεν δεχόταν το όχι για απάντηση.

«Μα γιατί? Είμαι σίγουρη ότι αν η κατάσταση ήταν διαφορετική θα έδινες στην κόρη σου…» Δεν πρόλαβε να ανοιγοκλείσει τα μάτια της και ο Ντέιμον τώρα στεκόταν στο παράθυρο έχοντας τα χέρια του στα μαλλιά του.

«Ναι αλλά δεν είναι Έλενα. Έχει πεθάνει αιώνες τώρα. Δεν θέλω κάθε φορά που κοιτάζω την κόρη μου να πονάω όπως όταν κοιτάζω φωτογραφίες της.» της φώναξε και μπορούσε να διακρίνει τον πόνο στην φωνή του. Ήξερε την ιστορία από τον Στέφαν. Πως είχε φροντίσει τον μεγάλο της γιο από την αρρώστια που τον είχε καταβάλει με ρίσκο να αρρωστήσει και εκείνη. Ο Ντέιμον είχε γίνει καλύτερα, εκείνη όμως όχι.

«Πως ήταν?» τον ρώτησε γλυκά και είδε τα χαρακτηριστικά του να μαλακώνουν και τα χέρια του να τρίβουν τα μπράτσα του νευρικά.

«Πολύ όμορφη. Από εκείνη πήρε ο Στέφαν τα χαρακτηριστικά του και το χρώμα των μαλλιών. Εγώ πήρα τα μάτια της.» Η Έλενα χαμογέλασε. Από τις εκφράσεις του Ντέιμον αυτή ήταν σίγουρα στις 10 πιο αγαπημένες της. Αυτή η νοσταλγία στα μάτια του και το συνεσταλμένο του χαμόγελο. Σηκώθηκε και πήγε προς το μέρος του.

«Τότε ήταν πανέμορφη.» του είπε τρίβοντας το μάγουλό με τα δάχτυλά της. «Ντέιμον, θα κάνω ότι περνάει από το χέρι μου να αναπληρώσω τον χρόνο που έχασες με το παιδί. Και θα αρχίσω με το να την ονομάσεις. Δεν ήθελα να της δώσω το όνομα της βιολογικής μου μητέρας και το 'Μέρεντιθ' το πρόλαβε ο Τζέρεμι.» Ο Ντέιμον την κοίταξε για ένα λεπτό που έμοιαζε να κρατάει υπερβολικά πολύ.

«Δεν ξέρω τι θα της ταίριαζε.» είπε τελικά κάπως προβληματισμένος.

«Δεν είναι απαραίτητο να το βρούμε τώρα…» του απάντησε στοργικά χαϊδεύοντας ακόμα του μάγουλό του. Τα μάτια του Ντέιμον έκλεισαν και έγειρε στο άγγιγμά της. Δεν μπορούσε να μείνει θυμωμένος μαζί της για πάνω από 1 λεπτό. Όχι όταν τον κοιτούσε με αυτά τα μεγάλα καστανά μάτια. Εξάλλου κρατούσε την καρδιά του στην παλάμη του χεριού της. Πώς να θυμώσεις με αυτόν που κατέχει την καρδιά του. Αυτή γυναίκα ήταν το πεπρωμένο του. Φεγγάρια ή μοίρα ή ότι βλακεία μπορεί να σκεφτεί ο ανθρώπινος νους ευγνωμονούσε την τύχη του που αυτή η γυναίκα είχε ενωθεί μαζί του για πάντα με αυτό το παιδί.

«Για μισό…» μουρμούρισε ο Ντέιμον ανοίγοντας τα μάτια του και κοιτάζοντας την Έλενα με ενδιαφέρον. «Πως είπε ο Κλάους ότι λέγεται το φεγγάρι κάτω από το οποίο γεννήθηκε?» Η Έλενα τον κοίταξε περίεργα. Από όλα τα πράγματα που μπορούσε να της πει αυτό ίσως να μην υπήρχε καν στην λίστα της.

«Λίλιθ?» Ο Ντέιμον κούνησε το κεφάλι του καταφατικά και χαμογέλασε.

«Μ' αρέσει. Είναι σπάνιο, σκοτεινό και ιδιαίτερο.» Και της ταιριάζει σκέφτηκε η Έλενα συμφωνώντας μαζί του.

«Εντάξει. Υπό έναν όρο.» Το βλέμμα του Ντέιμον σκοτείνιασε. Ήξερε πολύ καλά την Έλενα ώστε γνωρίζει ότι αυτό που επακολουθούσε δεν ήταν καλό. «Θέλω να τιμήσω την μητέρα σου. Ξέρω ότι την αγαπούσες και εσύ και ο Στέφαν πολύ. Ας της το δώσουμε ως δεύτερο.» Ο Ντέιμον γύρισε τα μάτια του και άρχισε να βηματίζει πέρα-δώθε άγρια. Η Έλενα όμως ήταν διατεθειμένη να παλέψει μαζί του. «Δεν μπορούμε να ξεφύγουμε από το παρελθόν, Ντέιμον. Είναι κομμάτι από το παρελθόν της η μητέρα σου. Θέλω να το πάρει.» Ο αποφασιστικός και σταθερός τόνος της απλά έβαζε και άλλο λάδι στην φωτιά που έκαιγε μέσα του σε σημείο τώρα να εξελιχθεί σε μια καταστροφική πυρκαγιά. Ο Ντέιμον αναστέναξε.

«Τότε γιατί με ρωτάς Έλενα? Αφού έχεις πάρει ήδη τις αποφάσεις σου.» της φώναξε και κάπως έτσι ο ήρεμος τόνος της συζήτησης εξαφανίστηκε. «Γιατί θέλω να είσαι παρών σε ότι και αν αποφασίσουμε για εκείνη. Είναι κόρη σου. Κομμάτι σου.» του απάντησε φωναχτά και εκείνη.

«Λίγο αργά δεν το θυμήθηκες? Την πήρες μακριά μου!» Ο Ντέιμον πραγματικά είχε προσπαθήσει να συγκρατηθεί αλλά η οργή του ήταν καυτή λάβα που έρρεε και ήταν αδύνατο να συγκρατηθεί όπως και τα καταπιεσμένα συναισθήματα του.

«Ναι αλλά είναι εδώ τώρα.» Έτσι θα πήγαινε τώρα δηλαδή? Θα περνούσε την υπόλοιπη νύχτα κατευνάζοντας τους εσωτερικούς δαίμονες του Ντέιμον και εξαλείφοντας τις ανασφάλειές του? Ο Ντέιμον όμως την εξέπληξε για μια ακόμα φορά. Το βλέμμα του σκοτείνιασε αλλά όχι από οργή αυτήν την φορά , πήρε το συνηθισμένο σαγηνευτικό πλάγιο χαμόγελό του και την πλησίασε απειλητικά. Η Έλενα έκανε ενστικτωδώς μερικά βήματα πίσω.

«Και θα μείνει εδώ Έλενα. Είναι δική μου. Όχι του Στέφαν.» Οι λέξεις κυλούσαν και έβγαιναν αργά από το στόμα του, απαλές σαν χάδι κάνοντας την Έλενα να τρέμει από φόβο. Ή μήπως ήταν ανάγκη? Μάλλον ένας διεστραμμένος συνδυασμός.

«Ο Στέφαν είναι θείος της…» κατάφερε να ψελλίσει συνεχίζοντας να πισωπατά ώσπου τα γόνατά της χτύπησαν το κρεβάτι.

«Και έτσι θα μείνει. Εγώ είμαι ο πατέρας της, εγώ την δημιούργησα. Είναι δική μου.» Η κτητικότητα του Ντέιμον είχε χτυπήσει ένα βαθύ κόκκινο. Τόσο που θόλωνε το μυαλό του. Δεν θα άφηνε τον Στέφαν να την ξαναγγίξει. Ούτε στα 10 μέτρα δεν θα του επέτρεπε να είναι κοντά. Το διεστραμμένο του χαμόγελο πλάτυνε. Είχε στριμώξει την Έλενα και τώρα ήταν έτοιμος να επιτεθεί. Σαν το λιοντάρι στο θήραμά του.

«Γιατί τόσο μίσος απέναντι στον Στέφαν?» τον ρώτησε και η ερώτηση τον χτύπησε σαν παγωμένο νερό. Κούνησε το κεφάλι του και ξεφορτώθηκε το χαμόγελό του κοιτώντας την Έλενα ενοχλημένος.

«Δεν μισώ τον αδερφό μου. Αλλά η Λίλιθ είναι κόρη μου. Και έτσι θα μείνει. Δεν θα το παίξει μπαμπάς στο δικό μου παιδί.» Μπορεί το αποπλανητικό του ύφος να είχε φύγει όμως δεν κουνήθηκε εκατοστό. Μιλούσε σοβαρά και η Έλενα ήταν αυτή που μπερδεύτηκε τώρα.

«Πώς να το παίξει μπαμπάς Ντέιμον? Δεν καταλαβαίνω…»

«Ω καταλαβαίνεις πολύ καλά Έλενα. Είναι δική μου όπως είσαι και εσύ. Δεν θα πάρει καμία από τις δυο μακριά μου.» Τώρα η Έλενα το έβλεπε καθαρά. Δεν ήταν η μάχη ανάμεσα στον αδερφό του και σε εκείνον. Απλά ο φόβος του Ντέιμον να του στερήσουν κάτι που αγαπάει. Όπως είχε γίνει με την μητέρα του. Την Κάθριν. Τον αδερφό του και η λίστα δεν είχε τέλος. Το στοργικό βλέμμα της Έλενας χτύπησε κάτι μέσα στον Ντέιμον. Ένιωθε τύψεις τώρα για την συμπεριφορά του. Δεν ήθελε να τις χάσει και σίγουρα με αυτό το ύφος δεν κατάφερνε πολλά. Η Έλενα όμως έφερε τον δείκτη της στο πιγούνι του και τον ανάγκασε να την κοιτάξει στα μάτια.

«Όχι Ντέιμον. Δεν θα μας πάρει. Και οι δυο ανήκουμε σε εσένα. Εκείνη από όταν γεννήθηκε και εγώ από την στιγμή που σε είδα. Η καρδιά μου είναι δική σου. Εγώ είμαι δική σου.» Η ελπίδα άνθισε ξανά στον Ντέιμον μαζί με ένα χαμόγελο που έκανε την καρδιά της Έλενας να φτερουγίσει στο στήθος της.

«Δική μου.» ψιθύρισε σαγηνευτικά ο Ντέιμον φέρνοντας το πρόσωπό του σε απόσταση αναπνοής από της Έλενας.

«Δική σου.» του επιβεβαίωσε ο Ντέιμον και το επόμενο πράγμα που ένιωσε η Έλενα ήταν τα χείλη του πάνω στα δικά της και το βάρος του να την πιέζει στο στρώμα…


	17. Regret Nothing

**17. ****Regret****nothing**

Να θυμάσαι πως κάθε άνθρωπος που συναντάς

κάτι φοβάται,

κάτι αγαπά

και κάτι έχει χάσει.

~H. Jackson Brown, Jr

Η Έλενα ξύπνησε νωρίς το επόμενο πρωί για να βρει το χέρι του Ντέιμον τυλιγμένο γύρω από την μέση της. Ώστε αυτό ήταν το αίσθημα της τόσης ασφάλειας που της είχε χαρίσει τον πιο υπέροχο ύπνο που είχε κάνει εδώ και έναν χρόνο. Αναστέναξε αργά και ένα χαμόγελο φώτισε το πρόσωπό της. Κοιτάζοντας την κοιμισμένη μορφή του Ντέιμον δίπλα της θα ορκιζόταν ότι η νεκρή καρδιά της χτύπησε ξανά. Ήταν τόσο γαλήνιος. Σαν να είχαν εξαφανιστεί με έναν μαγικό τρόπο όλα τα προβλήματα και η καταστροφή που κουβαλούσε. Σηκώθηκε όσο πιο προσεχτικά μπορούσε ώστε να μην τον ξυπνήσει. Είχε τελειώσει με έναν Σαλβατόρε και τώρα ήταν η σειρά να εξηγήσει στον επόμενο. Σε εκείνον που στην ουσία χρωστούσε τις περισσότερες εξηγήσεις. Τον Στέφαν. Ρίχνοντας μια τελευταία ματιά στον Ντέιμον βγήκε αθόρυβα από το δωμάτιο αρπάζοντας τα ρούχα της στο μεταξύ. Φορώντας πρώτα το παντελόνι της κοίταξε αριστερά και δεξιά στον διάδρομο. Ψυχή. Παίρνοντας μια βαθιά ανάσα και βάζοντας και την μπλούζα της κατέβηκε την σκάλα. Θα ετοίμαζε το γάλα του παιδιού πρώτα και μετά θα πήγαινε να συναντήσει τον Στέφαν. Αλλά και τα 2 την πρόλαβαν. Μπαίνοντας στην κουζίνα είδε την κόρη της στο κάθισμα φαγητού και τον Στέφαν καλυμμένο με την κρέμα της. Προσπάθησε να κρύψει ένα γέλιο αλλά ο Στέφαν της έκανε νόημα ότι μπορούσε να γελάσει ελεύθερα.

«Μπορώ να φανταστώ πόσο γελοίος πρέπει να δείχνω. Γέλα ελεύθερα.» Όμως η ευδιαθεσία της Έλενας είχε μαγικά εξαφανιστεί. Είχε την εντύπωση ότι ο Στέφαν δεν μιλούσε για την παιδική τροφή που στόλιζε το κεφάλι και την μπλούζα του. «Μην ανησυχείς. Δεν την πείραξα. Απλά πηγαίνοντας στο δωμάτιο μου την άκουσα να γυρίζει ανήσυχη στο κρεβάτι της και την κατέβασα να την ταΐσω.» Ο Στέφαν ξεφύσησε δυνατά. «Για την ακρίβεια Έλενα, μπορούμε να μιλήσουμε λίγο γι' αυτό. Λυπάμαι για ότι έκανα εχθές. Έχασα τον έλεγχο και…»

«Ας μην το σκεφτόμαστε Στέφαν έτσι? Πέρασε. Είσαι θείος της και παρόλο που δεν το έμαθες με τον καλύτερο τρόπο και ξέρω ότι αυτό ίσως δεν σου φτάνει είμαι χαρούμενη που είσαι εσύ. Δεν θα μπορούσε να έχει καλύτερο. Ότι έγινε εχθές… Ας το ξεχάσουμε. Είσαι υπέροχος και ξέρω ότι την αγαπάς. Όπως ξέρω ότι και η Λίλιθ σε αγαπά πολύ.»

Ο Στέφαν σήκωσε το ένα του φρύδι ερωτηματικά.

«Ω, σωστά.» είπε η Έλενα. «Ο Ντέιμον αποφάσισε το όνομά της χθες βράδυ.» συνέχισε σκύβοντας το κεφάλι. Ένιωσε την ντροπή και τις τύψεις να την κατακλύζουν και μόνο στην αναφορά του ονόματος του Ντέιμον. Σήκωσε το κεφάλι να δει τον Στέφαν να την κοιτάζει γλυκά.

«Λυπάμαι τόσο, Στέφαν. Που σε πρόδωσα, που σου είπα ψέματα, που σε κορόιδευα όλο αυτόν τον καιρό. Ότι και να πω είναι λίγο για το μέγεθος της προδοσίας μου. Ξέρω ότι πιθανόν δεν θα με συγχωρήσεις ποτέ και καλά θα κάνεις, εγώ δεν θα με συγχωρούσα. Θέλω να ξέρεις όμως ότι ζήσαμε… Ήταν αλήθεια και για μένα. Σ' αγάπησα τόσο πολύ. Με βοήθησες τόσο πολύ. Ήσουν ότι χρειαζόμουν για όσο το χρειαζόμουν. Ήσουν ο μεγάλος μου έρωτας και ο άνθρωπος που με βοήθησα να σταθώ ξανά στα πόδια μου μετά τον θάνατο των γονιών μου. Ο Ντέιμον απλά… Ω, Στέφαν πόσο λυπάμαι!» Η Έλενα έφερε τα χέρια στο πρόσωπό της για να κρυφτεί. Δεν άντεχε τον τρόπο που την κοιτούσε ο Στέφαν. Δεν άντεχε τον τρόπο που του είχε φερθεί και την δεδομένη στιγμή δεν άντεχε τον ίδιο της τον εαυτό. Η Έλενα ανασηκώθηκε ελαφρά όταν ένιωσε τα δάχτυλά του να αγγίζουν τα δικά της καθώς έρχονταν να σταθεί απέναντί της.

«Μην λυπάσαι. Θεέ μου, αυτό που μοιραστήκαμε Έλενα... ήταν υπέροχο. Σ' αγαπάω όσο δεν αγάπησα ποτέ κανέναν άλλο αλλά δεν είμαι αυτός που θες ή χρειάζεσαι. Εκείνος είναι. Σε καταλαβαίνει σε ένα επίπεδο που εγώ δεν μπορώ και ποτέ δεν μπορούσα.»

Η Έλενα σήκωσε το χέρι της να τον κάνει να σταματήσει αλλά ο Στέφαν απλά πίεσε τα χείλη του στα δάχτυλά της.

«Σσσςς, δεν πειράζει. Γιατί και εσύ τον καταλαβαίνεις ενώ εγώ ποτέ δεν τα κατάφερα.» Πήρε μια αχρείαστη ανάσα πριν συνεχίσει. «Ο Ντέιμον έκλεισε τον διακόπτη των συναισθημάτων του επειδή είναι πληγωμένος, Έλενα. Όχι επειδή του αρέσει να είναι ένας σατανικός μπάσταρδος αλλά για να ξεφύγει από τον πόνο που δημιούργησε η προδοσία της Κάθριν, η σκληρή και παγωμένη στάση του πατέρα και το να ζει μια ζωή που εγώ τον ανάγκασα να ακολουθήσει. Το έκανε σαν ένα μηχανισμό άμυνας. Εγώ? Δεν θα σου πω ψέματα, ούτε στον εαυτό μου πια. Διασκέδασα τον χρόνο που πέρασα με τον Κλάους. Ένιωθα τα πάντα και αυτή είναι η διαφορά μας με τον αδερφό μου. Εγώ έκλεισα τον διακόπτη για να εμποδίσω τον εαυτό μου να εξελιχτεί σε τέρας επειδή μου άρεσε. Εκείνος το έκανε για να ξεφύγει από την πραγματικότητα, αλλά δεν καταλαβαίνει ότι απέτυχε. Έχασε ότι αγαπούσε και παρόλα αυτά δεν έγινε κακός. Απλά κομμάτια.»

Η Έλενα τον κοίταξε γλυκά και χαμογέλασε. Αυτός ήταν ο Στέφαν που αγαπούσε. Έγειρε το κεφάλι της μπροστά και ακούμπησε το μέτωπό της στο δικό του αδιαφορώντας για το φαγητό που είχε κολλήσει εκεί.

«Και τώρα?» τον ρώτησε σιγανά. Εκείνος αναστέναξε και έκλεισε τα μάτια του.

«Τώρα αγαπημένη μου Έλενα, θα χωρίσουν οι δρόμοι μας. Θα πάω με την Κάθριν στην Βουλγαρία για λίγο.» Η Έλενα σήκωσε το κεφάλι της και τον κοίταξε.

«Ξέρω τι θα πεις. Η Κάθριν…»

«Θα σε κάνει ευτυχισμένο Στέφαν.» του είπε φέρνοντας τα χέρια της στο πρόσωπό του σκουπίζοντας ένα κομμάτι μήλου από το μάγουλο του με τον αντίχειρά της ταυτόχρονα. «Έχει αλλάξει. Όπως και εσύ. Θα είστε μια χαρά μαζί.»

«Και εγώ το πιστεύω. Εχθές… με ακολούθησε και με βοήθησε να καταλάβω τα λάθη μου.»

Χμ… από τον τρόπο που απέφευγε το βλέμμα της δεν τον βοήθησε μόνο σε αυτό, σκέφτηκε η Έλενα αλλά το κράτησε για τον εαυτό της. «Καλύτερα να πάω να κάνω μπάνιο. Θα πάρω και το μικρό τερατάκι να καθαριστούμε.» είπε καθώς σήκωνε το μωρό από το κάθισμα.

«Δεν θα φύγετε για πάντα έτσι? Σας χρειάζεται.» του είπε φοβισμένη η Έλενα λίγο πριν φτάσει στην πόρτα της κουζίνας. Γύρισε να την κοιτάξει.

«Όχι Έλενα. Δεν χρειάζεται μόνο εκείνη εμάς.» Με αυτά τα λόγια ο Στέφαν χάθηκε από το οπτικό της πεδίο. Δευτερόλεπτα αργότερα άκουσε το νερό να τρέχει και άλλον έναν αδιευκρίνιστο θόρυβο. Ανεβαίνοντας ανακάλυψε ότι ο θόρυβος προερχόταν από το δωμάτιο του Ντέιμον. Είχε το μαξιλάρι στο πρόσωπό του και ανέπνεε γρήγορα. Η Έλενα θορυβήθηκε και πήγε προς το μέρος του όμως εκείνος ήταν πιο γρήγορος και βρισκόταν στην άλλη άκρη του δωματίου πριν καν εκείνη φτάσει στο κρεβάτι.

«Πως πήγε η συζήτηση?» την ρώτησε ειρωνικά. Σκατά! σκέφτηκε η Έλενα. Φυσικά και άκουγε. Ένας Θεός ήξερε πως θα κατέληγε πάλι όλο αυτό.

«Ντέιμον εγώ…» ξεκίνησε αλλά την διέκοψε με ένα νεύμα.

«Ω, μην προσπαθήσεις καν Έλενα! Καταλαβαίνω απόλυτα. Φυσικά! Ο Στέφαν είναι ο επικός σου έρωτας και άλλες τέτοιες αηδίες. Όλες αυτές οι βλακείες που έλεγες εχθές ήταν μόνο και μόνο για να με ηρεμήσεις. Να μην πάρω την κόρη ΜΟΥ και εξαφανιστώ. Μάντεψε Έλενα. Αυτό ακριβώς θα γίνει. Έτσι θα μπορέσεις ανενόχλητη…» Η Έλενα τον έσπρωξε δυνατά προς την πόρτα του μπάνιου. Με έναν δυνατό γδούπο ο Ντέιμον έπεσε προς τα πίσω για να βρεθεί στα πόδια του σχεδόν αμέσως. Η Έλενα έφερε τα χέρια στα μαλλιά της και κούνησε το κεφάλι της.

«Πάψε!» του φώναξε ενοχλημένη. Ο Ντέιμον σταύρωσε τα χέρια στο γυμνό του στήθος και την κοιτούσε επίμονα. «Συνειδητοποίησα κάτι σήμερα Ντέιμον. Κάθε μορφασμός, ερωτικό σχόλιο, κάθε φορά που με έσωσες και με κράτησες στην αγκαλιά σου, και κάθε στιγμή μαζί σου με έκαναν να αποδεχτώ τα συναισθήματα μου για σένα. Σου συγχωρώ ότι άσχημο και κακό μου έχεις πει ή μου έχεις κάνει επειδή παραδέχομαι ότι υπάρχει κάτι τεράστιο ανάμεσά μας, Νόμιζα ότι αγαπώ τον Στέφαν όμως όταν τελείωσε δεν έχυσα ούτε ένα δάκρυ. Επειδή απλά ήθελα εσένα. Το μόνο που μπορούσα να σκεφτώ ήσουν εσύ. Δεν θα είναι πάντα ο Στέφαν.» Το πρόσωπο του Ντέιμον ηρέμησε και έριξε τα χέρια του στο πλάι. Η Έλενα τον πλησίασε και έγειρε προς τα πίσω για να τον κοιτάξει στα μάτια. «Επειδή με καταλαβαίνεις. Κάθε πλευρά μου. Και ναι, θέλεις να μου σώζεις την ζωή κάθε φορά αλλά με αφήνεις να είμαι μέρος του. Δεν με βάζεις απλά σε μια φούσκα όταν τρέχεις να αδράξεις την μέρα. Κάνεις την παλιά Έλενα να θέλει να βγει έξω και να παίξει και να μην ντρέπεται γι' αυτό. Με κάνεις να θέλω να ξεριζώσω τα μαλλιά μου και να σε φιλήσω και όλα αυτά χωρίς να πάρω ούτε μια ανάσα. Είσαι ανυπόφορος, εγωιστής, αντιδραστικός ...» Η Έλενα γύρισε τα μάτια της καθώς απαριθμούσε και ο Ντέιμον ρουθούνισε.

«Ευχαριστώ…» της είπε ειρωνικά αλλά η Έλενα τον σταμάτησε χτυπώντας τον ελαφρά στο στήθος.

«Όχι, άκουσέ με! Αγαπώ κάθε έξυπνη παρατήρηση και την σαρκαστική αίσθηση του χιούμορ σου. Αγαπώ το πόσο πιστός είσαι, το πάθος σου. Λατρεύω τον τρόπο που με κοιτάς, σαν να είμαι το πιο πολύτιμο πράγμα σε όλο το σύμπαν...» συνέχισε απαλά.

«Είσαι για μένα..» της απάντησε ο Ντέιμον κοιτώντας την στα μάτια.

«Αγαπώ την προστατευτική και την ανιδιοτελή σου πλευρά και αγαπώ τον τρόπο που με αγαπάς. Κανείς ποτέ δεν με αγάπησε όπως εσύ... Σε κοιτάζω και το νιώθω... σε κάθε μέρος του κορμιού μου και της ψυχής μου...» Έβαλε τα χέρια της στα μάγουλά του, τα μάτια της γυάλιζαν από τα δάκρυα που προσπαθούσε να κρατήσει με τα δάχτυλά της να χαϊδεύουν απαλά το δέρμα του. «Σ' αγαπώ, Ντέιμον Σαλβατόρε... Αγαπώ τον άνθρωπο και τον βρικόλακα. Σ' αγαπώ ακριβώς όπως είσαι..» και μετά τον φίλησε, δείχνοντας του ακριβώς πόσο…

Στο δείπνο εκείνο το βραδύ, η ατμόσφαιρα ήταν ευχάριστη, αν εξαιρέσει κανείς ότι το καμένο κοτόπουλο._- Μεταξύ μας, η_ _θεία Κάθριν δεν το είχε στην μαγ__ειρική - _Ο Ντέιμον και ο Στέφαν (έχοντας ξεπεράσει το σοκ και έχοντας κάνει μια μεγάλη συζήτηση) αστειεύονταν για το πώς ο Ντέιμον θα είναι σαν πατέρας

« Και αντί για γάλα, θα της δίνεις ουίσκι!» Ο Στέφαν κόντευε να πέσει από την καρέκλα αφού εδώ και ώρα στριφογυρνούσε και χτυπιόταν στο κάθισμά του από τα γέλια. Το έβρισκε τόσο διασκεδαστικό να κοροϊδεύει τον Ντέιμον.

«Τουλάχιστον εγώ δεν θα καταλήγω λουσμένος με την κρέμα της. Τουλάχιστον έκανε καλό στα μαλλιά σου Στέφαν?» τον ρώτησε ήρεμα ο αδερφός του ενώ στριφογυρνούσε τα παγάκια στο ποτήρι του.

«Ει!» είπε ενοχλημένος ο Στέφαν. «Υποθέτω ότι μου άξιζε. Είσαι έτοιμος να φερθείς σαν πατέρας?»

«Αν εννοείς ότι δεν θα αφήνω τα αγόρια να πλησιάζουν την κόρη μου στα 30 μέτρα ναι.» Ο Ντέιμον είδε τον αδερφό του να γυρίζει τα μάτια του και να κουνάει απελπισμένα το κεφάλι του. «Και ότι θα αφιερώσω κάθε μέρα της υπόλοιπης ύπαρξης μου να κάνω και τις 2 ευτυχισμένες τότε υποθέτω ότι είμαι έτοιμος.»

«Φοβάσαι μην γίνεις σαν τον μπαμπά?» Η ερώτηση έτρωγε τον Στέφαν από εχθές το βράδυ. Γιατί ότι και να είχε γίνει ο Ντέιμον ήταν αδερφός του. Το μόνο κομμάτι της οικογένειάς του που είχε μείνει. Και ήξερε καλά τα αισθήματά του προς τον πατέρα τους. Όπως και τον φόβο του αδερφού του να μην γίνει σαν εκείνον. Βέβαια αυτή η συζήτηση είχε γίνει κοντά 2 αιώνες πριν, όταν και οι 2 ήταν άνθρωποι, αλλά δεν έπαυε να τον προβληματίζει.

«Πάντα έλεγα ότι αν γινόμουν πατέρας θα έβαζα τα δυνατά μου να μην καταλήξω σαν εκείνον. Όταν αλλάξαμε, δεν ξανά ασχολήθηκα με αυτό το θέμα. Βλέποντας όμως την Λίλιθ, οι φόβοι μου επέστρεψαν. Δεν ξέρω αν θα τα καταφέρω.» Ο Ντέιμον έσκυψε το κεφάλι και αναστέναξε βαθιά. Όταν έγινε βρικόλακας, ένα από τα πράγματα που τον ευχαριστούσε ήταν το ότι οι φόβοι του για να μην εξελιχθεί σαν τον πατέρα του ήταν πλέον μια ανάμνηση. Όμως τα γεγονότα τον είχαν προλάβει και τώρα ήταν χαμένος.

«Δεν θα είσαι μόνος σου. Η Έλενα θα είναι εδώ. Θα βοηθήσουμε και εμείς.» του είπε ο Στέφαν πιάνοντας τον από τον ώμο. Ήθελε ο αδερφός του να ξέρει ότι ήταν εδώ για αυτόν. Όπως ήταν κάθε φορά που τον χρειαζόταν. Όπως στεκόταν και ο Ντέιμον σε εκείνον.

«Από την Βουλγαρία?» Ο Ντέιμον μόρφασε. Δεν ήθελε να αποχωριστεί τον Στέφαν. Αν και ήξερε ότι ο αδερφός του χρειαζόταν ένα διάλειμμα από όλες τις νέες εξελίξεις που τους είχαν συμβεί το τελευταίο εικοσιτετράωρο.

«Δεν θα μείνουμε αιώνια εκεί, Ντέιμον.» του είπε χαμογελαστά ο Στέφαν. Και το εννοούσε. Είχε καταφέρει να μιλήσει λίγο με τον Κλάους εχθές το βράδυ. Ο Αρχικός τον είχε προειδοποιήσει να μην απομακρυνθεί από την οικογένειά του. Ήταν το μόνο που του είχε απομείνει πλέον και τον είχαν ανάγκη. Αυτή η συζήτηση ήταν και ένας από τους λόγους που αντιμετώπιζε πλέον την κατάσταση ήπια.

«Επιστροφή στις ρίζες της Πέτροβα?» τον ρώτησε ο Ντέιμον προσπαθώντας να ελαφρύνει το κλίμα.

«Γιατί όχι? Αν βοηθήσει να πετύχει αυτή τη φορά.» Ο Ντέιμον δεν ενέκρινε το να γυρίσει ο Στέφαν στην Κάθριν. Αλλά δεν μπορούσε να εκφέρει γνώμη. Η ζωή ήταν του αδερφού του, και αν πίστευε ότι η Κάθριν άξιζε μια δεύτερη ευκαιρία μάλλον θα ήξερε κάτι παραπάνω.

«Καλή επιτυχία, αδερφέ.» του είπε τελικά χαμογελώντας του και γεμίζοντας ξανά τα ποτήρια τους…

Στο μεταξύ, το κλίμα στην κουζίνα ήταν πιο βαρύ καθώς η Έλενα και η Κάθριν συζητούσαν και εκείνες το ταξίδι στην Βουλγαρία

«Έλενα, στο υπόσχομαι, θα επιστρέψουμε. Δεν θα την αφήσουμε μόνη.» είπε η Κάθριν στην Έλενα καθώς βάζανε τα πιάτα στο πλυντήριο. Η Κάθριν δεν ήξερε και πολύ βέβαια πώς να χειριστεί ότι οι απόγονοί της την χρειάζονταν ή ότι ήταν ευπρόσδεκτη ξανά στην οικογένεια Σαλβατόρε που είχε πλέον μεγαλώσει. Και αν φερόταν σωστά αυτή την φορά θα ήταν εκείνη η τελευταία προσθήκη. «Αλλά δεν νομίζω να μείνουμε στο Μίστικ Φολς. Δεν νομίζω να θέλεις να αρχίσουν να κάνουν ερωτήσεις πως μπορείς και είσαι σε 2 μέρη ταυτόχρονα και με τα 2 αδέρφια.» Η Κάθριν της έκλεισε το μάτι και η Έλενα γύρισε τα μάτια της. Ακόμα θυμόταν την αντίδραση της Τζένα όταν νόμιζε ότι φιλιόταν εκείνη με τον Ντέιμον στο κατώφλι του πατρικού της. «Και αν θες την γνώμη μου ούτε εσείς πρέπει να μείνετε. Ο κόσμος θα αναρωτιέται όταν εσείς δεν θα μεγαλώνετε μέρα.» Η Κάθριν είχε δίκιο σε αυτό αλλά η Έλενα δεν μπορούσε να φύγει. Ότι αγαπούσε ήταν εδώ.

«Θα το ρισκάρω. Δεν θα αφήσω την οικογένειά μου ξανά. Εξάλλου όσο μεγαλώνει η Λίλιθ, ίσως να αποφύγουμε τις ερωτήσεις.» είπε ελπιδοφόρα η Έλενα και είδε την Κάθριν να σηκώνει αδιάφορα τους ώμους…

«Θα τις προσέχεις έτσι αδερφέ?» τον ρώτησε ο Στέφαν καθώς απολάμβαναν το ποτό τους δίπλα στο τζάκι με το μωρό να παίζει μπροστά τους. Ο Ντέιμον γύρισε και κοίταξε τον αδερφό του. Ήταν από τις λίγες φορές αλλά τόσο ανεκτίμητες που ο Ντέιμον παραδεχόταν τον Στέφαν. Η αντίδρασή του τώρα ήταν τόσο… Στέφαν. Ανώτερη και ενδιαφερόταν για το καλό όλων. Ο Ντέιμον δεν θα μπορούσε ποτέ να το κάνει. Κούνησε το κεφάλι του καταφατικά.

«Φυσικά Στέφαν. Είναι η ζωή μου τώρα.» Είδε τον Στέφαν να χαμογελάει και να κουνάει το κεφάλι του.

«Επιτέλους η ζωή σου μπαίνει σε μια τάξη αδερφέ. Και γίνεται όμορφη. Σας εύχομαι ότι καλύτερο.»

Ο Ντέιμον γύρισε και έκανε τον Στέφαν μια δυνατή αγκαλιά.

«Επίσης μικρέ αδερφέ. Και να σε ξαναδούμε σύντομα έτσι?» Ο Στέφαν τον χτύπησε απαλά στην πλάτη.

«Φυσικά. Το μοναχοπαίδι των Σαλβατόρε θα μεγαλώσει με όλη την αγάπη της οικογένειας. Όχι όπως μεγαλώσαμε εγώ και εσύ. Και θα έχει και μια θεία επίσης.» του ψιθύρισε χαμογελαστά.

«Στέφαν. Ήρθε η ώρα.» του είπε η Κάθριν όταν απομακρύνθηκαν τα δυο αδέρφια από την αγκαλιά τους. Ο Στέφαν πήγε στην Έλενα και της έδωσε μια τρυφερή αγκαλιά και ένα φιλί στο μάγουλο.

«Να τον προσέχεις.» της ψιθύρισε και της έκλεισε το μάτι. Η Έλενα αναστέναξε και τον φίλησε και αυτή.

«Παράπονο δεν έχεις Ντέιμον. Ήμουν καλός σύμμαχος αυτή τη φορά.» είπε η Κάθριν στον Ντέιμον σφίγγοντάς του το χέρι.

«Σου χρωστάω.» της απάντησε εκείνος ψιθυριστά. Η Κάθριν γέλασε και έσκυψε να πάρει αγκαλιά το μωρό.

«Όσο για εσένα μικρή, ετοιμάσου να σε γεμίσω δώρα όταν επιστρέψουμε. Να είσαι καλό κορίτσι.» είπε χαρίζοντας ένα φιλί στα μαλλιά. Ο Στέφαν με την σειρά του φίλησε την ανιψιά του και ύστερα μπήκαν με την Κάθριν στο αυτοκίνητο. Η Έλενα και ο Ντέιμον με την κόρη τους στεκόντουσαν στην εξώπορτα αποχαιρετώντας τους.

«Θα μου λείψουν.» είπε στεναχωρημένη η Έλενα ενώ έσφιγγε το χέρι του Ντέιμον που στεκόταν δίπλα της.

«Και εμένα. Ας ελπίσουμε να τους δούμε ξανά σύντομα.» Ο Ντέιμον πήρε το παιδί από τα χέρια της Έλενας και μπήκε μέσα στο σπίτι ξανά.

«Ας ελπίσουμε να τα καταφέρουν.» είπε χαμηλόφωνα η Έλενα και έκλεισε την πόρτα….


	18. Party like a rockstar

17. Party like a rock star

PART 1

Lilith's POV

_Πολλοί λένε ότι η ιστορία των γονιών μου είναι ρομαντική.__Συμφωνώ σε ένα σημείο.__Αλλά αν μου ζητούσαν να χαρακτηρίσω την σχέση__ τους σίγουρα η πρώτη λέξη που θα μου __ερχόταν__ στο μυαλό δεν θα ήταν "ρομαντική". __Η σχέση τους βασιζόταν στην ανάγκη για επιβεβαίωση,__την ακόρεστη δίψα του ενός για τον άλλον,__το πάθος,__τον πόθο που τους τύφλωνε__ακόμα και τώρα πολλές φορές,__την απελπισία,__τ__ον πόνο, __την ένταση...__Δεν ήταν, ούτε είναι συνηθισμένη σχέση.__Και ίσως γι'__αυτό__ έχει κρατήσει τόσο καιρό. __Ποιός ξέρει? _

_Και σίγουρα κάποιος θα αναρωτηθεί τώρα πως τα ξέρω όλα αυτά. Ας πούμε __ότι__ κανείς δε μπορεί να μου κρύψει τίποτα. Ειδικά αν τα γράφει σε ημερολόγια που τα __κρύβει...__στη__ σοφίτα για παράδειγμα. Ή τα σκέφτεται όταν οι δυνάμεις μου είναι σε έξαρση. Κακό πράγμα η ονειροπόληση όταν είμαι κοντά._

_Όπως και να έχει όμως... Είμαι η Λίλιθ __Αλεσάντρα__ Σαλβατόρε, κόρη του Ντέιμον και της Έλενας Σαλβατόρε γεννημένη στις 17 __Μαΐου__ και το παιδί της προφητείας. Και αυτή είναι η ιστορία μου __έως__ τώρα..._

Έκλεισα το μικρό ροζ τετράδιο και το ακούμπησα στοργικά πάνω στο κρεβάτι μου. Η ιστορία της ζωής μου είχε ενδιαφέρον. Ε, δεν ήμουν και το πιο συνηθισμένο παιδί. Σηκώθηκα και πήγα και στάθηκα μπροστά στον μεγάλο καθρέφτη που κοσμούσε τον τοίχο του δωματίου μου. Το μπερδεμένο κορίτσι που με κοίταζε δεν ήμουν εγώ. Όχι αυτή που είχαν συνηθίσει όλοι να βλέπουν. Άκουσα το αυτοκίνητο του θείου Στέφαν να παρκάρει στην μπροστινή είσοδο. Εκείνος και η θεία Κάθριν είχαν φύγει λίγο μετά τα πρώτα μου γενέθλια και μένανε μόνιμα πλέον στην Ιταλία - πατρίδα της οικογένειάς μου -. Τους έβλεπα βέβαια σε όλες τις οικογενειακές γιορτές. Ευχαριστίες, Πρωτοχρονιά, καλοκαιρινές διακοπές, γιορτές, γενέθλια και κάθε φορά που μου έλειπαν. Συχνά δηλαδή. Συμφωνία μεταξύ των αρχηγών των οικογενειών. Της μαμάς και της θείας μου. Αλλά πάντα λάτρευα να τους βλέπω. Τους αγαπούσα τόσο. Ξεφύσησα δυνατά. Ήθελα να δω πως θα αντιδρούσαν όταν τους ανακοίνωνα την απόφασή μου. Η αποψινή βραδιά θα είχε πλάκα! Συνέχιζα να κοιτώ το είδωλό μου στον καθρέφτη και μόρφασα. Είχα προσπαθήσει πολύ για αυτή μου την εμφάνιση καθώς ήθελα να κάνω τον πρώην μου να δει τι έχασε αλλά ήδη είχα αρχίσει να αμφιβάλλω για όλο το αποψινό. Αυτό το αίσθημα φόβου που δεν έλεγε να φύγει από την πρώτη στιγμή που ξύπνησα σήμερα με έκανε να παραλύω. Άκουσα τα βήματα στη σκάλα και πρόλαβα να φορέσω το ψεύτικο χαμόγελό μου πριν ανοίξει η πόρτα και 2 δυνατά χέρια τυλιχτούν γύρω από την μέση μου και με στροβιλίσουν γρήγορα.

«Πριγκίπισσα, Χρόνια Πολλά!» μου είπε ο θείος μου ενώ με άφηνε κάτω.

«Ευχαριστώ.» του είπα χαρούμενα.

«Ω, πόσο όμορφη είσαι απόψε!» συμπλήρωσε χαϊδεύοντας μου τα μαλλιά.

«Πάντα είναι όμορφη η κόρη μου Στέφαν. Έμοιασε στον μπαμπά της.» Άκουσα τον μπαμπά μου να ξεροβήχει πίσω μας. Πάντα ζήλευε την σχέση μου με τον θείο μου. Δεν τον αδικούσα.

«Δεν θα αλλάξεις ποτέ Ντέιμον, έτσι?» τον ρώτησε ο θείος καθώς απομακρυνόταν από εμένα και πήγαινε προς τον αδερφό του.

«Ποτέ αδερφέ.» του απάντησε ειρωνικά λίγο πριν ξεσπάσουν σε γέλια και αγκαλιαστούν. Λάτρευα αυτές τις στιγμές. Ήταν τόσο πολύτιμες. Χαμογέλασα πριν άλλο ένα ζευγάρι χέρια με πιάσουν από την μέση και κάνοντάς με μια σβούρα.

«Θεία Κατ!» φώναξα χαρούμενη καθώς ο καστανός βρικόλακας με άφηνε κάτω.

«Υπέροχο κορίτσι μου!» Λάτρευα τον τρόπο με τον οποίο όλοι με έλουζαν με αγάπη και προσοχή. Για να μην αναφέρω τα δώρα…

«Ώστε 18 ε? Μεγάλωσες πια!» μου είπε κλείνοντάς μου το μάτι. Η θεία μου ήταν τέλεια στο να σε συμβουλεύει για αγόρια. Όλες οι θείες μου δηλαδή. Είχα πολλές.

«Τι θες να πεις Κάθριν?» την ρώτησε ο πατέρας μου καχύποπτα. «Μεγάλωσε για ποιό πράγμα?» Ω, ήταν τόσο υπερπροστατευτικός.

«Δεν έχει σημασία _papi_, τι θέλει να πει. Ποτέ δεν θα μεγαλώσω. Πάντα θα είμαι το κοριτσάκι σου.» του είπα χαρίζοντάς του ένα από τα πιο αθώα μου χαμόγελα. Μου το επέστρεψε.

«Η κόρη σου σε αποστομώνει, Ντέιμον.» του είπε ειρωνικά ο θείος καθώς βγαίνανε από το δωμάτιό μου και κατευθύνονταν προς τον κήπο με την θεία Κατ να τους ακολουθεί. Πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα και έκανα να τους ακολουθήσω αλλά η μαμά μου με σταμάτησε.

«Αγάπη μου, όλα καλά?» με ρώτησε απαλά καθώς ακουμπούσε το χέρι της στον ώμο μου, χαμογελώντας μου γλυκά.

«Θα έρθει απόψε, σωστά?» Δεν χρειαζόταν να της πω ποιός. Όλοι ξέραμε ότι σήμερα που έκλεινα τα 18 ο Κλάους θα ερχόταν να σφραγίσει την συμφωνία που είχε κάνει με την μαμά μου χρόνια πριν.

«Συγνώμη, ψυχή μου.» μου είπε θλιμμένα ενώ γυρνούσα να την κοιτάξω και να την κλείσω στην αγκαλιά μου.

«Μην μου ζητάς συγνώμη. Έκανες αυτό που θεωρούσες σωστό. Με προστάτεψες όλα αυτά τα χρόνια και σε ευχαριστώ. Τώρα είναι η σειρά μου να σας προστατέψω. Μην ανησυχείς. Είμαι έτοιμη.» Μου χαμογέλασε και πιάνοντάς με από το χέρι πήγαμε να βρούμε τους άλλους...

Μισή ώρα αργότερα και ο κήπος μας ήταν γεμάτος. Κανένας δεν είχε αρνηθεί την πρόσκληση του. Πάντως ήταν γελοίο θέαμα. Βρικόλακες ανακατεμένοι με ανθρώπους με τους δεύτερους να αγνοούν την ύπαρξη των πρώτων και όλοι να χορεύουν με λιγότερο από μισό μέτρο απόσταση. Εγώ βρισκόμουν με την πλάτη στον τοίχο και παρακολουθούσα τους αγαπημένους μου να διασκεδάζουν. Ο θείος Στέφαν μιλούσε με τον θείο Τζέρεμι ενώ η θεία Μπόνι γελούσε με την θεία Κάρολάιν. Η μαμά και η θεία Κάθριν είχαν πάρει το σοβαρό τους ύφος και συζητούσαν ενώ η ξαδέρφη μου η Μέρεντιθ χόρευε με την Κρίστι.

«Η εορτάζουσα δεν χορεύει?» Η κολλητή μου η Στέφανι βρέθηκε δίπλα μου με τον κολλητό μου και αδερφό της τον Ρίκι αγκαζέ. Και οι δυο βρικόλακες. Και οι δυο αλλαγμένοι από την οικογένειά μου.

«Η εορτάζουσα περιμένει.» της είπα συνεχίζοντας να κοιτώ την πίστα.

«Τι περιμένεις? Ο πρώην σου είναι εδώ και δεν έχει πάρει τα μάτια του από πάνω σου. Μοιάζεις με αρχαία ελληνίδα θεά. Εγώ στην θέση σου θα τον είχα κάνει να φάει χώμα τώρα. Τι στο καλό μπορεί να έχει τόση αξία ώστε να σε κρατάει μακριά από την εκδίκησή σου?» με ρώτησε ο Ρίκι με περιέργεια.

«Δεν είναι ακόμα ώρα. Άσε τον λίγο ακόμα.» Άκουσα το γέλιο της Στέφανι δίπλα μου να μου φυσάει τα μαλλιά.

«Και εσύ τώρα υποτίθεται ότι δεν έχεις ομοιότητες με την μαινάδα?» Γύρισα και την κοίταξα προειδοποιητικά.

«Καλά!» είπε σηκώνοντας τα χέρια παραδομένη και τραβώντας τον Ρίκι στην πίστα.

Η ώρα περνούσε και είχα αφήσει τον εαυτό μου να απολαύσει το πάρτι μου. Μάλλον ο τρόμος της οικογένειάς μου δεν θα ερχόταν σήμερα. Ήμουν στον τεράστιο μπουφέ όταν ένιωσα μια παράξενη δύναμη να απλώνεται σε όλο μου το κορμί ξεκινώντας από την γυμνή μου πλάτη. Δεν γύρισα.

«Χρόνια πολλά γλυκιά μου.» Άκουσα κάποιον πίσω μου να μου λέει με μια περίεργη προφορά. Βρετανική ίσως? Μόνο τότε γύρισα αργά να δω τον κάτοχο της φωνής και έμεινα άφωνη. Μπορεί να μην τον είχα δει ποτέ στην ζωή μου ξανά, εκτός από όταν ήμουν βρέφος αλλά το αίσθημα τρόμου που μου δημιουργούσε ήταν -όπως και τότε- το ίδιο δυνατό και μοναδικό.

«Κλάους?» ψιθύρισα και αμέσως ένιωσα ένα κύμα αέρα καθώς βρισκόμασταν τώρα σε ένα μακρινό μέρος του κήπου. Και άλλο κύμα αέρα και η οικογένειά μου βρίσκονταν δίπλα μου.

«Τι θες εδώ?» Πήρε τον λόγο ο πατέρας μου μπαίνοντας μπροστά μου.

«Δεν ήρθα να βλάψω κανέναν, Ντέιμον. Νομίζω ότι η κόρη σου έχει γενέθλια και της έφερα ένα δώρο.» είπε δείχνοντας ένα μεγάλο κουτί στα χέρια του. Μπορούσα να νιώσω την ένταση αλλά δεν έδινα σημασία. Περίμενα χρόνια αυτή τη στιγμή.

«Ευχαριστώ αλλά δεν χρειαζόταν.» του απάντησα γλυκά κάνοντας τον πατέρα μου να γυρίσει να με κοιτάξει με τρόμο. «Ήδη μου έχεις κάνει το καλύτερο δώρο.» συνέχισα φεύγοντας από τον προστατευτικό κλοιό της οικογένειάς μου με αργά βήματα και πήγα και στάθηκα απέναντί του. Με κοιτούσε με ένα αινιγματικό ύφος.

«Πήρες τον θείο μου μακριά και έκανες την μητέρα μου να συνειδητοποιήσει τα αισθήματά της για τον πατέρα μου.» Μπορούσα να νιώσω τους γονείς μου και τον θείο μου να έχουν μείνει τελείως ακίνητοι συνειδητοποιώντας και εκείνοι τώρα αυτά που έλεγα. «Αν δεν ήσουν εσύ, αυτή την στιγμή δεν θα υπήρχα. Σου είμαι αιώνια ευγνώμων για αυτό.» είπα καθώς έσκυβα το κεφάλι μου και έκανα μια μικρή υπόκλιση μπροστά του. Σίγουρα του άρεσε κρίνοντας από το τεράστιο χαμόγελο στα χείλη του.

«Δεν πίστευα ότι η κόρη του Σαλβατόρε θα ήταν τόσο συνετή.» είπε καθώς σηκωνόμουν και έφερνε το χέρι μου στα χείλη του.

«Ντέιμον, είναι ψυχαναγκασμένη?» άκουσα την μαμά μου να ρωτάει σιγανά με τρόμο.

«Όχι.» απάντησε αρνητικά ο πατέρας μου κουνώντας το κεφάλι του. «Νιώθει ότι έχει υποχρέωση απέναντί του.»

«Τι είναι αυτά που λες?» τον ρώτησε ο θείος μου. Και πάνω που πήγαινα να του απαντήσω μια ξανθιά γυναίκα που ερχόταν προς το μέρος μας μου τράβηξε την προσοχή.

«Κλάους?» άκουσα την σπασμένη φωνή της θείας Κάρολάιν και το επόμενο δευτερόλεπτο βρισκόμουν ακριβώς μπροστά της με τα χέρια μου στους ώμους της.

«Θεία? Όχι εδώ, όχι τώρα. Θα έχεις τον χρόνο σου να του μιλήσεις μετά. Θα το κανονίσω εγώ. Όχι όμως με τόσους ανθρώπους εδώ γύρω. Δεν θέλω να καταλήξει το πάρτι σε αιματοχυσία.»

Η θεία απλώς κοιτούσε με γυάλινο βλέμμα πίσω μου, τον Κλάους που και εκείνος με την σειρά του την κοίταζε πίσω.

«Μην τον αφήσεις να φύγει.» μου είπε θλιμμένα. Της χαμογέλασα και κούνησα το κεφάλι μου καταφατικά. Γύρισα πάλι προς το Κλάους.

«Να σου μιλήσω λίγο?» Δεν ήταν ερώτηση ακριβώς. Τον άρπαξα από το χέρι και τον τράβηξα μακριά από τους δικούς μου.

«Δεν θα βλάψεις κανέναν σωστά?» τον ρώτησα όταν απομακρυνθήκαμε από τους "φύλακες" μου και πίσω στον κόσμο που χόρευε.

«Δεν ήρθα γι' αυτό γλυκιά μου. Και εξάλλου μετά την δήλωσή σου πως θα μπορούσα? Να υποθέσω ότι ξέρεις για ποιόν λόγο είμαι εδώ.» Δεν με ρωτούσε. Ήξερε ότι ήξερα.

«Γιατί είμαι η ασπίδα σου απέναντι σε όποιον σε κυνηγάει. Θες τις δυνάμεις μου για να σε προστατέψουν όταν τις χρειαστείς.»

«Έξυπνο κορίτσι.» μου είπε καθώς μου χάιδευε το σαγόνι.

«Και θα τις έχεις. Αρκεί να μην βλάψεις κανέναν που αγαπώ.» τον πλησίασα και άλλο και έφερα τα χείλη μου στο αυτί του, ξέροντας ότι οι γονείς μου, που βρίσκονταν τώρα πιο κοντά και σε επιφυλακή μπορούσαν να με ακούσουν. «Γιατί τότε δεν υπάρχει συμφωνία.» του είπα αθώα. «Τότε θα σε βρω όπου και αν κρυφτείς και θα σου ξεριζώσω εγώ η ίδια την καρδιά αφού πρώτα σε κάνω να υποφέρεις. Πολύ.» τόνισα την τελευταία λέξη και ένιωσα το σώμα του να σφίγγεται. «Σύμφωνοι?» τον ρώτησα με ένα χαμόγελο. Μου χαμογέλασε πίσω.

«Σύμφωνοι.»

Γύρισα προς το μέρος των καλεσμένων μου και είδα τον Τζος να έχει στυλώσει το βλέμμα του πάνω μου. Χαμογέλασα ενώ μια κακή σκέψη περνούσε από το μυαλό μου.

«Θα χορέψεις μαζί μου?» τον ρώτησα και είδα την έκπληξη να διαγράφεται στο πρόσωπό του.

«Εντάξει.» μου είπε ενώ έφερνε τα χέρια του στη μέση μου και με τραβούσε προς το πλήθος.

PART 2

Lilith's POV

3 ώρες αργότερα και ο κόσμος είχε φύγει. Οι γονείς μου με τους θείους μου ήταν καθισμένοι στο σαλόνι μας έτοιμοι για την καθιερωμένη παράδοση των δώρων. Μια από τις παραδόσεις που είχε η οικογένεια Σαλβατόρε. Κάθε χρόνο, στα γενέθλια μου, όλη η οικογένεια μαζευόταν μετά το τέλος του πάρτι και μου δίνανε τα δώρα τους. Ήθελαν να βλέπουν το χαμόγελο που σχηματιζόταν στα χείλη μου κάθε φορά που μου δίνανε κάτι υπέροχο. Φέτος όμως ήταν διαφορετικά. Για αρχή, ο Κλάους ήταν εδώ. Δεν είχε φύγει. Καθόταν στο σαλόνι με τους δικούς μου απολαμβάνοντας την αμηχανία και τον φόβο που δημιουργούσε. Και ύστερα, είχε προστεθεί η θεία Κάρολάιν στην "παρέα" μας. Ήθελε να μιλήσει με τον πατέρα του παιδιού της αλλά δεν ήθελα να προκαλέσει εντάσεις την ημέρα των γενεθλίων μου. Είχα συμφωνήσει με τον Κλάους ότι θα της μιλούσε όταν έφευγαν από εδώ. Πήγα και κάθισα στην πολυθρόνα στο κέντρο του σαλονιού με τα αγαπημένα μου πρόσωπα γύρω μου και χαμογέλασα. Μπροστά μου, ακουμπισμένα στο τραπέζι, ήταν διάφορα πακέτα τυλιγμένα με πολύχρωμο χαρτί. Ω, ξέρανε πολύ καλά ότι ακόμα και το πιο μικρό δώρο το ήθελα τυλιγμένο. Ο ήχος που έκανε το χαρτί όταν το έσκιζα με τα δάχτυλά μου ήταν η πιο υπέροχη μουσική για μένα. Χτύπησα τα χέρια μου δυο φορές και ο θείος Στέφαν ακούμπησε ένα μικροσκοπικό κουτάκι στα πόδια μου. Λευκό χαρτί με έναν φιόγκο κόκκινο. Έσμιξα τα φρύδια μου και τον κοίταξα. Είδα την θεία Κάθριν να του γελάει συνωμοτικά.

«Άνοιξέ το, πριγκίπισσα!» μου είπε με ενθουσιασμό. Κούνησα το κουτάκι πάνω-κάτω κοντά στο αυτί μου και κάτι κουνήθηκε εκεί μέσα. Κάτι μεταλλικό. Έλυσα τον φιόγκο και ξετύλιξα το χαρτί απαλά και ευλαβικά. Ένα λευκό βελούδινο κουτάκι φανερώθηκε και το άνοιξα γρήγορα. Ένα κλειδί? Γύρισα και κοίταξα με περιέργεια τον θείο Στέφαν κρατώντας το κλειδί στο χέρι μου.

«Είμαι σίγουρος ότι έχεις κληρονομήσει το πάθος για την ταχύτητα από την οικογένειά μας. Αλλά φαντάζομαι ότι θες κάτι πιο μοντέρνο από την Καμάρο του πατέρα σου. Είναι μια λευκή Λαμπορκίνι.» Γούρλωσα τα μάτια μου και τον κοίταξα.

«Αλήθεια?» τον ρώτησα με το χαμόγελο να αγγίζει τα αυτιά μου. Μου κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι του και το επόμενο δευτερόλεπτο τον έσφιγγα δυνατά στην αγκαλιά μου.

«Ω, ευχαριστώ πολύ πολύ!» του είπα ενώ απομακρυνόμουν από εκείνον για να χαρίσω ένα υγρό φιλί στην θεία Κάθριν.

«Τα πάντα για να είναι ευτυχισμένος ο μικρός μου άγγελος.» μου είπε η θεία καθώς μου χάιδευε τα μαλλιά και με φιλούσε στο μέτωπο.

«Σειρά μας!» φώναξε η Μέρεντιθ καθώς καθόμουν πίσω στην καρέκλα μου και εκείνη έβγαινε στον κήπο. Χαζογέλασα μην καταλαβαίνοντας τι συμβαίνει μέχρι την στιγμή που ξαναμπήκε μέσα κρατώντας μια μικρή γούνινη μπάλα. Έφερα το χέρι στην καρδιά μου και προσπάθησα να συγκρατήσω τα δάκρυα που απειλούσαν να τρέξουν. Σηκώθηκα και την πλησίασα.

«Πες μου ότι αυτό είναι το δώρο μου?!» την ρώτησα με φωνή που μόλις ακουγόταν δείχνοντας το χνουδωτό πλασματάκι που χασμουριόταν τώρα.

«Δεν μπορούσαμε να το βάλουμε σε κουτί αλλά έχει έναν φιόγκο στο κολάρο του.» Έβαλε την χνουδωτή μπαλίτσα στην αγκαλιά μου και εκείνη άνοιξε τα ματάκια της και με κοίταξε. Ένα ζευγάρι γαλάζιοι κύκλοι με κοίταζαν τώρα γλύφοντας το χέρι μου.

«Είναι αρσενικός λύκος μας είπαν από το pet shop.» άκουσα την φωνή του θείου Τζέρεμι και είδα με την άκρη του ματιού μου τον πατέρα μου να τον κοιτάει με το δολοφονικό του ύφος και τον Κλάους να προσπαθεί να κρύψει ένα χαμόγελο.

«Είναι υπέροχος.» ψιθύρισα αρκετά δυνατά ώστε να με ακούσουν όλοι. «Σας ευχαριστώ.» πρόσθεσα κοιτάζοντας τους θείους μου και την ξαδέρφη μου χαρίζοντάς τους ένα ειλικρινές χαμόγελο.

«Πως θα τον πεις?» με ρώτησε η θεία Μπόνι. Γύρισα προς το μέρος των γονιών μου για να δω την μητέρα μου να δίνει μια σιωπηλή μάχη με τον μπαμπά για να με αφήσει να τον κρατήσω. Ο μπαμπάς δεν ήθελε σκύλους στο σπίτι. Πόσο μάλλον λύκους. Ανά τα χρόνια είχα πολλά κατοικίδια αλλά ποτέ σκύλο. Και κάθε φορά που ζητούσα η απάντηση ήταν η ίδια: Όχι. Ήταν το μόνο που μου είχαν αρνηθεί ποτέ και αν και καταλάβαινα τον λόγο, δεν έπαυα να το επιθυμώ. Ο πατέρας μου είχε επιβιώσει στο παρά πέντε από το δάγκωμα ενός λύκου, ένας άλλος είχε πάλι είχε πάρει τον αδερφό του και την γυναίκα της ζωής του με το παιδί του μακριά. Γιατί έτσι έβλεπε τον Κλάους. Σαν έναν λύκο. Και ήταν και το περιστατικό στα τέταρτα γενέθλια μου. Είδα τον πατέρα μου να αναστενάζει και να παραδίνεται. Γύρισε προς το μέρος μου και με μια κίνηση του χεριού του μου επέτρεψε να τον κρατήσω.

Το χαμόγελό μου πλάτυνε και έκλεισα τα μάτια μου.

«Χμ... δεν ξέρω.» τους απάντησα πηγαίνοντας πάλι στην πολυθρόνα μου.

«Τι λες για το Κλάους?» είπε ο πατέρας μου ειρωνικά κοιτάζοντας το υβρίδιο που καθόταν απέναντί μου. Εκείνος απλά τον κοίταξε πίσω. Η έκφρασή του απροσδιόριστη. «Όχι.» απάντησα δυνατά σταματώντας τον "πόλεμο των βλεμμάτων". «Θα τον πω Μπλάντι.» Ο πατέρας μου γύρισε και με κοίταξε με περιέργεια. «Έτσι ήθελα να ονομάσω πάντα τον σκύλο μου!» τους είπα χαρούμενα.

«"Ματωμένο" ήθελες να ονομάσεις τον σκύλο σου?» με ρώτησε ο Κλάους γέρνοντας μπροστά. Κούνησα το κεφάλι μου. Εκείνος σήκωσε τους ώμους του και μου έδωσε το μεγάλο ασημένιο κουτί με τον μαύρο φιόγκο. Το πήρα στα χέρια μου και ανοίγοντάς το έμεινα με το στόμα ανοιχτό.

«Ανήκε σε μια βασίλισσα. Δεν θυμάμαι ποιά. Θυμάμαι μόνο ότι το έσκασε από το βασίλειό της κατά την διάρκεια μιας εισβολής και ότι άφησε τα κοσμήματα της πίσω.»

«Εισέβαλες σε βασίλειο και έκλεψες τα κοσμήματα του στέμματος?» τον ρώτησε η θεία Κάρολάιν απελπισμένα.

«Η σωστή λέξη είναι "κατέκτησα", Κάρολάιν.» Όση ώρα αφιέρωναν εκείνοι στον μικρό λεκτικό τους διαπληκτισμό εγώ δεν μπορούσα να πάρω τα μάτια μου από το ομορφότερο περιδέραιο που είχα αντικρίσει ποτέ μου. Ήταν όλο στολισμένο με διαμάντια και ζιργκόν. Σε πολλά σημεία είχε μικρούς χρυσούς πολύτιμους λίθους, τοπάζι μάλλον, και μπροστά κρεμόντουσαν 7 μεγάλα ζαφείρια με το μεγαλύτερο στο μέγεθος του αντίχειρά μου. Κάπου μέσα σε ένα έλος θαυμασμού βρήκα το κουράγιο να κλείσω το κουτί και να του το επιστρέψω.

«Λυπάμαι…» του είπα με την φωνή μου βραχνή. «Αλλά δεν μπορώ να το δεχτώ. Είναι ότι ωραιότερο μου έχει χαρίσει ποτέ κανείς, αλλά δεν μπορώ να το δεχτώ. Δεν μου αξίζει.» συμπλήρωσα. Εκείνος απλά σηκώθηκε, με πλησίασε και παίρνοντας το περιδέραιο ήρθε και στάθηκε πίσω μου. Έκανε τις μπούκλες μου στην άκρη και έφερε το κόσμημα γύρω από τον γυμνό μου λαιμό. Ένιωσα τους πάντες να παγώνουν δίπλα μου και τον εαυτό μου να ξεχνάει να αναπνεύσει. Το κούμπωσε και άφησε τα μαλλιά μου να πέσουν γύρω του.

«Φυσικά και σου αξίζει. Όποιος δεχτεί να κάνει τέτοια θυσία για εμένα από μόνος του αξίζει το καλύτερο. Και εξάλλου ένα τόσο ωραίο κόσμημα είναι κρίμα να μένει θαμμένο. Και τι καλύτερο από έναν υπέροχο λαιμό να το επιδεικνύει?» Είπε απαλά ενώ ο πατέρας μου έσφιγγε τα χέρια του σε γροθιές και η μαμά μου έσφιγγε περισσότερο το μπράτσο του προσπαθώντας να τον συγκρατήσει.

«Εγώ δεν σου πήρα κάτι τόσο εκκεντρικό αλλά κάτι που ξέρω ότι ήθελες πολύ.» Έσπασε την σιωπή η θεία Κάρολάιν και έπιασα τον εαυτό μου να την ευχαριστεί με όλη την δύναμη της ψυχής μου. Μου έδωσε και εκείνη ένα κουτάκι τυλιγμένο με ροζ χαρτί καλυμμένο με ασορτί χρυσόσκονη. "Bet set Johnson" έγραφε και με το που το άνοιξα είδα το βραχιόλι που είχαμε δει την τελευταία φορά που είχαμε βγει για ψώνια.

«Σ' αγαπώ, θεία Κάρολάιν!» της είπα ενώ της χάριζα και εκείνης ένα φιλί. Αυτό που δεν ήξερα όμως ήταν για ποιό λόγο την ευχαριστούσα περισσότερο. Για το ότι με είχε βγάλει από μια δύσκολη θέση? Γιατί πάντα ήταν καλή μαζί μου? Γιατί την αγαπούσα περισσότερο ακόμα και από τους θείους μου που είχα συγγένεια αίματος? Δεν το ήξερα.

«Και εγώ σ' αγαπώ ομορφιά μου.» Με αγκάλιασε και ξαφνικά δεν ήθελα να φύγω από δίπλα της. Οι θείοι μου σηκώθηκαν έτοιμοι να φύγουν.

«Εμείς να πηγαίνουμε.» είπε ο θείος Τζέρεμι. «Καρ, θα έρθεις?» Η θεία μου κούνησε το κεφάλι της αρνητικά.

«Και πάλι χρόνια πολλά, αγάπη μου.» μου είπαν καθώς τους χαιρετούσα. Είδα τον Κλάους να τους μιμείται αλλά τον σταμάτησε γρήγορα.

«Μείνε.» του είπα σιγά. Ρίχνοντας μια ματιά στο μπερδεμένο βλέμμα των δικών μου, με κοίταξε στα μάτια και επέστρεψε στην θέση του.

«Ωραία. Έτοιμη για το φινάλε?» με ρώτησε ο μπαμπάς μου αγνοώντας την τελευταία σκηνή. Κούνησα το κεφάλι μου και πήγα κοντά του. Μου έβαλε ένα πλατύ, μαλακό περιεχόμενο με μωβ χαρτί.

«Άνοιξέ το προσεχτικά.» με προειδοποίησε η μαμά μου και ανοίγοντάς το βρήκα έναν φάκελο και ένα κλειδί.

«Είναι η μέρα των κλειδιών σήμερα?» ρώτησε ειρωνικά κάνοντάς τους να γελάσουν όλοι. Ώστε ξέρανε περί τίνος πρόκειται και κανείς δεν μου είχε πει τίποτα. Υπέροχα! Ανοίγοντάς και τον φάκελο έβγαλα ένα πάκο χαρτιά. Συμβόλαια?

«Θα έλεγα ευχαριστώ... αν ήξερα τι είναι, μπαμπά.»

«Είναι συμβόλαια ενός σπιτιού στην Νέα Υόρκη. Το ξέρουμε ότι μας λατρεύεις και ότι σου αρέσει να μένεις μαζί μας αλλά η μητέρα σου σκέφτηκε ότι πρέπει να έχεις τον δικό σου χώρο. Και τα τελευταία Χριστούγεννα που περάσαμε εκεί, ερωτεύτηκες την πόλη οπότε σου αγοράσαμε αυτό.» Είχα μείνει άφωνη! Ήταν πολλά για μια μέρα...

«Δεν ξέρω τι να πω…» πρόφερα με κόπο αλλά η μαμά μου με σταμάτησε.

«Δεν χρειάζεται να πεις τίποτα.» μου είπε γλυκά. Ή τώρα ή ποτέ.

«Βασικά υπάρχει. Αρχικά θέλω να σας ευχαριστήσω για το δώρο σας. Είναι υπέροχο και η καλύτερη ευκαιρία να σας πω αυτά που θέλω. Θέλω να φύγω από την πόλη. Όχι μόνιμα. Για μια-δυο βδομάδες το πολύ. Θέλω να κάνω διακοπές μόνη μου...» Ο πατέρας μου ήταν τώρα όρθιος και με σταμάτησε.

«Ξέχνα το Λίλιθ. Δεν έχεις να πας πουθενά μόνη σου. Το σπίτι στο δώσαμε να πηγαίνεις με τις φίλες σου, με εμάς, με κάποιον τέλος πάντων! Μόνη σου δεν έχεις να πας πουθενά! Έχεις ιδέα πόσο επικίνδυνο είναι? Που ξέρουμε τι μπορεί να γίνει εκεί?»

«Μπαμπά!» Προσπάθησα να τον λογικέψω.

«Δεν θα το συζητήσω Λίλιθ! Τελείωσε!» Δεν στράφηκα στην μητέρα μου για βοήθεια ήξερα ότι θα συμφωνούσε μαζί του. Όπως και οι θείοι μου. Μόνο ένα άτομο έμενε.

«Εσύ Κλάους, τι λες?» Ο πατέρας μου εκεί αποτρελάθηκε.

«Δεν έχει να πει τίποτα, Λίλιθ! Εγώ είμαι ο πατέρας σου και αυτό που λέω εγώ θα γίνει. Αυτός είναι ο πρώτος που σε βάζει σε κίνδυνο και εσύ του φέρεσαι λες και είναι ότι πιο πολύτιμο για σένα!» Βάδιζε πάνω-κάτω φωνάζοντάς μου ενώ όλοι τον παρακολουθούσαμε σιωπηλά.

«Μπορώ να σου προσφέρω εγώ προστασία. Δυο-τρία υβρίδια αν θες να πάς.» Είπε απαλά ο Κλάους απευθυνόμενος σε εμένα, εξοργίζοντας τον πατέρα μου περισσότερο και κάνοντάς τον να του επιτεθεί. Είχε καρφωμένο τον Κλάους στον τοίχο κρατώντας τον από τον λαιμό σε δευτερόλεπτα ενώ εκείνος απλά τον κοιτούσε.

«Δεν με άκουσες? Δεν έχει να πάει πουθενά! Δεν χρειαζόμαστε τα υβρίδιά σου. Μόνο μπελάδες φέρνεις.» Και τόσο απλά οι ρόλοι αντιστράφηκαν και ο μπαμπάς μου ήταν αυτός που ήταν με την πλάτη στον τοίχο.

«Καταλαβαίνω την υπέρ προστατευτικότητα σου με την κόρη σου Ντέιμον, αλλά μην το παρατραβάς! Και μην με προσβάλεις! Δεν έχω σε τίποτα να σου σπάσω όλα τα κόκκαλα με τη μία!» Κανείς δεν είχε κουνηθεί από την θέση του τόση ώρα παρόλο που όλοι θέλαμε να τρέξουμε να βοηθήσουμε τον πατέρα μου. Μόνο ο Στέφαν είχε προσπαθήσει να κάνει μερικά βήματα προς το μέρος τους αλλά τον είχα σταματήσει. Ο Κλάους δεν θα πείραζε τον πατέρα μου. Όχι αν ήθελε την ζωή του. Και την ήθελε. Γύρισε το κεφάλι του προς το μέρος μου και με ρώτησε:

«Θες να πας?» Ο τόνος του ήταν άγριος.

«Ναι. Αλλά δεν θέλω ολόκληρο στόλο.» Πιέζοντας τον λαιμό του πατέρα μου λίγο ακόμα, τον άφησε να πέσει στο πάτωμα και τους πάντες να τρέξουν προς το μέρος του. Εκτός από εμένα. Ο Κλάους ήρθε προς το μέρος μου και στάθηκε απέναντί μου.

«Τότε θα σου στείλω τον γιό μου. Κάνει για 10 από τα καλύτερα υβρίδιά μου.» μου είπε κοιτώντας με στα μάτια. «Είμαστε σύμφωνοι, Έλενα?» ρώτησε γυρνώντας να κοιτάξει την μητέρα μου. Εκείνη κοίταξε μια εμένα και μια τον πατέρα μου που βρισκόταν ακόμα στο πάτωμα κοιτώντας τον Κλάους.

«Ναι.» του απάντησε κουνώντας το κεφάλι της.

«Ωραία.» απάντησε γυρνώντας πάλι προς το μέρος μου. «Και πάλι χρόνια πολλά.» τον άκουσα να λέει πριν κλείσει την πόρτα πίσω του.

Κοίταξα τους γονείς μου και το βλέμμα μου στάθηκε στον πατέρα μου.

«Εγώ θα είμαι πάνω.» Είπα και έτρεξα στο δωμάτιό μου...


	19. I understand

18. I understand ...

Lilith' s POV

Αφού αφαίρεσα το μακιγιάζ μου και έβαλα τις πιτζάμες μου, βρισκόμουν ξαπλωμένη στο κρεβάτι μου διαβάζοντας το βιβλίο μου όταν άκουσα ένα απαλό χτύπημα στην πόρτα.

«Λίλ?» Η φωνή του πατέρα μου ακούστηκε πριν ανοίξει την πόρτα και να με κοιτάξει από το μικρό άνοιγμα.

«Γεια σου μπαμπά.» του είπα απαλά και αφήνοντας το βιβλίο μου δίπλα του έκανα νόημα να έρθει να κάτσει δίπλα μου. Μπαίνοντας μέσα, απομάκρυνε τον σκύλο μου από τα πόδια του κρεβατιού και ήρθε και κάθισε απέναντί μου.

«Δεν ήρθα να ζητήσω συγνώμη...» άρχισε αλλά τον σταμάτησα.

«Το ξέρω. Και σε προλαβαίνω. Δεν έχω θυμώσει μαζί σου. Απλά πρέπει να καταλάβεις ότι δεν μπορείς να με προστατεύεις πάντα από τα πάντα. Ακόμα και με την απειλή της προφητείας πάνω από το κεφάλι μου, μην περιμένεις να κάτσω πίσω με τα χέρια σταυρωμένα και να μην κάνω τίποτα. Αρνούμαι να αποδεχτώ το γεγονός ότι δεν θα ζήσω εξαιτίας αυτής της απειλής. Η ζωή μας προσφέρεται για να την ζούμε. Να είμαστε στην σκηνή, όχι στα παρασκήνια ή στο κοινό.» του είπα απαλά χαϊδεύοντας το μάγουλό του.

«Το ξέρω. Και ποτέ δεν είχα την απαίτηση από σένα να καθίσεις πίσω. Πως θα μπορούσες? Ούτε εγώ, ούτε η Έλενα καθίσαμε ποτέ θεατές. Απλά… πρέπει να με καταλάβεις. Όταν είδα την αφοσίωση σου στον Κλάους και πόσο διατεθειμένη ήσουν να χάσεις την ζωή σου για εκείνον... Και μετά το γεγονός ότι θέλεις να απομακρυνθείς...» Τα λόγια του βγαίνανε με δυσκολία και ήταν η πρώτη φορά που έβλεπα τον πατέρα μου να μην έχει λέξεις να εκφραστεί. Πάντα ήξερε τι να πει.

«Καταλαβαίνω. Αλλά όπως έχεις την απαίτηση από εμένα να σε καταλάβω, ζητώ το ίδιο και από σένα. Θα φύγω για αυτό το διάστημα. Με ή χωρίς την άδειά σου. Αν και θα προτιμούσα να την έχω.» Του είπα γλυκά και για ένα κλάσμα του δευτερολέπτου τον είδα να χαμογελάει πριν πάρει μια αυστηρή έκφραση.

«Δεν μ' αρέσει που θα έρθει μαζί σου ο γιός του.» Είπε μέσα από τα δόντια του. Αναστέναξα.

«Ούτε εμένα. Αλλά τουλάχιστον θα έχετε κάποιον να σας δίνει αναφορά συνέχεια που είμαι και τι κάνω.» Του είπα με απελπισμένο τόνο και του έκλεισα το μάτι.

«Στον πατέρα του θα δίνει.» Συνέχισε αποφεύγοντας να με κοιτάξει.

«Στο χέρι σου είναι να δίνει και σε εσένα.» Η φωνή μου χαμηλή και συνωμοτική τώρα. Γύρισε και με κοίταξε με περιέργεια. «Όπως λέει και ένα ρητό: Κράτα τους φίλους σου κοντά, τους εχθρούς σου ακόμα πιο κοντά.» Τα μάτια του φωτίστηκαν και μου χαμογέλασε τώρα.

«Γι' αυτό ήσουν έτσι με τον Κλάους?» Με ρώτησε με σηκωμένο το ένα του φρύδι.

«Δεν θα σου απαντήσω σε αυτό. Μ' αρέσει να έχω μυστικά. Το ξέρεις.» Του χαμογέλασα και μιμήθηκα την έκφρασή του.

«Μόνο εμείς δεν μπορούμε να έχουμε από σένα.» Γέλασε απαλά.

«Μην κατηγορείς εμένα γι' αυτό. Εσείς αποφασίζετε να κάνετε ονειροπολήσεις και να σκεφτείτε ότι πιο βαθύ φυλάτε στην καρδιά σας όταν οι δυνάμεις μου είναι σε έξαρση. Το γεγονός ότι μπορώ να τις ακούσω μπορεί να καταντάει αδύνατο σε εσάς να κρατηθείτε.» Του απάντησα μεταξύ αστείου και σοβαρού.

«Λίλιθ... Πρόσεχε τι λες.» Με προειδοποίησε.

«Δεν λέω κάτι που δεν ισχύει.» Του είπα δήθεν αθώα σηκώνοντας τους ώμους μου.

«Καληνύχτα πολύτιμή μου.» Παραδόθηκε και μου έδωσε ένα φιλί στο μέτωπο. Σηκώθηκε από το κρεβάτι μου και η μικρή χνουδωτή μου μπάλα άρχισε να κάνει κύκλους γύρω του.

«Αυτό πρέπει να το κρατήσεις?» Με ρώτησε απελπισμένα ανοίγοντας την πόρτα και προσέχοντας μην τον πατήσει.

«Όχι. Αλλά το θέλω.» Χτύπησα απαλά το στρώμα δίπλα μου, κάνοντας τον σκύλο μου να αφήσει τον πατέρα μου και να ανέβει στο κρεβάτι μου.

«Έχε χάρη...» μου είπε.

«Που μου έχεις αδυναμία.» Γέλασα και έκλεισε την πόρτα πίσω του. Άκουσα τα βήματα του προς την κρεβατοκάμαρά που μοιραζόταν με την μαμά μου.

«Ευχαριστημένη?» την ρώτησε σιγανά αλλά το άκουσα. Βαμπιρική ακοή. Άκουσα την μαμά μου να γελάει και να του δίνει ένα φιλί. Αυτή ήταν η ευκαιρία μου. Σηκώθηκα σιγά, άνοιξα την ντουλάπα μου, άρπαξα το πρώτο φόρεμα που βρήκα, το φόρεσα φροντίζοντας να μην κάνω θόρυβο, βόλεψα την μικρή μπαλίτσα στην αγκαλιά μου και πήδηξα από το ανοιχτό μου παράθυρο. Στάθηκα λίγο στο γρασίδι και αφουγκράστηκα μήπως με πήρανε είδηση. Άκουσα τις ρυθμικές ανάσες των τεσσάρων βρικολάκων και ευχήθηκα από μέσα μου να μην σηκωθεί κανένας να με ελέγξει. Δεν ήθελα να μείνω σπίτι απόψε. Μπορεί ο πατέρας μου να είχε έρθει να μου ζητήσει συγνώμη για την συμπεριφορά του - αυτός ήταν ο τρόπος του να μου ζητάει συγνώμη - αλλά εγώ ένιωθα να πνίγομαι. Κατευθύνθηκα προς την μικρή λιμνούλα δίπλα στο ξέφωτο, σε ένα από τα πιο απομακρυσμένα και σκοτεινά σημεία του δάσους και ξάπλωσα στην όχθη. Άφησα τον Μπλάντι στο έδαφος και άρχισε να τρέχει χαρούμενα πάνω-κάτω. Έφερα τα γόνατα στο στήθος μου, έριξα το κεφάλι μου πίσω και έκλεισα τα μάτια μου. Άφησα τον εαυτό μου να χαθεί στους ήχους της φύσης. Τα ψαράκια στο νερό, το θρόισμα των φύλλων. Πάντα με ηρεμούσε να βρίσκομαι εδώ. Από μικρή όταν είχα πρωτοέρθει σε αυτό το σπίτι ξέκλεβα στιγμές για να βρεθώ εδώ. Ήταν υπερβολικά γαλήνια. Εδώ δεν χρειαζόταν να υποκρίνομαι. Να παριστάνω την δυνατή και την χαρούμενη ή να αφήνω τα προβλήματα να με καταβάλλουν. Εδώ μπορούσα να είμαι ελεύθερη και ξέγνοιαστη.

«Ουπς!» Άκουσα μια αντρική φωνή να λέει και βρισκόμουν στα πόδια μου με τα δόντια μου εκτεθειμένα στην στιγμή. Ο άγνωστος άντρας σταμάτησε και με κοίταξε. «Ένας βρικόλακας? Χμ... ενδιαφέρον. Κρίμα που δεν είμαι σε φόρμα απόψε. Δεν θέλω να σε πειράξω. Νόμιζα ότι δεν θα ήταν κανείς εδώ. Φεύγω.» είπε σηκώνοντας τα χέρια του και κάνοντας μεταβολή.

«Περίμενε.» του φώναξα. Γύρισε και με κοίταξε παραξενεμένος. Κάτι μου θύμιζε αυτός ο τύπος αλλά δεν μπορούσα να το προσδιορίσω. «Μπορείς να μείνεις. Εξάλλου δεν μου ανήκει η λίμνη. Άμα δεν σε ενοχλεί η παρουσία μου μπορείς να μείνεις.» Από πότε φερόμουν τόσο καλά στους ξένους? Ο καθαρός αέρας μάλλον με πείραζε στον εγκέφαλο. Από πότε αποζητούσα εγώ συντροφιά? Και πόσο μάλλον μια ξένη. Γιατί δεν ήξερα απολύτως τίποτα γι' αυτόν τον άντρα απέναντί μου, συμπεριλαμβανομένου και του είδους του, εκτός από το γεγονός ότι είχε τα πιο όμορφα πράσινα μάτια που είχα δει ποτέ μου και αυτό φάνταζε υπερβολικά επικίνδυνο. Η μαινάδα φυσικά ήταν τρισευτυχισμένη. Επιτέλους, την άκουσα να ψιθυρίζει στο μυαλό μου, ένα ωραίο αρσενικό να περάσεις λίγη ευχάριστη ώρα μαζί του. Στο κεφάλι μου της γύριζα τα μάτια.

«Μια τέτοια ωραία παρουσία δεν γίνεται να ενοχλεί κανέναν.» Η απαλή προφορά χάριζε στην ήδη σαγηνευτική φωνή του μια δόση μυστηρίου ενώ ερχόταν και καθόταν δίπλα μου. Ένιωσα τους κυνόδοντες μου να αποσύρονται και να επανέρχομαι στην προηγούμενη στάση μου. Τι είχε η μέρα σήμερα? Όλοι οι άντρες που γνώριζα θα είχαν προφορά?

«Ευχαριστώ για το κομπλιμέντο.» του είπα με το βλέμμα μου καρφωμένο στον σκοτεινό ουρανό.

«Δεν ήταν κομπλιμέντο.» Ένιωθα το βλέμμα του καρφωμένο πάνω μου και δεν μου άρεσε. Με έκανε να αισθάνομαι... αμήχανα. Και εγώ δεν αισθανόμουν ποτέ έτσι. Ας μην αναφέρω για το ένστικτο αυτοσυντήρησης μου που είχε χτυπήσει κόκκινο. Ότι και αν ήταν αυτός ο ξένος, δεν μπορούσε να με βλάψει. Ήμουν πιο ισχυρή από εκείνον αλλά αυτό δεν βοηθούσε το σώμα μου να χαλαρώσει. «Η αλήθεια είναι.» συνέχισε εκείνον αγνοώντας τον εσωτερικό μου μονόλογο. «Μια κοπέλα με τόσο ωραία μάτια και λαιμό ποτέ δεν με ενοχλεί.» Γύρισα και τον κοίταξα με την άκρη του ματιού μου. Η μαινάδα ήταν έτοιμη να διοργανώσει ξέφρενο rave πάρτι.

«Βρικόλακας?» τον ρώτησα σηκώνοντας το φρύδι μου. Εκείνος γέλασε.

«Από που προδόθηκα?» με ρώτησε συνεχίζοντας να με κοιτάζει.

«Από το σχόλιο για τον λαιμό μου.» του είπα στρέφοντας πάλι το κεφάλι μου ψηλά.

«Θα το θυμάμαι για μελλοντική χρήση.»

Άντρες. Σούφρωσα τα χείλη μου προσπαθώντας να συγκρατήσω την ακατανίκητη επιθυμία να τον προσβάλλω. Προτίμησα την ειρωνική οδό.

«Έχεις σκοπό να σχολιάσεις τους λαιμούς και των υπόλοιπων κοριτσιών που θα συναντήσεις στην λίμνη?»

«Δεν νομίζω. Μετά τον δικό σου, αυτό το σχόλιο καταντάει άχρηστο πια.» Ορίστε? Γύρισα και τον κοίταξα εντελώς τώρα και το βλέμμα του διασταυρώθηκε με το δικό μου.

«Είχα δίκιο για τα μάτια. Να άλλο ένα σημείο του σώματος για το οποίο δεν θα μπορέσω να ξανακάνω σχόλιο.» Προσπάθησα να ηρεμήσω την λίμπιντό μου που χόρευε σάμπα και γύρισα το κεφάλι μου γρήγορα από την άλλη.

«Το θεωρώ λίγο περίεργο να μου κάνει τέτοια σχόλια κάποιος για τον οποίο δεν ξέρω τίποτα. Ούτε καν το όνομά του.» του είπα προσπαθώντας να αλλάξω θέμα.

«Ω, παράλειψη μου.» μου χαμογέλασε και πιάνοντας το χέρι μου το έφερε στα χείλη του. Και άλλος θαυμαστής του χειροφιλήματος. «Χένρικ.» Ο τρόπος που τράβηξε το χ στο όνομά του ήταν αρκετός να κάνει την καρδιά μου να χάσει έναν χτύπο. Πόσο ερωτική αυτή η προφορά πια? «Το δικό σου?» με ρώτησε διακόπτοντας τις σκέψεις μου.

«Αλεσάντρα.» Κανόνας νούμερο 1. Ποτέ, μα ποτέ, δεν δίνεις το πραγματικό σου όνομα σε κάποιον άγνωστο. Συνήθως έδινα διάφορα ονόματα αλλά στον συγκεκριμένο νεαρό αποφάσισα να δώσω το μεσαίο μου όνομα, κληρονομιά της γιαγιάς μου από την μεριά του πατέρα μου.

«Αλεσάντρα...» Το να ακούω το όνομά μου -έστω και το δεύτερο- να βγαίνει από τα χείλη του δεν βοηθούσε ούτε την σωματική ούτε την νοητική μου κατάσταση. «Ιταλικό?» Ανοιγόκλεισα τα μάτια μου προσπαθώντας να βρω την φωνή μου.

«Ναι. Σημαίνει...»

«Υπερασπιστής της ανθρωπότητας.» Με διέκοψε.

«Ξέρεις Ιταλικά?» τον ρώτησα παραξενεμένη.

«Ξέρω πολλές γλώσσες. Μια από αυτές είναι τα Ιταλικά.» μου απάντησε αδιάφορα.

«Λοιπόν Χένρικ, βρικόλακα με γνώσεις της ιταλικής, τι σε φέρνει τέτοια ώρα σε μια απομονωμένη λίμνη?» Προσπάθησα να ελαφρύνω το κλίμα και να μάθω περισσότερα για την άγνωστη συντροφιά μου αλλά μάλλον χτύπησα νεύρο αν έκρινα σωστά από την σκληρή έκφραση που είχε πάρει τώρα.

«Εσένα τι σε έφερε εδώ?» Μου γύρισε την ερώτησή μου μπούμερανγκ αλλά εγώ δεν τσίμπαγα από αυτά.

«Εγώ ρώτησα πρώτη.» τον ρώτησα ενώ στηριζόμουν πίσω στους αγκώνες μου. Έκανε το ίδιο στρέφοντας και εκείνος το βλέμμα του στην ημισέληνο που έπαιζε κρυφτό μαζί μας πίσω από τις φυλλωσιές των πυκνών δέντρων.

«Είχα έναν ομηρικό καυγά με τον πατέρα μου. Και δεν με χωρούσε το σπίτι. Εδώ είναι όμορφα και ήσυχα. Ήρθα μήπως εκτονωθώ.» Λιτή και απέριττη απάντηση. Οι δυνάμεις μου δεν επέτρεπαν σε κανέναν να μου πει ψέματα ή να μου κρυφτεί. Όμως ο ξανθός άντρας απέναντί μου είχε καταφέρει να τις μπερδέψει. Μπορούσα, χωρίς καν να δω κάποιον, να τον ψυχολογήσω. Αλλά με αυτόν τα είχα βρει δύσκολα. Αποφάσισα να παρατήσω την μάχη.

«Μμμ...» Ήταν η μόνη μου απάντηση.

«Εσύ? Εγώ απάντησα στην ερώτησή σου. Είναι η σειρά σου τώρα.» Ήθελα να βάλω τα γέλια. Αυτό το δούναι και λαβείν ήταν καινούργιο για μένα. Ποτέ δεν έδινα.

Κάτι παρόμοιο. Ο πατέρας μου θέλει να με έχει υπό διαρκή έλεγχο και με τρελαίνει. Ούτε εμένα με χωρούσε το σπίτι. του είπα κάπως μελοδραματικά.

Και εγώ να είχα κάτι τόσο όμορφο θα ήθελα να το είχα σε διαρκή προστασία. Γύρισε ξανά προς εμένα κάνοντας το αίμα μου να βράζει κάτω από το δέρμα μου. Καταραμένη σελήνη. Αυτή έφταιγε για όλα. Σε φέρνω σε δύσκολη θέση? Μα, γιατί το λες αυτό? αναρωτήθηκε σιωπηλά η σκοτεινή μου πλευρά. Τουλάχιστον δεν προσπαθούσε να πάρει τα ηνία. Προτιμούσα την ακατάσχετη πολυλογία της από την πάλη για τον έλεγχο. Και ας είχα έναν ενοχλητικό πονοκέφαλο μετά.

Όχι. Απλά έχει καιρό να μου κάνουν τόσες μαζεμένες φιλοφρονήσεις. Ψεύτρα!

Τότε ο περίγυρός σου είναι τυφλός. Γέλασα σιγανά. Ο Χένρυ μου ανέβαζε την αυτοπεποίθηση. Θα το χτύπαγα στον Τζος την επόμενη φορά που θα προσπαθούσε να με πείσει ότι δεν σήμαινε τίποτα το μικρό του τετ-α-τετ με την φίλη μου την Σάρα. Ένιωσα την άκρη από το δάχτυλό του στο να διατρέχει πηγούνι μου και πάγωσα. Γύρισα να τον κοιτάξω. Το δάχτυλό του κατέβηκε αργά προς τον λαιμό μου και έκανε ένα γρήγορο πέρασμα από την κλείδα μου. Ήθελα να του πω να πάρει τα χέρια του από πάνω αυτή τη στιγμή αλλά το υποσυνείδητο μου, το σώμα μου και η μαινάδα είχαν άλλη άποψη. Μικροί προδότες! Ο Μπλάντι που τόση ώρα ήταν χαμένος ανάμεσα στα δέντρα αποφάσισε να κάνει την εμφάνισή του, πήδηξε στην αγκαλιά του Χένρυ και άρχισε να του γλύφει το πρόσωπο. Μόνο αυτός με καταλάβαινε. Και ο πατέρας μου ήθελε να τον διώξω. Χα! Ας έκανε πως έρχεται!

Σιγά-σιγά φιλαράκι. του είπε γελώντας ενώ προσπαθούσε να τον απομακρύνει από το πρόσωπό του. Ο λευκός λύκος σταμάτησε και τον κοίταξε. Και ποιός είσαι εσύ τώρα? τον ρώτησε σηκώνοντας το φρύδι του.

Ο σκύλος μου, ο Μπλάντι. του απάντησα παίρνοντας τον από την αγκαλιά του.

Τι όμορφος λύκος... ψιθύρισε ενώ του χάιδευε το κεφάλι. Έσμιξα τα φρύδια μου και τον κοίταξα καχύποπτα.

Που το κατάλαβες ότι είναι λύκος? Τον είδα να παίρνει μια ανερμήνευτη έκφραση πριν τραβήξει το χέρι του και κοιτάξει αλλού.

Ξέρω από χμ... λύκους. ήταν το μόνο που κατάφερα να του αποσπάσω. Άσε εμένα να του αποσπάσω περισσότερα, άκουσα την λατρευτή μου πλευρά να λέει ενώ τα μάτια της ήδη άρχισαν να κοκκινίζουν.

Μάλιστα. είπα αγνοώντας και τους 3 και αφήνοντας τον Μπλάντι από την αγκαλιά μου και σηκώθηκα. Άρχισα να προχωρώ αργά προς το νερό όταν ένιωσα το χέρι του γύρω από το μπράτσο μου.

Που πας? Γιατί το πρώτο πράγμα που μου ήρθε στο μυαλό είναι να τον καθησυχάσω ότι δεν τον εγκαταλείπω? Τρελό φεγγάρι! Κανονικά θα έπρεπε να έχω το κεφάλι του στο πιάτο σαν την Σαλώμη που τόλμησε και είχε απλώσει το χέρι του επάνω μου.

Στην λίμνη. Είναι ζεστή βραδιά και το μπάνιο ενδείκνυται. Ένιωσα το χέρι του να χαλαρώνει πριν σφιχτεί ξανά και γέλασε αφήνοντάς με, Τι? τον ρώτησα θέλοντας να μάθω το αστείο.

Ήμουν έτοιμος να σε ρωτήσω αν θα κρυώσεις. Αυτό δεν το περίμενα. Κατευθύνθηκα προς το νερό. Δεν έκανα τον κόπο να βγάλω τα ρούχα μου. Εξάλλου δεν ήμουν μόνη.

Είχα δίκιο. Σε σύγκριση με την ζεστή βραδιά το δροσερό νερό ήταν υπέροχο. Ένιωσα τα νεύρα μου να υποχωρούν και τους μύες μου να ηρεμούν. Ω, το βραδινό μπάνιο ήταν το καλύτερο. Δεν έχω ιδέα πόση ώρα ήμουν στο νερό. Το μόνο που ξέρω είναι ότι όταν βγήκα ο Χένρυ είχε τα μάτια του κλειστά ενώ το ξανθό του κεφάλι βρισκόταν τώρα ακουμπισμένο στο μαλακό γρασίδι. Ο ρυθμικός ήχος της αναπνοής του δεν έδινε κανένα σημάδι αν κοιμόταν ή απλά χαλάρωνε. Προσπάθησα να τον αποφύγω για να μην τον βρέξω κιόλας αλλά εκείνος είχε άλλα σχέδια. Χωρίς καν να το καταλάβω ξαφνικά βρισκόμουν με την πλάτη στο χώμα και εκείνον από πάνω μου. Κανονικά τώρα εγώ δεν θα έπρεπε να του έχω ξεριζώσει το όμορφο κεφάλι του? Να έχω φωνάξει, να χτυπιέμαι κ.τ.λ.? Ή έστω να φοβάμαι. Εγώ όμως δεν αισθανόμουν τίποτα από όλα αυτά. Αντίθετα μια υπέροχη θερμότητα εξαπλωνόταν τώρα σε όλα μου τα μέλη κρατώντας με ακίνητη. Τα χείλη μου άνοιξαν ασυναίσθητα και το βλέμμα μου καρφώθηκε στο δικό του. Περίμενα. Αλλά τι περίμενα?

Ένιωθα το πράσινο βλέμμα το να καίει την ψυχή μου καθώς έσκυβε από πάνω μου και φέρνοντας τον δείκτη του ανάμεσα στα χείλη μας που τώρα ήταν σε απόσταση αναπνοής. Έσυρε το δάχτυλό του πάνω στο φλεγόμενο δέρμα μου, από το κάτω χείλος μου μέχρι λίγο πάνω από το στήθος μου με το βλέμμα του να ακολουθεί την ίδια διαδρομή. Το άλλο του χέρι κρατούσε γερά τα δυο δικά μου πάνω από το κεφάλι μου. Ναι, λες και αυτό θα έκανε τίποτα αν αποφάσιζα να φύγω. Αλλά δεν ήθελα να φύγω.

Δεν θα με σταματήσεις? με ρώτησε, τα μάτια του πάλι στα δικά μου. Περίμενε να τον σταματήσω και ένα κομμάτι μου το ήθελε. Αλλά ήταν τόσο μικρό σε σύγκριση με τον χείμαρρο συναισθημάτων που με χτυπούσαν σαν άγριο κύμα τώρα.

Δεν θέλω να σε σταματήσω. του είπα σιγανά και σήκωσα το κεφάλι μου για να βρω τα χείλη του. Ήταν ζεστά και υπέροχα πάνω στα δικά μου και παρόλο που τον ένιωσα να παγώνει για μια στιγμή, γρήγορα ανταποκρίθηκε αφήνοντας τα χέρια μου και πιάνοντας το πίσω μέρος του κεφαλιού μου φέρνοντας με πιο κοντά του. Έφερα τα χέρια μου στο υπέροχο πρόσωπό του χαϊδεύοντας τον. Ω, ήταν τόσο ωραία. Τα γένια του έγδερναν το ευαίσθητο δέρμα του προσώπου μου αλλά δεν με πείραζε. Για την ακρίβεια ήταν ωραίο. Τα χείλη του κατέβηκαν πιο κάτω, στο σαγόνι και τον λαιμό μου πριν τον τραβήξω πάλι πάνω. Δεν χόρταινα να τον φιλάω. Αυτό τουλάχιστον μέχρι να νιώσω κάτι να δονείται στην αριστερή του τσέπη και η εισαγωγή του "Smells like teen spirit" των Nirvana φτάσει στα αυτιά μου.

Δεν θα το σηκώσεις? τον ρώτησα απομακρύνοντας το πρόσωπό μου από το δικό του.

Δεν θέλω. μου απάντησε κοιτώντας με στα μάτια και φέρνοντας τον δείκτη του στα χείλη μου.

Και αν είναι σημαντικό?

Θα ξαναπάρουν. Με φίλησε ξανά με περισσότερη ορμή αλλά δεν τον φίλησα πίσω αυτή την φορά. Όχι ότι είχα πρόβλημα με το τραγούδι αλλά με ενοχλούσε να έχω έναν τέτοιο ήχο να κουδουνίζει στα αυτιά μου ενώ έκανα... ότι έκανα τέλος πάντων. Τον κοίταξα με το ίδιο βλέμμα που κοιτάω τον πατέρα μου όταν λέει πράγματα που δεν πρέπει -δολοφονικό το χαρακτηρίζει η μαμά- και αφήνοντας έναν βαθύ αναστεναγμό ενόχλησης έβγαλε το κινητό από την τσέπη του, κοίταξε την οθόνη και φεύγοντας από πάνω μου κάθισε δίπλα στο γρασίδι.

Ναι? Η φωνή του ήταν απότομη και δεν ήξερα αν αυτό οφειλόταν στο ότι τον είχα διακόψει από ότι έκανε μαζί μου ή από τον συνομιλητή του.

Που είσαι? Άκουσα μια αντρική βαθιά φωνή να τον ρωτάει από την άλλη γραμμή.

Κάπου.

Πρέπει να μιλήσουμε. Ακούστηκε σαν καμπάνα στα αυτιά μου. Αυστηρή φωνή που έκανε το αίμα σου να παγώνει. Αν ήσουν άνθρωπος. Και που σίγουρα δεν ανεχόταν το "όχι" για απάντηση.

Νόμιζα ότι το εξαντλήσαμε πριν. Και... Μπίνγκο. Ο συνομιλητής του ήταν ο λόγος που ήταν θυμωμένος.

Γιε μου... Τον είδα να γυρίζει τα μάτια του και να σφίγγει το σαγόνι του στο άκουσμα αυτής της λέξης.

Καλά... είπε και τερμάτισε την κλήση. Χαμογέλασα και σηκώθηκα. Σφύριξα δυνατά και ο σκύλος μου ήταν μπροστά μου σε δευτερόλεπτα. Η μαινάδα δεν ήταν καθόλου ευχαριστημένη που της είχαν διακόψει το μικρό της πάρτι και θα με τιμωρούσε αργότερα γι' αυτό. Ήμουν σίγουρη.

Θα σε ξαναδώ? με ρώτησε αποφεύγοντας να με κοιτάξει. Δεν είχε κουνηθεί από την στιγμή που είχε κλείσει το τηλέφωνό του. Έσκυψα κάτω από πίσω του και του ψιθύρισα στο αυτί:

Αν είσαι τυχερός. Τον είδα να χαμογελάει πριν φύγω τρέχοντας για το σπίτι...


	20. Sure Father

20. Sure Father

Damien's POV

Δίστασα να μπω στο σπίτι. Ήξερα τι με περίμενε και δεν ήμουν καθόλου έτοιμος και δεν είχα καθόλου όρεξη. Είχε καταφέρει για ακόμα μια φορά ο πατέρας μου να μου χαλάσει την βραδιά. Και δεν μιλάω για την διακοπή του τετ-α-τετ μου με την ωραία ύπαρξη στην λίμνη. Για την ακρίβεια, αυτό ήταν το μόνο ωραίο σε μια βδομάδα που πήγαινε από το κακό στο χειρότερο. Δεν την ήξερα, δεν με ήξερε, πράγμα που σήμαινε ότι δεν χρειαζόταν να υποκρίνομαι κάτι που δεν είμαι γύρω της. Και ανάθεμα και αν δεν με είχε κάνει να ξεχάσω τα προβλήματά μου. Τουλάχιστον μέχρι να χτυπήσει το κινητό μου. Τώρα δεν ήξερα αν θα την ξανασυναντούσα ποτέ. Μπορεί το Mystic Falls να ήταν μικρό αλλά ποιος μου έλεγε εμένα ότι δεν ήταν περαστική? Ώρες, ώρες ο πατέρας μου ήταν ο χειρότερος εφιάλτης μου. Μπήκα μέσα με ξινισμένα μούτρα, περπάτησα στον μεγάλο χώρο υποδοχής και κατέληξα στο δυτικό σαλόνι. Το σπίτι μου ήταν εκνευριστικά μεγάλο ορισμένες φορές. Πέταξα το μπουφάν μου στον καναπέ και βολεύτηκα στην πολυθρόνα. Δεν μπήκα στον κόπο να φωνάξω. Ήξερα ότι με είχε ακούσει. Ένα από τα προτερήματα του να είσαι υπερφυσικό ον. Η φωτιά που σιγόκαιγε πίσω μου ήταν το μόνο που με χαλάρωνε τα νεύρα μου. Άκουσα τα βήματα του πατέρα μου στην μεγάλη σκάλα -ακόμα και ο ήχος των βημάτων του φάνταζε απειλητικός- καθώς και ένα ζευγάρι ακόμα. Τέλεια! Πάλι θα είχαμε και την γκόμενά του τριγύρω. Ουπς! Την 'μνηστή' του ήθελα να πω. Δεν είχα πρόβλημα με την Σάρα αλλά κάποιες στιγμές δεν ήθελα να μοιράζομαι τον πατέρα μου μαζί της. Ή τουλάχιστον αυτά που λέω στον πατέρα μου.

«Ντέιμιεν.» Η φωνή του πατέρα μου με έβγαλε από τις σκέψεις μου.

«Πατέρα.» του απάντησα λίγο ειρωνικά ενώ τον κοίταξα.

«Μυρίζεις άρωμα. Δεν πιστεύω να διέκοψα τίποτα?» με ρώτησε με περιέργεια. Πήρα μια βαθειά ανάσα πριν του απαντήσω. Ναι, τον σεβόμουν και τον εμπιστευόμουν αλλά μερικές φορές πραγματικά ήθελα να τον πυροβολήσω με μια κυνηγετική καραμπίνα. Μια από αυτές ήταν όταν γινόταν περίεργος για την προσωπική μου ζωή.

«Ότι ήταν να διακόψεις, το διέκοψες. Γιατί με ήθελες πίσω?» Σοβαρός και ειλικρινής. Έτσι με είχε μάθει να είμαι όταν του μιλούσα. Δεν είχε σημασία για ποιο πράγμα. Σχολικοί βαθμοί, άδεια εξόδου, καινούργιο αυτοκίνητο. Πάντα σε αυτό το ύφος. Η Σάρα ήρθε και κάθισε ακριβώς πίσω μου με τα μάτια της κολλημένα στην αριστερή πλευρά του προσώπου μου ενώ ο πατέρας μου με πλησίαζε απειλητικά.

«Δεν θέλω να τσακωθούμε.» μου είπε σιγά και γέλασα.

«Αυτό έπρεπε να το σκεφτείς προτού μου ανακοινώσεις ότι θα με κάνεις νταντά ενός βρικόλακα.» του είπα θυμωμένα ενώ σηκωνόμουν και χτύπαγα το χέρι μου στο τραπέζι μπροστά μου.

«Την θεωρείς απαραίτητη όλη αυτή την σκηνή?» με ρώτησε ενώ με κοιτούσε με το ένα φρύδι του σηκωμένο.

«Γιατί μου το κάνεις αυτό?» Ήμουν εκνευρισμένος, θλιμμένος και φοβερά εξουθενωμένος. Δεν θα άντεχα και δεύτερο καυγά σε λιγότερο από 5 ώρες. Ήξερα όμως ότι ήταν αναπόφευκτο. Εγώ τους είχα αρχίσει και τους δυο και πάντα τελείωνα ότι άρχιζα.

«Γιατί μόνο εσένα εμπιστεύομαι. Ξέρω ότι δεν θα με απογοητεύσεις, δεν θα την αφήσεις να πάθει κάτι κακό και ξέρω το ότι λέω το ακολουθείς κατά γράμμα.» Ήξερα ότι έλεγε την αλήθεια. Ανά τα χρόνια, τις ελάχιστες φορές που επέτρεψε κάποια τρυφερότητα απέναντί μου, αυτή ήταν να μου λέει ότι ήταν περήφανος για εμένα και ότι με εμπιστευόταν.

«Και το ότι δεν θέλω δεν έχει καμία σημασία?» τον ρώτησα απελπισμένα. Μου κούνησε το κεφάλι αρνητικά και μου γύρισε την πλάτη του.

«Όχι, Ντέιμιεν. Θέλω εγώ και φτάνει.»

«Φυσικά. Πάντα ότι θες εσύ. Το ξέρεις ότι αυτό θα σου γυρίσει μπούμερανγκ έτσι? Θα έρθει η στιγμή που εσύ θα υποκύψεις στα θέλω κάποιου άλλου.» Ήξερα ότι το να τον απειλώ ή ότι και αν έκανα αυτή την στιγμή δεν οδηγούσε πουθενά. Κούφια λόγια που χάνονταν στον αέρα. Ήξερα καλύτερα από τον καθένα ότι κανένας δεν μπορούσε να τον βλάψει. Πόσο μάλλον να τον κάνει υποχείριό του.

«Αμφιβάλλω γιέ μου.» Φυσικά. Εγωισμό μεγαλύτερο από το ηλιακό σύστημα. Χαρακτηριστικό που είχα κληρονομήσει. Γύρισα τα μάτια μου και αρπάζοντας το μπουφάν μου προχώρησα βαθύτερα στο εσωτερικό του σπιτιού με σκοπό να φτάσω στο επάνω πάτωμα και στο δωμάτιό μου.

«Ντέιμιεν, δεν τελείωσα.» μου πέταξε και σταμάτησα ακριβώς μπροστά από την αρχή της σκάλας. Δεν γύρισα να τον κοιτάξω αλλά ήξερα ότι με είχε ακολουθήσει. «Ξέρω ότι θα το κάνεις και θα το κάνεις καλά. Γιατί λοιπόν πρέπει πάντα να αντιδράς έτσι?» Αυτό με έβγαλε έξω από τα ρούχα μου.

«Πάντα? Με κοροϊδεύεις? Από τότε που γεννήθηκα κάνω ότι μου λες!» του φώναξα ρίχνοντας τα χέρια μου μπροστά δραματικά.

«Και από τότε ικανοποιώ και εγώ κάθε επιθυμία σου.» μου απάντησε ήρεμα. Πως μπορούσε να κρατάει την ψυχραιμία του ενώ εγώ ήμουν έτοιμος να του ξεριζώσω τον λαιμό? Θα ήμουν βέβαια ξαπλωμένος στο πάτωμα πολύ πριν προλάβω να τον πλησιάσω αλλά θα το προσπαθούσα. Το είχα κάνει μια φορά μικρότερος αλλά είχα βρεθεί να με κρατούν δυο υβρίδια και το χέρι του να προσγειώνεται με δύναμη στο πρόσωπό μου. Κούνησα το κεφάλι προσπαθώντας να διώξω την σκέψη και το αίσθημα κατωτερότητας που απειλούσε να με κατακλύσει.

«Σίγουρα, πατέρα.» κατάφερα να ψελλίσω και ανέβηκα αργά την σκάλα. Έφτασα στο δωμάτιό μου και άρχισα να το διαλύω. Ξέρω ότι είχε κάνει τα πάντα για εμένα. Με είχε πάρει όταν η μάνα μου με είχε δώσει τόσο άνετα χωρίς δεύτερη σκέψη. Με μεγάλωσε, με φρόντισε, μου έκανε όλα τα χατίρια αλλά δεν μου είχε καταφέρει να μου καλύψει ποτέ τα συναισθηματικά μου κενά. Δεν τον κατηγορούσα γι' αυτό. Πώς να καλύψει κάποιος τα κενά σου όταν έχει τα ίδια? Αλλά δεν είχε καν προσπαθήσει. Και αυτό ήταν κάτι που δεν θα του συγχωρούσα ποτέ. Κάθε καυγάς μας είχε βαθύτερα αίτια και ας ξεκινούσε από κάτι τόσο απλό όσο το να πάω στην Νέα Υόρκη με την κακομαθημένη Ημίαιμη. Θα την κρατούσα αλυσοδεμένη στο υπόγειο και όλα καλά. Έπεσα πίσω στο κρεβάτι και έτριψα το πρόσωπό μου με τα χέρια μου. Άκουσα βήματα έξω από την πόρτα μου καθώς και ένα απαλό χτύπημα και αναστέναξα ενοχλημένος.

«Όποιος και αν είσαι πάρε δρόμο γιατί εσύ θα την πληρώσεις.» γρύλισα ενώ οι φλέβες κάτω από τα μάτια μου άρχιζαν να κάνουν την εμφάνισή τους.

«Ντέιμιεν?» Η Σάρα άνοιξε την πόρτα μου και μπήκε μέσα. Μα γιατί κανείς δεν μπορούσε για μια φορά να κάνει αυτό που του λένε? Και αυτή σαν πολύ θάρρος δεν είχε πάρει?

«Ξέρω ότι δεν είσαι κουφή. Αλλά θα το πω άλλη μια φορά. Δρόμο!» γρύλισα ξανά ενώ σηκωνόμουν και άνοιγα την πόρτα. Με αγνόησε όμως και αυτό με τσάντισε περισσότερο.

«Ξέρω ότι είμαι το τελευταίο άτομο που θες να δεις τώρα..»

«Σωστά.» την διέκοψα αλλά συνέχισε.

«Αλλά… θέλω να ξέρεις ότι ο πατέρας σου το κάνει αυτό μόνο και μόνο γιατί είναι απολύτως σίγουρος ότι μπορεί να βασιστεί σε εσένα. Ξέρει ότι δεν θα κάνεις κάτι που θα τον ντροπιάσει ή να τον προσβάλλει.» Ποιός την είχε βάλει δερβέναγα στην ζωή μας? Ποιός της είχε ζητήσει την γνώμη της? Και προπάντων ποιος της είχε δώσει την άδεια να ανακατεύεται?

«Και εσένα σαν τι σε έστειλε? Πρέσβειρα καλής θελήσεως?» της είπα ειρωνικά καθώς στεκόμουν με την πλάτη μου στην ντουλάπα.

«Δεν με έστειλε ο πατέρας σου. Το ξέρεις ότι σας αισθάνομαι οικογένεια. Θέλω απλά να βοηθήσω.» μου είπε δήθεν αθώα και κούνησα το κεφάλι μου.

«Δεν είσαι η μάνα μου. Σταμάτα να προσπαθείς να παίξεις αυτόν τον ρόλο. Πάρε το απόφαση. Είσαι απλά αυτή που κρατάει το κρεβάτι του πατέρα μου ζεστό. Μόνο αυτό.» Ήξερα ότι ήμουν ένας αναίσθητος και κακότροπος μισογύνης λέγοντάς της αυτά τα πράγματα αλλά με είχε φέρει στα όρια μου. Δεν ήταν η μάνα μου και έπρεπε να το καταλάβει όμως. Σιχαινόμουν τις γυναίκες που προσπαθούσαν να μου το παίξουν μαμάδες. Ευτυχώς ο πατέρας μου τις εντόπιζε γρήγορα και τις έδιωχνε αλλά αυτή ήταν αλλουνού παπά Ευαγγέλιο. Την είδα να σκύβει το κεφάλι και για μια στιγμή ήλπιζα ότι θα σηκωθεί και θα φύγει βρίζοντάς με κατάμουτρα. Αλλά πάλι με εξέπληξε.

«Μην του πηγαίνεις κόντρα Ντέιμιεν. Είσαι το μόνο που έχει σημασία για εκείνον πλέον. Μην τον πληγώνεις.» Είχε παραβλέψει το σχόλιο μου και είχε επιστρέψει στο προηγούμενο θέμα μας. Γέλασα δυνατά με την αφέλειά της. Ο πατέρας μου? Πληγώνεται από εμένα? Αυτός δεν πληγώνεται καθόλου!

«Δεν πληγώνεται τόσο εύκολα ο πατέρας μου.» κατάφερα να πω ανάμεσα στα γέλια μου. Με κοίταξε με ένα θλιμμένο χαμόγελο και σηκώθηκε από το κρεβάτι μου που καθόταν τόση ώρα.

«Μην είσαι τόσο σίγουρος.» μου είπε σιγά και προχώρησε προς την πόρτα. «Καληνύχτα Ντέιμιεν.» είπε και εξαφανίστηκε. Έμεινα να κοιτώ την κλειστή πόρτα για λίγο. Αυτά που είχε πει δεν μου άρεσαν για κάποιο λόγο. Και τι εννοούσε με αυτά που έλεγε για τον πατέρα μου? Ήξερα για την ιστορία με τους γονείς και τα αδέρφια του. Στην μάνα μου αναφερόταν σπάνια για να μην πω καθόλου. Και τα δυο του είχαν δημιουργήσει βαθιές πληγές και ήξερα ότι είχε προτιμήσει να μένει αποστασιοποιημένος από οτιδήποτε πλέον μπορούσε να τον πονέσει. Εγώ όμως μπορούσα να τον πληγώσω? Πως? Πάντα τσακωνόμασταν και ποτέ δεν έδειχνε να πληγώνεται από αυτά που του έλεγα. Ακόμα και όταν μιλούσα για την μάνα μου και την αδερφή του. Μπήκα στο μπάνιο μου και έβγαλα τα ρούχα μου έχοντας αποφασίσει να αφήσω το ζεστό νερό να με βοηθήσει να βάλω σε τάξη τις σκέψεις μου. Αλλά ακόμα και μετά από όλα αυτά το μυαλό μου ακόμα ταξίδευε στην μυστηριώδη κοπέλα του δάσους. Είχα νιώσει τόσο όμορφα μαζί της και τόσο οικεία. Δεν είχα ξανανιώσει έτσι και ήταν παράξενο. Ήταν τόσο όμορφη και το δέρμα της τόσο απαλό και δεν είχα σκεφτεί καθόλου όταν την είχα ξαπλώσει στο γρασίδι. Κούνησα το κεφάλι μου και γέλασα μόνος μου. Τι μου είχε κάνει αυτή η κοπέλα? Ακούμπησα το κεφάλι μου στο κρύο πλακάκι της ντουζιέρας και έκλεισα τα μάτια μου. Ήλπιζα αύριο το πρωί να το είχα ξεχάσει και ο ύπνος ίσως βοηθούσε να απαλλαγώ γρηγορότερα από την σκέψη της. Αλλά ακόμα και όταν ξάπλωσα στο κρεβάτι μου, τόσα χιλιόμετρα μακριά από την λίμνη, μπορούσα να μυρίσω ακόμα το άρωμά της στον αέρα…


	21. First Meet

20. Sure Father

Damien's POV

Δίστασα να μπω στο σπίτι. Ήξερα τι με περίμενε και δεν ήμουν καθόλου έτοιμος και δεν είχα καθόλου όρεξη. Είχε καταφέρει για ακόμα μια φορά ο πατέρας μου να μου χαλάσει την βραδιά. Και δεν μιλάω για την διακοπή του τετ-α-τετ μου με την ωραία ύπαρξη στην λίμνη. Για την ακρίβεια, αυτό ήταν το μόνο ωραίο σε μια βδομάδα που πήγαινε από το κακό στο χειρότερο. Δεν την ήξερα, δεν με ήξερε, πράγμα που σήμαινε ότι δεν χρειαζόταν να υποκρίνομαι κάτι που δεν είμαι γύρω της. Και ανάθεμα και αν δεν με είχε κάνει να ξεχάσω τα προβλήματά μου. Τουλάχιστον μέχρι να χτυπήσει το κινητό μου. Τώρα δεν ήξερα αν θα την ξανασυναντούσα ποτέ. Μπορεί το Mystic Falls να ήταν μικρό αλλά ποιος μου έλεγε εμένα ότι δεν ήταν περαστική? Ώρες, ώρες ο πατέρας μου ήταν ο χειρότερος εφιάλτης μου. Μπήκα μέσα με ξινισμένα μούτρα, περπάτησα στον μεγάλο χώρο υποδοχής και κατέληξα στο δυτικό σαλόνι. Το σπίτι μου ήταν εκνευριστικά μεγάλο ορισμένες φορές. Πέταξα το μπουφάν μου στον καναπέ και βολεύτηκα στην πολυθρόνα. Δεν μπήκα στον κόπο να φωνάξω. Ήξερα ότι με είχε ακούσει. Ένα από τα προτερήματα του να είσαι υπερφυσικό ον. Η φωτιά που σιγόκαιγε πίσω μου ήταν το μόνο που με χαλάρωνε τα νεύρα μου. Άκουσα τα βήματα του πατέρα μου στην μεγάλη σκάλα -ακόμα και ο ήχος των βημάτων του φάνταζε απειλητικός- καθώς και ένα ζευγάρι ακόμα. Τέλεια! Πάλι θα είχαμε και την γκόμενά του τριγύρω. Ουπς! Την 'μνηστή' του ήθελα να πω. Δεν είχα πρόβλημα με την Σάρα αλλά κάποιες στιγμές δεν ήθελα να μοιράζομαι τον πατέρα μου μαζί της. Ή τουλάχιστον αυτά που λέω στον πατέρα μου.

«Ντέιμιεν.» Η φωνή του πατέρα μου με έβγαλε από τις σκέψεις μου.

«Πατέρα.» του απάντησα λίγο ειρωνικά ενώ τον κοίταξα.

«Μυρίζεις άρωμα. Δεν πιστεύω να διέκοψα τίποτα?» με ρώτησε με περιέργεια. Πήρα μια βαθειά ανάσα πριν του απαντήσω. Ναι, τον σεβόμουν και τον εμπιστευόμουν αλλά μερικές φορές πραγματικά ήθελα να τον πυροβολήσω με μια κυνηγετική καραμπίνα. Μια από αυτές ήταν όταν γινόταν περίεργος για την προσωπική μου ζωή.

«Ότι ήταν να διακόψεις, το διέκοψες. Γιατί με ήθελες πίσω?» Σοβαρός και ειλικρινής. Έτσι με είχε μάθει να είμαι όταν του μιλούσα. Δεν είχε σημασία για ποιο πράγμα. Σχολικοί βαθμοί, άδεια εξόδου, καινούργιο αυτοκίνητο. Πάντα σε αυτό το ύφος. Η Σάρα ήρθε και κάθισε ακριβώς πίσω μου με τα μάτια της κολλημένα στην αριστερή πλευρά του προσώπου μου ενώ ο πατέρας μου με πλησίαζε απειλητικά.

«Δεν θέλω να τσακωθούμε.» μου είπε σιγά και γέλασα.

«Αυτό έπρεπε να το σκεφτείς προτού μου ανακοινώσεις ότι θα με κάνεις νταντά ενός βρικόλακα.» του είπα θυμωμένα ενώ σηκωνόμουν και χτύπαγα το χέρι μου στο τραπέζι μπροστά μου.

«Την θεωρείς απαραίτητη όλη αυτή την σκηνή?» με ρώτησε ενώ με κοιτούσε με το ένα φρύδι του σηκωμένο.

«Γιατί μου το κάνεις αυτό?» Ήμουν εκνευρισμένος, θλιμμένος και φοβερά εξουθενωμένος. Δεν θα άντεχα και δεύτερο καυγά σε λιγότερο από 5 ώρες. Ήξερα όμως ότι ήταν αναπόφευκτο. Εγώ τους είχα αρχίσει και τους δυο και πάντα τελείωνα ότι άρχιζα.

«Γιατί μόνο εσένα εμπιστεύομαι. Ξέρω ότι δεν θα με απογοητεύσεις, δεν θα την αφήσεις να πάθει κάτι κακό και ξέρω το ότι λέω το ακολουθείς κατά γράμμα.» Ήξερα ότι έλεγε την αλήθεια. Ανά τα χρόνια, τις ελάχιστες φορές που επέτρεψε κάποια τρυφερότητα απέναντί μου, αυτή ήταν να μου λέει ότι ήταν περήφανος για εμένα και ότι με εμπιστευόταν.

«Και το ότι δεν θέλω δεν έχει καμία σημασία?» τον ρώτησα απελπισμένα. Μου κούνησε το κεφάλι αρνητικά και μου γύρισε την πλάτη του.

«Όχι, Ντέιμιεν. Θέλω εγώ και φτάνει.»

«Φυσικά. Πάντα ότι θες εσύ. Το ξέρεις ότι αυτό θα σου γυρίσει μπούμερανγκ έτσι? Θα έρθει η στιγμή που εσύ θα υποκύψεις στα θέλω κάποιου άλλου.» Ήξερα ότι το να τον απειλώ ή ότι και αν έκανα αυτή την στιγμή δεν οδηγούσε πουθενά. Κούφια λόγια που χάνονταν στον αέρα. Ήξερα καλύτερα από τον καθένα ότι κανένας δεν μπορούσε να τον βλάψει. Πόσο μάλλον να τον κάνει υποχείριό του.

«Αμφιβάλλω γιέ μου.» Φυσικά. Εγωισμό μεγαλύτερο από το ηλιακό σύστημα. Χαρακτηριστικό που είχα κληρονομήσει. Γύρισα τα μάτια μου και αρπάζοντας το μπουφάν μου προχώρησα βαθύτερα στο εσωτερικό του σπιτιού με σκοπό να φτάσω στο επάνω πάτωμα και στο δωμάτιό μου.

«Ντέιμιεν, δεν τελείωσα.» μου πέταξε και σταμάτησα ακριβώς μπροστά από την αρχή της σκάλας. Δεν γύρισα να τον κοιτάξω αλλά ήξερα ότι με είχε ακολουθήσει. «Ξέρω ότι θα το κάνεις και θα το κάνεις καλά. Γιατί λοιπόν πρέπει πάντα να αντιδράς έτσι?» Αυτό με έβγαλε έξω από τα ρούχα μου.

«Πάντα? Με κοροϊδεύεις? Από τότε που γεννήθηκα κάνω ότι μου λες!» του φώναξα ρίχνοντας τα χέρια μου μπροστά δραματικά.

«Και από τότε ικανοποιώ και εγώ κάθε επιθυμία σου.» μου απάντησε ήρεμα. Πως μπορούσε να κρατάει την ψυχραιμία του ενώ εγώ ήμουν έτοιμος να του ξεριζώσω τον λαιμό? Θα ήμουν βέβαια ξαπλωμένος στο πάτωμα πολύ πριν προλάβω να τον πλησιάσω αλλά θα το προσπαθούσα. Το είχα κάνει μια φορά μικρότερος αλλά είχα βρεθεί να με κρατούν δυο υβρίδια και το χέρι του να προσγειώνεται με δύναμη στο πρόσωπό μου. Κούνησα το κεφάλι προσπαθώντας να διώξω την σκέψη και το αίσθημα κατωτερότητας που απειλούσε να με κατακλύσει.

«Σίγουρα, πατέρα.» κατάφερα να ψελλίσω και ανέβηκα αργά την σκάλα. Έφτασα στο δωμάτιό μου και άρχισα να το διαλύω. Ξέρω ότι είχε κάνει τα πάντα για εμένα. Με είχε πάρει όταν η μάνα μου με είχε δώσει τόσο άνετα χωρίς δεύτερη σκέψη. Με μεγάλωσε, με φρόντισε, μου έκανε όλα τα χατίρια αλλά δεν μου είχε καταφέρει να μου καλύψει ποτέ τα συναισθηματικά μου κενά. Δεν τον κατηγορούσα γι' αυτό. Πώς να καλύψει κάποιος τα κενά σου όταν έχει τα ίδια? Αλλά δεν είχε καν προσπαθήσει. Και αυτό ήταν κάτι που δεν θα του συγχωρούσα ποτέ. Κάθε καυγάς μας είχε βαθύτερα αίτια και ας ξεκινούσε από κάτι τόσο απλό όσο το να πάω στην Νέα Υόρκη με την κακομαθημένη Ημίαιμη. Θα την κρατούσα αλυσοδεμένη στο υπόγειο και όλα καλά. Έπεσα πίσω στο κρεβάτι και έτριψα το πρόσωπό μου με τα χέρια μου. Άκουσα βήματα έξω από την πόρτα μου καθώς και ένα απαλό χτύπημα και αναστέναξα ενοχλημένος.

«Όποιος και αν είσαι πάρε δρόμο γιατί εσύ θα την πληρώσεις.» γρύλισα ενώ οι φλέβες κάτω από τα μάτια μου άρχιζαν να κάνουν την εμφάνισή τους.

«Ντέιμιεν?» Η Σάρα άνοιξε την πόρτα μου και μπήκε μέσα. Μα γιατί κανείς δεν μπορούσε για μια φορά να κάνει αυτό που του λένε? Και αυτή σαν πολύ θάρρος δεν είχε πάρει?

«Ξέρω ότι δεν είσαι κουφή. Αλλά θα το πω άλλη μια φορά. Δρόμο!» γρύλισα ξανά ενώ σηκωνόμουν και άνοιγα την πόρτα. Με αγνόησε όμως και αυτό με τσάντισε περισσότερο.

«Ξέρω ότι είμαι το τελευταίο άτομο που θες να δεις τώρα..»

«Σωστά.» την διέκοψα αλλά συνέχισε.

«Αλλά… θέλω να ξέρεις ότι ο πατέρας σου το κάνει αυτό μόνο και μόνο γιατί είναι απολύτως σίγουρος ότι μπορεί να βασιστεί σε εσένα. Ξέρει ότι δεν θα κάνεις κάτι που θα τον ντροπιάσει ή να τον προσβάλλει.» Ποιός την είχε βάλει δερβέναγα στην ζωή μας? Ποιός της είχε ζητήσει την γνώμη της? Και προπάντων ποιος της είχε δώσει την άδεια να ανακατεύεται?

«Και εσένα σαν τι σε έστειλε? Πρέσβειρα καλής θελήσεως?» της είπα ειρωνικά καθώς στεκόμουν με την πλάτη μου στην ντουλάπα.

«Δεν με έστειλε ο πατέρας σου. Το ξέρεις ότι σας αισθάνομαι οικογένεια. Θέλω απλά να βοηθήσω.» μου είπε δήθεν αθώα και κούνησα το κεφάλι μου.

«Δεν είσαι η μάνα μου. Σταμάτα να προσπαθείς να παίξεις αυτόν τον ρόλο. Πάρε το απόφαση. Είσαι απλά αυτή που κρατάει το κρεβάτι του πατέρα μου ζεστό. Μόνο αυτό.» Ήξερα ότι ήμουν ένας αναίσθητος και κακότροπος μισογύνης λέγοντάς της αυτά τα πράγματα αλλά με είχε φέρει στα όρια μου. Δεν ήταν η μάνα μου και έπρεπε να το καταλάβει όμως. Σιχαινόμουν τις γυναίκες που προσπαθούσαν να μου το παίξουν μαμάδες. Ευτυχώς ο πατέρας μου τις εντόπιζε γρήγορα και τις έδιωχνε αλλά αυτή ήταν αλλουνού παπά Ευαγγέλιο. Την είδα να σκύβει το κεφάλι και για μια στιγμή ήλπιζα ότι θα σηκωθεί και θα φύγει βρίζοντάς με κατάμουτρα. Αλλά πάλι με εξέπληξε.

«Μην του πηγαίνεις κόντρα Ντέιμιεν. Είσαι το μόνο που έχει σημασία για εκείνον πλέον. Μην τον πληγώνεις.» Είχε παραβλέψει το σχόλιο μου και είχε επιστρέψει στο προηγούμενο θέμα μας. Γέλασα δυνατά με την αφέλειά της. Ο πατέρας μου? Πληγώνεται από εμένα? Αυτός δεν πληγώνεται καθόλου!

«Δεν πληγώνεται τόσο εύκολα ο πατέρας μου.» κατάφερα να πω ανάμεσα στα γέλια μου. Με κοίταξε με ένα θλιμμένο χαμόγελο και σηκώθηκε από το κρεβάτι μου που καθόταν τόση ώρα.

«Μην είσαι τόσο σίγουρος.» μου είπε σιγά και προχώρησε προς την πόρτα. «Καληνύχτα Ντέιμιεν.» είπε και εξαφανίστηκε. Έμεινα να κοιτώ την κλειστή πόρτα για λίγο. Αυτά που είχε πει δεν μου άρεσαν για κάποιο λόγο. Και τι εννοούσε με αυτά που έλεγε για τον πατέρα μου? Ήξερα για την ιστορία με τους γονείς και τα αδέρφια του. Στην μάνα μου αναφερόταν σπάνια για να μην πω καθόλου. Και τα δυο του είχαν δημιουργήσει βαθιές πληγές και ήξερα ότι είχε προτιμήσει να μένει αποστασιοποιημένος από οτιδήποτε πλέον μπορούσε να τον πονέσει. Εγώ όμως μπορούσα να τον πληγώσω? Πως? Πάντα τσακωνόμασταν και ποτέ δεν έδειχνε να πληγώνεται από αυτά που του έλεγα. Ακόμα και όταν μιλούσα για την μάνα μου και την αδερφή του. Μπήκα στο μπάνιο μου και έβγαλα τα ρούχα μου έχοντας αποφασίσει να αφήσω το ζεστό νερό να με βοηθήσει να βάλω σε τάξη τις σκέψεις μου. Αλλά ακόμα και μετά από όλα αυτά το μυαλό μου ακόμα ταξίδευε στην μυστηριώδη κοπέλα του δάσους. Είχα νιώσει τόσο όμορφα μαζί της και τόσο οικεία. Δεν είχα ξανανιώσει έτσι και ήταν παράξενο. Ήταν τόσο όμορφη και το δέρμα της τόσο απαλό και δεν είχα σκεφτεί καθόλου όταν την είχα ξαπλώσει στο γρασίδι. Κούνησα το κεφάλι μου και γέλασα μόνος μου. Τι μου είχε κάνει αυτή η κοπέλα? Ακούμπησα το κεφάλι μου στο κρύο πλακάκι της ντουζιέρας και έκλεισα τα μάτια μου. Ήλπιζα αύριο το πρωί να το είχα ξεχάσει και ο ύπνος ίσως βοηθούσε να απαλλαγώ γρηγορότερα από την σκέψη της. Αλλά ακόμα και όταν ξάπλωσα στο κρεβάτι μου, τόσα χιλιόμετρα μακριά από την λίμνη, μπορούσα να μυρίσω ακόμα το άρωμά της στον αέρα…


	22. Michaelson Mansion

22. Michaelson Mansion

Lilith's POV

Φτάνοντας στην έπαυλη του Κλάους κοίταξα αβέβαιη γύρω μου. Τι είχα κάνει? Είχα φερθεί παιδιάστικα και παράλογα και όλα αυτά γιατί? Για να προστατέψω κάποιον που με είχε εξαπατήσει. Όμως οι γονείς μου, μου είχαν μάθει τρόπους σε αντίθεση με το ηλίθιο υβρίδιο δίπλα μου. Γαμώτο μου! Δεν είχα κανένα λόγο να τον κρίνω. Δεν ήξερα τίποτα για εκείνον παρά μόνο ότι είχε μια κατεστραμμένη παιδική ηλικία. Μπορεί για αυτό να είχα παρατήσει κάθε ίχνος λογικής και να ήθελα να τον προστατέψω από ένα τετ-α-τετ με την Κάρολάιν. Εξάλλου δεν ήταν δικιά μου δουλειά και αν ήθελε να συναντηθεί με την μητέρα του σίγουρα δεν μου έπεφτε λόγος. Παίρνοντας μια βαθειά ανάσα βγήκα από το αυτοκίνητο κρατώντας σφιχτά την τσάντα μου στο στήθος μου. Με τρόμαζε αυτό το σπίτι. Φαινόταν τόσο κρύο και απόμακρο, σαν αυτά τα στοιχειωμένα που άρεσαν στην Κρίστι. Τα κορίτσια! Έπρεπε να τις πάρω τηλέφωνο να τους πω ότι έφευγα. Όμως τώρα ήταν αργά και αυτή η συζήτηση θα κρατούσε ώρες. Θα το έκανα το πρωί. Ο Ντέιμιεν ήρθε δίπλα μου και ακολούθησε το βλέμμα μου. Προφανώς κατάλαβε γιατί αρνιόμουν να κουνηθώ από τον κήπο και μου ψιθύρισε: «Μην ανησυχείς. Δεν τρώει βρικόλακες.» ο τόνος του ήταν ειρωνικός αλλά μπορούσα να διακρίνω και κάτι άλλο. Στεναχώρια? Ήμουν σίγουρη ότι το να είναι ο 'φύλακάς' μου δεν ήταν ούτε σε εκείνον ευχάριστο αλλά δεν πρέπει να ήταν αυτός ο λόγος. Τον είδα να στραβώνει το στόμα του και να προχωράει ευθεία μπροστά. Τον ακολούθησα σιωπηλά. Το επιβλητικό και κρύο σπίτι εξωτερικά δεν είχε μεγάλη διαφορά στο εσωτερικό του. Ο τεράστιος χώρος υποδοχής και τα δωμάτια που μπορούσα να διακρίνω, μια τραπεζαρία και ένα σαλόνι ήταν πολυτελή και έδειχναν ότι οι κάτοικοι του είχαν πολλά λεφτά αλλά καμία διάθεση να μετατρέψουν αυτόν τον αφιλόξενο χώρο σε ζεστό σπιτικό . Δεν υπήρχαν φωτογραφίες σαν το δικό μου, ούτε πράγματα να φανερώνουν το γούστο των ιδιοκτητών. Ένα τεράστιο, μοναχικό, παγωμένο σπίτι.

«Λίλιθ? Τι θες εδώ?» γύρισα για να δω τον Κλάους να στέκεται στην εξώπορτα με μια άγνωστη γυναίκα να με κοιτάζει εξονυχιστικά δίπλα του.

«Εγώ…» τραύλισα αβέβαιη. Τι μου έκανε αυτός ο Αρχικός? Γιατί έχανα τα λόγια μου μπροστά του? Ο Ντέιμιεν βρισκόταν στο δευτερόλεπτο δίπλα μου και έμπαινε μπροστά μου.

«Θα μείνει εδώ απόψε. Και όχι δεν θα σου πω τον λόγο.» τον άκουσα να λέει απότομα και τραβώντας με από το χέρι ανεβήκαμε την μεγάλη σκάλα. Κότσια όμως που τα είχε να μιλάει έτσι στον πατέρα του, δεδομένου ποιος ήταν! Μπαίνοντας σε ένα από τα δωμάτια του πάνω ορόφου, ο Ντέιμιεν πήρε την βαλίτσα μου και την ακούμπησε πάνω στο κρεβάτι. Τον είδα να στηρίζεται στην άκρη του κρεβατιού και να κλείνει τα μάτια. Μου είχε πει ψέματα για το ποιος ήταν, ναι. Με είχε κοροϊδέψει, ναι αλλά δεν μπορούσα να αγνοήσω το τσίμπημα που ένιωσα στην καρδιά μου βλέποντας τον έτσι. Αυτός ο ωραιοπαθής εγωιστής μου είχε φτιάξει την διάθεση σε μια τόσο περίεργη μέρα όσο εκείνη των γενεθλίων μου. Δεν μπορούσα να μην τον πλησιάσω και να ακουμπήσω το χέρι μου στον ώμο του.

«Είσαι καλά?» τον ρώτησα χαμηλόφωνα. Γύρισε απότομα και χτυπώντας μου το χέρι δυνατά και ένιωσα τα δάχτυλά του να σφίγγονται γύρω από τον λαιμό μου σε ασφυκτικό βαθμό και να με σηκώνει μερικά εκατοστά από το έδαφος.

«Μην τολμήσεις να με ξαναγγίξεις. Δεν θέλω τον οίκτο σου. Δεν θέλω τον οίκτο κανενός. Δεν έχω ανάγκη κανέναν.» μου φώναξε αφήνοντας με δυνατά με αποτέλεσμα να χτυπήσω το κεφάλι μου στον τοίχο πίσω μου. Άμα δεν ήμουν βρικόλακας σίγουρα αυτό θα είχε αφήσει ένα σοβαρό τραύμα. Γύρισε και χτύπησε την πόρτα πίσω του αφήνοντάς με μόνη στο κρύο δωμάτιο. Έφερα το χέρι μου γύρω από τον λαιμό μου και έτριψα το σημάδι που μου άφησε. Ένιωσα την μαινάδα μέσα μου να είναι έτοιμη να κάνει το σπίτι σκόνη. _Κανείς δεν έχει δικαίωμα να σε αγγίζει έτσι. Κανείς δεν έχει την δύναμη να μας βλάψει_, την άκουσα να ψιθυρίζει ενώ μου έδειχνε τα δόντια της και κούνησα το κεφάλι μου αρνητικά προσπαθώντας να απαλλαγώ από τα βίαια ένστικτα που είχαν αρχίσει να με καταλαμβάνουν. Κοίταξα γύρω μου το λευκό δωμάτιο. Πλήρως εξοπλισμένο με κάθε είδους πολυτέλεια και όμως τόσο απόμακρο. Μπορούσα να ακούσω φωνές και πράγματα να σπάνε κάτω αλλά δεν έδωσα σημασία. Δεν ήμουν εδώ για να επέμβω στην ζωή τους. _Ναι αλλά αυτό κάνεις!_ Πάλι η σιχαμένη φωνή στο κεφάλι μου! Κάθισα στο κρεβάτι φέρνοντας τα χέρια μου στο πρόσωπο μου. Είχα κάνει την χειρότερη επιλογή της ζωής μου. Δεν ήθελα να πάω με αυτό το υβρίδιο στην Νέα Υόρκη. Δεν ήθελα να πάω πουθενά μαζί του. Άμα φεύγαμε μαζί σίγουρα θα καταλήγαμε στο να ξεσκίσουμε ο ένας τις σάρκες του άλλου. Με εμένα νικήτρια φυσικά. Άκουσα ένα απαλό χτύπημα στην πόρτα και σηκώνοντας το κεφάλι μου είδα την ίδια καστανή γυναίκα που είχα δει προηγουμένως στην πόρτα να μου χαμογελάει. Της χαμογέλασα πίσω διστακτικά. Επιτέλους κάποιος που δεν με μισούσε σε αυτό το σπίτι. Γιατί ότι και αν έλεγε ο Κλάους ότι ήμουν σύμμαχός του, ήξερα καλά ότι υπό άλλες συνθήκες θα είχαμε πόλεμο. Όσο για τον Ντέιμιεν... οι προθέσεις του ήταν ξεκάθαρες. Η πληγή που έκλεινε αργά στο κεφάλι μου ήταν η πιο τρανή μου απόδειξη. Η άγνωστη γυναίκα στάθηκε για λίγο στην πόρτα κοιτώντας γύρω της.

«Μην τον παρεξηγείς. Δεν ξέρει πώς να φερθεί σε μια κοπέλα αν αυτή δεν είναι μόνο για το κρεβάτι του.» Την κοίταξα περίεργα και γέλασε σιγανά. «Ο Ντέιμιεν? Μπορώ να μυρίσω το αίμα.» μου είπε αμήχανα και έδειξε το κεφάλι μου. «Μην πεις τίποτα στον Κλάους γι' αυτό. Θα τον τιμωρήσει άσχημα. Όχι ότι δεν τον τιμώρησε ήδη.» Ώστε γι' αυτό οι φωνές… Η άγνωστη γυναίκα έμοιαζε να ξέρει πολλά για το σπίτι και τους κατοίκους του. Με λίγη βοήθεια από την Θεά Τύχη θα μπορούσα να μάθω πολλά από εκείνη. Αν δεχόταν να μου μιλήσει βέβαια. Η μυρωδιά του είδους της βέβαια χτυπούσε καμπανάκι συναγερμού σε εμένα και στην μαινάδα αλλά επιλέξαμε και οι 2 να την αγνοήσουμε. Την κοίταξα γλυκά και της χάρισα ένα ζεστό χαμόγελο. Καλύτερα να ήταν με το μέρος μου αυτή η άγνωστη.

«Δεν πρόκειται.» την διαβεβαίωσα. «Αλλά ποια είσαι?»

«Ω, συγνώμη. Παράλειψή μου. Είμαι η Σάρα. Η μνηστή του Κλάους. Εσύ είσαι η Λίλιθ.» Μπορούσε σίγουρα να δει την έκπληξη στο πρόσωπό μου. Με πλησίασε και ακούμπησε το χέρι της στην πληγή στο πίσω μέρος του κεφαλιού μου. Μόρφασα λίγο και απομάκρυνα το κεφάλι μου από το άγγιγμά της. «Θα τον κάνεις να πληρώσει γι' αυτό έτσι?» Δεν της απάντησα και απέφυγα το βλέμμα της. «Έλα μαζί μου. Πάμε μια βόλτα στους κήπους. Είναι υπέροχα.» μου είπε χαϊδεύοντας μου το μπράτσο. Ήταν τόσο καλή μαζί μου. Της χαμογέλασα και την ακολούθησα. Περάσαμε τον παγωμένο διάδρομο και κατεβήκαμε την μεγάλη σκάλα. Είδα μια γυναίκα στα δεξιά μου να μαζεύει σπασμένα γυαλιά από το πάτωμα και η μυρωδιά του αίματος να είναι διάχυτη στον αέρα. Η Σάρα πέρασε την μπαλκονόπορτα και βγήκε έξω, εγώ όμως δεν ήθελα να βγω. Ήθελα να πάω να βεβαιωθώ ότι ο Ντέιμιεν ήταν καλά. Ορίστε? Από πού ήρθε αυτό? Και όμως η ιδέα του συγκεκριμένου νεαρού πληγωμένου έκανε το στομάχι μου να ανακατεύεται. Προφανώς γιατί δεν ήθελα εγώ να ήμουν η αιτία που θα τσακωνόταν με τον πατέρα του. Ναι, αυτό ήταν. Σίγουρα. _Λες ψέματα γλυκιά μου, _μου είπε τραγουδιστά η μαινάδα στο κεφάλι μου αλλά την αγνόησα. _Όχι δεν λέω! _Της φώναξα και βγήκα έξω με το κεφάλι ψηλά. Έμεινα άφωνη με την τόση ομορφιά που αντίκρισα. Τεράστιοι πράσινοι κήποι απλώνονταν μπροστά μας με κάθε είδους λουλούδια στα διάσπαρτα παρτέρια και 2 μικρές λίμνες αριστερά και δεξιά μου. Ουάου! Κάποιος είχε γούστο εδώ πέρα…

«Για ποιο λόγο ήρθαμε εδώ Σάρα?» την ρώτησα όταν είχαμε απομακρυνθεί αρκετά από την έπαυλη. Οι λόγοι που είχαμε έρθει ήμουν σίγουρη ότι δεν ήταν ανιδιοτελής. Όπως ήξερα ότι δεν θα επιχειρούσε να με βλάψει. Όχι ότι είχε και καμία ελπίδα αν προσπαθούσε. Η Σάρα συνέχισε να προχωράει πιο βαθιά στον κήπο χωρίς να μου απαντάει. Το λευκό φόρεμά της θρόιζε στον άνεμο και ήμουν σίγουρη ότι ο Κλάους την ανάγκαζε να φοράει τέτοια πράγματα. Έμοιαζε σαν να βγήκε από την ντουλάπα της θείας Κάρολάιν. Ώστε ο μεγάλος κακός λύκος δεν είχε ξεπεράσει την θεία ε? Που να 'ξερε η Κάρολάιν… Χμ… και γιατί να μην μάθει? Μόνο να μπορούσα να ψάξω ανενόχλητη σε αυτό το σπίτι… Θα το ρίσκαρα. Όχι απόψε αλλά με την πρώτη ευκαιρία θα έδειχνα σε αυτό το σπίτι τι μπορεί να κάνει μια Σαλβατόρε όταν της εξιτάρεις την περιέργεια. Μπορούσα να μυρίσω ότι στο μέρος όπου κατευθυνόταν η Σάρα η φρούρηση αυξανόταν. Πράγμα που με έκανε να αναρωτιέμαι το γιατί. Φτάνοντας στον προορισμό μας κατάλαβα το γιατί. Μια τεράστια σιδερένια πόρτα με περίτεχνα σχέδια απλωνόταν μπροστά μου. Με κοντά 4 μέτρα ύψος και αλλά τόσα πλάτος έδειχνε να κρύβει κάτι ενδιαφέρον. Οι Μάικλσον και τα μυστικά τους! Στην λίστα με τις προτεραιότητες μου μόλις είχε προστεθεί να αποκαλύψω τα μυστικά των 2 κυρίων αρσενικών σε αυτήν την 'ταπεινή' οικία. Όσο για την Σάρα… έδειχνε συμπαθητική αλλά χωρίς κανένα περαιτέρω ενδιαφέρον. Μόνο να μην έμπαινε στην μέση. Δεν μου πήγαινε να σκοτώνω γυναίκες. Με τους άντρες πάλι, ήταν κάτι τελείως διαφορετικό. Την είδα να απλώνει το χέρι της και να περνάει τα δάχτυλά της στο περίτεχνο κιγκλίδωμα. Ένα χαμόγελο σχηματίστηκε στα χείλη της και γύρισε προς το μέρος μου. Ένιωσα τους κυνόδοντές μου να έρχονται στην θέση τους και την μαινάδα να φοράει την πανοπλία της και να παίρνει θέση μάχης.

«Ήθελα να μιλήσουμε για το ταξίδι σου στην Νέα Υόρκη με τον Ντέιμιεν.» Σήκωσα το φρύδι μου και την κοίταξα καχύποπτα. Δεν ήθελε αυτό αλλά θα έπαιζα το παιχνίδι της.

«Άμα έχεις σκοπό να μου πεις να είμαι γλυκιά και ευγενική μαζί του…» Με διέκοψε όμως καθώς ήρθε και στάθηκε μπροστά μου.

«Θέλω απλά να σου πω να τον προσέχεις. Μην του κρατήσεις κακία για ότι έγινε. Είμαι σίγουρη ότι ούτε εσύ το θες.» Έκανα ένα βήμα πίσω και ανοιγόκλεισα τα μάτια μου.

«Γιατί μου τα λες αυτά?» την ρώτησα ενώ ζύγιζα τις επιλογές μου. Γύρω μου, σε απόσταση μεν αλλά αρκετά κοντά, υπήρχαν τουλάχιστον 10 φρουροί. Αν έκανα ότι έφευγα ή της επιτιθόμουν σίγουρα θα μπαίνανε στην μέση. Μια μάχη σίγουρα ήταν κάτι που θα κατένευε την σκοτεινή ψυχή μέσα μου, όμως σίγουρα δεν θα ωφελούσε σε τίποτα. Ο Κλάους θα έβγαινε και μετά τα πράγματα θα γινόντουσαν πολύ περίπλοκα. Η Σάρα με πλησίασε κι άλλο και έβαλε το χέρι της στο μάγουλό μου.

«Γιατί ξέρω ότι θα το κάνεις. Μπορεί να μην το βλέπεις ακόμα αλλά εσύ και ο Ντέιμιεν είστε πολύ πιο ίδιοι από όσο νομίζεις. Ξέρω ότι αυτό το ταξίδι θα αλλάξει και των 2 τις ζωές. Καληνύχτα γλυκιά μου.» Την έβλεπα να απομακρύνεται αφήνοντάς μόνη στον μεγάλο κήπο ώσπου χάθηκε από το οπτικό μου πεδίο. Έριξα μια τελευταία ματιά στην βαριά πόρτα απομνημονεύοντας στο μυαλό μου την θέση της και κίνησα προς την έπαυλη. Φτάνοντας στην είσοδο είδα τον Κλάους να στέκεται στην εξώπορτα με τα χέρια σταυρωμένα στους κήπους.

«Απόλαυσες την βόλτα σου στους κήπους μου?» με ρώτησε χρησιμοποιώντας ένα πολύ γοητευτικό ύφος. Κρίμα που δεν τσιμπούσα.

«Γιατί δεν το λες καλύτερα φυλακή αυτό το μέρος?» τον ρώτησα χαμογελαστά και είδα τα χαρακτηριστικά του να σκληραίνουν αλλά το μεγάλο στόμα μου δεν είχε τελειώσει ακόμα. «Την επόμενη φορά που θα θέλεις να μου πεις το οτιδήποτε, να έρθεις αυτοπροσώπως.» Τον είδα να ανοιγοκλείνει το στόμα του 2 φορές πριν σηκώσει το κεφάλι και με κοιτάξει με περιέργεια.

«Τι εννοείς?»

«Ω, μην κάνεις τον χαζό. Την επόμενη φορά που θα θες κάτι έλα να μου το πεις σαν άντρας. Μην στέλνεις την γυναικούλα σου.»

«Σου μίλησε η Σάρα? Τι ήθελε?» Ή έπαιζε καλά ή πραγματικά δεν είχε ιδέα για την συζήτησή μου με την μνηστή του.

«Ρώτα εκείνη.» του είπα με ύφος και μπήκα μέσα. Ανέβηκα στο προσωρινό μου δωμάτιο και το πρώτο πράγμα που έκανα ήταν να πιάσω το κινητό μου. Πληκτρολόγησα τον αριθμό της Στέφανι αλλά στα μισά το είχα ήδη μετανιώσει. Και που θα την έπαιρνα τι θα της έλεγα? Ούτε στον εαυτό μου δεν ήξερα πώς να εξηγήσω αυτήν την τρελή μέρα. Έτσι πέταξα την συσκευή δίπλα και έπιασα το ημερολόγιο μου από την βαλίτσα. Το άνοιξα και προσπάθησα να σκεφτώ από πού να άρχιζα. Μάλλον από την στιγμή που αποφάσισα να κάνω μπάνιο τον Μπλάντι. Όταν το έσκασε και με έκανε μούσκεμα και μετά όταν τον ακολούθησα τρέχοντας και έπεσα πάνω στον μυστηριώδη τύπο από την λίμνη. Για το πόσο χάρηκα όταν τον είδα στο σαλόνι μου. Τουλάχιστον μέχρι να μου πει ποιος ήταν. Το χέρι μου είχε πιάσει φωτιά γράφοντας σκόρπιες λέξεις πάνω στην λευκή σελίδα. Δεν είχα φτάσει ούτε στα μισά της μέρας μου όταν ένιωσα τα βλέφαρά μου να βαραίνουν και προτού το καταλάβω ήμουν ήδη κουκουλωμένη κάτω από τα βαριά σκεπάσματα…


	23. Game on

23. Crazy Trip

Lilith's POV

Μισώ πολλά πράγματα. Πολλά, πολλά πράγματα. Τις αράχνες, τα φαντάσματα – ναι πιστεύω - , το τυρί. Αλλά πάνω από όλα αυτά, μισώ να ταξιδεύω με αστραπές! Το σιχαίνομαι όσο τίποτα άλλο. Όταν ξεκινήσαμε από το σπίτι των Μάικλσον εκείνο το πρωί είχε καλοκαιρία. Τουλάχιστον έξω από το σπίτι. Μέσα… Ας πούμε ότι ο παγετός στην Σιβηρία δεν είναι τίποτα σε σύγκριση με το κλίμα εκεί. Όταν ξύπνησα το πρωί, το πρώτο πράγμα που έκανα ήταν να πάρω τον μπαμπά μου.

«Πες μου ότι δεν σε πειράξανε αυτοί τα καταραμένα υβρίδια γιατί σου ορκίζομαι…» Ήταν το πρώτο πράγμα που μου είπε όταν σήκωσε το τηλέφωνό του. Ούτε καν είχε προλάβει να χτυπήσει καλά - καλά.

«Είμαι μια χαρά μπαμπά. Αλήθεια.» Και άλλα ψέματα. Η αλήθεια ήταν ότι ήθελα να ουρλιάξω, να βάλω τα κλάματα, να χωθώ στην αγκαλιά του μπαμπά μου και να του πω να μην αφήσει ξανά κανέναν από αυτήν την οικογένεια να με πειράξει. Αλλά δεν μπορούσα. Ήξερα καλά τι θα επέφερε αυτό. Έναν τεράστιο καυγά με τον πατέρα μου να μπαίνει μπροστά και να σκοτώνεται με αυτά τα παρανοϊκά υβρίδια και χειρότερα, θα του έδειχνα ότι είχε δίκιο και δεν έπρεπε να εμπιστευτώ τους Μάικλσον. Και δεν θα ανεχόμουν το κήρυγμα του και την ικανοποίηση που θα είχε μετά ζωγραφισμένη στο πρόσωπό του. Όχι, με καμία δύναμη. Σε αυτό ήμουν ίδια με τον μπαμπά μου.

«Πολύτιμη μου. Απλά θέλω να είσαι καλά.» Ένιωσα το κάτω χείλος μου να τρέμει και προσπάθησα τόσο να μην αφήσω τα δάκρυά μου να τρέξουν με την τόση αγάπη στην φωνή του. Κανένας Μάικλσον δεν άξιζε τα δάκρυα μου. Δεν θα τους τα χάριζα. Πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα προσπαθώντας να ηρεμήσω.

«Είμαι μπαμπάκα. Όλα είναι καλά.» Δεν εμπιστευόμουν την φωνή μου να πω περισσότερα όμως.

«Είμαι καλά αλλά τώρα πρέπει να κλείσω. Θα σας τηλεφωνήσω όταν φτάσω στην Νέα Υόρκη. Στείλε στην μαμά την αγάπη μου. Σ' αγαπώ πολύ μπαμπά.» Ας μην ήθελε άλλες λεπτομέρειες, ευχήθηκα σιωπηλά.

«Και εμείς σε λατρεύουμε.» Ήταν το μόνο που μου είπε πριν πατήσω το πλήκτρο του τερματισμού. Εχθές το βράδυ ενώ κοιμόμουν είχα καταστρώσει το πιο ριψοκίνδυνο σχέδιο. Θα έκανα το μικρό υβρίδιο να προσκυνήσει στα πόδια μου. Και θα χτυπούσα στο ευαίσθητο σημείο του. Στην κυριολεξία. Αν μπορούσα να τον κάνω να με θέλει τόσο σε εκείνη την λίμνη ας δούμε τι μπορούσα να κάνω αν προσπαθούσα και λίγο. Είχα φορέσει ένα από τα δεκάδες χιλιάδες φορέματα που είχα, - Έπρεπε να θυμηθώ να ευγνωμονήσω την θεία Κάθριν που με έπαιρνε από μικρή για ψώνια και για τα δεκάδες δώρα της - τα οποία όλα για κάποιον περίεργο ρόλο ήταν αυτά που είχα πετάξει στην βαλίτσα μου εχθές. Ε, έτσι βιαστικά που φύγαμε δεν είχα δει τι είχα βάλει μέσα. Τώρα φορούσα ένα στράπλες τιρκουάζ φόρεμα που ήξερα πολύ καλά τι μπορούσε να κάνει στα αγόρια. Ήταν το ίδιο χρώμα με τα μάτια μου εκείνο το πρωινό και έφτανε μέχρι λίγο πάνω από το γόνατο μου. Μπορεί να ακούγεται απλό, αλλά είχε λειτουργήσει πολύ καλά μέχρι στιγμής. Για να δούμε τι θα έκανε στον Ντέιμιεν. Κατέβηκα αποφασισμένη και πλήρως έτοιμη να αντιμετωπίσω οποιοδήποτε αρσενικό μέλος αυτής της τρελής υβριδικής οικογένειας. Δυστυχώς όμως, μόνο την Μάγια βρήκα στην κουζίνα.

«Την τελευταία φορά που σε είδα ήσουν ένα βρέφος 60 εκατοστών που όλοι τρέχανε να εκπληρώσουν κάθε επιθυμία του. Το μόνο που άλλαξε από ότι μαθαίνω είναι το μέγεθός σου.» μου είπε η μάγισσα απέναντί μου.

«Να το πάρω σαν προσβολή αυτό?» την ρώτησα σηκώνοντας το φρύδι μου και σταυρώνοντας τα χέρια στο στήθος μου.

«Σαν εκδήλωση θαυμασμού καλύτερα.» είπε και μου έκανε νόημα να καθίσω στον πάγκο. Ακολούθησα την υπόδειξή της. Μου έδωσε ένα πιάτο με τηγανίτες και σιρόπι βύσσινο. Πολύ ανθρώπινο.

«Ώστε αυτό είναι το πρωινό στον οίκο του Σατανά?» την ρώτησα με έκπληξη.

«Αυτό είναι το δικό σου γλυκιά μου. Εκείνοι δεν παίρνουν πρωινό.» Φυσικά. Ο Σατανάς και ο διαβολικός του σπόρος δεν τρώνε τίποτα πέρα από αίμα. Έπρεπε να το περιμένω.

«Ώστε εσύ φυλάς τα μυστικά της Κόλασης?» την ρώτησα ενώ κατάπινα την πρώτη μπουκιά. Μμμ… Η γυναίκα ήξερε να μαγειρεύει!

«Μέσα στα καθήκοντά μου είναι και αυτό.» μου είπε θλιμμένα και σήκωσα το βλέμμα μου σε εκείνη. Δεν ήταν πάνω από 40 και ήδη φαινόταν να κουβαλάει όλα τα βάσανα του κόσμου στις πλάτες της. Φαντάζομαι ότι αυτό παθαίνεις αν μπλέξεις με την οικογένεια των Αρχικών. Αυτή η μαυρομάλλα, γλυκιά γυναίκα με είχε φέρει στον κόσμο. Εκείνη με είχε ξεγεννήσει και είχε σώσει την μαμά μου όταν είχε πάθει αιμορραγία κατά την διάρκεια της γέννας. Θα την έσωζα από εκεί. Της το χρωστούσα. Αρκεί να έβρισκα τον τρόπο. Είχα τελειώσει το φαγητό μου όταν άκουσα βήματα στην σκάλα. Κοίταξα το ρολόι μου. 7:50 p.m. Μάλιστα. Άκουσα τα βήματα να πλησιάζουν και να σταματάνε ακριβώς στην πόρτα της κουζίνας. Γύρισα με στυλ για να δω τον Ντέιμιεν να με κοιτάζει με το στόμα του μισάνοιχτο.

«Καλημέρα.» του είπα αποπλανητικά και τον είδα να καταπίνει με δυσκολία και να γλύφει τα χείλη του. Γαμώτο! Έπρεπε να είναι τόσο γελοία ωραίος? Συνειδητοποίησα ασυναίσθητα ότι μασούσα το κάτω χείλος μου και γύρισα απότομα από την άλλη. Βαθιές ανάσες Λίλιθ, πρόσταξα αλλά τα τεντωμένα νεύρα μου δεν υπάκουαν στις εντολές μου. Τον άκουσα να κάνει μεταβολή και να φεύγει από το δωμάτιο.

«Γιατί το κάνεις αυτό στο αγόρι?» με ρώτησε η Μάγια γελώντας. Φυσικά και είχε καταλάβει τι έκανα. Γυναίκα ήταν. Πήρα το ποτήρι με τον χυμό που μου πρόσφερε.

«Δεν καταλαβαίνω τι εννοείς.» της απάντησα τραγουδιστά, κλείνοντας της το μάτι και φεύγοντας από την κουζίνα για να πέσω πάνω στον Κλάους.

«Καλημέρα Λίλιθ. Είσαι υπέροχη σήμερα.» μου είπε σαγηνευτικά. Εγώ απλά του χαμογέλασα.

«Καλημέρα Κλάους. Άμα η μέρα είναι υπέροχη, είμαι και εγώ.» Και ήταν η αλήθεια. Ο καιρός είχε πάντα μια περίεργη επίδραση στην διάθεσή μου. Η μαμά έλεγε ότι έφταιγε επειδή όφειλα την ύπαρξή μου σε ένα φυσικό φαινόμενο οπότε κατά συνέπεια οποιαδήποτε αλλαγή με επηρέαζε άμεσα. Άμα έβρεχε, ήμουν η χειρότερη παρέα καθώς οι κυκλοθυμικές μου τάσεις χτυπούσαν κόκκινο, ενώ όταν είχε καταιγίδα… Ας πούμε ότι δεν έπρεπε να είσαι κοντά μου. Τέτοιες μέρες μου ήταν αδύνατον να ελέγξω την μαινάδα.

«Τι ώρα πετάτε?» με ρώτησε χαμογελαστά. Ανασήκωσα τους ώμους μου μην έχοντας ιδέα.

«Τέτοιες λεπτομέρειες θα έπρεπε να τις ξέρεις, Λίλιθ.» μου είπε τρυφερά.

«Αυτό είναι υπόδειξη?» ρώτησα καχύποπτα ενώ ένιωθα τα δάχτυλά μου να πιέζουν επικίνδυνα το γυαλί στο χέρι μου.

«9:10.» ακούστηκε η φωνή του Ντέιμιεν ψυχρή και αδιάφορη δίπλα μου. Γύρισα να τον κοιτάξω αλλά εκείνη την στιγμή το χέρι του Κλάους ήρθε στο ύψος του προσώπου μου και χάιδεψε με τα ακροδάχτυλά του το σαγόνι μου.

«Κρίμα που δεν έχεις περισσότερο χρόνο. Ίσως την επόμενη φορά.» Μου χαμογέλασε και με κοίταξε έντονα. Απομακρύνθηκα από το άγγιγμα του αναστενάζοντας ενοχλημένη.

«Θα δούμε.» του είπα αινιγματικά. Γύρισα προς το μέρος του Ντέιμιεν για να τον δω να μας κοιτάζει έντονα. Μια εμένα και μια τον πατέρα του.

«Μπορούμε να φύγουμε από τώρα?» τον ρώτησα απελπισμένα. Ήθελα να φύγω από τις πύλες της κολάσεως τώρα. Μου κούνησε το κεφάλι καταφατικά και προχώρησε προς την εξώπορτα…

Φτάνοντας στο αεροδρόμιο μπορούσα να δω τα σύννεφα να πυκνώνουν και τον ουρανό να σκοτεινιάζει. Η μαινάδα φυσικά τον λάτρευε αυτόν τον καιρό. Της θύμιζε τον εαυτό της. Σκοτεινό και απρόσμενο. _Χαλάρωσε μωρό μου, _μου ψιθύρισε_, εξάλλου θα έχεις τον σέξι γόη δίπλα σου. _Φυσικά και της άρεσε αυτός ο εγωπαθής βλάκας._ Ω, έλα τώρα. Οι 2 μας είμαστε. Και εσένα σου αρέσει. Αλλιώς δεν θα τον φιλούσες στην λίμνη. _Είχε δίκιο σε αυτό αλλά φυσικά και δεν θα το παραδεχόμουν σε εκείνη. _Δεν χρειάζεται, αθώο σώμα που κατοικώ, ξέρω τι θες, όποτε το θες, όπως το θες. _Κατάπια με δυσκολία και μαζεύτηκα στο κάθισμά μου. Ο Ντέιμιεν είχε πάει στον έλεγχο εισιτηρίων όπου μπορούσα να τον δω να φλερτάρει απροκάλυπτα την κοπέλα που τον εξυπηρετούσε. Ρουθούνισα σιγανά. Αυτός ο μικρός κινούμενο κίνδυνος με διασκέδαζε. Όταν σήκωσα το κεφάλι μου από το βιβλίο μου, τον είδα να στέκεται από πάνω μου και να μου κάνει νόημα να τον ακολουθήσω.

45 σιωπηλά λεπτά αργότερα καθόμασταν στις θέσεις μας στο αεροπλάνο. Κάπου ανάμεσα στην απογείωση και το φαγητό ο Ντέιμιεν χάθηκε – φυσικά - και ήμουν απόλυτα σίγουρη ότι ήταν με την μικρή κοκκινομάλλα αεροσυνοδό που τον τσέκαρε από την ώρα που μπήκαμε. Όχι ότι με ένοιαζε δηλαδή. Ο καιρός είχε χειροτερέψει αλλά όχι τόσο ώστε να μην μπορούμε να ταξιδέψουμε. Την τύχη μου! Ευτυχώς όμως οι υπόλοιποι επιβάτες της πρώτης θέσης ήταν τόσο ευγενικοί και ο κύριος που καθόταν στο απέναντι κάθισμα ήταν τόσο γοητευτικός έτσι όταν ήρθε να μου μιλήσει δεν τον έδιωξα. Ήταν αρχιτέκτονας και πήγαινε στην Νέα Υόρκη για ένα συνέδριο. Μου πρότεινε να συναντηθούμε κιόλας. Αλλά να πάω χωρίς τον αδερφό μου. Ώστε αδερφός μου, ε? Δεν νομίζω να του άρεσε. Μου έδωσε το τηλέφωνό του ακριβώς την ώρα που ο Ντέιμιεν αποφάσισε να μας τιμήσει με την παρουσία του. Ο Έρικ – ο αρχιτέκτονας - με αποχαιρέτισε φιλώντας μου το χέρι και ένιωσα τον Ντέιμιεν να τσιτώνεται δίπλα μου. Χμ… σιγά. Εκείνος δηλαδή που βρωμοκοπούσε φτηνό άρωμα και αίμα τι έπρεπε να κάνω? Εμετό?

Αρκετές ώρες αργότερα προσγειωνόμασταν στο αεροδρόμιο της Νέας Υόρκης.

«Ακολούθησέ με.» μου είπε ο Ντέιμιεν με το που πήραμε τις βαλίτσες μας από τον χώρο των αποσκευών. Βγήκαμε έξω και τον είδα να μπαίνει σε μια Porsche Panamera. Ο μικρός είχε γούστο στα αυτοκίνητα. Έβαλα την βαλίτσα μου πίσω και μπήκα μέσα. Πληκτρολόγησα τον προορισμό στο εγκατεστημένο GPS και ξεκινήσαμε για το σπίτι μου. Αν έλεγα για σιωπή πριν, αυτό που επικρατούσε στο αυτοκίνητο ήταν νεκρική σιγή. Αν δεν ήταν η κίνηση της Νέας Υόρκης θα ορκιζόμουν ότι θα μπορούσα να ακούσω τα τζιτζίκια τόσο δυνατά που θα μου τρυπούσαν το τύμπανο. Είχαμε κολλήσει στο ίδιο φανάρι για πάνω από 10 λεπτά όταν ο Ντέιμιεν αποφάσισε να σπάσει την σιωπή.

« Συγνώμη.» είπε καθαρά και μπορούσα να νιώσω το σαγόνι μου να χτυπάει πάτωμα. Γύρισα και τον κοίταξα παραξενεμένη αλλά εκείνος είχε στυλώσει το βλέμμα του ευθεία μπροστά. «Για εχθές...» συνέχισε. «Που σε... που σε χτύπησα. Δεν ήθελα να σε βλάψω. Απλά μερικές φορές κάνω πράγματα που δεν χρειάζεται αλλά τα κάνω. Λυπάμαι. Θα καταλάβω…»

«Σε συγχωρώ.» είπε παίρνοντας μια βαθιά ανάσα εννοώντας το. Τον συγχωρούσα αλήθεια. Αλλά αυτό δεν σήμαινε ότι δεν θα ήμουν επιφυλακτική μαζί του.

«Αλήθεια?» Γύρισε προς το μέρος του και μπορούσα να διακρίνω την δυσπιστία στα μάτια του.

«Ναι.» Κούνησα το κεφάλι μου. «Αρκεί να υποσχεθείς ότι δεν θα το ξανακάνεις.» Ένιωσα σαν την μαμά που μαλώνει το παιδί της. Η μαμά μου εμένα βέβαια δεν με είχε μαλώσει ποτέ αλλά από ότι είχα ακούσει από τις ξαδέρφες μου και τους φίλους μου, κάτι τέτοια λέγανε οι μαμάδες.

«Δεν μπορώ να στο υποσχεθώ αυτό.» μου είπε αινιγματικά αποφεύγοντας το βλέμμα μου.

«Τότε και εγώ δεν μπορώ να σου υποσχεθώ ότι την επόμενη φορά δεν θα σε κάνω να το μετανιώσεις.» είπα σιγανά. Ποτέ δεν είχα σκοπό να τον απειλήσω μες στην μούρη του. Η προειδοποίηση μου ήταν για το δικό του καλό.

«Είμαι σίγουρος ότι θα το κάνεις.» μου απάντησε χαμογελώντας και πάτησε το γκάζι κάνοντας το αυτοκίνητο να φύγει γρήγορα μπροστά. Το τεταμένο κλίμα υπήρχε ακόμα ανάμεσα μας μέχρι να φτάσουμε στον προορισμό μας. Ο Ντέιμιεν ρουθούνισε όταν είδε την μεγάλη διώροφη μονοκατοικία που μας περίμενε στο τέλος του δρόμου. Ήταν ένα τεράστιο πολυτελές λευκό σπίτι με ασημένια κάγκελα ύψους 2 μέτρων να το απομονώνουν από τον μεγάλο δρόμο. Ένας χορταρένιος φράκτης το χώριζε από τα διπλανά σπίτια. Η κεντρική πόρτα άνοιξε με θόρυβο, επιτρέποντάς μας να περάσουμε στον εσωτερικό κήπο. Ο Ντέιμιεν έφτασε στο parking και έσβησε την μηχανή. Βγήκα πρώτη, πηγαίνοντας πίσω και παίρνοντας την βαλίτσα μου προχώρησα προς την πόρτα. «Μείνε στο πρώτο δωμάτιο που θα συναντήσεις.» μου είπε και τότε ήταν που τις άκουσα για πρώτη φορά. 2 δίδυμες κοπέλες η μια καστανή και η άλλη ξανθιά, χαιρετούσαν τον Ντέιμιεν κρεμασμένες από τον φράχτη. Εκείνος γύρισε να με κοιτάξει και προχώρησε προς το μέρος τους. Γέλασα ειρωνικά και μπήκα μέσα μπορώντας όμως να ακούσω τον διάλογό τους και από τα διπλά ηχομονωμένα παράθυρα του χώρου υποδοχής.

«Μην μας πεις ότι εσύ θα είσαι ο καινούργιος μας γείτονας!» είπε χαρούμενα η μια απ' τις 2.

«Περίπου.» τον άκουσα να απαντάει αβέβαιος.

«Ω, υπέροχα! Τι πιο ωραίο από έναν τέτοιο καυτό γείτονα? Μόνο μην μου πεις ότι η κοπέλα είναι η φιλενάδα σου!» Η φωνή της άλλης αυτήν την φορά. Πιο ναζιάρικη και τσιριχτή.

«Όχι δεν είναι η φιλενάδα μου.» είπε εκείνος γελώντας. Ν_αι γιατί θα σου κακόπεφτε, εγωπαθές γαϊδούρι, _η μαινάδα φώναζε στα αυτιά μου χτυπώντας το πόδι της στο ξύλινο δάπεδο. Εγώ απλά γέλασα. Ώρες – ώρες μου ήταν αδύνατο να θυμώσω μαζί της.

«Τότε να έρθεις για καφέ μια από αυτές τις μέρες!» συμπλήρωσε η δεύτερη.

«Θα το κανονίσουμε.» ήταν το μόνο που είπε πριν έρθει μέσα. Αφ' ότου έριξε μια ματιά σε όλο το σπίτι και τσέκαρε όλα τα δωμάτια για τυχόν ανεπιθύμητους καλεσμένους προχώρησε προς το σαλόνι που βρισκόμουν εγώ τώρα προσπαθώντας να κρατηθώ και να μην βάλω τα γέλια.

«Χαίρομαι που κοινωνικοποιείσαι με τους γείτονες.» του είπα τελικά καταφέρνοντας να μην γελάσω.

«Πρέπει να ξέρουμε ποιοι είναι δίπλα μας. Δεν πιστεύω να θες να ανησυχούμε και γι' αυτό.»

Είχε δίκιο. Είχαμε ήδη αρκετά στο κεφάλι μας και οι 2. Για να μην αναφέρω την επιθυμία μας να βγάλουμε ο ένας τις σάρκες του άλλου. Γιατί ήξερα ότι ήταν αμοιβαίο.

«Και ποιο είναι το πόρισμα?» τον ρώτησα αθώα καθώς καθόμουν στην μεγάλη λευκή πολυθρόνα.

«Είναι εντάξει.» μου είπε λακωνικά.

«Εννοείς εκτός του γεγονότος ότι είναι δυο καυτά δίδυμα μωρά που θα γούσταρες να έχεις στο κρεβάτι σου.» Τον είδα να γυρίζει να με κοιτάζει με ένα αυτάρεσκο χαμόγελο στα χείλη και με πλησίασε. Στηρίχτηκε στα μπράτσα της καρέκλας και χαμήλωσε το πρόσωπό του στο δικό μου.

«Δεν νομίζω ότι αυτό θα πρέπει να σε απασχολεί. Εκτός και αν ζηλεύεις.» Αντέγραψα το χαμόγελό του και σήκωσα το κεφάλι μου λίγο ακόμα έτσι ώστε τα χείλη μας απείχαν λιγότερο από 5 εκατοστά.

«Εγώ? Εσένα? Μόνο νεκρή.» Είδα το μίσος στα μάτια του και χτυπώντας τα χέρια του στα πλάγια της καρέκλας απομακρύνθηκε από κοντά μου. Λίλιθ- Ντέιμιεν 1-0. Η μαινάδα έτριβε τα χέρια της.

«Θα πάρω την κρεβατοκάμαρα απέναντι από την δική σου.» μου είπε απλά και εξαφανίστηκε στο εσωτερικό του σπιτιού. Τέλεια! Ευκαιρία να κάνω μερικά τηλεφωνήματα. Αφού πήρα τους γονείς μου και τις ξαδέρφες μου είχε φτάσει η ώρα για το πιο δύσκολο τηλεφώνημα. Εκείνο με την Στέφανι.

«Είσαι μια μεγάλη γαϊδούρα!» ήταν το πρώτο πράγμα που μου είπε όταν σήκωσε το κινητό της.

«Το ξέρω, άκουσε με όμως λίγο…» Ναι καλά! Σιγά που θα με άφηνε να μιλήσω.

«Έχεις ιδέα το γίνεται εδώ? Καταρχάς, μαθαίνω ότι φεύγεις έτσι απροειδοποίητα και δεν παίρνεις ένα τηλέφωνο. Μετά μαθαίνω ότι θα πας Νέα Υόρκη χωρίς εμένα. Μετά έρχεται το γεγονός ότι κοιμήθηκες στο σπίτι του Αρχικού και κερασάκι σε όλα αυτά ότι πήγες με την συνοδεία του πιο-καυτού-από-την-κόλαση γιού της θείας σου της Κάρολάιν!» ούρλιαξε στο αυτί μου τρελαίνοντάς με.

«Μισό. Πως τα ξέρεις όλα αυτά?» την ρώτησα παραξενεμένη. Από πού και ως που τα ήξερε όλα αυτά η Στέφανι?

«Α, τα παραδέχεσαι έτσι?» Γύρισα τα μάτια μου και προσπάθησα να μην χάσω την ψυχραιμία μου.

«Στέφανι!» γρύλισα μέσα από τα δόντια μου.

«Τα νέα σου από την Μέρεντιθ, ότι ο φύλακάς σου είναι μανούλι από την Κρίστι, και το ότι είναι γιος της Κάρολάιν… εεε…» Τραύλιζε? Ω, Θεέ μου, αυτό δεν ήταν ποτέ καλό!

«Στέφανι…» είπε απειλητικά και την άκουσα να αναστενάζει από την άλλη γραμμή.

«Από την ίδια. Λίλιθ, έγινε χαμός εδώ. Η Κάρολάιν τον αναγνώρισε και πήγε σπίτι σου. Χτυπήθηκαν άσχημα με την μαμά σου και αντάλλαξαν βαριά λόγια. Ο πατέρας σου δεν ήταν εκεί και όταν ήρθε… αντίκρισε το χάος.Τις χώρισε αλλά… τα λόγια που είπε και για εσένα και την μαμά σου. Ότι είστε υποκρίτριες, ότι τόσο καιρό της λέγατε ψέματα. Δεν θέλει να σας ξαναδεί είπε. Λίλιθ, όλο το Μίστικ Φολς την άκουσε.» Γιατί όλο αυτό δεν μου έκανε εντύπωση? Μάλλον γιατί ένα κομμάτι βαθιά μέσα μου, ήξερε ότι δεν μπορούσαμε να αποφύγουμε την καταιγίδα που είχε ξεσπάσει.

«Φυσικά.» είπα ενώ κούνησα το κεφάλι μου κουρασμένα. Χάιδεψα με τα δάχτυλα μου την επενδυμένη βιβλιοθήκη και γύρισα προς το μέρος της πόρτας. Εκεί, είδα τον Ντέιμιεν να με κοιτάζει παγωμένος. Γιατί σε εμένα και αυτό? Γιατί τώρα? «Ε, Στέφανι πρέπει να κλείσω. Θα τα πούμε μετά.» της είπα γρήγορα καθώς ήθελα να προλάβω την αντίδραση του θερμόαιμου υβριδίου.

«Θύμωσες?» Μπορούσα να διακρίνω την ανασφάλεια στην φωνή της.

«Όχι. Αλλά αργότερα οκ?» Ας συμφωνούσε και ας κλείναμε το τηλέφωνο. Ο Ντέιμιεν είχε μπει στο δωμάτιο τώρα και είχε καθίσει απέναντί μου με χαμηλωμένο το κεφάλι.

«Οκ.» μου είπε η Στέφανι και πάτησα το πλήκτρο τερματισμού. Σιωπή έπεσε στο δωμάτιο με το μόνο που ακουγόταν να είναι οι ασυγχρόνιστες ανάσες μας. Στεκόμουν όρθια μερικά μέτρα μακριά του φοβούμενη μην προκαλέσει καμία αντίδραση σαν την χθεσινοβραδινή.

«Εγώ φταίω γι' αυτό σωστά?» είπε τελικά ενώ σήκωνε το κεφάλι του να με κοιτάξει.

«Όχι.» του είπα ειλικρινά κουνώντας το κεφάλι μου. Πήγα να κάνω ένα βήμα προς το μέρος του αλλά το μετάνιωσα. «Ντέιμιεν, πληρώνουμε τις συνέπειες των επιλογών μας. Επέλεξα να μην της πω τίποτα. Το ίδιο και οι γονείς μου.» του είπα όσο πιο απλά και ειλικρινά μπορούσα. Δεν χρησιμοποιούσα τον γλυκό μου τόνο μαζί του. Δεν λειτουργούσε εξάλλου.

«Για μένα?» με ρώτησε κοιτώντας με καχύποπτα.

«Όχι. Δηλαδή όχι μόνο. Μπορεί να μην την καταλαβαίνω αλλά σέβομαι την επιλογή σου να μην θες να την δεις.» Ωχ! Τον είδα να σηκώνεται και να έρχεται προς το μέρος μου απειλητικά. Αλλά τώρα δεν θα του την χάριζα. Έμεινα στην θέση μου, ανταποδίδοντας του το σκληρό βλέμμα.

«Δεν καταλαβαίνεις?» με ρώτησε με έναν τόνο λες και μιλούσε σε ένα 8χρονο παιδί που δεν καταλάβαινε.

«Όχι.» του είπα αποφασισμένη να φτάσω μέχρι τα άκρα. Τον είδα να ρουθουνίζει και να έρχεται να σταθεί ακριβώς απέναντί μου. Όπως ήμασταν και πριν. Με λιγότερο από 10 εκατοστά απόσταση να μας χωρίζουν.

«Φυσικά. Πώς να καταλάβεις? Εσένα δεν σε παράτησαν βρέφος. Εσύ μεγάλωσες με μια τεράστια οικογένεια.» Μπορούσα να δω ότι πονούσε. Και ότι ζήλευε. Μπορεί να τον ήξερα λιγότερο από 72 ώρες αλλά ήταν αρκετός να μου δώσουν μια εικόνα για εκείνον. Ένα στερημένο παιδί.

«Δεν σε εγκατέλειψε στο δρόμο. Στον πατέρα σου σε έδωσε!» Το να προσπαθώ να του βάλω μυαλό ήταν μάταιο. Αλλά δεν τα παρατούσα. Ποτέ. Ένα από τα μεγαλύτερα ελαττώματα μου.

«Για να είναι με τον γκόμενο της! Και έχεις ιδέα πως είναι να μεγαλώνεις με τον πατέρα μου? Όχι. Γιατί εσύ μεγάλωσες και με τους 2 γονείς σου και σου πρόσφεραν τα πάντα!»

«Μην μιλάς σαν να ξέρεις τα πάντα για μένα!» Τώρα με είχε θυμώσει. Ποιος νόμιζε ότι ήταν να μου μιλάει έτσι? Μπορούσα να νιώσω το τρέμουλο να ξεκινάει από τα δάχτυλα των χεριών μου και να εξαπλώνετε σε ολόκληρο το κορμί μου..

«Μα, ξέρω τα πάντα για σένα! Το κακομαθημένο πλουσιοκόριτσο που αποφάσισε να κάνει την επανάστασή του…» είπε ειρωνικά και το έχασα. Το χέρι μου κινήθηκε ανεξέλεγκτα χτυπώντας τον στο αριστερό μέρος του προσώπου του με μια δύναμη που ευτυχώς που δεν ήταν άνθρωπος. Εκείνος όμως δεν κουνήθηκε σπιθαμή. Μόνο το πρόσωπό του ακολούθησε την κατεύθυνση του χεριού μου.

«Δεν ξέρεις τίποτα για μένα!» του ούρλιαξα και έτρεξα πάνω στο δωμάτιο μου κλειδώνοντας την πόρτα πίσω μου. _Πάμε Λίλιθ, ξέρω ότι το θέλεις! Μην το αρνείσαι… _Η οργή της και το ταμπεραμέντο της ήταν ασυγκράτητα αλλά έπρεπε να μείνω εκεί. Να το πολεμήσω και να μην κουνηθώ. Αν κουνιόμουν ήμουν χαμένη. Δεν ήθελα άλλον έναν φόνο να με στοιχειώνει τα βράδια. Άκουσα την εξώπορτα να κλείνει με δύναμη και έκλεισα τα χέρια μου σε γροθιές και έμπηξα τα νύχια μου στο δέρμα μου. Το καυτό αίμα δεν άργησε να τρέξει από τις παλάμες μου και επιτέλους επέτρεψα στον εαυτό μου να αναπνεύσει. Το να προκαλώ πόνο στον εαυτό μου ήταν ένα από τα πράγματα που αποδυνάμωνε την σκοτεινή μου πλευρά και όσο και αν μισούσα στο να καταφεύγω σε αυτήν λύση μερικές φορές δεν είχα επιλογή. Έπεσα στο κρύο πάτωμα με τα χέρια μου να στηρίζουν τον κορμό μου και έκλεισα τα μάτια μου προσευχόμενη στο ότι αυτή η αίσθηση κυριαρχίας της θα με εγκατέλειπε γρήγορα και ότι αυτό το εγωπαθές, επικριτικό και αλαζονικό καθίκι δεν θα επέστρεφε απόψε….

Damien's POV

Γιατί? ΓΙΑΤΙ στο καλό έπρεπε κάθε λεπτό που περνούσα με αυτήν την ανεκδιήγητη γυναίκα να ήταν πιο βασανιστικό από το προηγούμενο? ΓΙΑΤΙ έπρεπε να πονάει όλο μου το κορμί από την ένταση όταν ήμουν λιγότερο από ένα μέτρο κοντά της και από την έλλειψή της όταν ήμουν πιο μακριά? Γαμώ το κωλοφεγγάρι κάτω στο οποίο είχε γεννηθεί! Τι μου είχε κάνει? Και πως είχε τολμήσει να σηκώσει το χέρι της πάνω μου? Ποια νόμιζε ότι ήταν?

Βέβαια κα εγώ είχα σηκώσει το χέρι μου το προηγούμενο βράδυ και την είχα χτυπήσει αλλά εκείνη έφταιγε! Μισούσα το να με λυπούνται και ο οίκτος ήταν χαραγμένος στο πρόσωπό της εχθές! Όμως τίποτα από αυτά δεν είχε σημασία σήμερα το πρωί. Όταν είχα κατέβει τις σκάλες και την είχα δει μέσα σε αυτό το κολλητό γαλάζιο φόρεμα. Και ο τρόπος που με κοίταζε… Μπορούσα να ξεχάσω τις πληγές που είχαν κλείσει από την τιμωρία που μου είχε επιβάλει ο πατέρας μου για τον τρόπο που της φέρθηκα, μπορούσα να ξεχάσω ποια είναι, ποιος είμαι και είχε καταφέρει να με έχει έτοιμο να προσκυνήσω στα πόδια της. Όμως όχι! Αυτά τα μεγάλα γαλάζια μάτια δεν θα με έλεγχαν! Δεν θα το άφηνα! Ήμουν δυνατότερος απ' αυτό. Όμως όταν είδα τον πατέρα μου να της μιλάει μαγεμένος και να απλώνει τα χέρια του πάνω της… Μπορούσε να την έχει αν ήθελε. Και το ήξερα. Αλλά δεν ζήλευα! Δεν με ένοιαζε… Ήταν μια ακόμα γυναίκα. Έφερα τα χέρια στο πρόσωπό μου και έριξα το κεφάλι μου πάνω στην μπάρα. Ναι καλά! Μια γυναίκα που δεν μπορούσα να βάλω στην θέση της. Μια γυναίκα που για χάρη της είχα καταλήξει στο κοντινότερο μπαρ αδειάζοντας τη μισή τους προμήθεια εδώ και δυόμιση ώρες. Μια γυναίκα που δεν μπορούσα να την βγάλω από το μυαλό μου. Την μισούσα! Και την ήθελα το ίδιο απελπισμένα. Το απαλό της δέρμα κάτω από τα δάχτυλά μου. Την ανάσα της να μου χαϊδεύει το δέρμα και αυτά τα κολασμένα χείλη πάνω στα δικά μου… Ω, γαμώτο! Η απελπισία μου είχε χτυπήσει κόκκινο. Θα την ξόρκιζα απόψε. Γύρισα το κεφάλι μου αριστερά για να δω μια κοκκινομάλλα κοπέλα να μου χαμογελάει πονηρά. Να λοιπόν πως θα έβγαζα αυτή την καστανή απειλή από το μυαλό μου. Της επέστρεψα το χαμόγελο και την είδα να ψιθυρίζει κάτι στην παρέα της και να έρχεται προς το μέρος μου. Τόσο εύκολη. Δεν θα χρειαζόταν καν να την κυνηγήσω. Κρίμα. Ήμουν γεννημένος κυνηγός. Η κοκκινομάλλα ήρθε και κάθισε δίπλα μου τραβώντας τα μαλλιά της στην αριστερή μεριά του κεφαλιού της δίνοντάς μου μια καθαρή εικόνα του λαιμού και της παλλόμενης φλέβας της εκεί. Χαμογέλασα κρυφά και ήπια μια γουλιά από την μπύρα μου.

«Λοιπόν, θα με κεράσεις κάτι?» μου είπε με μια βαθιά, αισθησιακή φωνή.

«Τι τραβάει η όρεξή σου?» Η μικρή έπαιζε παιχνίδια και παρόλο που δεν ήμουν σε διάθεση είπα να δω που το πήγαινε.

«Μμμ…» μουρμούρισε και έτριψε το τακούνι της στην γάμπα μου κάτω από το μπαρ. «Τι προσφέρεις?» Ο αποπλανητικός τόνος της έστελνε το μήνυμα καθαρά και δυνατά. Χτυπώντας το χέρι μου στο μπαρ και κάνοντας τον ψυχαναγκασμένο μπάρμαν να γυρίσει προς το μέρος μου, του άφησα τα λεφτά στον πάγκο και έκανα νόημα στην κοκκινομάλλα να με ακολουθήσει. Με το που βγήκαμε έξω την οδήγησα στο πίσω μέρος ανάμεσα στο μαγαζί και ένα διπλανό κτίριο αφήνοντας τις σκιές της νύχτας να είναι η αποψινή μου κάλυψη.

«Δεν θα με ρωτήσεις καν το όνομά μου?» με ρώτησε όταν την είχα πλέον ακινητοποιημένη στον τοίχο με τα χέρια της πάνω από το κεφάλι της και εμένα να την κοιτάω από την κορυφή ως τα νύχια λεπτομερώς. Ήταν όμορφη αλλά αυτό δεν με ένοιαζε απόψε. Το μόνο που μετρούσε ήταν ότι 1. Ήταν γυναίκα και μπορούσα να εκτονώσω την ένταση και 2. Ήταν άνθρωπος που σήμαινε ότι αυτή η φλέβα που χτυπούσε προκλητικά στον λαιμό της θα μου πρόσφερε ένα αίσθημα ικανοποίησης. Όσο μπορούσε τουλάχιστον.

«Έχει σημασία?» Κάτι πήγε να πει αλλά έφερα τα χέρια μου στο πρόσωπό της και την κοίταξα στα μάτια. Το βλέμμα της χάθηκε στο δικό μου και γέλασα. Ηλίθιοι άνθρωποι. «Μην φωνάξεις.» της είπα αργά και καθαρά και είδα τα μάτια της να λάμπουν από την δύναμη του ψυχαναγκασμού. Τώρα όλα θα ήταν εύκολα…

Μιάμιση ώρα αργότερα βρισκόμουν ήδη στο κρεβάτι μου σε αυτή την γελοία έπαυλη. Χορτασμένος και ήσυχος είχα μπει και χωρίς να ρίξω ούτε μια ματιά στην πόρτα της είχα κατευθυνθεί στο δωμάτιό μου και στο πολλά υποσχόμενο κρεβάτι μου που, από την ώρα που είχαμε φτάσει εδώ, λαχταρούσα να ξαπλώσω. Βέβαια δεν είχα την ευκαιρία να το κάνω για πολύ καθώς ουρλιαχτά με έβγαλαν από τον όχι και τόσο ήσυχο ύπνο μου. Πετάχτηκα αμέσως όρθιος και κατευθύνθηκα προς το δωμάτιο της. Άσχετα με την απέχθειά μου σε εκείνη ήμουν εδώ για να την φυλάω και από τα ανατριχιαστικά ουρλιαχτά, μάλλον είχα ήδη αποτύχει. Όμως όταν άνοιξα την πόρτα του δωματίου της, με περίμενε μια μεγάλη έκπληξη. Η Λίλιθ ήταν σκυμμένη πάνω από ένα άψυχο λυκίσιο σώμα. Καθώς σηκωνόταν μπορούσα να διακρίνω το σώμα της να γίνεται ανθρώπινο και το κεφάλι στα χέρια της Λίλιθ να παίρνει μια πολύ οικεία μορφή. Γυρνώντας το κεφάλι μου από την άλλη μεριά, είδα την άλλη γειτόνισσά να κείτεται γυμνή στο χαλί με το κεφάλι της πεταμένο πάνω στο κρεβάτι. Γύρισα προς το μέρος της Λίλιθ με τρόμο και την είδα να κάνει μια αργή μεταβολή και να σηκώνει το βλέμμα της σε εμένα. Μόνο που αυτή δεν ήταν η κοπέλα που είχα γνωρίσει. Τα δόντια της ήταν εκτεθειμένα σε όλο τους το μήκος, μεγαλύτερα και από αυτά του πατέρα μου, το στόμα της καλυμμένο με αίμα και τα μάτια της… Ω, Θεέ μου!

Έκανα ένα βήμα τρομαγμένος προς τα πίσω πέφτοντας πάνω στον τοίχο. Τα μάτια της… το βαθύ κόκκινο του αίματος ήταν απλωμένο σαν μια πηχτή μπογιά σε όλο το μήκος του ματιού της. Το πλάγιο χαμόγελο σε συνδυασμό με το βλέμμα της κάνανε το αίμα στις φλέβες μου να παγώσει. Είχα δει πολύ, πολύ τρομαχτικά πράγματα αλλά με διαφορά αυτό κατακτούσε την κορυφή.

«Λίλιθ…» ψιθύρισα, προσπαθώντας να πάω προς το μέρος της αλλά με μια κίνηση του χεριού της βρισκόμουν πάλι κολλημένος στον τοίχο και ένα αόρατο χέρι να πιέζει τις αναπνευστικές μου οδούς. Προσπάθησα να το παλέψω, πάλεψα με όλες μου τις δυνάμεις να απελευθερωθώ αλλά ήταν μάταιο. Δεν μπορούσα να την νικήσω…

«Λάθος όνομα.» είπε μια βαθιά, ανατριχιαστική φωνή που σε καμία περίπτωση δεν μπορούσε να ανήκει στον κάτοχο αυτού του σώματος. « Δεν σε κατηγορώ όμως.» Την είδα να προχωράει αργά προς το μέρος μου και να έρχεται να σταθεί ακριβώς μπροστά μου. Τότε ήταν που μπόρεσα να δω καθαρά την εικόνα που προσπαθούσε ο εγκέφαλός μου να μου περάσει εδώ και ώρα. «Μαινάδα…» ψιθύρισα με δυσκολία και την είδα να χαμογελάει πλατύτερα. «Είμαι γνωστή και με αυτό το όνομα. Και εσύ είσαι το μικρό αλαζονικό καθίκι, όπως προτιμάει να σε λέει η Λίλιθ. Δεν θα έλεγα ότι χαίρομαι ιδιαίτερα για την γνωριμία. Βλέπεις, όποιος τολμάει να σηκώσει χέρι στην γλυκιά Σαλβατόρε αυτομάτως μπαίνει σε μαύρη λίστα για μένα.» Το χέρι της ήρθε να κλείσει γύρω από το λαιμό μου και μπορούσα να νιώσω τα δόντια της να μπήγονται ελαφρά στο αριστερό μου αυτί. «Κανείς δεν αγγίζει την Λίλιθ. Το κατάλαβες αυτό μικρέ άχρηστε φύλακα?» Κατάπια με δυσκολία αλλά δεν γύρισα να την κοιτάξω. Τραβώντας με δυνατά και ρίχνοντάς με στα γόνατα μου σήκωσε το κεφάλι έτσι ώστε να έχω μια καθαρή εικόνα των 2 πτωμάτων που κείτονταν στην κρεβατοκάμαρα. «Αυτό ήταν δική σου δουλειά.» γρύλισε στο αυτί μου. «Ευτυχώς που δεν βασίζομαι σε ηλίθια υβρίδια.» Ήθελα να την αντικρούσω. Να της πω να πάει στον διάολο από όπου και προέρχονταν και ότι ήμουν ο καλύτερος για αυτή την δουλειά. Αλλά δεν μπορούσα. Γιατί είχε δίκιο. Παρασυρμένος από τα νεύρα μου είχα αφήσει την Λίλιθ μόνη της και χωρίς καμία προστασία. Αυτό ήταν δικό μου λάθος. Έσκυψα το κεφάλι, νιώθοντας τα νύχια

της να μπήγονται στο πηγούνι μου αλλά δεν με ένοιαζε. Και να με σκότωνε εκείνη την στιγμή δίκιο θα είχε. «Το ότι σιωπάς σε τιμάει. Δέχεσαι την ενοχή σου.» Ένιωσα το κράτημά της να χαλαρώνει, σε καμία περίπτωση όμως δεν με άφηνε να κουνηθώ. Με σήκωσε όρθιο και κρατώντας με από τους ώμους με κοίταξε στα μάτια. «Φαίνεσαι άξιος εμπιστοσύνης. Θα το ρισκάρω. Θέλω κάτι από εσένα.» Την κοίταξα παραξενεμένος αλλά με αγνόησε επιδεικτικά. «Βλέπεις, η Λίλιθ δεν έχει ιδέα για το τι συνέβη εδώ απόψε. Ποτέ δεν έχει. Όταν εγώ παίρνω τον έλεγχο, ένα λευκό σεντόνι καλύπτει το δικό της μυαλό και δεν θυμάται τίποτα. Θέλω να πάρεις εσύ την ευθύνη για αυτό.» είπε και έδειξε τον χαμό γύρω της. «Δεν με νοιάζει τι θα πεις ή πως θα το πεις, με νοιάζει να πιστέψει ότι το έκανες εσύ και όχι εκείνη. Δεν θα αντέξει να μάθει ότι σκότωσε ξανά έστω και αν αυτοί είναι 2 ποταποί λύκοι που πήγαν να την βλάψουν. Ποτέ δεν θα μπορέσει να αποδεχτεί ότι είναι στην φύση της να σκοτώνει. Δεν είναι τέρας.» Σαν και εμένα. Δεν το είπε αλλά ήξερα ότι το σκεφτόταν. Ξανά? Είχε ξανά σκοτώσει? Η Μαινάδα είχε σκοτώσει στο παρελθόν και η Λίλιθ δεν μπόρεσε να το αντέξει? Ακουγόταν… λογικό. Ήξερα ότι η μικρή είχε μια σκοτεινή πλευρά αλλά δεν ήταν κακιά. Ήταν πολλά πράγματα αλλά σίγουρα όχι κακιά. Ήταν… αθώα κατά μια διεστραμμένη έννοια. Όμως αν ήθελε βοήθεια… Δεν ήμουν ο κατάλληλος. Ήμουν αρκετά κατεστραμμένος για να μπορέσω να βοηθήσω τον οποιοδήποτε. Και ειδικά εκείνη. Θα το προσπαθούσα όμως. Της το χρώσταγα μετά την απαίσια συμπεριφορά μου. «Μπράβο το αγόρι μου.» ψιθύρισε η Μαινάδα και την κοίταξα καχύποπτος. Μπορούσε να διαβάσει το μυαλό μου? Και η Λίλιθ μπορούσε? «Εγώ μπορώ. Εκείνη όχι.» είπε απαντώντας στο ανείπωτο ερώτημά μου. «Πρέπει να με αποδεχτεί πρώτα για να 'ξεκλειδώσει' τις δυνάμεις μου.» Όλα αυτά με είχαν μπερδέψει πολύ απόψε. Ήθελα απλά να πέσω στο κρεβάτι μου ξανά και να ξεχάσω την σημερινή μέρα. «Σε λίγο.» μου υποσχέθηκε και με άφησε με δύναμη με αποτέλεσμα να παραπατήσω προς τα πίσω. Έτριψα το λαιμό μου μηχανικά και ψάχνοντας για τις πληγές από τα νύχια της που είχαν ήδη κλείσει. «Α! Και κάτι ακόμα.» Γύρισα και την κοίταξα με προσοχή. «Η μικρή νοιάζεται για σένα. Γι' αυτό και είσαι ακόμα ζωντανός. Αλλά άμα ξαναπλώσεις χέρι απάνω της…» σήκωσε τους ώμους της ανάλαφρα. «Μπορείς να θεωρείς τον εαυτό σου νεκρό από τώρα.» μου είπε χαρίζοντάς μου ένα τελευταίο χαμόγελο πριν κλείσει τα μάτια της και πέσει στο έδαφος. Ευτυχώς ήμουν αρκετά γρήγορος και την πρόλαβα πριν το σώμα της χτυπήσει στο ξύλινο πάτωμα. Ήταν περίεργο. Μετά από ότι είχε γίνει, απλά… δεν μπορούσα να την αφήσω. Το κεφάλι της ήταν ακουμπισμένο στα γόνατά μου και σήκωσα δισταχτικά το χέρι μου και της χάιδεψα τα μαλλιά. Δεν ήταν η σκύλα που είχα πείσει τον εαυτό μου να πιστέψει ότι ήταν. Όχι. Ήταν μια κοπέλα που ήταν το ίδιο χαμένη με εμένα. Έκλεισα τα μάτια και την κράτησα πιο σφιχτά στα χέρια μου. Αν αυτή ήταν η μόνη επαφή που μπορούσα να έχω μαζί της… ας ήταν. Απομάκρυνα το αίμα από το στόμα της αφήνοντας τον αντίχειρά μου να μείνει λίγο παραπάνω στο κάτω χείλος της. Τι θα της έλεγα? Δεν θα την άφηνα να κατηγορεί τον εαυτό της για ότι έγινε απόψε. Μπορεί να μην καταλάβαινα την όλη κατάσταση με εκείνη και την Μαινάδα όμως ήξερα ότι δεν μπορούσα να της πω την αλήθεια. Την ένιωσα να κουνιέται στην αγκαλιά μου και να ανοίγει τα μάτια της.

«Ντέιμιεν?» με ρώτησε αβέβαιη προσπαθώντας να σταθεί όρθια.

«Εδώ είμαι.» της είπα χαμηλόφωνα βοηθώντας την να σταθεί στα γόνατά της. Έτριψε το πλάι του κεφαλιού της με το χέρι της.

«Τι έγινε?» με ρώτησε ενώ έριχνε μια ματιά γύρω της. Βλέποντας τα 2 άψυχα κορμιά των κοριτσιών να κείτονται στην κρεβατοκάμαρά της περισσότερο ένιωσα παρά είδα τον τρόμο που ζωγραφίστηκε στο πρόσωπό της. Γύρισε προς το μέρος μου και παρόλο που δεν είπε τίποτα ήξερα ότι με ικέτευε να της πω ότι δεν το είχε προκαλέσει εκείνη. Έφερα τις παλάμες μου στο πρόσωπό της και την κοίταξα βαθιά στα μάτια.

«Λυπάμαι. Για πριν. Δεν ήθελα να τις σκοτώσω. Μπήκα στο δωμάτιό σου όταν γύρισα για να σε ελέγξω όμως κοιμόσουν. Και τις είδα να στέκονται από πάνω σου. Κατάλαβα ότι κάτι δεν πήγαινε καλά και τους επιτέθηκα…»

«Περίμενε.» με διέκοψε πάνω που είχα πάρει φόρα. Ήταν ένα αρκετά πιστευτό ψέμα. Τα είχα καταφέρει καλά. Δεν με πίστευε όμως? «Γιατί δεν θυμάμαι τίποτα?» Και… κενό! Να ένας παράγοντας που δεν είχα υπολογίσει. Και πως θα της εξηγούσα ότι ξύπνησε στα χέρια μου? Σκέψου!

« Σε χτύπησα. Ξανά.» είπα γρήγορα και την είδα να με κοιτάει με απορία. «Ενώ κανόνιζα την μια από τις 2, εσύ ξύπνησες και μην ξέροντας τι έκανα ήρθες να με σταματήσεις. Πάνω στην φρενίτιδα της στιγμής σε πέταξα μακριά και λιποθύμησες.» Εξηγούσε την αμνησία της και τα ματωμένα της ρούχα και ακουγόταν σαν κάτι που θα έκανα. Έτριψε τα μάτια της και σηκώθηκε όρθια με εμένα να την στηρίζω.

«Ακούγεται σαν και εμένα.» μου είπε κουνώντας το κεφάλι της. «Ευχαριστώ.» ύψωσε το βλέμμα της σε εμένα και μου χαμογέλασε. Της χαμογέλασα πίσω. Έφερα το χέρι μου στο μάγουλό της και την χάιδεψα. Κάτι είχε αυτή η γυναίκα που μου καθιστούσε αδιανόητο το γεγονός να κρατήσω τα χέρια μου για μένα.

«Μην το σκέφτεσαι. Γι' αυτό είμαι εδώ.» Κούνησε το κεφάλι της και έφερε το χέρι της πάνω από το δικό μου. Το αίσθημα ζεστασιάς που με διαπέρασε από το κατά τα άλλα αθώο άγγιγμά της ήταν για μένα καινούργιο και χτύπησε καμπανάκι συναγερμού σε όλο το σύστημά μου. «Και τώρα πρέπει να βρούμε που θα κοιμηθείς.» Προσπάθησα να ελαφρύνω το κλίμα και μάλλον λειτούργησε γιατί η κοπέλα απέναντί μου άρχισε να γελάει.

«Μην ανησυχείς. Θα ξεφορτωθώ τα… κορίτσια, θα καθαρίσω και όλα θα είναι καλύτερα από πριν.» Την κοίταξα καχύποπτα.

«Είσαι σίγουρη?» την ρώτησα και έγνεψε καταφατικά ενώ έκανε μεταβολή και έσκυβε πάνω από το ακέφαλο πτώμα. Παίρνοντας λοιπόν μια βαθιά ανάσα βγήκα από το δωμάτιο της και μπήκα στο δικό μου. Έπεσα ξεθεωμένος στα μαξιλάρια και έτριψα το πρόσωπό μου. Είχα πολλά να σκεφτώ για απόψε. Τελικά, δεν θα ήταν τόσο εύκολο όσο νόμιζα η συμβίωση με τον καστανό βρικόλακα που στοίχειωνε την σκέψη μου…


	24. Nothing is safe

24.Nothing's safe

Damien's POV

32. 32 ήταν οι σανίδες που αποτελούσαν την οροφή του δωματίου μου οι οποίες ενώνονταν με συνολικά 161 βίδες. Έτσι είχε κυλήσει το χειρότερο βράδυ της ζωής μου μέχρι τώρα. Μετρώντας τα ασημένια καρφιά στο ταβάνι μου. Δεν είχα καταφέρει να κοιμηθώ καθόλου μετά τα χθεσινοβραδινά γεγονότα και ένιωθα το κορμί μου να πονάει από την έλλειψη ξεκούρασης. Είχα περάσει όλο μου το βράδυ μέχρι τις πρώτες πρωινές ώρες ακούγοντας τον ρυθμικό ήχο της ανάσας της προσέχοντας για οποιαδήποτε αλλαγή. Ευτυχώς που ήμουν υβρίδιο και δεν χρειαζόταν να ανησυχώ για την απόδοσή μου στα καθήκοντα του φύλακα σήμερα. Όχι ότι παραπονιόμουν. Έπρεπε να επανορθώσω για το μεγαλύτερο λάθος μου και ένα βράδυ ξάγρυπνος έμοιαζε μηδαμινή τιμωρία. Σηκώθηκα αργά από το κρεβάτι μου τρίβοντας το πρόσωπό μου κουρασμένα. Δεν μπορούσα να μείνω άλλο να κοιτάω το ταβάνι σε εκείνο το καταραμένο δωμάτιο. Μην μπαίνοντας καν στον κόπο να βάλω κάτι πάνω μου, βγήκα στον σκοτεινό διάδρομο και κατευθύνθηκα στο μπαλκόνι του γραφείου στον 2ο όροφο. Ο ήλιος δεν είχε ανατείλει ακόμα και όλα ήταν ήσυχα. Παράξενο για την πόλη που δεν κοιμόταν ποτέ. Έριξα το κεφάλι μου μπροστά και έσφιξα περισσότερο την γροθιά μου πάνω στα κάγκελα. Πως υπήρξα τόσο ανόητος? Πως την είχα αφήσει τόσο απροστάτευτη? Αυτός ήταν ο λόγος που υποτίθεται ήμουν εδώ και τα είχα κάνει θάλασσα! Είχα βάλει την πάρτη μου πάνω από το καθήκον και είχα θέσει την ασφάλειά της σε κίνδυνο. Πάλι. Η κρίση μου θόλωσε στην θέα των δίδυμων κοριτσιών από δίπλα και παραλίγο να πληρώσει για αυτή μου την βλακεία. Τι θα έλεγα στον πατέρα μου? Τι θα έλεγα στον δικό της πατέρα? Θα ήμουν σίγουρα νεκρός με το που επέστρεφα πίσω. Είχα απογοητεύσει για μια ακόμα φορά τον πατέρα μου. Δεν τον κατηγορούσα λοιπόν που αισθανόταν ντροπή για μένα. Και εγώ στην θέση του θα αισθανόμουν το ίδιο και χειρότερα. Έκλεισα τα μάτια μου σφιχτά προσπαθώντας να ηρεμήσω τον εαυτό μου. Έπρεπε να βάζω εκείνη από δω και πέρα πρώτα και μετά όλα τα άλλα. Τουλάχιστον για το διάστημα που θα περνούσαμε σε αυτή την πόλη. Αν ήθελα να γυρίσω πίσω με το κεφάλι ψηλά αποδεικνύοντας στον πατέρα μου ότι δεν ήμουν άχρηστος όπως νόμιζε έπρεπε να κάνω όλα τα άλλα πέρα και να βάλω την ασφάλεια της μικρής Σαλβατόρε πρώτα. Θα ήταν πιο δύσκολο από όσο νόμιζα στην αρχή. Πως θα το κατάφερνε ένας εγωιστής σαν εμένα να βάλει κάποιον άλλον πάνω από τον εαυτό του? Πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα και έμεινα να παρατηρώ τα φώτα της πόλης. Ούτε και ξέρω για πόση ώρα στεκόμουν εκεί ακίνητος ακούγοντας τον αέρα να τραγουδάει μέσα από τα φυλλώματα των μεγάλων πεύκων στην πίσω αυλή. Το μόνο που ξέρω είναι ότι με το που άκουσα τα βήματα στο μαρμάρινο πάτωμα η καρδιά μου έχασε ένα χτύπο. Και 2. Και 3. Δεν είχα καταλάβει ότι κρατούσα την ανάσα μου μέχρι την στιγμή που ένιωσα την παρουσία της να με συντροφεύει σε εκείνο το κρύο μπαλκόνι. Ήρθε να σταθεί δίπλα μου με τα καστανά της μαλλιά να ανεμίζουν στον αέρα και τα μεγάλα γαλάζια μάτια της να νιώθω ότι θα τρυπήσουν την δεξιά πλευρά του προσώπου μου από το έντονο βλέμμα της. Δεν είχα γυρίσει να την κοιτάξω αλλά δεν χρειαζόταν κιόλας. Ήξερα ότι όπως και την πρώτη φορά που την αντίκρισα ότι θα μου έκλεβε την ανάσα το πόσο όμορφη ήταν ακόμα και σε τόσο πρωινές ώρες. Ένιωσα τον αντίχειρά της να χαϊδεύει απαλά το χέρι μου πάνω στο κάγκελο αδιαφορώντας για τις συνέπειες. Γύρισα και την κοίταξα αργά στα μάτια και μου χάρισε ένα απαλό χαμόγελο. Δεν την έδιωξα αυτή τη φορά. Θα ήταν ανώφελο να προσπαθήσω να αρνηθώ ότι η παρουσία αυτής της γυναίκας την δεδομένη στιγμή, ζωντανή, δεν αποτελούσε φάρμακο για τα τεντωμένα μου νεύρα. Απομάκρυνα αργά το χέρι μου από το δικό της και εκείνη έβαλε στα χέρια μου μια ζεστή κούπα με κάποιο καφέ υγρό.

«Καφές.» μου είπε σιγανά με την βαθιά φωνή της να βάζει φωτιά σε όλες μου τις αισθήσεις. «Υπέθεσα ότι αφού δεν κατάφερες να κοιμηθείς ούτε εσύ χθες βράδυ, ένα φλιτζάνι θα βοηθούσε περισσότερο από το θλιμμένο βλέμμα που ατενίζει την πόλη στους -2 βαθμούς.»

Γέλασα απαλά. Είχε δίκιο. Το να καθόμαστε στο μπαλκόνι τέτοια ώρα με τέτοια θερμοκρασία και εμείς ντυμένοι όσο πιο ανάλαφρα γίνεται δεν ήταν και το καλύτερο σκεπτικό. Ευτυχώς που ήμασταν ανεκτικοί από την φύση μας.

«Ούτε εσύ κοιμήθηκες?» την ρώτησα καθώς έφερνα το ποτήρι στα χείλη μου και την είδα να κουνάει το κεφάλι της αρνητικά.

«Προσπάθησα. Αλλά οι σκέψεις μου δεν με άφησαν ήσυχη.» Απέφυγε να με κοιτάξει και γύρισε πάλι αντικριστά στον ορίζοντα. «Γιατί μου είπες ψέματα?» μου είπε θλιμμένα και ένιωσα τους μυς μου να μουδιάζουν. Είχα καταλάβει σε τι αναφερόταν αλλά πως μπορούσε να το ξέρει? Η μαινάδα είχε πει ότι δεν θα της το έλεγε.

«Δεν καταλαβαίνω τι εννοείς.» της είπε γρήγορα σε μια απελπισμένη προσπάθεια να μην προδοθώ αλλά φυσικά έτσι μόνο στόχο έδινα. Μόνο πινακίδα νέον με την λέξη 'ΨΕΥΤΗΣ' δεν αναβόσβηνε στο κούτελό μου.

«Για εχθές. Εγώ σκότωσα τις 2 λύκους. Για την ακρίβεια ο άλλος μου εαυτός.» είπε αμήχανα κουνώντας νευρικά τα χέρια της πέρα δώθε. Δεν μίλησα. Χαμήλωσα το κεφάλι και της γύρισα την πλάτη μου. Δεν είχα ξανά αισθανθεί τόση ντροπή αντιμετωπίζοντας τις συνέπειες ενός ψέματος. Ίσως γιατί κανένα από τα ψέματά μου ως τώρα δεν συγκρινόταν με αυτό. Σίγουρα κατάλαβε από την αντίδραση μου ότι δεν ήμουν περήφανος για αυτό, όμως εκπλήσσοντας με για εκατομμυριοστή φορά μέσα σε αυτές τις 4 μέρες που την γνώριζα ένιωσα τα χέρια της στο στήθος μου να με αγκαλιάζουν σφιχτά και το μάγουλό της να ακουμπά στην πίσω μεριά του γυμνού μου ώμου.

«Ευχαριστώ για το ψέμα σου.» Ένιωσα το χαμόγελό της πάνω στο δέρμα μου. Δεν κουνήθηκα. Η έκρηξη στοργή της και το ξαφνικό άγγιγμά της με έκαναν να χάσω τη γη κάτω από τα πόδια μου. Δεν ήξερα πώς να αντιδράσω. Φοβόμουν μέχρι και να πάρω ανάσα. Ένιωσα τα χέρια της να απομακρύνονται αργά από το κορμί μου και μαζί με αυτό και ένα αίσθημα μοναξιάς να με κατακλύζει. Δεν ήθελα να πάρει τα χέρια της από πάνω μου. Αντίθετα ήθελα να τυλίξω και εγώ τα χέρια μου γύρω της και να μείνουμε εκεί για λίγο. Μόνο για λίγο. Και αυτό δεν ήταν καλό. Τέτοια συναισθήματα δεν επιτρέπονταν.

«Θα φτιάξω πρωινό. Αν είναι να ακολουθήσουμε το τρελό πρόγραμμα που έχω για σήμερα πρέπει να έχουμε δυνάμεις. Εκτός και αν δεν έχεις όρεξη.» Η φωνή της με έβγαλε από την στιγμιαία ύπνωση μου ευτυχώς και της απάντησα με σιγουριά:

«Δεν θα βγούμε από το πρόγραμμά σου. Θα κάνουμε κανονικά ότι σκόπευες να κάνεις από την αρχή. Και δεν θέλω πρωινό.» Είχα σκοπό να ακουστώ επαγγελματίας αλλά μάλλον ακούστηκε σαν απειλή καθώς ύψωσε το ένα της φρύδι και με κοίταξε με ένα πλάγιο χαμόγελο.

«Δεν σε ρώτησα αν θα φας. Θα φας.» μου ανακοίνωσε καθώς απομακρυνόταν μπαίνοντας ξανά στο γραφείο.

«Δεν πρόκειται. Και δεν υπάρχει τίποτα που μπορείς να κάνεις για αυτό.» Αλήθεια? Μόλις είχα ξεστομίσει αυτό το πράγμα? Είχα ακουστεί σαν κακομαθημένο 3χρονο που οι γονείς του το ανάγκαζαν να κάνει κάτι που δεν θέλει. Την είδα να σταματάει στα μισά το βήμα της και να γυρνάει το κεφάλι της αργά στο πλάι για να με αντικρίσει.

«Μπορώ πάντα να σε αναγκάσω.» μου είπε με ένα σατανικό χαμόγελο και ένα επικίνδυνο βλέμμα κάνοντας τις τρίχες στο σβέρκο μου να σηκωθούν όρθιες. 3χρονο είπα? Γράψτε λάθος. Μάλλον σαν ξαναμμένος 16χρονος ένιωθα αυτή τη στιγμή. Αυτό το βλέμμα από την πρώτη στιγμή μπορούσε να με λυγίσει και να με κάνει να πέσω στα γόνατά της. Αλλά δεν θα το επέτρεπα! Ήμουν αρκετά δυνατός να αντισταθώ σε αυτόν το ποινικά κολάσιμο πειρασμό. «Και βάλε κάτι πάνω σου. Δεν θέλω να έρθουν και οι υπόλοιπες γειτόνισσες μας και να μου λερώσουν τα υπόλοιπα χαλιά με τα σάλια τους.» είπε γελώντας και την άκουσα να τρέχει γρήγορα πάνω στις επενδυμένες ξύλινες σκάλες. Γέλασα και εγώ μόνος μου. Η μικρή είχε στυλ. Αυτό το παραδεχόμουν. Αν όμως είχε πρόβλημα με το γεγονός ότι κυκλοφορούσα μόνο με το κάτω μέρος της φόρμας μου… ε, λοιπόν θα έπρεπε να το συνηθίσει. Γιατί δεν σκόπευα να αλλάξω και τις συνήθειές μου επειδή έμενα με ένα κορίτσι πλέον. Εξάλλου ήταν για λίγο. Για λίγο. 2 λέξεις που μου προξενούσαν ένα ασυνήθιστο αίσθημα θλίψης. Χμ… βλακείες μονολόγησα και ακολούθησα το μονοπάτι της. Φτάνοντας στην κουζίνα απορούσα πως αυτή η κοπέλα ήταν τόσο αδύνατη. Μπροστά μου στο τραπέζι βρίσκονταν ένα πρωινό που θα ζήλευε το πεντάστερο Χίλτον της Νέας Υόρκης. Πόση ώρα μου είχε πάρει να κατέβω και τα είχε φτιάξει όλα αυτά?

«Εμ, περιμένουμε παρέα?» ρώτησα αβέβαιος καθώς καθόμουν απέναντι της την ώρα που πρόσθετε άλλη μια τηγανίτα στην ήδη τεράστια στοίβα. Ακούστηκα βέβαια λίγο περισσότερο ειρωνικός από ότι ήθελα.

«Έφαγες εχθές?» με ρώτησε απότομα και με έπιασε απροετοίμαστο. Κούνησα το κεφάλι μου αρνητικά. «Το φαντάστηκα. Είσαι αγόρι, Ντέιμιεν. Και έχεις να φας από χθες το μεσημέρι φαγητό. Κανονικό φαγητό.» Το είχα υποθέσει ότι είχε μυρίσει το αίμα στα ρούχα μου όταν είχα μπει στο σπίτι το προηγούμενο βράδυ. «Ελπίζω να ικανοποιήσουν τον ουρανίσκο σας κύριε Μάικλσον.» είπε και κάθισε απέναντί μου στο μεγάλο τραπέζι. Εμ, πριν δεν είχα πει για μεγάλη ποσότητα φαγητού που τάιζε ολόκληρο το τάγμα πεζοναυτών? Ε, δεν άφησα τίποτα όρθιο. Η κοπέλα ήξερε να μαγειρεύει και το φαγητό της ήταν βάλσαμο στο άδειο μου στομάχι. Μπορεί ως υβρίδιο να χόρταινα μόνο με αίμα όμως απολάμβανα το ανθρώπινο φαγητό. Ειδικά αυτό που ήταν γευστικό.

«Ήθελες και παρέα ε?» με ρώτησε γελώντας καθώς καθάριζε το τραπέζι.

«Δεν φταίω εγώ που ξέρεις να μαγειρεύεις.» της απάντησα ανασηκώνοντας αδιάφορα τους ώμους μου.

«Έμαθα από την καλύτερη.» είπε εύθυμα πριν το χαμόγελο σβήσει από τα χείλη της και την είδα να δαγκώνει το κάτω χείλος της αμήχανα. Τι έτρεχε? Τι είχε σκεφτεί?

«Την μαμά σου εννοείς?» την ρώτησα προσπαθώντας να την αποσπάσω από ότι την είχε στεναχωρήσει τόσο. Μάλλον όμως πέτυχα το αντίθετο.

«Όχι. Την δική σου.» είπε αργά ενώ έθετε το πλυντήριο πιάτων σε λειτουργία. Έσφιξα τα δόντια μου και σηκώθηκα από το τραπέζι έχοντας χάσει κάθε ευθυμία. Τελικά όποιο θέμα και να άγγιζα με αυτή τη γυναίκα ήταν ευαίσθητο. Και ήταν λογικό. Είχε ότι δεν είχα εγώ, ούτε και θα αποκτούσα ποτέ.

«Πήγαινε να ετοιμαστείς.» είπα με ένα ψεύτικο χαμόγελο. Μου έγνεψε ένα ναι και εξαφανίστηκε γρήγορα πάνω…

Lilith's POV

10 λεπτά αργότερα βρισκόμασταν σιωπηλοί στο αυτοκίνητο κατευθυνόμενοι στην πόλη. Είχα καταφέρει για λίγο να σπάσω την ατσάλινη μάσκα του μόνο και μόνο για να την επαναφέρω λίγο αργότερα χειρότερη από πριν. Μα γιατί έπρεπε να κάνω αναφορά στην μητέρα του? Από όλα τα θέματα, έπρεπε να μιλήσω για αυτό. Χαζή! Επέπληξα τον εαυτό μου. Γύρισα αμήχανη να κοιτάξω τα σπίτια που προσπερνούσαμε με μεγάλη ταχύτητα τώρα προσπαθώντας να αποσπάσω τις σκέψεις μου από το να επιστρέψουν στα γεγονότα στο μπαλκόνι εκείνο το πρωινό. Πριν τα κάνω μαντάρα δηλαδή. Με είχε αφήσει να τον πλησιάσω. Να έρθω κοντά του χωρίς να προκαλέσω αλυσιδωτή αντίδραση θυμού. Χωρίς να έχω πληγές που τώρα θα γιατρεύονταν. Είχε δει μια ευαίσθητη πλευρά του. Και το γεγονός ότι μου είχε πει ψέματα για χθες αντί να με κάνει έξαλλη όπως και θα έπρεπε απλά με είχαν κάνει να έρθω ακόμα πιο κοντά με αυτό τον μυστηριώδη ξένο που είχε υποχρεωθεί να με προσέχει. Ήθελα να μάθω τι ήταν αυτό που κουβαλούσε και έκανε το κατά τα άλλα όμορφο πρόσωπό του να είναι τόσο παγωμένο. Ήθελα να τυλίξω τα χέρια μου γύρω του και να του πω ότι όλα θα πάνε καλά. Ότι εγώ είμαι εδώ και δεν θα τον αφήσω. Όπως έκανε η Κάρολάιν. Κούνησα το κεφάλι μου νευρικά. Ποιά ήμουν εγώ που μπορούσα να την κρίνω? Εγώ από όλους τους ανθρώπους ήξερα καλύτερα για ποιό λόγο είχε κάνει ότι είχε κάνει.

«Δεν έχω θυμώσει μαζί σου.» είπε και κατάφερε να με βγάλει από τις σκέψεις μου. «Απλά…»

«Είσαι ευαίσθητος σε αυτό το θέμα. Το ξέρω δεν έπρεπε να έχω κάνει καμία αναφορά…» έφερε το δάχτυλό του στα χείλη μου σταματώντας τον ακατάληπτο μονόλογό μου.

«Δεν φταις εσύ. Όσο αυτή η γυναίκα είναι κομμάτι της ζωής σου, δεν έχω την απαίτηση από εσένα να μην αναφέρεσαι σε εκείνη σαν να μην την ξέρεις. Θα ήταν λάθος μου να το κάνω. Υποθέτω πρέπει να το συνηθίσω.» Τον είδα να χαμογελάει. Ένα αληθινό χαμόγελο καθώς έπαιρνε ανοιχτά την στροφή βγάζοντάς μας στο ανατολικό Μανχάταν και στις μπουτίκ των μεγαλύτερων σχεδιαστών που στόλιζαν την λεωφόρο. «Ας παρκάρουμε εδώ, τι λες?» με ρώτησε ενώ μου έδειχνε ένα ιδιωτικό κλειστό παρκινγκ . Χαμογέλασα καθώς η μηχανή του αμαξιού έσβηνε και εγώ έβγαινα από το πολυτελέστατο αμάξι με την κάρτα να μου βαραίνει το πορτοφόλι. Ίσως είχε δίκιο ο Ντέιμιεν ότι ήμουν κακομαθημένη. Αλλά περνούσα καλά. Και αυτό ήταν που με ένοιαζε τώρα. Ο Ντέιμιεν με ακολουθούσε από πίσω κρατώντας μια ασφαλή απόσταση ανάμεσα μας. Ευτυχώς δηλαδή γιατί δεν ξέρω τι θα γινόταν αν βρισκόταν ξανά τόσο κοντά μου όσο το πρωί. Όταν είχα ενδώσει στην παρόρμηση μου να τον αγκαλιάσω δεν μπορούσα να αγνοήσω την ανατριχίλα που διαπέρασε όλη την σπονδυλική μου στήλη την στιγμή που τα χέρια μου τυλίχτηκαν γύρω του. Ούτε και τον πόνο που ένιωσα στο στήθος μου όταν απομακρύνθηκα από κοντά του. Παίρνοντας μια βαθιά ανάσα μπήκαμε μέσα. Εκεί μια εντυπωσιακή ξανθιά μας υποδέχτηκε χαμογελώντας ξεδιάντροπα στον Ντέιμιεν και πεταρίζοντας τα βλέφαρά της. Άλλη μια μαγεμένη κοπελίτσα.

«Καλημέρα σας και καλωσορίσατε. Μπορώ να σας εξυπηρετήσω?» ρώτησε μελιστάλαχτα μην παίρνοντας τα μάτια της από το υβρίδιο δίπλα μου. Νομίζω απέκτησα ανοσία στα ερωτοχτυπημένα βλέμματα των κοριτσιών που τον κοιτούσαν λες και ήταν ότι πιο πολύτιμο για εκείνες γιατί πλέον δεν με ενοχλούσε. Αντίθετα με διασκέδαζε. Κρυφογέλασα.

«Λίλιθ, θες βοήθεια?» με ρώτησε μην γυρίζοντας καν να κοιτάξει την κοπέλα μπροστά του. Παραξενεύτηκα πολύ. Εκείνος κανονικά θα έπρεπε να την φλερτάρει ασύστολα τώρα.

«Ε, όχι.» είπα αβέβαιη κοιτώντας την ξανθιά με λύπηση που μόνο στα πόδια του δεν είχε πέσει εκλιπαρώντας για ένα του βλέμμα.

«Τότε όχι.» της έριξε μια περιφρονητική ματιά. «Πάμε Λιλ.» είπε και ακουμπώντας το χέρι του στην βάση της σπονδυλικής μου στήλης με έσπρωξε απαλά πιο βαθιά στο μαγαζί. Όταν ήμασταν πλέον στο γυναικείο τμήμα και αρκετά μακριά από οποιονδήποτε άλλο πελάτη ή εργαζόμενο πήρα το θάρρος να τον ρωτήσω.

«Ντέιμιεν, πως και δεν ανταποκρίθηκες στο φλερτ της κοπέλας? Συνέβη κάτι? Εσύ δεν το συνηθίζεις να αγνοείς γυναίκα.» Η ερώτηση μου δεν είχε σκοπό να τον προσβάλει. Αλήθεια ήμουν περίεργη να μάθω για ποιο λόγο είχε φερθεί έτσι.

«Δεν είναι του γούστου μου.» μου απάντησε κοφτά.

«Ω, έλα τώρα!» είπα γυρίζοντας τα μάτια μου τραβώντας άλλο ένα φόρεμα από την κρεμάστρα και βάζοντας στην στοίβα στα χέρια μου. Με κοίταξε με ένα πλάγιο βλέμμα και στράβωσε το στόμα του.

«Ας πούμε ότι η ασφάλεια σου μπαίνει πρώτα από δω και πέρα.» Άνοιξα το στόμα μου να παραπονεθώ αλλά με σταμάτησε απότομα με ένα νεύμα. «Κουβέντα δεν θέλω. Εσύ έρχεσαι πρώτη.» Δεν μπορούσα να κρύψω ένα πλατύ χαμόγελο που ανέβαινε αργά στα χείλη μου έτσι έκανα μεταβολή και μπήκα στο δοκιμαστήριο. Ξέρω ότι δεν είχα κανένα λόγο να χαίρομαι. Απλά είχε πει ότι ήθελε να είμαι ασφαλής. Αυτό όμως δεν έπαυε να χαροποιεί την έφηβη καρδιά μου. Ναι, είχα κάποια αισθήματα για εκείνον που δεν μπορούσα να αγνοήσω. Δεν ήταν έρωτας ακριβώς. Τον νοιαζόμουν και ήθελα να είναι καλά. Όμως για το δικό του καλό δεν έπρεπε να μάθει για τα αισθήματά μου. Όχι ότι θα ανταποκρινόταν δηλαδή. Σε περίπτωση που κάποιος μάθαινε ότι αυτός ο μικρός διάβολος είχε καταφέρει όχι μόνο να μπει στην ζωή μου αλλά και στην καρδιά μου θα τον κυνηγούσαν. Και δεν θα άντεχα να πάθει κάτι κακό. Παίρνοντας μια αχρείαστη ανάσα, στερέωσα το φόρεμα στο στήθος μου και βγήκα έξω. Ο Ντέιμιεν καθόταν σε μια αναπαυτική λευκή πολυθρόνα με ένα ποτήρι σαμπάνια στο χέρι του. Σήκωσε το βλέμμα του σε εμένα και τον είδα να καταπίνει με δυσκολία καθώς με κοιτούσε από πάνω μέχρι κάτω σκανάρωντας με.

«Μπορείς να σταματήσεις να με κοιτάς έτσι?» ρώτησα αμήχανα γυρνώντας προς τον καθρέφτη αφήνοντάς τον να αντικρίζει την γυμνή μου πλάτη.

«Δεν θα το πάρεις αυτό.» τον άκουσα να γρυλίζει πίσω μου.

«Και γιατί όχι?» ρώτησα κοιτώντας τον από τον καθρέφτη και σηκώνοντας το φρύδι μου ειρωνικά.

«Γιατί δεν θέλω εκτός από την απειλή της ζωής σου να φοβάμαι και για την σωματική σου ακεραιότητα. Με αυτό το, ας το πούμε, φόρεμα είναι σαν να φοράς ταμπέλα 'Βιάστε με'.» Κοίταξα τον εαυτό μου. Ο Ντέιμιεν τα παραέλεγε. Το στράπλες κόκκινο φόρεμα που φορούσα έφτανε λίγο πιο πάνω από το γόνατο, ήταν σε σχήμα καρδιάς το μπούστο και άφηνε ακάλυπτη την πλάτη μου. Δεν ήταν τόσο προκλητικό.

«Τουλάχιστον όχι σε αυτό το χρώμα…» ψιθύρισε από πίσω μου ακουμπώντας τα χέρια του απαλά στους ώμους μου. Και δεν ήθελα κάτι παραπάνω από αυτό το άγγιγμα για να βάλει φωτιά στις αισθήσεις μου. Κόκκινο. Το χρώμα του πάθους. Το χρώμα του αίματος. Είχε δίκιο. Ήθελα να γυρίσω και να τρέξω να κρυφτώ ξανά στο δοκιμαστήριο αλλά τα χέρια του δεν με άφηναν. Και ας μην ασκούσε καμία πίεση στο σώμα μου. Τα βλέμματα μας συναντήθηκαν στον καθρέφτη και ήξερα ότι σκεφτόταν ότι και εγώ. Ότι ήταν λάθος να με αγγίζει έτσι. Ότι έπρεπε να πάρει τα χέρια του από πάνω μου. Όμως κανένας από τους 2 μας δεν το ήθελε αυτό. Βγαίνοντας από το ξόρκι πρώτη, τράβηξα τα χέρια του απαλά από τους ώμους μου, χαμογέλασα γλυκά αποφεύγοντας να τον κοιτάξω από τον καθρέφτη και απομακρύνθηκα. Κλεισμένη στο 2x2 δωματιάκι τώρα κατέρρευσα στον τοίχο ρίχνοντας το κεφάλι μου πίσω. Αυτός ο άντρας θα ήταν η καταστροφή μου. Ήταν υπερβολικά επιθυμητός για να μπορέσω να τον αγνοήσω. Πετώντας το φόρεμα σε μια γωνιά έκλεισα τα μάτια μου παραδομένη. Έπρεπε να ήμουν δυνατότερη. Έπρεπε να γίνω πιο απόμακρη. Έπρεπε… Η σκέψη μου δεν ολοκληρώθηκε ποτέ καθώς ο Ντέιμιεν εισέβαλε ορμητικά στο δοκιμαστήριο κολλώντας με στον τοίχο και πιέζοντας το χέρι του στο στόμα μου. Έφερε τον δείκτη στα χείλη του κάνοντας μου σήμα να ησυχάσω και αφού κούνησα το κεφάλι μου καταφατικά ελευθέρωσε το στόμα μου. Έμεινα σιωπηλή αγνοώντας τι είχε συμβεί και τον είχε κάνει να συμπεριφερθεί έτσι. Όχι ότι με ένοιαζε κιόλας όταν το σώμα του είχε κολλήσει πάνω στο δικό μου εξαιτίας του στενού χώρου και η ανάσα του χάιδευε απαλά το πρόσωπό μου. Θεέ μου, αυτό ήταν ακόμα πιο ερωτικό και από την πρώτη μας επαφή στην λίμνη. Μπορούσα να νιώσω το αίμα να ανεβαίνει στο κεφάλι μου και το σώμα μου να τυλίγεται αργά σε φλόγες καθώς ο αέρας όλο και ποτιζόταν από το άρωμα αυτού του άντρα.

«Καλημέρα, μήπως πέρασε από εδώ μια όμορφη καστανή με έναν ψηλό ξανθό?» άκουσα μια αντρική φωνή να ρωτάει σαγηνευτικά την πωλήτρια. Την ψυχανάγκαζε? Ποιος ήξερε ότι είμαι εδώ? Άρχισα να τεντώνομαι νευρικά στον ελάχιστο ελεύθερο χώρο. Ο Ντέιμιεν συνειδητοποιώντας το άγχος μου με έσφιξε περισσότερο πάνω του προσπαθώντας να με ηρεμήσει και έκλεισα σφιχτά τα μάτια μου προσπαθώντας να χαλαρώσω.

«Δεν νομίζω κύριε. Αλλά και να ίσχυε, στο κατάστημά μας παρέχουμε πλήρη εχεμύθεια… Όχι κύριε δεν πέρασε κανένας με αυτή την περιγραφή.». Το γεγονός ότι κάποιος με αναζητούσε, κάποιος από το δικό μου είδος κατά πάσα πιθανότητα με τρόμαζε. Όχι ότι δεν το περίμενα δηλαδή αλλά άλλο να προετοιμάζεσαι και άλλο η πραγματικότητα να σε χτυπάει κατά πρόσωπο. Όσο και αν χαιρόμουν που ο Ντέιμιεν είχε ψυχαναγκάσει την πωλήτρια –σε μια στιγμή που δεν το είχα πάρει είδηση προφανώς- δεν μπορούσα παρά να τον σφίξω περισσότερο πάνω μου καθώς ο φόβος μου πάγωνε το αίμα. Άκουσα τα βήματα του αγνώστου βρικόλακα να απομακρύνονται όμως δεν κουνήθηκα εκατοστό. Περίμενα και περίμενα υπομονετικά να ακούσω μήπως και επέστρεφε αυτός ο τύπος. Αφού περάσανε αρκετά λεπτά και δεν άκουσα τίποτα επέτρεψα στον εαυτό μου να σηκώσει το κεφάλι και να κοιτάξει τον Ντέιμιεν που με τη σειρά του με κοιτούσε πίσω. Η ένταση δεν είχε φύγει από το σώμα του όμως αυτή τη φορά δεν φαινόταν να οφείλεται στο γεγονός ότι ένας άγνωστος ρωτούσε για εμάς. Η κατάσταση στην οποία βρισκόμασταν ήταν πολύ έντονη για να αγνοηθεί. Εγώ με τα εσώρουχά μου και μόνο κολλημένη στον τοίχο του δοκιμαστηρίου με τον Ντέιμιεν τόσο κοντά όπως τότε στην λίμνη με το ένα χέρι του χαμηλά στην μέση μου και το άλλο μπλεγμένο στα μαλλιά μου, και το πρόσωπό του πιο κοντά από όσο είχε υπάρξει από την μέρα που είχαμε φτάσει εδώ. Ο πειρασμός για μένα μεγάλος και δεν ήμουν ποτέ ικανή να αντισταθώ στον πειρασμό. Έφερα τα χέρια μου στο πρόσωπό του και τον τράβηξα βίαια κολλώντας άγρια τα χείλη μου στα δικά του. Με έσφιξε περισσότερο πάνω του –αν ήταν ποτέ δυνατόν- και ανταποκρίθηκε στο φιλί μου αμέσως. Το ήξερα ότι το ήθελε όσο εγώ. Το ήξερα ότι και εκείνος είχε ονειρευτεί ένα ακόμα μας φιλί και αυτό σίγουρα ήταν κάτι περισσότερο από εκείνη την πρώτη νύχτα που είχαμε συναντηθεί. Αυτό ήταν πιο άγριο, πιο απελπισμένο, πιο έντονο και σίγουρα πλέον με πλήρη επίγνωση ποιοι ήμασταν. Δάγκωσα το κάτω χείλος του κάνοντάς τον να αναστενάξει δυνατά και τράβηξε το κεφάλι μου στο πλάι καθώς τα χείλη του κατεβαίνανε προς την φλέβα του λαιμού μου. Καυτά υγρά φιλιά έραιναν το φλεγόμενο δέρμα μου κάνοντάς με να αναστενάξω δυνατά. Μπορούσα να νιώσω το χαμόγελό του πάνω στο δέρμα μου που σίγουρα οφειλόταν στις αντιδράσεις μου αλλά δεν με ένοιαζε. Η γλώσσα του διέγραφε κύκλους στο σημείο που ενώνοντας ο λαιμός και ο ώμος μου και ένιωθα τα πόδια μου να τρέμουν. Αν μερικά φιλιά μπορούσαν να με φέρουν σε αυτή την κατάσταση, τι θα γινόταν αν προχωρούσαμε? Η σκέψη και μόνο με έκανε να μπήξω τα νύχια μου πιο βαθιά στην πλάτη του κάνοντάς τον να γρυλίσει δυνατά και ένιωσα τα δόντια του να γδέρνουν την φλέβα του λαιμού μου... Τραβήχτηκε γρήγορα από πάνω μου και κόλλησε την πλάτη του στον απέναντι τοίχο.

«Όχι!» μονολόγησε και βγήκε γρήγορα από το δοκιμαστήριο ισιώνοντας το πουκάμισό του. Ακόμα ζαλισμένη από τα φιλιά του προσπάθησα να ελέγξω το τρέμουλο που είχε πλέον απλωθεί σε όλο μου το κορμί. Τι στο καλό είχε μόλις συμβεί? Είχα μόλις επιδοθεί σε ένα πολύ καυτό make out session με τον Ντέιμιεν? Ξανά? Και τι είχε πάθει και έφυγε έτσι? Όχι! Αυτό δεν θα περνούσε έτσι! Ποιος νομίζει ότι ήταν και με άδειαζε έτσι? _Αυτό είναι κορίτσι μου… Ξέσπασε! Πήγαινε να του δείξεις να μην τα βάζει με μια Σαλβατόρε. _Κακιά, κακιά αλλά μερικές φορές είχε δίκιο. Θα έδειχνα σε αυτό το αγοράκι τι μπορούσα να κάνω. Έτσι ντύθηκα και βγήκα από το δοκιμαστήριο πλήρως ψύχραιμη κρατώντας το κόκκινο φόρεμα στα χέρια μου και αποφασισμένη να κάνω αυτό το υβρίδιο να βλαστημήσει την ώρα και την στιγμή που βρέθηκε στον δρόμο μου.


	25. Late Night Out

25. Late Night Out

Damien's POV

2 μέρες αργότερα από το καυτό τετ-α-τετ μου με την Λίλιθ στο δοκιμαστήριο και δεν την είχα δει καθόλου. Ήταν όλη μέρα κλεισμένη είτε στο δωμάτιο της είτε στο γραφείο. Και Θεέ μου πόσο μου είχε λείψει. Αυτή η κατάσταση στην οποία είχαμε βρεθεί λόγω των διωκτών της ήταν ότι επιθυμούσα πιο πολύ. Παρόλο που ομολογουμένως είχα τρομάξει όταν είχα ακούσει τα βαριά βήματα έξω από το κατάστημα και είχα δει τους 2 μαυροφορεμένους άντρες να μπαίνουν σκανάρωντας το μέρος είχαν όλα διαγραφεί από το μυαλό μου όταν την είδα να στέκεται με τα εσώρουχα της και μόνο σε απόσταση αναπνοής, τρέμοντας από τον φόβο της. Ήταν τόσο ευάλωτη, τόσο εύθραυστη. Και το μόνο που ήθελα εκείνη την στιγμή ήταν να την αγκαλιάσω και να την προστατέψω. Δεν το έκανα όμως. Αντίθετα είχα παρασυρθεί από τον πόθο μου για εκείνη και είχαμε καταλήξει να φιλιόμαστε με μανία. Το είχε αρχίσει εκείνη και όταν ένιωσα τα χείλη της να πιέζουν τα δικά μου... Τα έχασα. Τόσο πάθος… Δεν της το είχα. Αλλά αυτό που με είχε τρομάξει τόσο ώστε να μην το συνεχίσω δεν ήταν το πάθος της. Όχι. Ήταν το άρωμα που ανέδιδε και με είχε στοιχειώσει. Δεν ήταν η κολόνια της. Τουλάχιστον όχι μόνο. Το είχα καταλάβει όταν τα χείλη που κατευθύνθηκαν στην φλέβα του λαιμού της. Δεν ήταν μόνο ο πόθος που με τραβούσε κοντά της. Ήταν το αίμα της. Αίμα καθαρό. Ζεστό. Που έτρεχε και τροφοδοτούσε την καρδιά της. Και το ήθελα. Ήθελα να χώσω τα δόντια μου στην σάρκα της και να την γευτώ. Το ότι τραβήχτηκα ίσως ήταν ότι καλύτερο είχα κάνει. Δεν… δεν μπορούσα να το κάνω αυτό. Ήμουν εδώ για να την φυλάω, όχι να την κάνω ακόμα πιο ευάλωτη. Γιατί αυτό θα έκανα αν έπινα από εκείνη. Ήταν καλύτερα έτσι. Βέβαια το να προσπαθήσω να κρατήσω τις σκέψεις μου μακριά από τον καστανό πειρασμό δεν ήταν εύκολο. Περνούσα όλες μου τις ώρες είτε στην κάτω βιβλιοθήκη είτε στο γυμναστήριο. Δε κοιμόμουν. Καθόλου. Δεν είχα την πολυτέλεια να αφήσω τις άμυνες μου να πέσουν. Θα ξυπνούσα πάλι ιδρωμένος, πεινασμένος και ερεθισμένος και θα έπρεπε πάλι να επιστρατέψω όλες μου τις δυνάμεις να μην μπουκάρω στο δωμάτιο της και την βάλω κάτω. Ναι, το είχα περάσει και αυτό το στάδιο την πρώτη νύχτα που επιστρέψαμε από τα ψώνια. Την είχα ονειρευτεί να φοράει εκείνο το προκλητικό κόκκινο φόρεμα, να στέκεται στην μέση ενός πλήθους και να μου κάνει νόημα να την πλησιάσω έχοντας αυτό το επικίνδυνο βλέμμα που με τρέλαινε. Ναι, ήμουν για λύπηση. Έτσι τώρα βρισκόμουν καθισμένος στην λευκή πολυθρόνα στο σαλόνι έχοντας μπροστά μου ένα βιβλίο που υποτίθεται ότι θα έπρεπε να μου αποσπά τις σκέψεις μου. Ναι καλά. Σήκωσα το βλέμμα μου από το βιβλίο και το κάρφωσα στο πέτρινο τζάκι απέναντί μου. Το άρωμα της, τόσο δυνατό, έφτασε πριν από εκείνη αναγκάζοντάς με να κλείσω τα μάτια και να αναπνεύσω βαθύτερα. Και τι δεν θα έδινα να γινόταν αυτή η μυρωδιά δική μου.

«Διαβάζεις κάτι καλό?» άκουσα την φωνή της πίσω μου. Και έκανα ότι χειρότερο μπορούσα εκείνη την στιγμή. Γύρισα να την κοιτάξω. Τα μαλλιά της, χαλαρές μπούκλες, έπεφταν αισθησιακά στους γυμνούς της ώμους, το μακιγιάζ της, βαμμένα κόκκινα χείλη, ίδια απόχρωση με το φόρεμα-προσωπική μου κόλαση- που είχα επιμείνει να μην αγοράσει. Τώρα καθόμουν και την κοιτούσα με το στόμα ανοιχτό να στηρίζεται στα μαύρα ψηλοτάκουνα της, έτοιμη να βγει.

«Που νομίζεις ότι πας?» την ρώτησα άγρια ενώ κατάπινα με δυσκολία το σάλιο που είχε μαζευτεί ξαφνικά στο στόμα μου.. Αυτή η γυναίκα με έβγαζε έξω από τα ρούχα μου! Με την κακή έννοια. Που στο διάολο θα πήγαινε ντυμένη σαν… Ηρέμησε Ντέιμιεν. Αλλά πώς να ηρεμήσω ενώ με κοιτούσε με σηκωμένο το φρύδι της και το κεφάλι στο πλάι?

«Για ποτό.» μου απάντησε ατάραχη. Πριν το καταλάβω βρισκόμουν απέναντί της.

«Ντυμένη έτσι?»

«Υπάρχει συγκεκριμένο dress code όταν βγαίνεις για ποτό? Και εσένα τι σε νοιάζει? Πατέρας μου είσαι? Ή έχεις να προτείνεις κάτι καλύτερο?» Ανάθεμα σε αυτά τα μεγάλα γαλάζια μάτια. Έπαιζε μαζί μου. Ήταν προφανές. Δεν θα την άφηνα όμως να κερδίσει. Αυτό το παιχνίδι μπορούν να το παίξουν 2.

«Οκ φύγαμε.» Αυτό σίγουρα δεν το περίμενε. Τα μάτια της άνοιξαν από την έκπληξη και κάτι πήγε να πει αλλά μάλλον το ξανασκέφτηκε γιατί τα χείλη της έσμιξαν ξανά. Κόκκινα ζουμερά χείλη. «Είμαι ο φύλακας σου εξάλλου. Εκτός αν θες να πω στον πατέρα σου ότι αρνείσαι να σε προσέχω.» Το μίσος στα μάτια της καθρέφτιζε το δικό μου αυτή την στιγμή. Όμως κράτησε μόνο λίγο καθώς μου χαμογέλασε σαγηνευτικά δείχνοντας μου τα δόντια της.

«Αυτό θα φορέσεις?» είπε υπεροπτικά δείχνοντας το ξεπλυμένο τζιν μου και το λευκό μπλουζάκι μου.

«Γιατί? Υπάρχει συγκεκριμένο dress code όταν βγαίνεις για ποτό?» της πέταξα αρπάζοντας τα κλειδιά μου και κάνοντας 2 βήματα πίσω να περάσει πρώτη…

Ίσως δεν το είχα σκεφτεί διεξοδικά όταν διάλεξα να έρθω εδώ. Γιατί επέβαλα τον εαυτό μου σε αυτό το βασανιστήριο? Και αυτή η γυναίκα γιατί με βασάνιζε έτσι? Ενώ κατέβαζα το 5ο ποτήρι ουίσκι εκείνη χόρευε τον 3ο χορό με έναν μελαχρινό ηλίθιο. Την είχε σταμπάρει από την πρώτη στιγμή που είχαμε πατήσει το πόδι μας σε αυτό το καταραμένο μπαρ. Δεν τον αδικούσα κιόλας. Όλο το μπαρ είχε γυρίσει να την κοιτάξει. Για αυτούς ήταν σαν την θεά Αφροδίτη που είχε κατέβει στον κόσμο τους. Τους είχα ακούσει να ψιθυρίζουν για εκείνη και να δειλιάζουν να έρθουν να της ζητήσουν να χορέψουν. Ο μόνος που είχε τα κότσια ήταν αυτή η μελαχρινή σακούλα με αίμα. Η Λίλιθ είχε δεχτεί με χαρά ρίχνοντας μου ένα φαρμακερό βλέμμα πριν τον ακολουθήσει στην πίστα. Τα χέρια του ήταν στην μέση της τώρα και τα δικά της τυλιγμένα γύρω από τον λαιμό του. Τι στο διάολο του έβρισκε? Γιατί καθώς την έφερνε πιο κοντά του μετά από μια στροφή ένα πλάγιο χαμόγελο εμφανίστηκε στα χείλη της. Χτύπησα το ποτήρι μου με λίγη παραπάνω δύναμη από όσο έπρεπε κάνοντας τους γύρω μου να γυρίσουν και ένιωσα το αίμα να κυλάει πιο γρήγορα στις φλέβες μου. Πραγματικά της άρεσε! Εντάξει αυτός λογικό να είναι στα πατώματα για εκείνη αλλά αυτής τι της άρεσε? Προσπάθησα να τον κοιτάξω ξανά αλλά κόκκινες βούλες μπλόκαραν την όρασή μου. Σηκώθηκα και βγήκα γρήγορα έξω προσπαθώντας να αναπνεύσω. Τι στο καλό μου συνέβαινε? Δεν μπορούσα πλέον να αγνοήσω τα συναισθήματα που μου προκαλούσε η Λίλιθ. Και για πόσο θα τα έριχνα στο αναθεματισμένο φεγγάρι? Την ήθελα. Ήθελα να με κοιτάξει με αυτά τα μεγάλα γαλάζια μάτια και να μου κάνει νόημα να πάω κοντά της. Να μου χαμογελάσει πονηρά και να με τραβήξει πάνω της για ένα παθιασμένο φιλί. Να την σπρώξω πάνω στον τοίχο, να τυλίξει τα πόδια της γύρω μου. Να σύρω τα χείλη μου πάνω στον γυμνό της ώμο καθώς θα αναστέναζε όταν θα της σήκωνα το φόρεμα…

«Συγνώμη? Χρειάζεστε βοήθεια?» Άνοιξα τα μάτια μου απότομα καθώς μια ξανθιά βρισκόταν μπροστά μου. Γέρνοντας το κεφάλι μου στο πλάι την σκάναρα. Ψηλή, ξανθιά, προκλητική, με φιλήδονα χείλη και γαλάζια μάτια. Όχι το σωστό γαλάζιο. Κούνησα το κεφάλι μου. Δεν υπήρχε σωστό γαλάζιο! Υπήρχε μόνο η ευκαιρία που δινόταν μπροστά μου. Ευκαιρία να περάσω καλά. Δεν τις χάνουμε κάτι τέτοιες. Την πλησίασα ώσπου το στόμα μου να είναι σχεδόν πάνω στο δικό της. Ούτε που κουνήθηκε. Εύκολο θύμα.

«Ίσως…» ψιθύρισα σαγηνευτικά περνώντας την γλώσσα μου απ' τα χείλη μου υγραίνοντάς τα. Με κοίταξε χαμογελώντας και με τράβηξε στο σοκάκι πίσω από το μπαρ...

Lilith's POV

Ο Μάικ ήταν γλυκός. Και πολύ καλός χορευτής. Με στριφογύριζε χωρίς σταματημό και χόρευε με τέτοια άνεση που το έκανε να δείχνει τόσο εύκολο. Δεν είναι. 16 χρόνια χορό μου το είχαν διδάξει αυτό. Με είχε αφήσει ξέπνοη και διψασμένη μετά από 3 γρήγορους και έναν αργό χορό.

«Θα ήθελα να καθίσω λίγο.» του φώναξα πάνω από την μουσική για να ακουστώ.

«Μόνο αν μου υποσχεθείς ότι θα ξανάρθεις.» Μου χαμογέλασε πλατιά και του επέστρεψα το χαμόγελο. Ήταν τόσο καλός, τόσο ευγενικός, τόσο… ανθρώπινος. Γύρισα προς το μέρος που καθόμασταν με τον Ντέιμιεν. Τα ποτά ήταν εκεί, το μπουφάν του ήταν εκεί, εκείνος όμως όχι. Του έριχνα συχνά πυκνά κλεφτές ματιές όσο χόρευα φροντίζοντας να μην με πάρει χαμπάρι. Το είχα δει να ξεφυσάει ενοχλημένος και να κατεβάζει το ένα μετά το άλλο τα ποτά. Δεν μπορεί να έφταιγα εγώ για όλη αυτή την ενόχληση του. Έριξα μια ερευνητική ματιά στο μαγαζί χωρίς αποτέλεσμα. Προχώρησα προς την τουαλέτα αλλά ούτε εκεί τον βρήκα. Κάθισα για λίγο στον καναπέ αποφασισμένη να τον περιμένω. Στην δεύτερη γουλιά από το ποτό μου ο Μάικ βρισκόταν καθισμένος δίπλα μου. Γύρισα το κεφάλι μου προς το μέρος του κοιτώντας τον με το ένα φρύδι μου υψωμένο. Τον είδα να χαμογελάει πλατύτερα και να σηκώνει αμυντικά τα χέρια του.

«Ξέρω θες να μείνεις λίγο μόνη αλλά δεν μπορώ να σε αφήσω. Με έχεις μαγέψει.» χαμογέλασα. Ένα ψεύτικο χαμόγελο. Η φύση μου τον είχε μαγέψει όχι εγώ. Και πάλι, και εγώ να έφταιγα, ο καημένος δεν είχε καμία ελπίδα.

«Μάικ…» ξεκίνησα να λέω αλλά με διέκοψε με ένα νεύμα.

«Σε παρακαλώ. Ούτε το όνομα σου δεν σου έχω ζητήσει. Μην με αδειάζεις από τώρα. Εξάλλου ο τύπος με τον οποίο ήρθες δεν φαίνεται να ενδιαφέρεται για το τι κάνεις.» Είχε δίκιο σε αυτό. Ο Ντέιμιεν δεν νοιαζόταν. Και κατά τα άλλα με προστάτευε. Ναι καλά.

«Είσαι πολύ γλυκός. Και πολύ καλός χορευτής πρέπει να προσθέσω..» Άλλο ένα χαμόγελο φώτισε το πρόσωπό του. «Αλλά αυτό μόνο δεν αρκεί.» Σηκώθηκα παίρνοντας το μπουφάν μου και μαζί και του Ντέιμιεν.

«Εξαιτίας του τύπου?» με κοίταξε καχύποπτα. Δεν θα ανέλυα σε έναν άγνωστο όλους τους λόγους για τους οποίους δεν ήμουν κατάλληλη για εκείνον. Και να ήθελα τι θα του έλεγα? Να μωρέ, είμαι μισή βρικόλακας δεσμευμένη με ένα φεγγάρι που κάνει κουμάντο στην ζωή μου, έχω υποσχεθεί στον εαυτό μου ότι θα κάνω τον τύπο που είδες να μαρτυρήσει την ζωή του.. _Για να μην αναφέρουμε ότι είσαι τσιμπημένη μαζί του μωρό μου… _Α! Και μέσα στο σώμα μου κατοικεί άλλη μια προσωπικότητα. Ναι, είμαι η ιδανική για κάθε άντρα! Ήμουν χαμένη στις σκέψεις μου όταν είδα τον Μάικ να στέκεται ανυπόμονα. Με είχε ρωτήσει κάτι σωστά? Άρα περίμενε μια απάντηση.

«Ας πούμε ναι.» Έκανα να φύγω όταν το χέρι του τυλίχτηκε γύρω από το μπράτσο μου. Ένιωσα την οργή να βράζει μέσα μου και την μαινάδα να μου ψιθυρίζει πολεμικές ιαχές. Αυτός ο τύπος δεν έπαιρνε από όχι.

«Εγώ είμαι πολύ καλύτερος από εκείνον.» Ένιωσα τους κυνόδοντές μου να κατεβαίνουν στην θέση τους και τις φλέβες να πετιούνται κάτω από τα μάτια μου. Γύρισα να τον κοιτάξω.

«Δεν νομίζω.» ψιθύρισα ενώ εκείνος απομακρυνόταν έντρομος. Το πρωί θα το έριχνε στο αλκοόλ της βραδιάς ότι είχε δει οπότε δεν μπήκα καν στον κόπο να τον ψυχαναγκάσω. Βγήκα γρήγορα από το μπαρ στον δρόμο. Θεέ μου, κάνε να μην υπήρχαν άλλες δοκιμασίες για μένα απόψε. Έπρεπε να βρω τον Ντέιμιεν και να γυρίσω σπίτι. Ποιος ξέρει τι άλλο θα περνούσα απόψε. Πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα και τότε ένα δυνατό άρωμα χτύπησε τα ρουθούνια μου. Μπορούσα σχεδόν να γευτώ την μεταλλική του γεύση στο στόμα μου. Ακολούθησα την μυρωδιά στο στενό δίπλα στο μαγαζί. Μακριά ξανθά μαλλιά κάλυπταν το οπτικό μου πεδίο. Έκανα ένα βήμα πιο κοντά και τότε είδα το θέαμα καθαρά μπροστά μου. Η τσάντα μου έπεσε με έναν γδούπο στο πάτωμα. Ο Ντέιμιεν σήκωσε το κεφάλι του από τον λαιμό της κοπέλας και γύρισε προς το μέρος μου. Έκανα ένα βήμα πίσω βλέποντας το στόμα του καλυμμένο με αίμα. Απομακρύνθηκε από το σώμα της κοπέλας και έκανε να πλησιάσει εμένα. Ανησυχία κάλυπτε τα πράσινα μάτια του. Ένα έντονο πράσινο σαν το μαλακό και δροσερό πάτωμα που κάλυπτε το δάσος γύρω από το σπίτι μου αλλά δεν μπορούσα να επικεντρωθώ σε αυτό τώρα. Τα χείλη του ήταν ακόμα καλυμμένα με αίμα. Τα ρούχα του είχαν κόκκινα στίγματα και η μυρωδιά με χτύπησε πιο δυνατά τώρα. Πόθος και λαχτάρα έρρεαν στις φλέβες μου και τροφοδοτούσαν την καρδιά μου που χτυπούσε γρηγορότερα από ποτέ. Τον είδα να διστάζει την ώρα που τα κόκκινα μάτια της μαινάδας με κοιτούσαν με λαχτάρα. _Κάντο Λίλιθ. Ω, το ξέρω ότι το θες. Το θες όσο και εγώ. Ενέδωσε. Δεν χρειάζεται να το μάθει κανείς._ Ο Ντέιμιεν με κρατούσε τώρα από τους ώμους και μου μιλούσε αλλά δεν τον άκουγα. Οι φωνές στο κεφάλι μου ήταν πιο δυνατές._ Το θέλεις. Σταμάτα να το αρνείσαι! Πες του το! Δεν θα στο αρνηθεί! Το ξέρεις ότι δεν θα σου αρνηθεί τίποτα, κανείς δεν μπορεί! _Έφερα τα χέρια στο κεφάλι μου αρνούμενη να ενδώσω στις προτάσεις της.

_Κάντο! Κάντο! Κάντο! _Ο Ντέιμιεν με κούνησε βίαια.

«Λίλιθ! Τι συμβαίνει?» Σήκωσα το κεφάλι μου και τον κοίταξα. Κοίταζα αλλά δεν έβλεπα. Η όραση μου ήταν θολωμένη και τα βίαια ένστικτά μου ήταν στο κόκκινο. Προσπάθησα. Προσπάθησα πολύ να το αρνηθώ, να το πολεμήσω, να το ξεπεράσω. Αλλά η ανάγκη δυνάμωνε μέσα μου. Η μαινάδα έτριβε τα χέρια της έτοιμη να επιτεθεί. Ένιωθα την ένταση να κυριεύει το σώμα μου πριν κάνω μια αποτυχημένη προσπάθεια να κρατηθώ από τον Ντέιμιεν. Έσφιξα τους ώμους του και προσπάθησα να συγκεντρώσω το βλέμμα μου πάνω του.

«Το αίμα..» κατάφερα να ψελλίσω πριν σβήσει ο κόσμος…


	26. Fight Club

26. Fight Club

Lilith's POV

Άνοιξα απρόθυμα τα μάτια μου. Ένιωθα τα βλέφαρα μου βαριά και το σώμα μου σαν να είχε χτυπηθεί από φορτηγό. Έκανα να σηκωθώ όμως ένας δυνατός πονοκέφαλος με έριξε πάλι πίσω στα μαξιλάρια. Προσπάθησα να φέρω τα χέρια μου στο κεφάλι μου σε μια προσπάθεια να σταματήσω το δωμάτιο να γυρίζει όμως ήταν λες και κάθε οστό στο σώμα μου είχε σπάσει. Έμεινα ακίνητη λοιπόν κλείνοντας τα βλέφαρα μου ξανά και εστίασα στην ανάσα μου.

«Δεν έφταιγα εγώ!» άκουσα τον Ντέιμιεν να φωνάζει χαμηλόφωνα από κάπου στο βάθος. Σε εμένα ακούστηκε όμως σαν να το ούρλιαζε δίπλα στο αυτί μου. Έριξα τις πονεμένες μου παλάμες στα κλειστά μου βλέφαρα και ένα βογκητό βγήκε από το στόμα μου ακούσια. «Δεν έχεις ιδέα πως ήταν!» τον άκουσα ξανά να φωνάζει. Άνοιξα το ένα μου μάτι και κοίταξα τριγύρω μου. Βρισκόμουν στο κύριο σαλόνι, ξαπλωμένη στον μεγάλο και αναπαυτικό λευκό καναπέ σκεπασμένη με μια μαλακή κουβέντα. Μόνη μου. Άρα η φωνή ερχόταν από κάπου πιο βαθιά στο σπίτι. Ανασηκώθηκα με δυσκολία αγνοώντας τον πόνο που απλωνόταν σε όλο μου το κορμί. Τι είχε γίνει? Έτριψα το πρόσωπο μου απαλά προσπαθώντας να θυμηθώ. Είχα βγει. Το κόκκινο φόρεμα μου το αποδείκνυε. Ο Ντέιμιεν με είχε ακολουθήσει. Χόρεψα, ήπια και διασκέδασα. Μετά ο Ντέιμιεν είχε χαθεί και είχα πάει να τον βρω. Μετά… δεν θυμάμαι μετά. «Τι προσπαθώ? Ότι και να σου πω δεν σε νοιάζει. Θα μου πεις τι να κάνω?» Έκανα να σηκωθώ από τον καναπέ, τα πόδια μου όμως δεν με κράτησαν και έπεσα φαρδιά στο πάτωμα. Ένα σιγανό κλάμα ξέφυγε από το λαρύγγι μου και ένιωσα τα δάκρυα να τρέχουν πριν τα προλάβω. Τι μου είχε συμβεί? Γρήγορο ποδοβολητό ακούστηκε και ο Ντέιμιεν εμφανίστηκε στο πλευρό μου. Τον κοίταξα με παράπονο. Ακούμπησε το κινητό στο τραπεζάκι και έσκυψε προς το μέρος μου. Με σήκωσε στα χέρια του και με άπλωσε πάλι στον καναπέ. Ένα κλαψούρισμα ακούστηκε πάλι από εμένα. Πήρε πάλι το κινητό στα χέρια του και απομακρύνθηκε ξανά. «Να μην σε νοιάζει. Θα μου πεις τώρα?» Δεν κουνήθηκα ξανά. Πονούσα φριχτά και δεν θα το διακινδύνευα πάλι. «Όπως θες. Α! Και σε ευχαριστώ για τις ευχές σου πατέρα!» Τα βήματα του ηχούσαν πάνω στο δρύινο πάτωμα καθώς βάδιζε πέρα δώθε.

«Αυτό μου φέρνει πονοκέφαλο ξέρεις.» μουρμούρισα μέσα από τα δόντια μου. Τον άκουσα να ξεφυσάει και ήρθε και κάθισε απέναντί μου αποφεύγοντας να με κοιτάξει. Περίμενα και περίμενα μέχρι να θελήσει από μόνος του να μου μιλήσει. 20 λεπτά αργότερα και λέξη δεν είχε βγει από τα χείλη του. «Τι συνέβη στο μπαρ Ντέιμιεν?» ρώτησα μην αντέχοντας άλλο την νεκρική σιγή.

«Δεν θυμάσαι?» με ρώτησε καχύποπτα ενώ τα πράσινα μάτια του έκαιγαν το πρόσωπο μου. Κούνησα το κεφάλι μου αρνητικά. Έκλεισε τα μάτια του και μπορούσα να καταλάβω ότι αυτό που είχε συμβεί δεν ήταν και η πιο ευχάριστη ανάμνηση για εκείνον. «Τι θυμάσαι?»

Το σκέφτηκα για λίγο κλείνοντας τα μάτια προσπαθώντας να ξεθάψω τις θολωμένες μου αναμνήσεις.

«Θυμάμαι το μπαρ. Θυμάμαι ότι χόρεψα και ήπια και εσύ έφυγες κάποια στιγμή. Πήγα να σε βρω και…» Ένα παχύ σύννεφο κάλυπτε την μνήμη μου σε αυτό το σημείο. Κούνησα το κεφάλι μου προσπαθώντας να το διώξω όμως ο σουβλερός πόνος από τον σβέρκο μου με σταμάτησε. Έτριψα το σημείο απαλά. Ανοίγοντας τα ξανά, είδα τον Ντέιμιεν να έρχεται προς το μέρος μου, να δαγκώνει τον καρπό του και να φέρνει την ματωμένη πληγή στα χείλη μου. Αντιστάθηκα για λίγο όμως η δύναμη του σε συνδυασμό με τα πονεμένα μου κόκκαλα δεν βοηθούσαν. Ένιωσα τους κυνόδοντές μου να μπήγονται στο δέρμα του και την δύναμη να επιστρέφει στο σώμα μου με κάθε γουλιά. Πίεσα περισσότερο το στόμα μου πάνω στην πληγή και ρούφηξα πιο δυνατά. Απομακρύνθηκα απρόθυμα όταν είδα τα βλέφαρα του να βαραίνουν και το βλέμμα του να θολώνει από την έλλειψη. Έγλυψα την ήδη γιατρεμένη πληγή απομακρύνοντας τις τελευταίες σταγόνες και ύστερα τα χείλη μου εξαφανίζοντας και τα τελευταία ίχνη που πρόδιδαν τι είχαμε κάνει μόλις. Δεν έπρεπε να γίνει αυτό. Δεν ήταν σωστή η ανταλλαγή αίματος. Ήταν… προσωπικό και ένιωσα ότι παραβίαζα τον Ντέιμιεν κατά κάποιο τρόπο.

«Νιώθεις καλύτερα?» με ρώτησε ενώ σηκωνόμουν. Τα πόδια μου τώρα με στήριζαν δυνατά ενώ οι μελανιές που είχα είχαν εξαφανιστεί σαν να μην υπήρξαν ποτέ. Έσφιξα και ξανάνοιξα τις γροθιές μου. Κανένας πόνος. Την ίδια στιγμή ένιωσα και το σύννεφο στο μυαλό μου να υποχωρεί. Είχα βγει έξω να τον βρω. Τον είχα δει να πίνει από μια κοπέλα.

«Το αίμα της κοπέλας…» ψιθύρισα και τον είδα να με κοιτάει πονεμένα.

«Ναι…» μουρμούρισε. Αναστέναξε αργά και συνέχισε κοιτώντας με στα μάτια ενώ ερχόταν να σταθεί ακριβώς μπροστά μου. «Δεν έχω ξαναδεί τόση δύναμη συγκεντρωμένη. Δεν μπορούσα να σε σταματήσω. Ήθελες το αίμα τόσο πολύ. Ήξερα όμως ότι αύριο θα αισθανόσουν χάλια αν σε άφηνα να την σκοτώσεις…» Έφερα τα χέρια μου στο πρόσωπο του και χάιδεψα απαλά τα μάγουλα του παρακινώντας τον να συνεχίσει. «Έπρεπε να σε σταματήσω. Παλέψαμε. Με πέταξες στον απέναντι τοίχο με το ένα σου χέρι. Ήρθα από πίσω σου και έκανα το μοναδικό πράγμα που ήλπιζα να σε σταματήσει… Σου έσπασα τα κόκκαλα.» Η τελευταία του φράση ήταν κάτι χαμηλότερο από ψίθυρος αλλά το άκουσα. Τα μάτια μου άνοιξαν από έκπληξη ενώ τα χέρια μου έπεσαν στα πλάγια. Αυτός ο πόνος δηλαδή…. «Όλα.» συνέχισε προλαβαίνοντας την επόμενη ερώτηση μου. «Σου έσπασα όλα τα κόκκαλα. Μόνο έτσι κατάφερα να σε σταματήσω. Μετά σε έφερα εδώ.» η φωνή του δεν είχε ίχνος μεταμέλειας. Ήταν απλά ψυχρή. Ψυχρή και παγωμένη και επαγγελματική.

«Μου έσπασες τα κόκκαλα…» επανέλαβα μην μπορώντας να το πιστέψω. «Όλα μου τα κόκκαλα…» Απομακρύνθηκα φοβισμένη. Εκείνος δεν έκανε καμιά προσπάθεια να μου ζητήσει συγνώμη για αυτό. Σιγά μην το έκανε δηλαδή. Προσπάθησα να το δω θετικά. Ο θείος Στέφαν είχε πει να μην αφήνω τίποτα να με πάρει από κάτω. Πήρα μια βαθειά ανάσα. Δεν έφταιγε για ότι είχε συμβεί. Εκείνος απλά προσπάθησε να με προστατέψει από τον εαυτό μου. Κατάπια τον κόμπο στον λαιμό μου και του χαμογέλασα. «Δεν πειράζει. Δεν μπορούσες να κάνεις κάτι άλλο. Ευχαριστώ που με σταμάτησες.» Με κοίταξε αβέβαια για μια στιγμή μέχρι που ξέσπασε.

«Με δουλεύεις? Άκουσες τι σου είπα? Σου έσπασα τα κόκκαλα. ΟΛΑ! Και εσύ το μόνο που έχεις να πεις είναι ευχαριστώ?»

«Ντέιμιεν έχω πονοκέφαλο, μην φωνάζεις. Τι θες να σου πω? Με έσωσες από πολλές τύψεις για κάτι που δεν θα μπορούσα να αλλάξω ακόμα και αν προσπαθούσα.» Έτριψε το πρόσωπό του με δύναμη και πήγε να μιλήσει αλλά το μετάνιωσε.

«Ξέχνα το.» γρύλισε και άρχισε να βηματίζει πάλι πάνω κάτω. Δεν με ενόχλησε τόσο όσο πριν αυτή την φορά. Άκουσα το κινητό μου να χτυπά πάνω στο τραπέζι μπροστά μου. Κοίταξα την αναγνώριση στην οθόνη και το σήκωσα.

«Γεια σου μαμά.»

«Μωρό μου, συγνώμη για την ώρα. Σε ξύπνησα?» με ρώτησε σιγά. Γέλασα μαζί της. Πάντα διακριτική μαζί μου.

«Όχι. Έγινε κάτι?»

«Πρέπει να γίνει κάτι για να σου τηλεφωνήσω? Απλά μου έλειψες.»

«Και εμένα μου λείπεις. Ο μπαμπάς?»

«Καλά. Ήρθαν και κάποια δώρα για σένα από μερικούς φίλους.» Γύρισα τα μάτια μου. Το τελευταίο πράγμα που με ενδιέφερε αυτή την στιγμή.

«Ωραία.» είπα χωρίς ενδιαφέρον.

«Λιλ?»

«Μμ…»

«Είναι όλα καλά?» Ανησυχούσε. Όλες αυτές τις μέρες είχαμε μιλήσει ελάχιστα και δεν της είχα πει τίποτα για ότι είχε συμβεί αυτές τις μέρες. Ούτε για το ότι με ψάχνανε, ούτε ότι είχα χάσει τον έλεγχο της μαινάδας 2 φορές μέσα σε μια βδομάδα.

«Ναι μαμά.» είπα προσπαθώντας να ακουστώ όσο πιο καλά γινόταν.

«Εντάξει… Οπότε να σε αφήσω τότε. Καλό βράδυ και τα χρόνια μου πολλά στον Ντέιμιεν.» Ανοιγόκλεισα τα βλέφαρα μου γρήγορα. Ορίστε?

«Τι πράγμα?» ρώτησα αβέβαιη για το τι είχα ακούσει

«Ξέρεις.. Για τα γενέθλια του… Σήμερα. Δεν στο είπε?» Δεν μίλησα. Τον κοίταξα επίμονα και εκείνος γύρισε το κεφάλι του από την άλλη. Γιατί δεν μου το είχε πει? «Δεν τον αδικώ. Δεν του αρέσουν τα γενέθλια. Τέλος πάντων, ευχήσου του από μέρους μου. Σ' αγαπώ.» Πάτησα το πλήκτρο τερματισμού και έκλεισα το τηλέφωνο. Γιατί ο Ντέιμιεν δεν μου είχε αναφέρει τίποτα?

«Δεν μου αρέσουν τα γενέθλια.» Φυσικά και άκουγε. Το περίεργο θα ήταν να μην το έκανε. Γύρισε προς το μέρος μου και τον κοίταξα ξανά. Το ήξερα ότι επρόκειτο να κολυμπήσω σε επικίνδυνα νερά αλλά άξιζε. «Μη.» με προειδοποίησε αλλά τον αγνόησα.

«Ντέιμιεν σε παρακαλώ. Είναι τα γενέθλια σου. Είναι ημέρα χαράς και κεφιού και εσύ δεν μου είπες τίποτα. Οκ, ξέρω ότι πιθανόν να ήθελες τους φίλους σου και ίσως την οικογένεια σου…»

«Δεν έχω τίποτα από τα δυο και μην το συνεχίζεις.» με απείλησε.

«Ω, έλα τώρα. Εμείς γιορτάζουμε τα πάντα. Μας αρέσουν τα πάρτι. Τούρτα και δώρα. Σε ποιόν δεν αρέσουν? Έλα.» Ακουγόμουν σαν παραπονιάρικο μωρό. Και ήμουν. Θα ήταν ωραία να περάσουμε μερικές ευχάριστες στιγμές μετά από τον τυφώνα άσχημων συμβάντων που φαινόταν να συμβαίνουν μόνο τώρα τελευταία. Αυτό που έγινε όμως στην συνέχεια δεν το περίμενα. Περίμενα να υποκύψει και να καταλάβει τον τρόπο σκέψης μου. Αντί για αυτό όμως, είδα τα μάτια του να γίνονται χρυσά και το χέρι του τυλίχτηκε γύρω από το λαιμό μου σηκώνοντας με από το έδαφος.

«Άκου να σου πω μικρή κακομαθημένη, εγώ δεν είμαι σαν εσένα. Δεν έχω ηλίθια οικογένεια που να με νοιάζεται και να γιορτάζω. Δεν έχω κάνει πάρτι για την αναθεματισμένη μέρα που γεννήθηκα και δεν πρόκειται. Γιατί να γιορτάσω ένα γεγονός το οποίο δεν νοιάζει κανέναν? Που τους έκανε όλους να μπλεχτούν βαθύτερα στο σκοτάδι από ότι ήταν? Κανείς δεν νοιάζεται για μένα και μην προσποιείσαι ότι εσύ νοιάζεσαι. Δεν με ξέρεις. Δεν θέλεις να με μάθεις. Γιατί άλλωστε? Θα μπλεχτείς και εσύ χειρότερα. Σταμάτα να το παίζεις καλή Σαμαρείτισσα αν θες το όμορφο κεφαλάκι σου να μείνει συνδεδεμένο με το υπόλοιπο σώμα σου. Είμαι ένα τίποτα για σένα όπως είμαι και για όλους. Για τον πατέρα μου, την μάνα μου, όλους. Σταμάτα να παίζεις μαζί μου!» γρύλισε δυνατά ενώ με πετούσε σαν φύλλο στον απέναντι τοίχο. Γυαλιά σπάσανε στην πτώση μου καθώς έπεφτα πάνω στο γυάλινο τραπέζι. Μπορούσα να δω μέσα από τα μαλλιά που σκέπαζαν τα μάτια μου το πρόσωπο του να ημερεύει και να συνειδητοποιεί τι έκανε. Πισωπάτησε και έφυγε γρήγορα από την πόρτα. Είδα το αίμα μου να κυλάει από τις πληγές στα γυμνά μου πόδια και τα δάκρυα μου να βρέχουν τα μάγουλά μου. Όχι γιατί με είχε χτυπήσει, ούτε για το ότι μάτωνα. Για τον πόνο και την οργή που είχε συσσωρεύσει μέσα του όλα αυτά τα χρόνια. Έκλαιγα για εκείνον. Για τον θύτη μου. Για το πώς του είχαν φερθεί και για το πόσο μισούσε τον εαυτό του. _Σταμάτα μικρή. Όλα θα πάνε καλά. Ηρέμησε. _Δεν καταλάβαινα γιατί προσπαθούσε να με ηρεμήσει τώρα η μαινάδα. Εξάλλου αν συνέχιζα σε αυτή την κατάσταση θα αναλάμβανε εκείνη. _Δεν έχουν να κάνουν όλα με τον έλεγχο. Εξάλλου αν πάθεις κάτι, πως θα συνεχίσω εγώ?_ Το συμφέρον πάνω από όλα. Προσπάθησα να ηρεμήσω. Σηκώθηκα και σκούπισα τα μάτια μου. Απομάκρυνα τα γυαλιά από το δέρμα μου και τα μαλλιά από το πρόσωπο μου. _Ξέρω τι θες. Και για πρώτη ίσως φορά συμφωνώ. Εμπρός. _Προχώρησα αποφασισμένη προς την κουζίνα και πήρα σκούπα και φαράσι. Μαζεύοντας τα τελευταία κομμάτια γυαλιού από το πάτωμα και μην μπορώντας να βγάλω από το μυαλό μου τα λόγια αμφότερων αποφάσισα να βάλω το σχέδιο μου σε δράση._ Αυτό είναι το κορίτσι μου…_


	27. B-Day Boy!

27. B-Day Boy

Damien's POV

Εφτά ώρες αργότερα και πάλι με είχε καταφέρει. Είχα γυρίσει όλα τα μπαρ της περιοχής -τα καλά να μένεις σε μια ελίτ περιοχή, τα μπαρ δεν κλείνουν ποτέ- είχα τραφεί από δυο υπέροχες υπάρξεις και σε κάθε ποτήρι, σε κάθε σταγόνα αίματος ένιωθα και χειρότερα για τον τρόπο που της είχα μιλήσει. Ήμουν πολύ απότομος και απόλυτος. Εκείνη δεν είχε την δική μου ζωή. Φυσικά και όλα αυτά που της είχα πει της φάνταζαν εξωπραγματικά. Ήμασταν τελείως διαφορετικοί. Κομμάτια διαφορετικού κόσμου και όμως τόσο ίδιοι. Η γλυκύτητα και η κατανόηση που έραιναν κάθε συμπεριφορά μου φάνταζε στα μάτια μου απόκοσμη. Ύπουλη, σαν να ήθελε κάτι να κερδίσει από μένα και όμως ποτέ δεν μου είχε ζητήσει τίποτα. Αισθανόμουν μεγάλο καθίκι. Και φυσικά την είχα χτυπήσει ξανά. Αυτός ήμουν εξάλλου. Ένα κτήνος που έβρισκε την έλλειψη αντίδρασης της ως πάτημα για να ξεσπάω τα νεύρα μου ανενόχλητος. Μισούσα τον εαυτό μου χρόνια τώρα αλλά πλέον είχα ξεπεράσει και τα ελάχιστα όρια που είχα θέσει στον εαυτό μου και αυτό με έκανε να σιχαίνομαι να κοιτάξω τον εαυτό μου. Και να 'μαι λοιπόν για μια ακόμα φορά έξω από την πόρτα της σαν δαρμένο σκυλί. Μάλλον σαν διεστραμμένος μαζοχιστής που γούσταρε το μαρτύριο που επέβαλε μόνος του στον εαυτό του. Κοίταξα την λευκή πόρτα και δίστασα. Και να την αντίκριζα τι θα έλεγα? Άλλη μια συγνώμη που θα εννοούσα μεν αλλά θα είχε αξία? Ή ίσως μια υπόσχεση ότι θα κρατούσα τα χέρια μου μακριά της που δεν θα κράταγα. Έγειρα πάνω στην πόρτα ανήμπορος. Γιατί έπρεπε να γίνονται έτσι κάθε φορά τα πράγματα μεταξύ μας? Γιατί ήθελε να με μάθει και να βουτηχτεί πιο βαθιά στην κόλαση που ήδη βρισκόταν μαζί μου? Γιατί δεν μπορούσα απλά να την αγνοήσω? Το είχα κάνει χιλιάδες φορές με ομολογουμένως τεράστια επιτυχία αλλά πάντα μαζί της κάτι δεν ήταν σωστό. Δεν μπορούσα να αγνοήσω καμία από τις λέξεις που έβγαιναν από αυτό το κολασμένο στόμα της, πράγμα που με ερέθιζε. Από όλες τις πλευρές, πράγμα πρωτάκουστο. Καμία γυναίκα δεν είχε καταφέρει να με συγκινήσει με τον τρόπο που κατάφερνε εκείνη απλά με ένα τίναγμα των μαλλιών της. Ξεφύσηξα ηχηρά και ξεκλείδωσα γρήγορα πλήρως έτοιμος –ή έτσι ήθελα να πιστεύω- για να την αντιμετωπίσω άλλα ήμουν τελείως απροετοίμαστος για το θέαμα που αντίκρισα μόλις έκλεισα την πόρτα και μπήκα στο σαλόνι. Μπαλόνια και γιρλάντες κοσμούσαν όλο το σαλόνι. Μια μεγάλη τούρτα ήταν στο τραπέζι δεξιά μου και ήμουν σίγουρος ότι τα μάτια μου είχαν ξεκολλήσει από το κρανίο μου και το σαγόνι μου είχε γίνει ένα με το πάτωμα. Η Λίλιθ εμφανίστηκε από το πουθενά ξαφνικά ντυμένη με ένα ροδακινί κοντό φόρεμα με πέτρες κεντημένες στο μπούστο. Και πάνω που νόμιζα ότι θα σταματούσε να με εκπλήσσει με το πόσο όμορφη μπορεί να έδειχνε μέσα σε ένα φόρεμα! Βλακείες! Μου σφύριξε δυνατά με την σφυρίχτρα που είχε στο στόμα της και χαρίζοντάς μου ένα τεράστιο λαμπερό χαμόγελο.

«Μην φωνάξεις και μην τσαντιστείς. Ξέρω ότι δεν είχα κανένα δικαίωμα και ότι δεν θες κανείς να ανακατεύεται στην ζωή σου αλλά μου μάτωσες την καρδιά με αυτά που είπες νωρίτερα. Μου είπες ότι ποτέ δεν έκανες πάρτι και ότι ποτέ δεν γιόρτασες οπότε σου έφτιαξα εγώ ένα και μπορείς να γιορτάσεις μαζί μου. Ξέρω ότι δεν είναι τέλειο και του λείπουν πολλά πράγματα και ότι δεν είμαι και η καλύτερη παρέα...» Δεν την άφησα να τελειώσει. Ξυπνώντας από το σοκ και μην μπορώντας να πιστέψω τι είχε κάνει για μένα έκλεισα την απόσταση που μας χώριζε, την έσφιξα πάνω μου και την φίλησα. Μπορεί να έφταιγε το αλκοόλ ή το ότι έφτιαξε ένα πάρτι για μένα ή απλά ήταν μια φτηνή δικαιολογία για να την ξαναφιλήσω. Δεν ήμουν σίγουρος. Γι' αυτό που ήμουν σίγουρος όμως ήταν ότι τη στιγμή που τα χείλη μου άγγιξαν τα δικά της τίποτα άλλο δεν με ένοιαζε. Τι είχαμε πει, που ήμασταν, ποιοί ήμασταν. Την φιλούσα ξανά και ανάθεμα και αν δεν ήταν όπως το θυμόμουν. Τα χείλη της ήταν βελούδινα και η μυρωδιά της μοναδική. Τα χέρια μου κρατούσαν απαλά το υπέροχο πρόσωπό της και δεν μπορούσα να σταματήσω να την φιλάω ακόμα και αν καταστρεφόταν ο κόσμος εκείνη την στιγμή. Ένιωσα την έκπληξή της όταν όρμησα πάνω της όμως το επόμενο λεπτό άφηνε έναν απαλό αναστεναγμό και κλείνοντας τα μάτια της με φίλησε πίσω. Γαμώτο μου! Πως μπορούσε να μου φέρεται συνέχεια σαν εκείνο το φιλί στην λίμνη να μην ήταν τίποτε και την ίδια στιγμή να ανταποκρίνεται έτσι? Έφερε τα χέρια της πάνω από τα δικά μου και μου χάιδεψε απαλά τις αρθρώσεις μου. Ήταν τόσο γλυκιά, τόσο απαλή και τόσο όμορφη. Ήταν το μόνο φως στην σκοτεινή μου ζωή. Δεν μπορούσα να την χάσω. Δεν ήθελα να την χάσω. Απομακρύνοντας απρόθυμα τα χείλη μου από τα δικά της, της χάιδεψα το μάγουλο και την είδα να ανοίγει τα μάτια της και να μου χαμογελάει ντροπαλά.

«Ευχαριστώ.» της είπα απαλά συνεχίζοντας να την χαϊδεύω. Την είδα να κοκκινίζει ελαφρά και να κατεβάζει το βλέμμα της στο πάτωμα. Φεύγοντας από την αγκαλιά μου και παίρνοντας ένα μεγάλο πακέτο από το τραπέζι, το έβαλε στα χέρια μου.

«Χρόνια πολλά. Δεν ήξερα τι να σου πάρω μέχρι που έφτασα έξω από το μαγαζί. Είδα ότι δεν έχετε καθόλου φωτογραφίες στο σπίτι σου. Δεν είναι ωραίο. Τις καλύτερες αναμνήσεις μας πρέπει να τις αποτυπώνουμε. » Την κοίταξα περίεργος και ξετύλιξα το κουτί. Μια μαύρη επαγγελματική μηχανή ήταν τυλιγμένη κάτω από το γαλάζιο χαρτί. Γύρισα να την κοιτάξω με σηκωμένο το ένα φρύδι.

«Τα μαγαζιά ήταν κλειστά τόσο πρωί.» Μου χαμογέλασε αινιγματικά και προχώρησε προς το τραπέζι αργά.

«Δεν ξέρεις τι μπορεί να κάνει λίγος ψυχαναγκασμός?» Βλέποντας την απορία να ζωγραφίζεται στο πρόσωπο μου, συνέχισε. «Απλά έπεισα τον ιδιοκτήτη να ανοίξει λίγο νωρίτερα.» μου είπε ανασηκώνοντας τους ώμους της.« Ελπίζω να σου αρέσει.» Κοίταξα το αντικείμενο στα χέρια μου και της χαμογέλασα.

«Είναι υπέροχο. Ευχαριστώ.» μουρμούρισα. Την είδα να ξανά έρχεται με άλλο ένα πακέτο στα χέρια.

«Ένα δεν είναι ποτέ αρκετό.» Μου έκλεισε το μάτι πονηρά και το μόνο που μπορούσα να σκεφτώ ήταν ότι ήθελα να την πάρω πάνω στο τραπέζι. Σύνελθε αγόρι μου! «…Και κάτι μου λέει ότι θα θέλεις να κρατάς τις φωτογραφίες για τον εαυτό σου. Αυτό είναι ένα άλμπουμ. Μου το κάνανε δώρο στα δικά μου γενέθλια αλλά εσύ το χρειάζεσαι περισσότερο.»

«Δεν ήταν ανάγκη Λίλιθ…» άρχισα αλλά με σταμάτησε με μια κίνηση του χεριού της.

«Κουβέντα. Όλοι, και εννοώ όλοι, δικαιούνται πάρτι και τούρτα και ποτά. Ποτά δεν έχω αλλά και το αναψυκτικό καλό είναι.» Με κοίταξε απολογητικά και της χαμογέλασα. «Τουλάχιστον σου αρέσει?» με ρώτησε ανοίγοντας τα χέρια και δείχνοντας μου την πρόχειρη διακόσμηση.

«Είναι υπέροχο. Δεν έχω λόγια..»

«Ωραία γιατί είναι ώρα για τούρτα!» φώναξε χαρούμενα αρπάζοντας το μεγάλο μαχαίρι και στάθηκε μπροστά από την τούρτα. Κόκκινο γλάσο κάλυπτε την επιφάνεια της –αν κρίνω από το χρώμα στα σημεία που της είχαν ξεφύγει- σοκολατένια τούρτα. Την κοίταξα με ενδιαφέρον. Όχι για το γλυκό αλλά για το κόκκινο σιρόπι που έσταζε κάνοντας το να μοιάζει με αίμα. «Δεν θέλω σχόλια. Πρώτη φορά φτιάχνω τούρτα.» μου είπε πεισμωμένα σουφρώνοντας τα χείλη της. Εκείνη την είχε φτιάξει? Πόση ώρα έλειπα ρε φίλε? 2? 3 ώρες? Μόνο με αυτό ασχολιόταν από την στιγμή που έφυγα? Πήρε την τούρτα στα χέρια της και με ένα βλεφάρισμα φλόγες φούντωσαν από τα φυτίλια των κεριών. Πάγωσα. «Μην ρωτήσεις.» είπε και ύστερα άρχισε να μου τραγουδάει το τραγούδι γενεθλίων. Δεν ήταν όμως καθόλου συνηθισμένο. Όχι επειδή ήμασταν διαφορετικοί, ούτε και γιατί η Λίλιθ μου άναψε τα κεριά με μαγεία αλλά γιατί ήταν το πρώτο μου πάρτι και ειλικρινά δεν ήθελα άλλο. Η μελωδική φωνή της, πιο υπέροχη και από αυτή των αγγέλων, η παρουσία της, το ενδιαφέρον της, γενικά εκείνη το έκαναν μοναδικό όπως εκείνη. Δεν ήθελα κανένας να βεβηλώσει αυτή την ανάμνηση αυτή με ένα απαίσιο πάρτι. Χαμογέλασα. «Κάνε μια ευχή και φύσα.» είπε τελειώνοντας.

«Δεν πιστεύω σε αυτά.» της είπα ειλικρινά.

«Σε τίποτα δεν πιστεύεις εσύ αλλά αυτό δεν με πτοεί. Ευχήσου και φύσα!» Η απαίτηση της διαταγή μου. Ευχήθηκα με όλη μου την ψυχή αυτό που ποθούσα περισσότερο και φύσηξα, σβήνοντας τα κεριά.

«Καλό αγόρι. Τώρα, ας την δοκιμάσουμε.» Πιάνοντας το μαχαίρι ξανά το βύθισε στην σάρκα του σοκολατένιου κέικ. Όμως μια λάθος κίνηση και το δέρμα στο δάχτυλο της σκίστηκε. Και Θεέ μου η μυρωδιά. Ότι πιο μεθυστικό και ποθητό είχα μυρίσει ποτέ. Έκλεισα τα μάτια απολαμβάνοντας αυτή την ονειρεμένη μυρωδιά και ένιωσα τις φλέβες στα μάτια μου να εμφανίζονται. Έπρεπε να είναι παράνομο να κατέχει μια ύπαρξη τόσα μεθυστικά πράγματα. Κατάπια το σάλιο που είχε συγκεντρωθεί στο στόμα μου και ανοίγοντας τα βλέφαρα μου είδα το ματωμένο δάχτυλό της σε απόσταση αναπνοής από τα χείλη μου.

«Θες λίγο?» Με ρώτησε με τον σαγηνευτικό της τόνο και όπως πάντα έπιασε. Το να την αφήσω να πιεί το αίμα μου ήταν κάτι που όφειλα να κάνω μετά τις αποτρόπαιες πράξεις μου αλλά εκείνη, να στέκεται οικειοθελώς μπροστά μου και να μου προσφέρει το αίμα της, με ξεπερνούσε. Ήταν κάτι που συνήθιζαν να κάνουν οι βρικόλακες με τους ανθρώπους εραστές τους για να εντείνουν τον έρωτα τους, και τα ζευγάρια βρικολάκων για να βαθύνουν τον δεσμό τους αλλά εμείς δεν ήμασταν τίποτα από αυτά.. «Το ξέρω ότι το θες. Το βλέπω στα μάτια σου. Θα είναι το μυστικό μας, όμως βιάσου γιατί η πληγή θα…» Δεν πρόλαβε να τελειώσει την φράση της και η γλώσσα μου είχε ήδη απομακρύνει τις πρώτες σταγόνες αίματος από το δάχτυλό της. Η γεύση… Δεν είναι κάτι που μπορώ να περιγράψω… Δεν έχω γευτεί κάτι παρόμοιο σε όλη μου την ζωή και βάζω στοίχημα το κεφάλι μου ότι κανείς δεν έχει γευτεί ποτέ. Σαν.. Σαν σπάνια σοκολάτα και ακριβό κρασί… Σαν ουράνιο τόξο μετά την μανιασμένη καταιγίδα… Ρούφηξα λίγο ακόμα κατευθείαν από την πηγή πριν την ακούσω να αναστενάζει χαμηλά και χάσω και την λίγη αυτοσυγκράτηση που είχα. Τα χείλη μου το επόμενο δευτερόλεπτο ήταν στα δικά της, τα χέρια μου να σηκώνουν το σώμα της και να την καθίζουν στο τραπέζι ενώ τα δικά της στα μαλλιά μου τραβώντας με πιο κοντά. Την ξάπλωσα πίσω και ανέβηκα πάνω της. Δεν έφερε καμία αντίρρηση και για μια στιγμή μου θύμισε την πρώτη μας γνωριμία στην λίμνη. Μετά η θολούρα στο μυαλό μου εντάθηκε και το φιλί μας βάθυνε. Τα χείλη μου κατέβηκαν αργά στον λαιμό της. «Δάγκωσέ με.» Η φωνή της ίσα που ακούστηκε ανάμεσα στα κοφτά βογκητά και τις βαθιές μας ανάσες. Ένιωσα τους κυνόδοντές μου να μπήγονται στην φλέβα του λαιμού της και τα πόδια της τυλίχτηκαν στην μέση μου. Ω, γλυκιά ηδονή… Το τηλέφωνο κατάφερε να μας βγάλει από τον ερωτικό παροξυσμό που είχε καταλάβει και τους δυο μας και μας επανέφερε στην πραγματικότητα. Ορκίζομαι, δεν ξέρω τι θα είχε γίνει αν δεν είχαμε σταματήσει. Ή θα την είχα αφαιμάξει, πράγμα που θα με έκανε να αυτοπαλουκωθώ μετά ή θα είχα , με διαφορά, την πιο αισθησιακή και καλύτερη ερωτική εμπειρία που είχε την τύχη να έχει ποτέ άντρας. Σήκωσα το ακουστικό γρήγορα.

«Ναι.» μούγκρισα. Μάλλον ήμουν πιο δυσαρεστημένος από ότι νόμιζα για την διακοπή.

«Χρόνια πολλά μικρέ.» η ευγενική και ήπια φωνή από την άλλη γραμμή με ξάφνιασε.

«Ελάιζα?» ρώτησα αν και ήξερα ήδη ότι ήταν εκείνος.

«Τόσο δύσκολο είναι να με πεις θείε?» Κούνησα το κεφάλι μου δραματικά μεν, γελώντας δε. Το μόνιμο παράπονό του.

«Τι κάνεις _θείε _Ελάιζα? Που βρίσκεσαι?» Τον άκουσα να γελάει με την απάντηση μου και δεν μπορούσα να του κρατήσω κακία για ότι διέκοψε.

«Καλά είμαι αγόρι μου. Στην Λουσιάνα επισκέπτομαι κάτι φίλους. Εσύ? Έμαθα ότι ο πατέρας σου σε έστειλε στην Νέα Υόρκη με την κόρη του Σαλβατόρε.» Ο Ελάιζα, πέρα από την μοναδική οικογένεια που αναγνώριζα, ήταν και ένας από τους 2 ανθρώπους που μπορούσα να εμπιστευτώ. Ο άλλος ήταν ο κολλητός μου. Όμως η τόσο ταραγμένη κατάσταση απαιτούσε συζήτηση ωρών πρόσωπο με πρόσωπο και αρκετό αλκοόλ. Τώρα δεν ήταν η στιγμή να ανοιχτώ.

« Ναι είμαι στην Νέα Υόρκη με την Λίλιθ.» Πρώτη φορά χρησιμοποιούσα το όνομα της αντί για κάποιον χαρακτηρισμό. Η βραδιά ήταν γεμάτη εκπλήξεις! «Γυρίζω όμως την άλλη βδομάδα πίσω στο Μίστικ Φολς. Λες να μπορέσεις να βρεις λίγο χρόνο να τα πούμε? Θέλω πολύ να σε δω.» Ίσως ήταν το ιδανικότερο να περάσω λίγο χρόνο με τον θείο μου. Θα μπορούσε να με συμβουλέψει κατάλληλα και ίσως να μπορούσε να με βοηθήσει να ξεμπλέξω αυτό το ακατάστατο κουβάρι συναισθημάτων που είχα γίνει.

«Για τον μονάκριβο ανιψιό μου τα πάντα και το ξέρεις. Θα μιλήσουμε. Τώρα πρέπει να κλείσω Ντέιμιεν. Τα χαιρετίσματα μου στην δεσποινίδα και μετεβίβασε την επιθυμία μου να την γνωρίσω αν το επιθυμεί. Και πάλι χρόνια πολλά και ευτυχισμένα.»

«Ευχαριστώ θείε. Θα το μεταφέρω. Καλά να περάσεις.» Δεν πρόλαβα να κλείσω το ακουστικό πριν ακούσω την φωνή της πίσω μου.

«Ορίστε κινούμενη γκρίνια. Δεν είσαι μόνος σου. Ο θείος σου σε θυμάται. Και η μαμά μου.» Γύρισα και την κοίταξα. Τα μαλλιά της ακατάστατα, το φόρεμα της στραβό, το μακιγιάζ της μουτζουρωμένο και τα χείλη της πρησμένα από τα φιλιά μας. Της χαμογέλασα στραβά και είδα να γλυκαίνει και άλλο το βλέμμα της. Σέρβιρε την τούρτα που εκ θαύματος υποθέτω δεν είχα πετάξει στο πάτωμα πάνω στην ορμή μου. Καθίσαμε ήσυχα και τρώγαμε συζητώντας, αποφεύγοντας επικίνδυνα θέματα όπως τι είχε συμβεί πριν λίγο ή τι θα συνέβαινε αν δεν σταματούσαμε από το τηλέφωνο.

«Ίσως έπρεπε να σε είχα ειδοποιήσει για το τι μπορεί να κάνουν λίγες σταγόνες από το αίμα μου.» είπε ξαφνικά και με πάγωσε. Αυτό έφταιγε για την αλαφιασμένη μου συμπεριφορά? «Υπάρχουν διαφορετικές αντιδράσεις ανάλογα το είδος και τον οργανισμό. Στους βρικόλακες εντείνει την δύναμή τους αλλά τους μπερδεύει το μυαλό, οι άνθρωποι τρελαίνονται, σε λύκους δεν το έχω δοκιμάσει και από ότι φαίνεται στα υβρίδια τους αυξάνει την ερωτική επιθυμία.» Σκέφτηκα λίγο αυτό που έλεγε. Δεν αισθανόμουν πειραματόζωο αλλά αντίθετα είχα χαρεί που το δοκίμασε μαζί μου και όχι με κανέναν άλλον. Ίσως ο άλλος να μην είχε δείξει τόση αυτοσυγκράτηση και να την είχε σκοτώσει. Ανατρίχιασα και μόνο στην ιδέα. Όμως…

«Δεν νομίζω ότι φταίει το αίμα σου για αυτό που πάθαμε.» Με κοίταξε σοβαρά και χαμήλωσε το κεφάλι.

«Ούτε εγώ.» είπε τελικά. «Κάπου όμως πρέπει να ρίξω το φταίξιμο. Η εναλλακτική με τρομάζει.» μου εκμυστηρεύτηκε και δεν μπορούσα να πω ότι εκπλησσόμουν. Αισθανόμουν το ίδιο ακριβώς.

«Στο αίμα σου λοιπόν.» είπα σηκώνοντας το ποτήρι με την πορτοκαλάδα μου. Μου χαμογέλασε γλυκά.

«Στο αίμα μου.» ψιθύρισε και τσουγκρίσαμε τα ποτήρια μας. Είχε δίκιο. Καλύτερα να το ρίχναμε εκεί. Η εναλλακτική ήταν επικίνδυνη για όλους μας…


	28. Surprise!

28. Surprise!

Lilith's POV

Άνοιξα τα μάτια μου βαριανασαίνοντας. Άλλος ένας εφιάλτης με είχε κάνει να ξυπνήσω ουρλιάζοντας. Πάλι. Πλέον έρχονταν κάθε βράδυ ταράζοντας με χωρίς να δείχνουν κάτι συγκεκριμένο. Φωνές και αίμα. Πολύ αίμα να καλύπτει κάθε γωνιά που μπορούσα να δω.

«Σσςς…» άκουσα την φωνή του Ντέιμιεν από δίπλα μου. «Είσαι καλά. Κανείς δεν θα σε πειράξει. Είμαι εγώ εδώ.» είπε και άπλωσε το χέρι του και έπιασε το δικό μου. Η αναπνοή μου άρχισε να επανέρχεται στα φυσιολογικά της πλαίσια, το ίδιο και οι χτύποι της καρδιάς μου. Το άγγιγμα του, ανεξήγητο πως, λειτουργούσε σαν ηρεμιστικό. Έμεινα να κοιτώ το φωτιστικό από πάνω μου. Βρισκόμασταν ξαπλωμένοι στο πάτωμα. Στο χθεσινό του 'πάρτι' είχαμε πει να μείνουμε στα μαλακά ποτά αλλά κάπου στην πορεία είχαμε βγάλει νοκ άουτ ότι υπήρχε στην κάβα μου και μας είχε πάρει ο ύπνος στο ξύλινο πάτωμα. Τέντωσα τα άκρα μου αργά απαλλάσσοντας τα από τον πόνο που επέφερε ο ύπνος στο σκληρό πάτωμα και σηκώθηκα. «Καλύτερα να μείνουμε σπίτι σήμερα.» μουρμούρισε ο Ντέιμιεν καθώς σηκωνόταν και ίσιωνε την μπλούζα του. «Έχω ένα κακό προαίσθημα για σήμερα.» συνέχισε κοιτώντας με στα μάτια. Ένιωθα το ίδιο ακριβώς αλλά ήλπιζα να μην επαληθευτώ. Χαμογέλασα ισιώνοντας και εγώ τα ρούχα μου και κοίταξα τον εαυτό μου στον καθρέφτη πίσω μου. Χρειαζόμουν επειγόντως ολική περιποίηση.

«Είμαι ένα χάλι.» είπε γελώντας, τρίβοντας το πρόσωπο μου.

«Όμορφο χάλι.» Γύρισα και τον κοίταξα. Μου χαμογελούσε. Τις τελευταίες ώρες τον είχα δει να χαμογελά περισσότερο από ότι όλες τις μέρες που τον ήξερα. Και του πήγαινε. Φώτιζε τα πράσινα μάτια του και τον γαλήνευε. Αναστέναξα. Το κατάλαβε αλλά δεν έδωσε σημασία.

«Πάω επάνω να κάνω ένα μπάνιο. Θα καταφέρεις να φτιάξεις μόνος σου να φας?» Με κοίταξε με σηκωμένο το ένα φρύδι. Μόρφασα ειρωνικά «Τότε περίμενε.»

«Θα κάνω και εγώ ένα μπάνιο.» τον άκουσα να λέει λίγο πριν ανέβω το πρώτο σκαλί για το πάνω πάτωμα. Σταμάτησα και με πλησίασε. Ένιωθα την ανάσα του στον λαιμό μου όταν έβαλε τα χέρια του στους ώμους μου και μίλησε ξανά. «Κρίμα που δεν μπορούμε να σκεφτούμε έναν τρόπο να γλιτώσουμε χρόνο και να κάνουμε οικονομία στο νερό.» Tα χέρια του κατέβαιναν αργά κατά μήκος των χεριών μου με κάθε λέξη. Προσπάθησα να κρατήσω το γέλιο μου την ίδια στιγμή που το σώμα μου με παρακάλαγε να κάνω άλλα πράγματα. _Έχω εγώ κάτι στο μυαλό μου μικρή πριγκίπισσα. _Δάγκωσα το κάτω χείλος μου δυνατά προσπαθώντας να ελέγξω τον εαυτό μου. Τόσο δυνατά που γεύτηκα το ίδιο μου το αίμα. Αναστέναξα αθόρυβα.

«Ναι.» ψιθύρισα γυρνώντας να τον κοιτάξω. Έφερα τον δείκτη μου στο πηγούνι του και πλησίασα τα χείλη του με τα δικά μου. Σταμάτησε να αναπνέει και έμεινε να με κοιτάζει έντονα. Τον πλησίασα και άλλο και μισόκλεισε τα μάτια του χωρίς να παίρνει στιγμή το βλέμμα του από τα ματωμένα χείλη μου. «Κρίμα.» συνέχισα αγγίζοντας τα χείλη του με κάθε γράμμα που πρόφερα. Χαμογέλασα σαρδόνια και με κοίταξε με ψεύτικο θυμό. Με άρπαξε απότομα και με κόλλησε στον τοίχο πίσω μας. Δεν κουνήθηκα. Συνέχισα να τον κοιτάω προκλητικά. Έφερε το δάχτυλο του στα χείλη μου απομακρύνοντας τις σταγόνες και το έβαλε στο στόμα του. Ξεροκατάπια αργά. Βλέποντας τον να γεύεται το αίμα μου ήταν το πιο αισθησιακό πράγμα που είχα δει. Εχθές, όταν είχε ρουφήξει το αίμα από το δάχτυλο μου νόμιζα ότι ήταν μεμονωμένο περιστατικό ως συνέπεια του φιλιού. Όταν τον παρακάλεσα να με δαγκώσει απλά ένιωθα δεν κοίταζα. Τώρα όμως είχα πλήρη επίγνωση του τι έκανε και κάτω από ποιες συνθήκες γινόταν. Με πλησίασε και άλλο και έφερε την μύτη του στον λαιμό μου. Στο ίδιο σημείο που με είχε δαγκώσει εχθές. Ανέπνευσε δυνατά, μυρίζοντας με. Έφερε το κεφάλι του αργά προς το αυτί μου και μου ψιθύρισε:

«Εγώ πάντως σε προτιμώ έτσι. Με την μυρωδιά μου πάνω σου.» Θεέ μου η φωνή του. Πιο επικίνδυνη και από κοφτερά στιλέτα, πιο καυτή και από φλεγόμενο κομήτη, πιο ερωτική από οτιδήποτε είχα βιώσει ποτέ. Και τα λόγια του… Και εγώ προτιμούσα την μυρωδιά του πάνω μου. Θα μπορούσα να τυλιχτώ με αυτή και να μείνω εκεί. Αλλά φυσικά αυτό δεν αποτελούσε επιλογή. Του χαμογέλασα πονηρά και πέρασα κάτω από τα χέρια του γρήγορα. Βρέθηκα να κοιτάω την πλάτη του πριν καν το αντιληφθεί.

«Θα σε δω σε λίγο.» του ψιθύρισα από πίσω στο αυτί του και τον είδα να ανατριχιάζει πριν βρεθώ στην κρεβατοκάμαρα μου και στο μπάνιο μου. Έβγαλα τα ρούχα μου και μπήκα γρήγορα κάτω από το καυτό νερό. Είχα αναπτύξει με τα χρόνια μια ιδιαίτερη σχέση με το υγρό στοιχείο. Ήταν σαν να ήταν προέκταση μου. Όσο ήρεμη και γαλήνια μπορούσε να με κάνει τόσο άγριο και ορμητικό μπορούσα να το κάνω. Στα 10 μου, σε μια κρίση πανικού που είχα αφότου είχα ξυπνήσει από έναν τρομερό εφιάλτη, όταν η μαμά μου με σήκωσε βίαια από το κρεβάτι μου είδα το δωμάτιο μου πλημμυρισμένο με το νερό να φτάνει μέχρι την μέση της μητέρας μου. Όταν την ρώτησα τι συνέβη δεν μου απάντησε. Την άκουσα όμως ενώ βρισκόμασταν στο σπίτι της θείας Κάρολαιν όπου και μείναμε εκείνο το βράδυ να μιλάει με τον πατέρα μου που δεν βρισκόταν σπίτι στο συμβάν. Του είπε λοιπόν ότι με είχε ακούσει να ουρλιάζω, μια τρομακτική, διαπεραστική κραυγή, και αμέσως μετά κάθε βρύση στο σπίτι αποκολλήθηκε και τεράστιοι πίδακες νερού εκτοξεύτηκαν. Δεν έβρεξαν όμως τίποτα. Όλο το νερό συγκεντρωνόταν στο δωμάτιο μου. Τότε δεν το κατάλαβα. Τώρα όμως, γνωρίζοντας παραπάνω πράγματα, ξέρω πως ήταν μια προσπάθεια του οργανισμού μου να με ηρεμήσει. Έχω ξυπνήσει πολλά βράδια πατώντας το υγρό πάτωμα. Τότε, και μόνο τότε, μπορώ να ηρεμήσω και αμέσως ξεχνάω τι με είχε πανικοβάλλει εξ αρχής. Ξέρω, είναι τρελό αλλά για μένα είναι ο τρόπος μου να πέφτω σε καταστολή και εγώ και η μαινάδα. _Το ξέρεις ότι το λατρεύω αυτό που μου κάνεις έτσι? _Την άκουσα να γουργουρίζει όταν έφερα τα χέρια μου στο κεφάλι και έκανα απαλό μασάζ στο κρανίο μου με το σαμπουάν μου. Και σε ποιόν δεν αρέσει? Της μουρμούρισα και γουργούρισε ξανά ευχαριστημένη. Ούτε και ξέρω πόση ώρα στεκόμουν κάτω από το νερό απολαμβάνοντας την επαφή όταν χτύπησε η πόρτα του μπάνιου.

«Έχεις σκοπό να μείνεις εκεί για όλη την μέρα? Θα χαλάσει το δέρμα σου.» με κορόιδεψε ο Ντέιμιεν.

«Τότε θα πιώ το αίμα σου και θα επανέλθει.» αστειεύτηκα και ήλπιζα να μην το πάρει λάθος.

«Δεν θα είμαι εύκολο θύμα, πριγκίπισσα.» φώναξε και με έκανε να γελάσω.

«Αλήθεια? Γιατί εγώ νόμιζα ότι είσαι.» Για λίγο δεν άκουσα τίποτα και υπέθεσα ότι έφυγε αλλά την αμέσως επόμενη στιγμή άκουσε ένα μεταλλικό θόρυβο από το χερούλι που διαλυόταν και είδα την πόρτα μου να ανοίγει διάπλατα. Πρόλαβα και άρπαξα την πετσέτα και την έβαλα μπροστά καλύπτοντας ότι περισσότερο μπορούσα πριν τον δω να μπαίνει μέσα. Με πλησίασε απειλητικά ενώ η βαριά αντρική μυρωδιά από το αφρόλουτρο του σκέπαζε την δική μου και πλημμύριζε το δωμάτιο.

«Ξαναπές το μπροστά μου.» μου γρύλισε αλλά τα μάτια του δεν ήταν σοβαρά. Αστειευόταν.

«Το ξέρεις ότι δεν έχεις τρόπους έτσι? Είναι μια προσωπική στιγμή και είμαι γυμνή!» του πέταξα μισοθυμωμένη.

«Έχω δει γυναίκες γυμνές μωρό μου, εσύ είσαι αρκετά ντυμένη σε σύγκριση με αυτές.» Ένιωσα το αίμα να βράζει στις φλέβες μου αλλά δεν ήξερα τον λόγο. Το ότι με σύγκρινε με τις πόρνες του? Το ότι εγώ δεν ήμουν σαν και αυτές και δεν είχα υπάρξει στο κρεβάτι του? Ή το γεγονός ότι είχαν υπάρξει δεν ξέρω και εγώ πόσες γυναίκες στην ζωή του μέχρι τώρα και συνεχίζονταν? Είδε το βλέμμα μου προφανώς που σκοτείνιαζε και η διάθεση του άλλαξε.

«Ε, πλάκα έκανα. Δεν σε πρόσβαλα έτσι?» Τον κοίταξα στα μάτια. Φαινόταν αγχωμένος. Του χαμογέλασα απαλά.

«Όχι, όχι. Απλά… Απλά θα μπορούσα να συνεχίσω το μπάνιο μου?» ψιθύρισα χαμηλώνοντας το κεφάλι. Είχε καταλάβει ότι είχε κάνει βλακεία καθώς απομακρύνθηκε από κοντά μου και με κοίταξε επίμονα.

«Φυσικά.» είπε ηττημένος. «Θα φτιάξω την πόρτα σου αργότερα. Λυπάμαι για αυτό. Νόμιζα ότι είχες τελειώσει για να μου μιλάς..» Χαμογέλασα πικραμένα καθώς εκείνος έφευγε. Κοίταξα την βρύση έχοντας χάσει κάθε διάθεση πια. Βγήκα ξεφυσώντας από την μπανιέρα και άρπαξα άλλη μια πετσέτα και τύλιξα τα μαλλιά μου. Έμεινα να κοιτώ το είδωλό μου στον καθρέφτη για ώρα. Ήμουν τόσο μπερδεμένη. Ένιωθα τόσο μόνη και τόσο ευάλωτη. Καυτά δάκρυα ένιωσα να τρέχουν από τα μάτια μου πριν καν προλάβω να το συνειδητοποιήσω. Ανοιγόκλεισα τα βλέφαρα μου προσπαθώντας να τα διώξω όμως οι λυγμοί που ανέβαιναν στον λαιμό μου δεν βοηθούσαν. Έπεσα στα γόνατα και άρχισα να κλαίω δυνατά. Τι είχα πάθει? Τα γεγονότα των τελευταίων ημερών που δεν είχα αφήσει να με επηρεάσουν τόσες μέρες είχαν συσσωρευτεί και τώρα ξεσπούσαν και τάραζαν βίαια το κορμί μου. Ένιωσα δυο ζεστά χέρια να τυλίγονται γύρω μου και να με σηκώνουν από την γωνιά που είχα συρθεί.

«Σσσςς… όλα θα πάνε καλά. Σε κρατάω.» τον άκουσα να ψιθυρίζει στο αυτί μου ενώ με ακουμπούσε απαλά στο κρεβάτι μου. Μπουσούλησα μέχρι το προσκέφαλο και κουκουλώθηκα ολόκληρη. Ένιωθα το βάρος του ακόμα στο στρώμα μου καθώς ξεσπούσα σε σπασμούς. Δεν ξέρω πόση ώρα έκλαιγα ούτε πόση ώρα έμεινε στο δωμάτιο μου μέχρι να με πάρει ο ύπνος στο βρεγμένο από τα δάκρυα μαξιλάρι μου…

Damien's POV

Ήμουν στο γυμναστήριο χτυπώντας βίαια τον σάκο απέναντι μου ώρες τώρα. Την είχα αφήσει στο δωμάτιο της να κοιμάται και όσο και αν δεν ήθελα να το παραδεχτώ ήξερα καλά πως εγώ ευθυνόμουν για τα δάκρυα της. Άκουσα το κλάμα της ούτε ένα λεπτό πριν βγω από το δωμάτιο της. Τι βλάκας που ήμουν! Ήταν ήδη αρκετά πιεσμένη -όπως και εγώ άλλωστε- δεν χρειαζόταν και τα κόμπλεξ μου να έχει στο μυαλό της. Έπεσα ολόκληρος πάνω στον σάκο κλείνοντας για λίγο τα μάτια μου. Άκουσα τον Μπλάντι να γαυγίζει για μια στιγμή από το πίσω μπαλκόνι και να σταματάει την επόμενη. Πέρασα γρήγορα στο σαλόνι κοιτώντας αριστερά και δεξιά προετοιμασμένος για οποιαδήποτε απειλή. Όμως δεν περίμενα αυτό που με περίμενε όταν γύρισα να κοιτάξω πίσω μου…

Lilith's POV

Γυαλιά που σπάνε και δυνατές φωνές με έβγαλαν από τον ύπνο μου. Άκουσα μια γυναικεία κραυγή και πριν το καταλάβω βρισκόμουν στα πόδια μου, ντυμένη και κατέβαινα γρήγορα τα σκαλιά. Είδα τον Ντέιμιεν με σκισμένα ρούχα και γεμάτο πληγές να αρπάζει μια ξανθιά γυναίκα περίπου στην ίδια κατάσταση από τους ώμους και να την εκτοξεύει έξω από την μπαλκονόπορτα την επόμενη. Την είδα να σηκώνεται αμέσως και να επιτίθεται ξανά. Πριν προλάβει όμως να τον φτάσει βρισκόμουν μπροστά του και είχα μπήξει τα νύχια μου στον λαιμό της.

«Ποια είσαι? Τι θες εδώ?» γρύλισα μέσα από τα δόντια μου.

«Ώστε εσύ είσαι η εκλεκτή.» είπε χαμογελώντας δείχνοντας μου τα δόντια της.

«Δεν απάντησες στην ερώτηση μου.» της φώναξα φέρνοντας την πιο κοντά μου.

«Είναι η θεία μου. Αδερφή του πατέρα μου. Η Ρεμπέκα.» άκουσα τον Ντέιμιεν να μουρμουρίζει από πίσω μου. Την άφησα ξαφνιασμένη και γύρισα να τον κοιτάξω.

«Τότε γιατί τσακωνόσασταν?» απαίτησα να μάθω σταυρώνοντας τα χέρια μου στο στήθος. Μου χαμογέλασε πλάγια.

«Αυτό κάνουμε όταν συναντιόμαστε. Μας κρατάει σε εγρήγορση γλυκιά μου.» είπε η Ρεμπέκα ενώ ερχόταν να αγκαλιάσει τον ανιψιό της.

«Και τι κάνετε εδώ?» Την ίδια στιγμή που ξεστόμισα την ερώτηση ήθελα να χτυπήσω τον ευατό μου. Τα γενέθλια του. Φυσικά και για αυτό ήταν εδώ. Σήκωσα το χέρι μου σταματώντας οποιαδήποτε λέξη πήγε να βγεί από το στόμα της. «Ξέχνα το. Χαζή ερώτηση.» Η Ρεμπέκα χαμογελάσε πλάγια.

«Δεν σε περίμενα έτσι. Πίστευα ότι θα ήσουν πιο…» την είδα να ψάχνει λίγο την κατάλληλη λέξη «πιο αφελής.» ολοκλήρωσε χωρίς να φεύγει το χαμόγελο από τα χείλη της. Τα μάτια του Ντέιμιεν σκοτείνιασαν ενώ η μαινάδα εκτόξευε απειλές προς το μέρος της.

«Και εγώ σε περίμενα πιο σκύλα.» Την κοίταξα με καθαρό και ατόφιο μίσος όπως και εκείνη τώρα.

«Μάλλον έκανα λάθος. Είσαι ηλίθια τελικά. Αλλιώς δεν θα με απειλούσες.» Γέλασα ειρωνικά.

«Ναι ε? Γιατί? Τι θα μου κάνεις?» την ρώτησα προκλητικά.

«Δεν έχεις ιδέα ποια είμαι μικρή.» φώναξε και έκανε να έρθει προς το μέρος μου αλλά καθώς κάρφωνα το βλέμμα μου πάνω της ψηλές φλόγες την τύλιξαν παγιδεύοντας την σε ένα τέλειο κύκλο χωρίς καμία ελπίδα να δραπετεύσει. Με κοίταξε τρομαγμένη και ένιωσα την δύναμη να απλώνεται σε όλο μου το σώμα. Την κοίταξα μην μπορώντας να το σταματήσω καθώς οι φλόγες πύκνωναν, η ανάσα μου έγινε γρήγορη και κοφτή και ο έλεγχος γλιστρούσε από τα χέρια μου. Άκουγα τον Ντέιμιεν να μου φωνάζει κάπου στο βάθος του μυαλού μου αλλά δεν ήμουν σε θέση να καταγράψω τι μου έλεγε. Με τράνταζε από τους ώμους τώρα προσπαθώντας να με επαναφέρει αλλά δεν μπορούσα να κουνηθώ. Έβλεπα μέσα από τα ίδια μου τα μάτια το σώμα μου να δέχεται εντολές από κάποιον άλλον ξανά και ένιωθα τόσο αβοήθητη. Η φωνή μου δεν έβγαινε, τα γόνατα μου απορούσα πως με στήριζαν, το μίσος μου έρεε αστείρευτο χωρίς λογική, και εγώ να παρακολουθώ θεατής τον εαυτό μου να σκοτώνει ξανά. Ένιωσα τα δάκρυα να ανεβαίνουν στα μάτια μου και καθώς η μαινάδα πάλευε να κρατήσει τον έλεγχο και να ελέγξει την στιγμιαία συναισθηματική μου αντίδραση κατάφερα να συγκεντρώσω όλη μου την δύναμη στο να ξεστομίσω 2 λέξεις…

Damien's POV

«Χτύπα με.» μου ψιθύρισε και βρέθηκα παγιδευμένος να ζυγίζω τις επιλογές μου. Αν συνέχιζε θα σκότωνε την Ρεμπέκα. Αν την σταματούσα θα την πλήγωνα πάλι. Αν συνέχιζε θα είχε τύψεις. Αν όχι η μαινάδα θα ξεθύμαινε και θα την άφηνε ήσυχη για λίγο. Δεν ήταν συναισθηματική απόφαση. Ή μάλλον ήταν αλλά όχι για αυτό που περίμενα. Η Ρεμπέκα ήταν οικογένεια αλλά πάλι, εγώ δεν είχα κανέναν. Το χέρι μου έφυγε προτού καν προλάβω να δώσω την εντολή και την χαστούκισα δυνατά στο πρόσωπο. Έπεσε κάτω φτύνοντας αίμα και οι φλόγες υποχώρησαν. Η Ρεμπέκα έπεσε στα γόνατα πιάνοντας τον λαιμό της και αναπνέοντας γρήγορα. Η Λίλιθ έφερε τα χέρια στο κεφάλι της πιέζοντας δυνατά. Έκλεισα τα μάτια μου ανίκανος να κάνω τίποτα για να τις βοηθήσω. Μπορούσα μόνο να φανταστώ πως αισθανόντουσαν η μια και η άλλη. Αλλά πάλι, εγώ ήμουν καθίκι. Δεν είχα αισθήματα. Δεν είχα πληγωθεί που την είχα χτυπήσει ούτε φοβήθηκα όταν παραλίγο η θεία μου να καεί μπροστά στα μάτια μου.

«Σε προειδοποίησα να μην την θυμώσεις.» Ήταν το μόνο που ξεστόμισα και η θεία μου γύρισε και με κοίταξε παγωμένη. Σήκωσα αδιάφορα τους ώμους. Ο θυμός που έβραζε μέσα της φαινόταν στα μάτια της αλλά δεν με ένοιαζε. Μπορούσε να τον ξεσπάσει σε έναν από τους χιλιάδες εραστές της.

«Τι στο καλό μου έκανε μόλις?» ρώτησε εμένα αλλά κοιτούσε την Λίλιθ. Σε αντίθεση με την Ρεμπέκα που ήταν τώρα στα πόδια της, η Λίλιθ είχε κουλουριαστεί σαν μια ανθρώπινη μπάλα κρατώντας ακόμα το κεφάλι της. Στοίχημα ότι η μαινάδα δεν ήταν ευτυχισμένη με την κατάληξη.

«Νομίζω ήταν εμφανές. Σε πυρπόλησε.» της απάντησα χαμογελώντας. Γύρισε και με κοίταξε παγωμένη.

«Είσαι το ίδιο σαν τον πατέρα σου.» μου πέταξε με κακία.

«Ω ευχαριστώ. Προσπαθώ.» συνέχισα να χαμογελάω πράγμα που ήξερα ότι την εκνεύριζε. Η Λίλιθ σηκώθηκε τότε και έγειρε το κεφάλι της στο πλάι κάνοντας κρακ. Για μια στιγμή νόμιζα ότι η μαινάδα είχε κερδίσει αλλά όταν γύρισε το πρόσωπό της τα μάτια της ήταν φυσιολογικά. Από τις φορές που είχε πάθει κρίση αυτές τις λίγες μέρες είχα μάθει να αναγνωρίζω τα σημάδια.

«Συγνώμη για αυτό.» είπε ξερά χωρίς να κοιτάξει την Ρεμπέκα συνεχίζοντας να γέρνει τον λαιμό της κυκλικά.

«Συγνώμη? Νομίζεις..» ότι και να ήθελε να πει το σταμάτησε γρήγορα. «Ξέχνα το. Τώρα καταλαβαίνω γιατί σε θέλει τόσο ο αδερφός μου.» Αυτό ομολογώ κατάφερε να με βγάλει από την παγερή στάση που είχα καταφέρει να επιτύχω μέχρι τώρα και με ανάγκασε να ξεροκαταπιώ την χολή που ανέβαινε στο στόμα μου. «Και όσο για σένα..» γύρισε σε μένα τώρα « δεν ήξερα ότι η τόσο στενή με τον πατέρα σου θα σε έκανε σαν εκείνον. Νόμιζα ότι ήσουν διαφορετικός.» Τα λόγια της πλήγωναν ναι. Αλλά δεν θα την άφηνα να δει πέρα από το προσωπείο μου.

«Μην ρίχνεις το φταίξιμο σε μένα. Σου είπα να μην την προκαλέσεις. Και στην τελική την σταμάτησα. Δεν σε έκαψε.» Και ήταν η αλήθεια. Δεν έφταιγα εγώ για το 'φλογερό' χαρακτήρα της θείας μου. Κούνησε το κεφάλι απελπισμένη, ίσιωσε τα ρούχα της που παραδόξως δεν είχαν πάθει τίποτα και κίνησε προς την πόρτα.

«Εμείς θα τα πούμε όταν επιστρέψεις σπίτι. Το δώρο σου είναι στο τραπέζι. Πρόσεχε.» ήταν τα τελευταία της λόγια πριν βγεί από το σπίτι και εξαφανιστεί μέσα στα δέντρα.

Έμεινα εγώ με την Λίλιθ να κοιτάμε το δέμα στο τραπέζι. Κανείς μας δεν κουνήθηκε.

«Συγνώμη που της έβαλα φωτιά.» είπε όταν πια η ατμόσφαιρα είχε ηρεμήσει λίγο.

«Δεν έφταιγες. Σε προκάλεσε. Μπορεί να γίνει ανυπόφορη. Και στο κάτω-κάτω δεν την έκαψες. Ένα στεφάνι φωτιάς γύρω της έκανες.» είπε χαλαρά πηγαίνοντας προς το κουτί χωρίς να γυρίσω να την κοιτάξω.

«Χαίρομαι που βλέπεις την θετική πλευρά.» με κορόιδεψε αλλά δεν έδωσα σημασία. «Η συμπεριφορά σου όμως…»

«Δεν θέλω να το συζητήσω. Η Ρεμπέκα είναι αυτή που είναι, εγώ είμαι αυτός που είμαι και μην περιμένεις κάτι καλύτερο.» την διέκοψα γρήγορα συνεχίζοντας να εξετάζω το μικρό κουτί.

«Μα μαζί μου..»

«Μαζί σου είναι διαφορετικά. Μην ρωτήσεις πως, απλά είναι. Αυτό δεν σημαίνει ότι θα φέρομαι σε όλους έτσι. Πάρε το απόφαση.» Ξέσκισα το κουτί με δύναμη για να μείνω έκπληκτος με το περιεχόμενο του. Πήρα το μικρό αντικείμενο και το έβαλα γρήγορα στην τσέπη μου. «Τώρα αν μου επιτρέπεις θέλω να πάω να κάνω ένα μπάνιο.» Δεν περίμενα την απάντηση της καθώς όρμησα μέσα στο δωμάτιο μου κλείνοντας την πόρτα και φέρνοντας τα χέρια μου στις τσέπες μου. Τα χέρια μου τυλίχτηκαν γύρω από την ασημένια μπίλια και την τράβηξα στο φως. Έμεινα να την κοιτάζω ανίκανος να κάνω κάτι άλλο. Ήξερα τι κρατούσα. Τον λόγο δεν ήξερα. Η ασημένια κουδουνίστρα ανήκε κάποτε σε εμένα. Είχε χαραγμένα τα αρχικά μου καθώς και το χερούλι της είχε σχήμα λύκου που ουρλιάζει. Πως είχε καταλήξει στα χέρια της το παιδικό μου ενθύμιο? Και γιατί να μου το φέρει τώρα? Ήθελε μήπως να τσεκάρει αν υπάρχει ακόμα συναίσθημα στην σάπια μου ψυχή? Από την στιγμή που δεν λύγισα όταν η Λίλιθ ούρλιαζε κρατώντας το κεφάλι της ήμουν καλά. Φοβήθηκα ότι η αδυναμία μου σε αυτήν την κοπέλα θα έκανε την θεία μου να υποψιαστεί κάτι αλλά αποδείχθηκα πιο δυνατός από ότι νόμιζα. Η καρδιά μου το ξέρει βέβαια πόσο αβοήθητος και ανίκανος ένιωσα που δεν μπορούσα να πάω στο πλάι της να την βοηθήσω. Αλλά ήταν για το καλό και των 2 μας να μην γνωρίζει κανείς για την… χμ …ιδιαίτερη θα την έλεγα σχέση μας. Μπήκα στο μπάνιο για ένα γρήγορο ντουζ και τελειώνοντας ήρθα πάλι αντιμέτωπος με το μπερδεμένο μυαλό μου. Τι σκατά θα έκανα? Ότι και να ήταν αυτό που με συνέδεε με την Λίλιθ έπρεπε να σταματήσει. Θόλωνε την κρίση μου, έβλαπτε την ερωτική μου ζωή και την ψυχική μου υγεία, με μπέρδευε και με τρέλαινε. Μούγκρισα απογοητευμένος με τον εαυτό μου και ξάπλωσα. Θα το έλυνα αργότερα. Τώρα χρειαζόμουν έναν υπνάκο. Ήταν ότι με είχε ψιλοπάρει ο ύπνος όταν η Λίλιθ όρμησα σαν τυφώνας στο δωμάτιο μου. Σταύρωσε τα χέρια στο στήθος της και με κοιτούσε σοβαρά. Ήξερα ότι οι επόμενες λέξεις μόνο καλό δεν θα έφερναν.

«Πρέπει να μιλήσουμε.» Σκατά.


	29. Show me your true self

29. Show me your true self

Damien's POV

Στεκόταν με τα χέρια σταυρωμένα στο στήθος της και με κοιτούσε με ένα βλέμμα που δεν μπορούσα να αποκρυπτογραφήσω. Ήξερα ότι, οτιδήποτε και να μου έλεγε εκείνη την στιγμή θα ήταν η καταστροφή μου.

«Θέλω να με ακούσεις χωρίς να με διακόψεις, χωρίς να τσαντιστείς και χωρίς να περάσεις στην άμυνα.» Ωχ. Για να άρχιζε έτσι δεν είχα καμία ελπίδα. Έμεινα να την κοιτάω έντονα και την είδα να σκύβει το κεφάλι. Άρα ήταν σοβαρό και δεν μπορούσα να το αποφύγω. Μάλιστα.

«Δεν σου υπόσχομαι τίποτα.» της πέταξα ξερά.

«Μου φτάνει.» απάντησε γρήγορα. «Τουλάχιστον θα έχω την προσοχή σου?» κούνησα καταφατικά το κεφάλι μου και συνέχισα να την κοιτάζω. «Ότι έγινε με εσένα την Ρεμπέκα δεν είναι δική μου δουλειά. Αφορά εσάς. Αυτό όμως που είναι όντως δική μου δουλειά είναι η συμπεριφορά σου. Λόγω αυτής έχουμε κινδυνέψει και οι 2 αρκετές φορές. Σε όλους τους τομείς.» Τώρα με κοιτούσε. Δεν έπαιρνα το βλέμμα μου από τα μάτια της αλλά ούτε εκείνη τράβηξε το δικό της τώρα. «Καταλαβαίνω, χωρίς να ξέρω λεπτομέρειες, ότι δεν είχες καλή ζωή μέχρι τώρα όπως επίσης και ότι με τον πατέρα σου δεν έχετε τις καλύτερες σχέσεις. Δεν πήρες αγάπη για αυτό δεν έχεις μάθει να δίνεις. Δεν έχεις βιώσει στοργή, φροντίδα, ενδιαφέρον. Τουλάχιστον όχι στον βαθμό που θα έπρεπε ώστε να καλύψεις τα κενά σου. Μπορείς να δείχνεις όσο σκληρός και άγριος θες αλλά ξέρεις καλά όπως και εγώ, ότι δεν είναι παρά μια κάλυψη ώστε ο κόσμος να μην βλέπει πόσο πραγματικά πληγωμένος είσαι λόγω της αδιαφορίας των δικών σου. Κατηγορείς εμένα για όσα μου πρόσφεραν γιατί ζηλεύεις. Δεν περιμένω να το παραδεχτείς και δεν χρειάζεται. Επειδή όμως εγώ έχω μάθει να δίνω χωρίς ανταλλάγματα θα σου κάνω μια προσφορά. Δεν δέχομαι όχι για αυτό θα κάτσεις και θα το υποστείς αλλιώς θα αφήσω την μαινάδα να παίξει μαζί σου. Και δεν αστειεύομαι. Θα μου δώσεις μια μέρα από τον χρόνο σου και εγώ θα σου δώσω όση φροντίδα και στοργή έχω πάρει 18 χρόνια από τους δικούς μου. Μια ολόκληρη μέρα θα κάνουμε ότι θες εσύ και εγώ θα φροντίσω να την κάνω όσο πιο υπέροχη γίνεται. Σε έχω δει να χαμογελάς στο 'πάρτι' σου και σου πήγαινε τόσο πολύ. Ήσουν τόσο γαλήνιος και ήρεμος. Έτσι πρέπει να είσαι και όχι στα όπλα και να προσβάλεις όποιον σε πλησιάζει.» Είχα μείνει άφωνος από όλα αυτά που είχα ακούσει και πρέπει να παραδεχτώ ότι τα λόγια της είχαν αντίκτυπο μέσα μου. Με πονούσαν και όχι για τον λόγο που φανταζόμουν. Δεν με ενοχλούσαν που για μια ακόμη φορά ήθελε να επέμβει στην ζωή μου αλλά γιατί μου έφεραν άσχημες αναμνήσεις από το παρελθόν. Παρόλα αυτά δεν θα την άφηνα να δει ότι με επηρέαζε. Θα το έχανα το παιχνίδι έτσι. Αναστέναξα χαμηλόφωνα. Δεν το κατάλαβε.

«Τελείωσες?» ρώτησα όταν την είδα να αναστενάξει βαθιά και να κάθεται στην άκρη του κρεβατιού μου. Μου έγνεψε ναι. «Συμφωνώ στο ότι δεν ξέρεις τι έζησα.» μπορούσα να καταλάβω την απελπισία που την κυρίευε. Σηκώθηκα και πήγα κοντά της. Γονάτισα μπροστά της και έφερα τον δείκτη μου στο σαγόνι της και σήκωσα το κεφάλι της ώστε να με κοιτάζει στα μάτια. «Αν αυτό σε κάνει χαρούμενη και πιστεύεις ότι θα βοηθήσει ώστε να ηρεμήσουμε τότε κάντο.» Δεν ήμουν καθόλου σίγουρος για αυτό και αισθανόμουν πιο άβολα από ποτέ. Αλλά την είδα να χαμογελάει τόσο όμορφα και γλυκά που όλοι μου οι φόβοι φάνταζαν ένα τίποτα μπροστά σε αυτό το χαμόγελο. Δεν συμφωνούσα γιατί δεν καταλάβαινε τι είχα περάσει. Θα της έδινα την ευκαιρία μόνο για να σταματήσει να με πιέζει. Και ίσως γιατί ένα κομμάτι μου ήλπιζε ότι αυτό θα μας έφερνε πιο κοντά και σταματούσα ίσως να ξεσπάω τα νεύρα μου πάνω της. Και επειδή της το χρωστούσα. Είχα ενδιαφερθεί περισσότερο από τον καθένα για μένα μέχρι τώρα και σε ένα μικρό κομμάτι του εαυτού μου άρεσε αυτή η προσοχή.

«Δεν θα το μετανιώσεις.» είπε χαρούμενα και με αγκάλιασε. Δεν ήμουν τόσο σίγουρος για αυτό. Είχα ένα κακό προαίσθημα αλλά δεν μίλησα. Τύλιξα τα χέρια μου γύρω της και την αγκάλιασα και εγώ…

Εκείνο το βράδυ αν είναι ποτέ δυνατόν με κοίμισε με παραμύθι παρά τις αντιδράσεις μου και οφείλω να ομολογήσω ότι με πήρε ο ύπνος με χαμόγελο καθώς κορόιδευα κάθε λέξη που διάβαζε. Ξύπνησα με ένα μεγάλο βάρος στο στήθος για ότι θα ακολουθούσε όλη την μέρα που διαγραφόταν ατελείωτη. Κατέβηκα αργά χωρίς να μπω καν στον κόπο να ντυθώ και την άκουσα να βρίζει χαμηλόφωνα ενώ προσπαθούσε να βγάλει κάτι από τον φούρνο. Έτρεξα γρήγορα δίπλα της προσπαθώντας να εξετάσω τα καμένα της δάχτυλα αλλά δεν με άφησε.

«Ε! Τι κάνεις εσύ εδώ? Έπρεπε να είσαι πάνω και να σου φέρω πρωινό στο κρεβάτι. Πάνω γρήγορα!» την αγνόησα προσπαθώντας να δω το χέρι της ξανά. Για κάποιον λόγο η ίαση της έπαιρνε παραπάνω χρόνο από αυτόν των βρικολάκων και αυτό με ανησυχούσε. «Το εννοώ Ντέιμιεν. Πήγαινε επάνω.» μου είπε ξανά τραβώντας το χέρι της.

«Είπες ότι θα κάνουμε ότι θέλω. Ε, λοιπόν θέλω να μου δείξεις το χέρι σου.» Το έφερε απρόθυμα μπροστά μου.

«Δεν είχα υπόψη μου να ασχοληθούμε σήμερα με εμένα.» μουρμούρισε αλλά την άκουσα. Κοίταξα προσεχτικά τις φουσκάλες στο χέρι της, τις φίλησα μια-μια και την κοίταξα. Χαμογελούσε τώρα και κάτι μου έλεγε ότι δεν ήταν πια θυμωμένη που είχα κατέβει.

«Θα το πω μια φορά. Σου αρέσει ή όχι, ακόμα είμαι εδώ για να σε προσέχω. Είτε αυτό περιλαμβάνει μαζική επίθεση από όλο τον κόσμο του υπερφυσικού είτε απλό κάψιμο από τον φούρνο.» Γέλασε απαλά. Ευτυχώς δεν είχε τρομάξει. Κοιτώντας τώρα ένιωσα την ακίνητη καρδιά μου να φουσκώνει. Είχε αλεύρι στο μάγουλο της, φορούσε μια ποδιά με φράουλες και τα μαλλιά της κάτω σε μπούκλες. Είχε ξυπνήσει μόνο και μόνο για να μου δείξει πως είναι να σε φροντίζουν. Ξεστόμισα τις πρώτες λέξεις προτού καν τις σκεφτώ παρασυρμένος από την στιγμή. «Θα κάνεις ότι θέλω?» Με κοίταξε με φόβο ο οποίος εξαφανίστηκε στην στιγμή όταν είδε την έκφραση στο πρόσωπό μου.

«Ναι.» μου απάντησε βέβαιη. Υπό νορμάλ συνθήκες δεν θα το ζήταγα, θα το έκανα. Αλλά εκείνη την στιγμή ήθελα να το κάνει αυτή.

«Φίλα με.» της είπα και χαμογέλασε. Έκλεισε την απόσταση ανάμεσα μας, ένιωσα την ανάσα μου να κόβεται και τα χείλη της κάλυψαν τα δικά μου. Έφερε τα χέρια της και αγκάλιασε τον λαιμό μου κολλώντας το σώμα της πάνω μου. Την άρπαξα, την γύρισα και την κόλλησα στον τοίχο. Τύλιξε τα πόδια της γύρω από την μέση μου και κόλλησα περισσότερο πάνω της. Βάθυνε το φιλί σπρώχνοντας τα χείλη μου με την γλώσσα της να ανοίξουν. Τραβήχτηκα απότομα για να την κοιτάξω. Έγλειψε τα χείλη της και αναστέναξε. Χάιδεψα το μάγουλο της ενώ ταυτόχρονα πάταγε πάλι τα πόδια της στην γη.

«Δεν θα σε ανάγκαζα να κάνεις κάτι. Μην φοβάσαι.» της ψιθύρισα ενώ έπαιρνα απρόθυμα τα χέρια της από πάνω μου. Μπορεί τα φιλιά αυτής της γυναίκας να ήταν σκέτη κόλαση αλλά είχα ένα προαίσθημα ότι μέχρι εκεί είχε φτάσει.

«Δεν σε φοβάμαι.» μου απάντησε χαμογελώντας ενώ επέστρεφε στον φούρνο. Τον έκλεισε με το ένα της πόδι και άρχισε να ψιλοκόβει φρούτα πάνω στον πάγκο. Είχα 2 απορίες μέχρι στιγμής.

«Να σου κάνω 2 ερωτήσεις?» είπα καθώς καθόμουν στον πάγκο δίπλα της. Σήκωσε τα μάτια και με κοίταξε για μια στιγμή πριν συνεχίσει να κόβει.

«Αν δεν είναι πρόστυχες.» Γέλασα δυνατά με την απάντηση της.

«Αυτές τις κρατάω για πιο αργά το βράδυ.» Την είδα να χαμογελά και συνέχισα. «Τι φτιάχνεις?»

«Τώρα Παρφέ. Έχω φτιάξει κέικ σοκολάτας με πορτοκάλι, αυγά με μπέικον, σαλάτα με κοτόπουλο, βάφλες, ψωμί και σπιτική μαρμελάδα. Θα φτιάξω επίσης κρέπες και τηγανίτες. Δεν ξέρω τι τρως για πρωινό οπότε ήθελα να έχεις επιλογές. Ξέρω εξάλλου ότι τρως πολύ.» Την κοίταζα με γουρλωμένα μάτια.

«Πότε πρόλαβες?»

«Αυτή είναι η δεύτερη ερώτηση σου?» με ξάφνιασε.

«Όχι. Αυτή είναι συμπλήρωμα της πρώτης.»

«Δεν έχω κοιμηθεί.» είπα απλά και άνοιξα το στόμα μου να την επιπλήξω αλλά με σταμάτησε «Δεν χρειάζομαι κήρυγμα. Όπως δεν χρειάζομαι πολύ ύπνο. Μπορώ να αντέξω μέρες με μια ώρα ύπνου.»

«Γιατί δεν γιατρεύεσαι αμέσως? Αυτή είναι η δεύτερη ερώτηση μου.» Μπορούσε να αντέξει χωρίς ύπνο αλλά όχι να θεραπεύσει ένα κάψιμο. Κουλός οργανισμός. Έβαλε τα φρούτα σε ένα μπολ και άρχισε να ανακατεύει.

«Είμαι μισή άνθρωπος Ντέιμιεν. Η ανθρώπινη φύση μου εμποδίζει τον βρικόλακα να λειτουργήσει 100%. Εσύ για παράδειγμα τρέχεις γρήγορα από πάντα, γιατρεύεσαι και έχεις απεριόριστη δύναμη. Για την ίαση δεν μπορώ να κάνω κάτι αλλά τα άλλα 2 έπρεπε να τα εξελίξω. Έχω περάσει χιλιάδες ώρες από την ζωή μου κάνοντας προπόνηση από νήπιο σχεδόν. Δεν ήρθαν φυσικά σε εμένα.»

«Αυτό δεν σε κάνει πιο ευάλωτη?» Είχα μπερδευτεί και ταυτόχρονα ανησυχήσει. Αν δεν μπορούσε να βασιστεί στον βρικόλακα μέσα της ίσως να είχαμε μεγάλο πρόβλημα.

«Μόνο σε αυτή την μορφή. Η μαινάδα είναι ασταμάτητη. Αν και δεν μπορώ να βασίζομαι πάνω της.» Αυτό το ήξερα καλά.

«Δηλαδή… Έχεις 2 φύσεις και 2 ψυχές που κατοικούν στο σώμα σου.»

«Λίγο- πολύ. Δεν έχω σωτηρία.» είπε χαριτολογώντας αλλά εμένα με τρόμαξε. Ήταν πιο ευάλωτη από ότι φανταζόμουν. Αν δεν μάθαινε να χειρίζεται την δύναμη της καθώς και την δύναμη της μαινάδας κινδύνευε πολύ.

«Ξέρεις πολεμικές τέχνες?» χαμογέλασε πλάγια.

«Ξέρω judo, πάλη, μποξ, καράτε και muai tai. Ξέρω επίσης ξιφομαχία & σκοποβολή. Γιατί? Ψάχνεις για σωματοφύλακα?» με κορόιδευε αλλά εγώ είχα άλλο θέμα τώρα. Μπορούσε να τα βγάλει πέρα σε μια μάχη σώμα με σώμα και σε περιπτώσεις που απαιτούσαν όπλα. Αλλά τι γινόταν αμα χρειαζόταν κάτι πιο πρωτόγονο?

«Τοξοβολία?» Έβαλε τα γέλια.

«Είσαι καλά? Που να μου χρειαστεί το τόξο τον 21ο αιώνα?»

«Μην το γελάς. Τόξο μπορείς να φτιάξεις με τα πιο απλά υλικά και είναι ένας τρόπος να εξοντώσεις τους αντιπάλους σου από μακριά. Θα σου δείξω. Και δεν θέλω αντίρρηση.» συμπλήρωσα όταν την είδα να πάει να μιλήσει.

«Καλά. Μετά το πρωινό όμως.» είπε και έβαλε ένα πιάτο τηγανίτες μπροστά μου. Την κοίταξα με απορία. «Όσο εσύ μίλαγες εγώ έφτιαχνα. Φάε τώρα.»

«Θα φας και εσύ μαζί μου.» είπα καθώς έσπρωχνα την μαρμελάδα προς το μέρος της. «Αρκεί να μην μου πάρεις το κέικ.» Βάλαμε και οι 2 τα γέλια και ξεκινήσαμε να τρώμε. Ορκίζομαι ότι ήμουν ένα στάδιο πριν αρχίσω να γλύφω τα πιάτα ένα τέταρτο αργότερα αφού είχα τελειώσει με το φαγητό μου.

«Η όρεξη σου δεν σταματά να με εκπλήσσει κάθε φορά.» Το χαμόγελο έσβησε γρήγορα από το πρόσωπο μου καθώς κοίταξα το ρολόι μου. 6 μέρες απέμεναν πριν αυτό το ταξίδι τελειώσει. Πριν αυτή η κοπέλα και η καλοσύνη της γίνουν ανάμνηση και επιστρέψω στην χρυσή φυλακή μου. «Είσαι καλά?» με ρώτησε ανήσυχη βλέποντας την απότομη αλλαγή στην διάθεση μου. Δεν ήθελα να τελειώσει. Είχα νιώσει τόσο ελεύθερος εδώ. Ότι για πρώτη φορά δεν ερχόμουν δεύτερος μετά τον πατέρα μου και ότι επιτέλους κάποιος είχε ενδιαφερθεί για μένα. Αλλά αυτό ήταν ψέμα. Την πρόσεχα για τον πατέρα μου. Αν και κάτι μου έλεγε ότι δεν θα γινόταν τόσο εύκολα σκυλάκι του. Σηκώθηκα και της έκανα νόημα.

«Τρέχα πάνω και ντύσου. Φεύγουμε σε 5'.»

«Έχω να πλύνω τα πιάτα. Και που στο καλό θα πάμε?» με ρώτησε ενώ μάζευε τα πιάτα.

«Μετά πριγκίπισσα. Τώρα θα μάθεις τοξοβολία. Θα πάμε σε έναν όμιλο δικό μου. Έφυγες.»

Μούτρωσε για λίγο αλλά ήξερε ότι δεν θα έπαιρνα όχι για απάντηση. Σε δευτερόλεπτα ήταν ντυμένη και στην είσοδο πριν ακόμα προλάβω να στρίψω το κεφάλι μου.

«Τι θα γίνει αγόρι? Θα φύγουμε?» Με ρώτησε έχοντας γείρει στην εξώπορτα με τα κλειδιά στο χέρι. Τελείως διαφορετική. Αλογοουρά, ψηλές μπότες, δερμάτινο παντελόνι και τζάκετ. Πιο επικίνδυνη και σέξι από ποτέ. Αναστέναξα ενοχλημένος παίρνοντας τα κλειδιά του αυτοκινήτου από τον πάγκο. «Γιατί αναστενάζεις?» Την κοίταξα από πάνω μέχρι κάτω καθώς προχωρούσαμε προς το αυτοκίνητο.

«Επίτηδες το φόρεσες?» γρύλισα. Έτριψε τον ώμο της πάνω μου και χαμογέλασε σαρδόνια.

«Γιατί? Σε εξιτάρει?» Η μικρή κακομαθημένη ήταν καλή σε αυτό το παιχνίδι.

«Έχε χάρη που δεν βολεύει το αυτοκίνητο να σε πάρω εδώ μέσα.» της είπα ειλικρινέστατα ενώ έβαζα μπροστά. Την κοίταξα να δω την αντίδραση της αλλά το μόνο που έκανε ήταν να σηκώσει το φρύδι της και να σουφρώσει τα χείλη της.

«Ναι, αλλιώς θα το έκανες.» με ειρωνεύτηκε.

«Μην με προκαλείς μπέμπα.»

«Μην με λες έτσι!» γρύλισε. Πρώτη φορά την είχα ακούσει να κάνει έτσι. Ήταν λίγο τρομακτική. Γύρισε μπροστά και έστρεψε το κεφάλι της από την άλλη. Την κοίταξα για μια στιγμή πριν γυρίσω στον δρόμο.

«Ποιος?» την ρώτησα απλά.

«Ο πρώην μου.» είπε ξερά χωρίς να κουνηθεί.

«Τι έκανε?» Χτυπούσα ευαίσθητο νεύρο και φαινόταν. Δεν αισθανόταν άνετα και με το να της κάνω τέτοιες ερωτήσεις και θα είχε κάθε δίκιο αν δεν μου απαντούσε.

«Με απάτησε με μια φίλη μου.» Φρενάρισα απότομα κινδυνεύοντας να τρακάρω με τον πίσω.

«Τι έκανε?» Γύρισα να την κοιτάξω σοκαρισμένος αγνοώντας τον πίσω που είχε κολλήσει το χέρι του στην κόρνα. Γύρισε και εκείνη σε μένα.

«Τι δεν κατάλαβες?» Τα μάτια μου κόντευαν να πεταχτούν από την θέση τους και το στόμα μου είχε ανοίξει ορθάνοιχτα.

«Γιατί?» Μετάνιωσα πριν καν τελειώσω την λέξη.

«Αρνήθηκα να κάνω σεξ μαζί του και εκείνος έπρεπε οπωσδήποτε να πάει με κάποια.» Χτύπησα το χέρι μου στο λεβιέ και πάτησα με δύναμη το γκάζι. Το αυτοκίνητο μούγκρισε από την κακή μεταχείριση.

«Τι μαλάκας…» μούγκρισα. «Δεν θα γυρίσουμε? Θα δεις…» Ένιωθα το βλέμμα της πάνω μου.

«Γιατί ταράζεσαι τόσο? Εσύ δεν το έχεις κάνει?» Πάρκαρα απότομα στο κέντρο τοξοβολίας και έσβησα την μηχανή.

«Το έχω κάνει. Αλλά όχι σε εσένα.» είπα βγαίνοντας άγρια από το αμάξι. Με ακολούθησε.

«Δεν διαφέρω από τις υπόλ..» Την σταμάτησα καθώς στάθηκα μπροστά της και έφερα τα χέρια μου στο πρόσωπο της.

«Διαφέρεις. Και μην αφήσεις κανέναν να σε κάνει να πιστέψεις το αντίθετο. Είσαι ξεχωριστή. Και αν κάποιος δεν μπορεί να το δει δεν του αξίζει να σε έχει.» Με κοιτούσε με τα μάτια της καρφωμένα στα δικά μου και ήξερα πως δεν πίστευε τα λόγια που έβγαιναν από το στόμα μου όπως ούτε και εγώ. Απομακρύνθηκα γρήγορα. «Πάμε μέσα τώρα.» είπα ενώ έφερνα το χέρι μου στην μέση της και περνούσαμε την πόρτα.

«Μάικλσον , πως και από τα μέρη μας?» άκουσα μια γνωστή φωνή να με φωνάζει. Σκατά. Γύρισα να δω κάποιους φίλους να κάθονται στο εσωτερικό μπαρ με επικεφαλή τον Άαρον. Έναν φίλο από τα παλιά. Τι στο διάολο έκαναν αυτοί εδώ. Το κράτημα μου στην μέση της Λίλιθ έγινε πιο σφιχτό πράγμα που δεν πέρασε απαρατήρητο από εκείνη. Ήρθε πιο κοντά μου καθώς προχωρούσαμε προς το μέρος τους.

«Άαρον!» φώναξα με ψεύτικο ενθουσιασμό καθώς χαιρετιόμασταν. «Πως και από δω?»

«Δουλειές.» απάντησε ξερά ενώ δεν έπαιρνε το βλέμμα του από την Λίλιθ. «Εσύ?»

«Είπα να αδράξω την ευκαιρία και να μάθω στην κοπέλα από εδώ τις αρετές της τοξοβολίας.» Ο ψεύτικος ενθουσιασμός μου μόνο από την Λίλιθ δεν περνούσε απαρατήρητος. Προσπάθησα να φερθώ φυσικά σαν να μην συνέβαινε τίποτε και η Λίλιθ ήταν ακόμα μια από τις φιλενάδες μου.

«Και ποιά είσαι εσύ μικρό όμορφο πλάσμα?» ρώτησε ο Άαρον απευθύνοντας τον λόγο σε εκείνη και κάνοντας ένα βήμα προς το μέρος του. Η Λίλιθ σήκωσε το βλέμμα και τον κοίταξε. Ο Άαρον προσπαθούσε να χρησιμοποιήσει όλα του τα κόλπα για να την σαγηνεύσει αλλά δυστυχώς για αυτόν κανένα από αυτά δεν θα έπιαναν σε εκείνον.

«Είμαι η Έλενα.» του απάντησε γλυκά. «Και είμαι δική του.» συμπλήρωσε κολλώντας το σώμα της πάνω μου και κατάπια το περιττό σάλιο στον λαιμό μου προσπαθώντας να ελέγξω το σώμα μου. Ο Άαρον γύρισε να με κοιτάξει.

«Είναι δική μου.» του επιβεβαίωσα και είδα την απογοήτευση να διαγράφεται στο πρόσωπό του.

«Φυσικά και είναι.» αναστέναξε δυσαρεστημένος και όταν έστρεψε το βλέμμα του ξανά στην παρέα βρήκα την ευκαιρία να απομακρυνθούμε.

«Γιατί είπες ότι είσαι δική μου?» ζήτησα να μάθω όταν είχαμε πια πάρει τον εξοπλισμό μας και κατευθυνόμασταν στο πεδίο βολής.

«Γιατί είναι ένας ξαναμμένος βρικόλακας και δεν έχω καμία όρεξη να του ξεριζώσω την καρδιά.» Κούνησα το κεφάλι αντιλαμβανόμενος τον τρόπο σκέψης της. Είχε δίκιο. Τι θα του έλεγε? Είμαι η Λίλιθ, το παιδί της προφητείας? Ή που θα γελούσαν μαζί της ή που θα επιτίθονταν. Οι βρικόλακες φοβόντουσαν την πιθανότητα η προφητεία να βγεί αληθινή. Φοβόντουσαν μήπως προσπαθήσει να τους επιβληθεί, ξεφύγει ο έλεγχος από τα χέρια του και χάσουν όλα τα προνόμια που είχαν αποκτήσει μέχρι τώρα. Δεν τους αδικούσε κανείς. Αλλά περνώντας χρόνο με την Λίλιθ ήξερα ότι κάτι τέτοιο δεν ήταν του χαρακτήρα της. Την είδα να τεντώνει το τόξο της άτσαλα και γέλασα. Μου πέταξε ένα άγριο βλέμμα και πήγα να σταθώ από πίσω της.

«Το κρατάς πολύ σφιχτά. Δεν είναι σπαθί. Χαλάρωσε το κράτημα σου και πιάσε με τον αντίχειρα και τον μέσο απαλά εδώ. Κλείσε το ένα μάτι και επικεντρώσου στον στόχο. Τέντωσε την χορδή και τότε θα περιμένεις.»

«Να περιμένω τι?»

«Να σου 'μιλήσει'. Μάθε να ακούς. Όταν έρθει η κατάλληλη στιγμή να απελευθερώσεις το βέλος θα ακούσεις το τόξο να στο λέει το ίδιο. Θα το νιώσεις.» Εγώ προς το παρόν ένιωθα έτοιμος να εκραγώ. Η μυρωδιά της όση ώρα ήμουν πίσω της με είχε φέρει σε τέτοιο σημείο που δεν μπορούσα πλέον να συγκεντρωθώ. Άκουσα γελάκια την ίδια στιγμή που η Λίλιθ άφηνε το βέλος να καρφωθεί στο κέντρο του στόχου.

«Κρίμα. Δεν φαντάζεσαι τι προοπτικές στο κρεβάτι θα είχε.» Γύρισα να δω τον Άαρον να κοιτάει την Λίλιθ και απλά τα έχασα.

«Τι είπες?» μούγκρισα ενώ τον είχα πιάσει από τον λαιμό αδιαφορώντας για τους υπόλοιπους που μας παρακολουθούσαν.

«Επειδή είναι δική σου δεν σημαίνει ότι δεν μπορούμε να μιλάμε για εκείνη, Ντέιμιεν!» Είχε και θράσος το καθίκι ενώ πάλευε να ξεφύγει από το κράτημά μου

«Ξανά πες κάτι τέτοιο και θα σου ξεριζώσω τον λαιμό.» του ούρλιαξα ενώ την ίδια στιγμή ένιωθα το άγγιγμα της στον ώμο μου.

«Ντέιμιεν…» την άκουσα να ψιθυρίζει και έκλεισα τα μάτια μου. Είχε δίκιο. Έπρεπε να ηρεμήσω. Δεν έπρεπε να του ξεριζώσω το κεφάλι. Έπρεπε να ηρεμήσω.

«Ω, πραγματικά σε έχει ρίξει ε? Μάλλον εσύ είσαι δικός της.» Ένιωσα τις φλέβες να πετάγονται στα μάτια μου και τον είδα να ασπρίζει ενώ έσφιγγα κι άλλο.

«Ντέιμιεν, όχι. Δεν το αξίζει.» Η φωνή της δεν βοηθούσε.

«Πολύ ανώτερη μας το παίζεις κοπελίτσα. Να δούμε τι θα κάνεις όταν αρχίσει ο πόλεμος.» είπε ξέπνοα και χαλάρωσα την λαβή μου. Τι σκατά έλεγε?

«Ορίστε?» Τον ρώτησε μπερδεμένη.

«Θα αναγκαστείς να διαλέξεις ανάμεσα στο είδος σου και στο υβρίδιο εδώ. Τώρα που η εκλεκτή έκλεισε τα 18 δεν θα αργήσει ο πόλεμος. Και μπορεί να την φυλάνε καλά αλλά όταν έρθει η ώρα θα πρέπει να βγει μπροστά. Και δεν νομίζω ότι θα σε αφήσει να πάρεις το μέρος του αγαπημένου σου εδώ.» Είδα τα μάτια της να κοκκινίζουν και ήξερα ότι πάλευε με τον έλεγχο καθώς έφευγε τρέχοντας προς τα έξω. Άφησα τον Άαρον να πέσει βήχοντας στο χαλί και την ακολούθησα γρήγορα. Δεν βρισκόταν πουθενά στο παρκινγκ έτσι κατευθύνθηκα προς το αυτοκίνητο. Καθόταν με τα χέρια σταυρωμένα και τα μάτια κλειστά. Μπήκα και κάθισα αμίλητος στην θέση του οδηγού. Έβαλα τα κλειδιά στην μίζα έτοιμος να γυρίσω σπίτι. Άλλη μια βόλτα που είχε πάει κατά διαόλου.

«Σιχαίνομαι όταν συμβαίνει αυτό.» μίλησε επιτέλους ενώ κοντεύαμε. «Όλοι να περιμένουν από μένα να κάνω το σωστό. Να τους σώσω και να ηγηθώ.» Συνέχισα να οδηγώ.

«Πιστεύεις τόσο στην προφητεία?» την ρώτησα τελικά.

«Καθοδηγεί την ζωή μου. Εσύ τι λες?»

«Ότι είναι νωρίς. Μπορεί να είναι μια μεγάλη φούσκα.» Το πίστευα. Εν μέρει. Αλλά δεν φάνηκε να πείθεται.

«Υπάρχω. Ζω και αναπνέω. Το ίδιο και εσύ. Δεν θα έπρεπε να αμφιβάλλεις.» Σωστό επιχείρημα.

«Και δηλαδή είσαι έτοιμη να πεθάνεις στην μάχη?» της αντιγύρισα έχοντας ακούσει αυτή την βλαμμένη προφητεία χιλιάδες φορές. Μόνο τατουάζ δεν την είχα κάνει ακόμα. Και αυτή και εκείνη που ήταν υπεύθυνη για την δική μου γέννηση.

«Δεν θα πεθάνω στον πόλεμο Ντέιμιεν. Η αδερφή ψυχή μου θα με σκοτώσει.»

«Ορίστε?» Τι βλακείες έλεγε τώρα?

«Ο πατέρας σου δεν σου το έχει πει?» Αναστέναξα κουρασμένα. Αυτό ήταν το τελευταίο κομμάτι που δεν έλεγε ποτέ και σε κανέναν? Αυτή η βλακεία ήταν η συνέχεια της προφητείας? Και γιατί δεν μου το είχε πει?

«Φυσικά και όχι.» συνέχισε χωρίς να περιμένει απάντηση. «Δεν θα πάθω τίποτα στην μάχη. Από τα αισθήματά μου κινδυνεύω.» Ακουγόταν ακόμα πιο γελοίο.

«Και τα πιστεύεις όλα αυτά ?» την κοίταξα ειρωνικά.

«Μην αμφιβάλλεις για το πεπρωμένο. Ποτέ. Είναι πολύ πιο επικίνδυνο από το να το αποδεχτείς.»

«Βλακείες.»

«Είσαι τόσο ξεροκέφαλος. Δεν καταλαβαίνεις?» με χτύπησε στον ώμο την ώρα που άνοιγα την εξώπορτα.

«Φυσικά και καταλαβαίνω.» την είδα να με κοιτάει καχύποπτα. «Αλλά δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση να σε αφήσω να πεθάνεις, το έπιασες?» Χαμογέλασε. «Τώρα άντε να φτιάξεις μεσημεριανό γιατί η μέρα δεν έχει τελειώσει ακόμα.» Προσπάθησα να της αποσπάσω την προσοχή και να της φτιάξω την διάθεση καθώς η δική μου είχε ήδη χαλάσει. Ανησυχούσα για εκείνη. Για όλες τις πιθανότητες και τα ενδεχόμενα που μπορούσαν να την καταλήξουν νεκρή. Η νέα πληροφορία της προφητείας δεν με τρόμαζε τόσο. Ήταν έξυπνη. Μπορούσε να κρατηθεί μακριά από πιθανούς εραστές. Αυτό που με τρόμαζε περισσότερο ήταν τα 'παραθυράκια' της κάθε προφητείας. Αυτές οι μικρές τρύπες που νομίζεις ότι έχεις βρει για να ξεφύγεις αλλά στο τέλος καταλήγεις ακόμα πιο μπλεγμένος από ότι άρχισες.

«Συγνώμη.» η φωνή της με έβγαλε από τις σκέψεις μου. Δεν είχε αλλάξει αλλά τώρα μύριζε όπως το πρωί.

«Για ποιο πράγμα?» ρώτησα αβέβαιος.

«Η σημερινή μέρα υποτίθεται θα ήταν δική σου.» Γύρισα τα μάτια μου.

«Δεν πειράζει.» είπα κουρασμένα.

«Ξέρω!» αναφώνησε χαρούμενη. «Θα σου φτιάξω μεσημεριανό, θα σου ετοιμάσω το τζακούζι και θα σου κάνω μασάζ. Μετά θα σε αφήσω να νικήσεις στο mortal combat και θα φτιάξω popcorn!» Την κοιτούσα άφωνος. «Τι? Δεν θες popcorn?»

«Σιγά μην με αφήσεις να νικήσω. Θα σε κάνω σκόνη μικρή!» Είχα προσβληθεί. Αν σε κάτι ήμουν τέλειος ήταν στα ηλεκτρονικά.

«Α μπα? Είσαι για ένα στα γρήγορα?» Μόρφασα ενώ σηκωνόμουν.

«Πριγκίπισσα, τίποτα δεν είναι γρήγορο μαζί μου.» Γύρισε τα μάτια της ενώ έβαζα το παιχνίδι. Μαύρη η ώρα και η στιγμή. 5-2 με διέλυσε. Θα ήμουν μουτρωμένος για όλη την υπόλοιπη μέρα.

«Έλα τώρα. Μην το παίρνεις τόσο κατάκαρδα.» μου είπε τρυφερά.

«Με έκανες ρόμπα.» γκρίνιαξα.

«Κανείς δεν θα το μάθει.» προσπάθησε να μου αλλάξει διάθεση.

«Εγώ θα το ξέρω.» έριξα το κεφάλι μου πίσω μπουχτισμένος. Ένιωσα τα δάχτυλά της στα μηνίγγια μου να διαγράφουν αργούς κύκλους και το μόνο που μπορούσα να κάνω είναι να αφεθώ στην αίσθηση.

«Άφησε με να σου αλλάξω γνώμη.» Τα δάχτυλά της τρίβανε τώρα το μέτωπο μου και ορκίζομαι για μια στιγμή ξέχασα και το όνομα μου. Μισή ώρα την άφησα να μου μαλάσει το κεφάλι πριν επεκταθεί στους ώμους και την πλάτη μου.

«Τα χέρια σου είναι μαγικά. Μαγειρεύουν, κάνουν μασάζ… Μπορώ να τα αγοράσω?» ψιθύρισα αλλά ακούστηκε περισσότερο σαν γουργουρητό.

«Δεν νομίζω. Αλλά μπορείς να μην γκρινιάξεις την επόμενη φορά που θα θελήσω να κάνω κάτι για σένα.» Σηκώθηκα απότομα. Ένιωθα το κορμί μου πιο ανάλαφρο από ποτέ αλλά δεν μπορούσα να δώσω σημασία.

«Θα συνεχίσεις να κάνεις πράγματα για μένα?» ρώτησα καχύποπτα. Όταν φεύγαμε από δω δεν θα την ξανά έβλεπα. Ο πατέρας μου το πιο πιθανό να με έστελνε κάπου πολύ μακριά από το Μίστικ Φολς και αυτό πονούσε. Μου άρεσε η προσοχή που μου έδειχνε, η περιποίηση και το ενδιαφέρον της. Δεν ήθελα να τελειώσει. Εκείνη όμως δεν ήξερα αν ήταν διατεθειμένη να κρατήσει αυτές τις επαφές μαζί μου.

«Εσύ τι λες? Ότι όταν φύγουμε από εδώ δεν θα σε ξαναδώ?» Προσπάθησε να ακουστεί ευδιάθετη αλλά διέκρινα και μια πίκρα στην φωνή της. «Θα φύγεις όταν γυρίσουμε?»

«Δεν ξέρω.» της απάντησα ειλικρινά και είδα μια θλίψη να σκεπάζει το όμορφο πρόσωπό της. Μου γύρισε την πλάτη και μπήκε στην κουζίνα. Γιατί αντιδρούσε έτσι? Μήπως θα της στοίχιζε αν έφευγα και δεν με ξανάβλεπε? Δεν είχε σημασία. Δεν είχα σημασία για κανέναν. Πως λοιπόν μπορούσε να την τυλίγει τέτοια θλίψη στο ενδεχόμενο να μην ξανασυναντιόμασταν. Είχαμε πει στα γενέθλια μου να μην αφήσουμε τα συναισθήματα μας να φανούν αλλά πλέον εκείνη δεν έκανε καμία προσπάθεια να κρύψει τα δικά της. Τουλάχιστον τα αρνητικά. Ξέρω ότι η μαινάδα δεν την βοηθάει αλλά περίμενα μια αντίσταση από μεριά της. Γιατί το έπαιρνε τόσο κατάκαρδα?

Lilith's POV

Δεν μπορούσα να κρατήσω τα δάκρυά μου όταν είχα ακούσει ότι θα έφευγε αφού γυρνούσαμε σπίτι. Δεν είχα κανένα δικαίωμα να επεμβαίνω, δεν είχα λοιπόν και λόγο να είμαι τόσο θλιμμένη. Δεν είμασταν ούτε καν φίλοι οπότε δεν θα έπρεπε κανονικά να με πειράζει. Αλλα με πείραζε. Με στεναχωρούσε και μου δημιουργούσε ένα πλάκωμα στο στήθος. Αναστέναξα και σκούπισα τα δάκρυα μου. _Είναι ακόμη πιο σοβαρό από όσο νόμιζα. _Την αγνόησα. _Αγνόησε εμένα όσο θες αλλά έχεις φτάσει σε ένα σημείο μικρή που δεν μπορείς να αγνοήσεις τα αισθήματα σου. Μπορείς να συνεχίσεις να υποκρίνεσαι ότι δεν αισθάνεσαι τίποτα αλλά δεν θα βοηθήσει. Σου αρέσει ή όχι, το μικρό υβρίδιο έχει καταφέρει να συγκινήσει ένα κομμάτι σου. Και αυτό δεν πρόκειται να φύγει ακόμα και αν το αγνοήσεις για την υπόλοιπη ζωή σου._ Δεν ήθελα να ακούσω άλλο και το σεβάστηκε καθώς σώπασε. Είχε δίκιο όμως. Δεν μπορούσα να συνεχίσω το κρυφτό με τον εαυτό μου.

«Είσαι εντάξει?» άκουσα τον Ντέιμιεν να ψιθυρίζει από την πόρτα. Γύρισα να τον κοιτάξω και του χαμογέλασα.

«Ναι. Απλά κουρασμένη. Συγνώμη για το ξέσπασμα.» Ήξερα ότι δεν μπορούσα να κρύψω τα πρησμένα μάτια μου όπως και το γεγονός ότι με είχε δει να δακρύζω μπροστά του.

«Καταλαβαίνω. Θες να πας να ξαπλώσεις?» Κοίταξα από το παράθυρο. Κάπου ανάμεσα στα γεγονότα της ημέρας ο ήλιος είχε δύσει. Αισθανόμουν κουρασμένη αλλά όχι σωματικά. Εξάλλου η μέρα του δεν είχε τελειώσει. Πάντως είχε πιστέψει το ψέμα μου ή όχι δεν σχολίασε.

«Δεν έχουμε τελειώσει με την μέρα σου.» προσπάθησα να διαμαρτυρηθώ αλλά με έκοψε.

«Πίστεψε με, έχεις κάνει ήδη πιο πολλά από όσα έχει κάνει κανένας ποτέ. Ξεκουράσου.» Τον κοίταξα σοβαρά. Δεν θα παρέδιδα τα όπλα έτσι εύκολα αλλά δεν θα είχε και νόημα να του πάω κόντρα.

«Θα πάω να διαβάσω στο κρεβάτι μου. Ότι χρειαστείς…»

«Ξέρω.» ολοκλήρωσε την φράση μου. «Το ίδιο ισχύει και για σένα.» είπε και κίνησε προς το δωμάτιο του…

Damien's POV

Στεκόμουν καθισμένος πάνω στα κρύα πλακάκια αφήνοντας το νερό να τρέχει εδώ και ώρα πάνω μου, αναλογιζόμενος όλη την μέρα. Είχα τόσες αντιρρήσεις για όλο αυτό αλλά είχε καταφέρει να μου τις καταρρίψει όλες. Τόσο γλυκιά, τόσο περιποιητική, τόσο ανθρώπινη. Πως θα μπορούσα να τα εγκαταλείψω όλα αυτά φεύγοντας. Με έκανε μαλθακό και το σιχαινόμουν. Είχα υποσχεθεί να μην την βλάψω ξανά όμως και δεν το ήθελα εξάλλου. Κανείς δεν μπορούσε να με δει τώρα πως είχε καταφέρει να με μαλακώσει. Έβλεπε μια πλευρά που δεν έπρεπε να δει κανένας άλλος. Είχα περάσει μια μέρα σαν ευάλωτο κοριτσάκι αλλά τέρμα. Μόλις γυρνούσαμε θα χωρίζανε οι δρόμοι μας και τότε θα χρειαζόταν κανείς να μάθει για αυτή μου την πλευρά. Το υπόλοιπο της διαμονής μου εδώ βέβαια παρέμενε ανοιχτό προς συζήτηση αλλά ήθελε πολύ δουλειά που δεν ήμουν διατεθειμένος να κάνω τώρα. Ήμουν ακόμα υπό την επήρεια της φροντίδας της και δεν ήθελα να την αφήσω ακόμα. Ήταν ένα ζεστό συναίσθημα που απλωνόταν σε όλο μου το κορμί και με ζέσταινε. Ενδιαφέρον? Αγάπη? Δεν ξέρω, πάντως μου άρεσε για απόψε. Την είχε κουράσει όμως και αυτό που είχε συμβεί στο κέντρο. Με ανησυχούσε η πίεση που ασκούσαν όλοι πάνω της. Δεν έπρεπε να την πιέζουν αν ήθελαν να την κρατήσουν σταθερή. Άρπαξα την πετσέτα μου και βγήκα από το μπάνιο. Ξάπλωσα σκεφτικός στο κρεβάτι και σταύρωσα τα χέρια μου. Κάτι έπρεπε να κάνω. Άρωμα σοκολάτας με τύλιξε. Τι στο..? Γύρισα στο κομοδίνο για να βρω μια κούπα να αχνίζει. Πότε είχε μπει εδώ μέσα και δεν την άκουσα? Χαμογέλασα ασυναίσθητα. Αυτά θα μου έλειπαν. Έπεσα πίσω στα μαξιλάρια. Την είχα πατήσει άσχημα ρε γαμώτο!

Lilith's POV

Δεν άφησα καμία σκέψη να με απασχολήσει. Είχα αναγκάσει τον εαυτό μου να αφοσιωθεί στο βιβλίο που κρατούσα στα χέρια μου. Ήμουν σκεπασμένη μέχρι την μέση με το σεντόνι μου, ντυμένη με το νυχτικό μου και κόντευα να τελειώσω το βιβλίο που είχα αρχίσει μόλις εκείνο το βράδυ. Τόσες ώρες ήμουν εδώ, αρνούμενη να κουνηθώ έστω και ένα εκατοστό ενώ προσπαθούσα να μην σκέφτομαι. Είχα μερικές αναλαμπές που ξεγλίστρησαν από τα τείχη που είχα υψώσει αλλά σε γενικές γραμμές τα είχα καταφέρει. Αυτά βέβαια ένα σιγανό χτύπημα ακουστεί έξω από την πόρτα μου. Γύρισα να δω το ρολόι στο κομοδίνο μου. 23:58.

«Ναι?» ρώτησα κλείνοντας το βιβλίο μου αλλά συνεχίζοντας να το κρατάω στα χέρια μου. Η πόρτα μου άνοιξε για να δω έναν διστακτικό Ντέιμιεν να εμφανίζεται στο κατώφλι μου.

«Να μπω?» με ρώτησε αβέβαιος. Τον κοίταξα και του έκανα νόημα να περάσει. Έκλεισε την πόρτα πίσω του και έμεινε εκεί να με κοιτάει. «Ενοχλώ?» Τον κοίταξα με περιέργεια.

«Σου φαίνομαι να ενοχλούμαι?» Μου χαμογέλασε διστακτικά και πλησίασε.

«Θέλω να ζητήσω κάτι χωρίς να με παρεξηγήσεις. Έχω ακόμα 2 λεπτά πριν τελειώσει η μέρα.» Έμεινα να τον κοιτάζω περιμένοντας να συνεχίσει. Πρώτη φορά τον έβλεπα τόσο συνεσταλμένο και λιγομίλητο. Τα βλέμματα μας συναντήθηκαν και πριν καλά καλά το καταλάβω βρισκόταν ξαπλωμένος στο κρεβάτι μου με το κεφάλι του στην κοιλιά μου. «Άσε με να μείνω εδώ τα 2 λεπτά που απομένουν.» Έφερα το χέρι μου στα μαλλιά του χαϊδεύοντας τον. Ήταν ένα πληγωμένο παιδί που το μόνο που χρειαζόταν ήταν φροντίδα και προσοχή. Γιατί κανένας δεν ήταν διατεθειμένος να του την δώσει? Έμεινα να τον χαϊδεύω ώσπου ένιωσα το βάρος του να ελαττώνεται και την ανάσα του να γίνεται πιο ρυθμική. Είχε αποκοιμηθεί στην αγκαλιά μου. Έμεινα εκεί, με το χέρι μου περασμένο στα μαλλιά του για όλο το βράδυ. Αν αυτό είχε ανάγκη αυτό θα του έδινα. _Είμαστε καταδικασμένες._ Κούνησα το κεφάλι μου μην μπορώντας να την αντικρούσω. Αν είμασταν καταδικασμένες, ας το κάναμε τουλάχιστον σωστά…


	30. A pretty boy with an ugly secret

30. A pretty boy with an ugly secret

Damien's POV

Τεντώθηκα αργά εκείνο το πρωινό. Ίσως αυτός ήταν ο ωραιότερος και πιο ήσυχος ύπνος που είχα ποτέ. Ένιωσα ένα απαλό χάδι στο κεφάλι μου και γύρισα απότομα. Είδα τα γαλάζια μάτια της πρησμένα και κόκκινα από την αϋπνία. Τι είχα κάνει πάλι? Γιατί ρε γαμώτο έπρεπε πάντα οι αποφάσεις μου να ικανοποιούν μόνο εμένα και να καταστρέφουν εκείνη? Σηκώθηκα πριν καλά-καλά προλάβει να το καταλάβει.

«Που πας?» με ρώτησε κουρασμένα τρίβοντας τα μάτια της.

«Δεν έπρεπε να είχα έρθει.» είπα θυμωμένα. Ανασηκώθηκε άτσαλα και με κοίταξε.

«Τι σε έπιασε ξαφνικά?» Βημάτιζα θυμωμένα πάνω-κάτω. Τραβώντας νευρικά τα μαλλιά μου. Ήθελα να απαλλαγούν από το χάδι της, την μυρωδιά της, το ενδιαφέρον της.

«Δεν έπρεπε να με έχεις δεχτεί. Εσύ φταις. Είχα μια στιγμή αδυναμίας και την εκμεταλλεύτηκες!» ούρλιαξα. Δεν έβγαζαν λογική αυτά που έλεγα αλλά ήμουν τόσο θυμωμένος με τον εαυτό μου που την είχα αφήσει να δει μια ευαίσθητη πλευρά μου που ξεσπούσα άσχημα. Θα με εκμεταλλευόταν σίγουρα. Όλοι στην θέση της θα το έκαναν. Κούνησα το κεφάλι μου προσπαθώντας να διώξω ότι για μια στιγμή ήταν διαφορετική. Αυτός ήταν ο στόχος της από την αρχή. Είχε σκοπό να με κάνει να λυγίσω και να υποκύψω στα θέλω της.

«Είσαι με τα καλά σου? Τι σου έκανα? Εσύ μου ζήτησες να μείνεις εδώ.» μου φώναζε όρθια τώρα προσπαθώντας να έρθει προς το μέρος μου. Της κούνησα το δάχτυλο μου και απομακρύνθηκα.

«Μείνε μακριά μου. Αυτός ήταν ο στόχος σου να με λυγίσεις για να με κάνεις σκυλάκι σου?» Ένιωθα το αίμα να βράζει στις φλέβες μου ενώ ο θυμός μου ήταν έκδηλος περισσότερο από κάθε φορά. Ένιωθα τις φλέβες κάτω από τα μάτια μου να φουντώνουν καθώς το τέρας μέσα μου πάλευε να βγει.

«Δεν βγάζουν λογική αυτά που λες! Ξέρεις ότι δεν θα έκανα ποτέ κάτι τέτοιο.» Έτρεμα ολόκληρος τώρα προσπαθώντας να συγκρατηθώ να μην της ορμήσω. Φαινόταν τόσο γλυκιά, τόσο αθώα με τα μαλλιά της λυτά στους ώμους της και τα μάτια της πρησμένα από την αϋπνία. Γαμημένη ανθρώπινη φύση! Μόνο αδύναμη ήταν αυτή η πλευρά της.

«Λες ψέματα! Είσαι χειρότερη ακόμα και από την μάνα μου!» Είδα τις κόρες της να σκάνε βίαια στα μάτια της και η μαινάδα να παίρνει την θέση της. Τότε και μόνο τότε κατάλαβα τι είχα μόλις ξεστομίσει. Οι δαίμονες μου βασάνιζαν το μυαλό μου για την αδυναμία που είχα δείξει και τώρα η Λίλιθ θα ξεσπούσε την οργή που εγώ είχα προκαλέσει πάνω μου. Ενστικτωδώς και τα δικά μου χαρακτηριστικά αλλοιώθηκαν δίνοντας χώρο στο υβρίδιο μέσα μου να βγεί.

«Είσαι νεκρός.» ψιθύρισε βραχνά και όρμησε πάνω μου. Τα νύχια της έσκιζαν το δέρμα μου ενώ τα δόντια μου βυθίστηκαν στην σάρκα της. Με δάγκωσε και εκείνη πίσω ενώ τα χέρια μου έγδερναν τον λαιμό της προσπαθώντας να την σταματήσω. Άρπαξε το χέρι μου και το γύρισε με δύναμη διαλύοντας μου το κόκκαλο και ούρλιαξα. Την κλώτσησα δυνατά αναγκάζοντας την να πέσει στα γόνατα και την έριξα στον απέναντι τοίχο. Ήταν στα πόδια της στο δευτερόλεπτο και ορμούσε ξανά. Δεν χρησιμοποίησα τίποτα άλλο παρα μόνο τα χέρια και τα δόντια μου και παραδόξως και εκείνη το ίδιο. Ήξερα ότι μπορούσε να με σκοτώσει και το ήθελε αλλά δεν το έκανε. Γιατί? Είχε και ευκαιρία και δικαιολογία, όμως φάνηκε να σκέφτεται προσεχτικά το κάθε της χτύπημα. Το φοβόταν? 20 λεπτά αργότερα, ένα διαλυμένο δωμάτιο και πολλά τραύματα παντού βρέθηκα λαχανιασμένος στο διαλυμένο κρεβάτι της ενώ εκείνη στεκόταν όρθια με ένα κομμάτι ξύλου στο χέρι της το ίδιο ξέπνοη. Το θέμα όμως ήταν αλλού. Τα χαρακτηριστικά της είχαν επιστρέψει στο φυσιολογικό ενώ τα μάτια της που με κοιτούσαν με μίσος ήταν το ίδιο ψυχρό γαλάζιο που λάτρευα να μισώ.

«Φύγε τώρα από μπροστά μου…» γρύλισε σιγανά και σηκώθηκα. Δεν μίλησα ενώ έβγαινα από το δωμάτιο της και χτυπούσα την πόρτα πίσω μου…

Lilith's POV

Στεκόμουν παγωμένη, ανίκανη ακόμα να κουνηθώ έστω και ένα εκατοστό την στιγμή που η μαινάδα ούρλιαζε και χτυπιόταν μες στο κεφάλι μου που είχα καταφέρει να της ανακτήσω τον έλεγχο. Δεν ξέρω τι είχε συμβεί, πως το είχα κάνει αλλά δεν θα την άφηνα να σκοτώσει ξανά. Ο Ντέιμιεν δεν ήξερα τι είχε πάθει ξαφνικά και τι τον ενόχλησε τόσο πολύ. Εγώ απλά έκανα ότι μου ζήτησε αλλά από ότι φάνηκε σε αυτό το πλάσμα δεν άξιζε τίποτα καλό. Γρύλισα εκνευρισμένη και κάθισα στα θραύσματα του κρεβατιού μου. Έπρεπε να πάω για ψώνια. Ξανά. Θα με κοιτούσανε πολύ περίεργα στο μαγαζί. Το τηλέφωνο μου χτύπησε τότε. Έσκυψα να το πιάσω από το σπασμένο μου κομοδίνο απορώντας που επιβίωσε της μάχης και κοίταξα την αναγνώριση. 'Μπλοκαρισμένος αριθμός' διάβασα στην οθόνη. Ποιος θα με καλούσε έτσι.

«Ναι?» ρώτησα επιφυλακτικά.

«Λίλιθ?» με ρώτησε μια γυναικεία φωνή στην άλλη άκρη της γραμμής.

«Ποιος είναι?» Η περιέργεια μου έφτανε το επίπεδο της ανησυχίας μου.

«Η Σάρα είμαι. Η αρραβωνιαστικιά του Κλάους.» Γύρισα τα μάτια μου απηυδισμένη. Το σόι τους μέσα. Τι σκατά θέλανε άλλο από μένα?

«Που βρήκες τον αριθμό μου? Γιατί ο αριθμός σου είναι μπλοκαρισμένος?» Ήμουν θυμωμένη. Και με αυτή και τον αρραβωνιαστικό της και τον γιο του. Είχαν μπει στην ζωή μου μόνο και μόνο για να μου ταράξουν την ηρεμία μου.

«Πήρα κρυφά τον αριθμό σου από τον Κλάους. Σε παίρνω από καρτοτηλέφωνο. Είμαι στην Νέα Υόρκη. Πρέπει να σου μιλήσω.» την άκουσα ανήσυχη και παραξενεύτηκα.

«Πρέπει να πάω στα μαγαζιά. Θες να έρθεις?» Ξεστόμισα πριν καν προλάβω να το καταλάβω. Τι στο καλό έκανε αυτή η οικογένεια στην λογική μου? Άκουσα έναν αναστεναγμό ανακούφισης από μεριάς της.

«Χαίρομαι τόσο πολύ που δέχτηκες. Απλά θέλω να μιλήσουμε κάπου ιδιαιτέρως. Μπορούμε να πάμε κάπου πιο ήσυχα μετά?» Οκ. Αυτό ήταν παράξενο. Μάλλον θα έπρεπε να είμαι πιο προσεχτική σε αυτό το 'ραντεβού' από όσο νόμιζα.

«Σίγουρα.» Έπρεπε να σκεφτώ ένα κατάλληλο μέρος.

«Σε πόση ώρα και που?» Μάλλον βιαζόταν πολύ.

«Εμ, σε 10 λεπτά στο εμπορικό.» Έκλεισα το ακουστικό και σηκώθηκα άτσαλα. Τι στο καλό ήθελε και αυτή τώρα? Άλλη όρεξη δεν είχα παρα να αφιερώσω ξανά έστω και 2 λεπτά από τον χρόνο μου για αυτή την καταραμένη οικογένεια. Ντύθηκα και κατευθύνθηκα προς την εξώπορτα αρπάζοντας τα κλειδιά του αυτοκινήτου μου. Ο γλυκός μου μπαμπάκας είχε φροντίσει να μου το στείλει εδώ. Είχε κερδίσει ένα μεγάλο φιλί όταν επέστρεφα. Πράγμα που σκεφτόμουν να γίνει πιο γρήγορα από ότι είχα σχεδιάσει. Αλλά έτσι θα έβγαζα τον μπαμπά μου σωστό και δεν ήθελα να μου το χτυπάει. Εκείνος καθόταν στο σαλόνι διαβάζοντας.

«Που πας?» με ρώτησε ενώ σηκωνόταν. Γύρισα και του έριξα ένα δολοφονικό βλέμμα. «Δεν θα πας πουθενά χωρίς εμένα.» συνέχισε ενώ άφηνε το βιβλίο του κάτω και προχωρούσε προς το μέρος μου. Κοίταξα την μπαλκονόπορτα, εκείνη άνοιξε με μια απότομη κίνηση και σήκωσα το χέρι μου να κατευθύνω τον άνεμο προς το μέρος του με δύναμη έτσι ώστε να τον πετάξω αρκετά μέτρα πιο μακριά για να κερδίσω λίγο χρόνο. Κέντραρα την βιβλιοθήκη και εκείνος έπεσε με δύναμη πάνω της. Με υπεράνθρωπη ταχύτητα μπήκα στο αμάξι μου και εξαφανίστηκα σε δευτερόλεπτα πριν προλάβει να συνέλθει. Πάρκαρα στο παρκινγκ του εμπορικού. Εκεί με περίμενε η Σάρα.

«Καλημέρα. Δεν σε ακολούθησε?» είπε ταραγμένη.

«Δεν μπορούσε και να ήθελε.» της χάρισα ένα αθώο χαμόγελο και την είδα τον φόβο να καθρεφτίζεται στα μάτια της.

«Τι του έκανες?» Δεν απάντησα. Συνέχισα να περπατώ προς το μαγαζί με τα έπιπλα και με ακολούθησε σιωπηλή. Μπήκαμε στο κατάστημα και άρχισα να κοιτάζω πέρα-δώθε προσπαθώντας να βρω κάτι που να με ενδιαφέρει. «Γιατί ψάχνεις έπιπλα? Δεν έχεις?»

«Ο Ντέιμιεν τα διέλυσε.» της είπα χαλαρά ενώ δοκίμαζα ένα στρώμα.

«Τσακωθήκατε?» με ρώτησε με ενδιαφέρον.

«Κάνουμε και άλλη δουλειά?» μουρμούρισα πικραμένα αλλά με άκουσε. Όπως είδε και το θλιμμένο μου ύφος. Στάθηκε μπροστά μου και με πήρε αγκαλιά. Πάγωσα στο άγγιγμα της που με βρήκε απροετοίμαστη. Όμως καθώς με έσφιγγε πάνω της συνειδητοποίησα ότι ακριβώς αυτό χρειαζόμουν. Μια αγκαλιά. Την έσφιξα και εγώ πάνω μου χωρίς να πούμε τίποτα. Μου χάιδεψε το μάγουλο καθώς με άφηνε από την αγκαλιά της και μου χαμογέλασε.

«Πρέπει να μιλήσουμε επειγόντως.» Αναστέναξα καθώς απομακρυνόμουν από εκείνη. Είχε δίκιο. Έπρεπε να μιλήσουμε. Είχα ανάγκη να μιλήσω σε κάποιον αλλά εν ήξερα αν θα ήταν σωστό να μιλήσω σε εκείνη. Όταν φύγαμε πια από το μαγαζί είχε πια βραδιάσει. Μπήκαμε στο αμάξι μου και κατευθυνθήκαμε προς το πάρκο κοντά στο σπίτι μου. Τέτοια ώρα και με τέτοιο καιρό - 8 βαθμοί Κελσίου – δεν θα είχε σχεδόν καθόλου κόσμο. Πάρκαρα ανάμεσα στα δέντρα και κατεβήκαμε να περπατήσουμε στην ησυχία.

«Κάθισε γλυκιά μου.» είπε απαλά όταν είχαμε φτάσει βαθιά στο πάρκο και μου έδειξε ένα παγκάκι ακριβώς πίσω μου. Μπορούσα να αισθανθώ ότι δεν υπήρχε κανείς γύρω μας. Δεν έφερνε καμία μυρωδιά ανθρώπινου αίματος το σιγανό αεράκι που φυσούσε τώρα. Για άγνωστο λόγο η εικόνα του κήπου του Κλάους ανασύρθηκε αργά από την μνήμη μου. Θυμήθηκα τα υβρίδια, τον Κλάους, την περίτεχνη πόρτα. Τα μυστικά που έκρυβε εκείνη η έπαυλη και ήμουν ξανά θυμωμένη ξαφνικά. Με τον εαυτό μου τώρα. Κάθισα όμως σαν καλό κοριτσάκι εκεί που μου υπέδειξε, σταύρωσα τα πόδια μου και την κοίταξα με το ένα φρύδι σηκωμένο να κάθεται δίπλα μου.

«Ο Ντέιμιεν δεν είναι κακός…» ξεκίνησε αλλά δεν μπορούσα να μην την διακόψω. Γέλασα ειρωνικά και γύρισα τα μάτια μου. «Απλά μόνος.» Γούρλωσα τα μάτια μου και ένιωσα το στόμα μου να ανοίγει από έκπληξη. Οκ, μου είχε κινήσει την περιέργεια. Είχε μια στρατιά από υβρίδια φτιαγμένα από το αίμα το δικό μου και της μητέρας μου, σίγουρα μικρότερος θα είχε και καμιά 50αρια υπηρέτριες να του ικανοποιούν τα καπρίτσια του, εξαιρώντας βέβαια την Σάρα και τον Κλάους. Και ήμουν σίγουρη ότι θα είχε καμιά 10αριά νταντάδες μικρότερος. «Εννοώ συναισθηματικά. Αλλά ας αρχίσω από την αρχή. Λίλιθ, ο Ντέιμιεν δεν μεγάλωσε μαζί μας. Ο Κλάους τον έστειλε όταν ήταν 3 σε εσωτερικό οικοτροφείο στην Αγγλία. Δεν είχε έρθει ποτέ στο Μίστικ Φολς με εξαίρεση πριν 2 μήνες. Ο Ντέιμιεν μεγάλωσε μόνος του σε ένα μέρος πολύ μακριά από το σπίτι του. Ο Κλάους δεν είχε πάει ποτέ να τον δει όσο καιρό ήταν κλεισμένος εκεί. Φρόντιζε βέβαια να έχει ιδιαίτερη μεταχείριση και ιδιωτική οικονόμο η οποία άλλαζε κάθε 6 μήνες. Βλέπεις ο πατέρας του φοβάται ότι αν δεθεί συναισθηματικά με κάποια, θα πάθει ότι και ο ίδιος από την Κάρολάιν. Δεν έχει μάθει να φέρεται ανθρώπινα. Σε κανέναν. Στο οικοτροφείο δεν είχε φίλους. Λόγω το ότι εκείνος είχε τα πάντα ενώ οι άλλοι τίποτα τα παιδιά τον είχαν από κοντά μεν αλλά κανείς δεν τον πλησίασε με σκοπό να τον γνωρίσει πραγματικά. Όλοι ήθελαν κάτι από εκείνον. Και παρόλο που οι βαθμοί του ήταν οι υψηλότεροι που έχει δει ποτέ το ίδρυμα, διοργάνωνε τα καλύτερα και τα μεγαλύτερα πάρτι εκεί. Βλέπεις, ο ψυχαναγκασμός είναι προσόν εκεί μέσα. Τον είχε τελειοποιήσει πριν κλείσει τα 9.» Ένιωσα την καρδιά μου να βουλιάζει στο στήθος μου αλλά και την απόγνωση μου να χτυπάει κόκκινο. Και όχι για το γεγονός ότι είχε τελειοποιήσει τον ψυχαναγκασμό 5 χρόνια πριν από εμένα όπως θα περίμενα. Αλλά για όλα αυτά που είχε ζήσει. Δεν είχα ιδέα. Πως θα μπορούσα άλλωστε? Τον ήξερα, πόσο? Μερικές μέρες μονάχα και αυτές λειψές. Αυτά όμως… αυτή η γυναίκα δεν είχε κανένα δικαίωμα να μου μιλάει για το παρελθόν του. Αν ήθελε ας μου το έλεγε μόνος του! Μα τι έλεγα? Αυτός με το ζόρι μου έλεγε γεια. «Όπως μπορείς να φανταστείς λόγω της εμφάνισης του τα κοριτσάκια τον κυνηγούσαν σαν τρελά.» συνέχισε αγνοώντας την κομμένη μου ανάσα «Όμως εκείνος απλά χτύπαγε και έφευγε. Θυμάμαι μια φορά που μια κοπέλα έκοψε τις φλέβες της για εκείνον επειδή τον είχε δει να φιλιέται με μια άλλη. Όταν καλέσανε στο γραφείο δεν έδωσε καμία απάντηση απλά καθόταν σε μια πολυθρόνα και κοίταζε το κορίτσι να κλαίει με λυγμούς για εκείνον. Ήμουν νοσοκόμα σε εκείνο το ίδρυμα. Έτσι γνώρισα τον πατέρα του. Ήρθε σε επαφή μαζί μου για να βεβαιωθώ ότι ο γιός του ήταν ασφαλής. Όταν έκλεισε τα 16, ο πατέρας του τον επισκέφτηκε για πρώτη φορά. Απλά είχαν καθίσει σε ένα τραπέζι στην αυλή και ο Κλάους του έδωσε έναν φάκελο με οδηγίες. Του έλεγε ακριβώς τι έπρεπε να κάνει από δω και πέρα για εκείνον. Θυμάμαι τον Ντέιμιεν να τον κοιτάζει παγωμένα, να βάζει το χαρτί στην τσέπη του και να φεύγει με το κεφάλι ψηλά. Τον επόμενο μήνα κιόλας είχαμε 7 επισκέψεις από κοινωνικούς λειτουργούς και γονείς να παραπονιούνται για την κακοποίηση των παιδιών τους. Θυμάμαι 2 φορές είχαμε αναγκαστεί να φωνάξουμε την Πυροσβεστική. Κανείς βέβαια δεν επέβαλε ποτέ μηνύσεις ή κάτι παρόμοιο.» Ένιωσα τα δάκρυα να κυλάνε καυτά στα μάγουλά μου και όσο και αν ήθελα να την κάνω να σταματήσει δεν μπορούσα να βρω την φωνή μου. «Έλα λίγο στην θέση του Λίλιθ. Για πρώτη φορά είδε τον πατέρα του μετά από χρόνια και αυτό μόνο και μόνο για να τον τεστάρει κατά πόσο ήταν ικανός να φέρει σε πέρας ότι τον διέταζε εκείνος. Δεν είχε παιδική ηλικία, δεν είχε τίποτα εκτός από λεφτά. Πολλά λεφτά. Αυτά όμως δεν αξίζουν τίποτα. Εσύ από την άλλη είχε τα πάντα. Γι' αυτό φέρεται έτσι. Ζηλεύει να σε βλέπει τόσο δεμένη με την οικογένεια σου ενώ εκείνος το μόνο που έχει είναι έναν πατέρα που τον χρησιμοποιεί…»

«Σταμάτα.» είπα ξέπνοη και σηκώθηκα βηματίζοντας πέρα-δώθε νευρικά.

«Ξέρω ότι τον νοιάζεσαι. Το είδα εκείνη την πρώτη μέρα που ήρθες στο σπίτι. Ξέρω επίσης ότι δεν είναι μόνο αυτό που αισθάνεσαι για εκείνον.» Γύρισα και την κοίταξα τρομαγμένη. «Δεν θα το πω. Ξέρω επίσης ότι και εσύ δεν περνάς απαρατήρητη σε εκείνον. Αναγνώρισα το άρωμα που τον τύλιγε από το βράδυ που γύρισε από την λίμνη. Ήταν το δικό σου.» Εικόνες πλημμύρισαν το κεφάλι μου κάνοντας με να γρυλίσω θυμωμένα. Νόμιζα ότι είχα θάψει αυτές τις αναμνήσεις. «Λίλιθ, σε ικετεύω. Μην τον εγκαταλείψεις. Σε χρειάζεται. Όπως τον χρειάζεσαι και εσύ. Στα πόδια σου πέφτω. Μην τον αφήσεις. Είσαι η μόνη που έχει επιτρέψει να τον πλησιάσει τόσο.» Δεν μπορούσα να ακούσω άλλο. Έφυγα τρέχοντας από το πάρκο και από εκείνη θέλοντας να καθαρίσω το κεφάλι μου από τα λόγια της. Δεν μου πήρε πολύ μέχρι τα πόδια μου να με φέρουν σπίτι. Άνοιξα την πόρτα και ήρθα αντιμέτωπη με ένα ζευγάρι θυμωμένα πράσινα μάτια.

«Πόσο ηλίθια παίζει να είσαι? Πως φεύγεις έτσι χωρίς να μου πεις που πας? Κινδυνεύεις το καταλαβαίνεις? Έψαξα παντού για να σε βρω. Που ήσουν?» Σήκωσα το βλέμμα μου να τον κοιτάξω. Η καρδιά μου χτυπούσε τόσο δυνατά στο στήθος μου που νόμιζα ότι θα φύγει από το σώμα μου. Είμαι σίγουρη ότι το άκουσε καθώς μαλάκωσε η έκφραση του. «Είσαι καλά? Θέλω να μιλήσουμε για πριν…» Δεν τελείωσε ποτέ την φράση του. Δεν έμαθα ποτέ τι ήθελε να πει στην συνέχεια καθώς τα πόδια μου ξεκόλλησαν επιτέλους από το έδαφος και πήγα προς το μέρος του. Έμεινε έκπληκτος καθώς έφερα τα χέρια μου στο πρόσωπο του και πίεσα τα χείλη μου με δύναμη στα δικά του…


	31. I can hear them coming

31. I can hear them coming…

Lilith's POV

Ξύπνησα ενώ ο ήλιος έδυε με ένα βάρος στην κοιλιά μου. Το χέρι του Ντέιμιεν ήταν τυλιγμένο γύρω από την μέση μου κρατώντας με εκεί. Όταν είχα ορμήσει πάνω του εχθές το βράδυ δεν είχε τραβηχτεί από πάνω μου, αντίθετα με είχε σηκώσει στα χέρια του, ανεβήκαμε την σκάλα με εμένα γαντζωμένη πάνω του και τα χέρια του γύρω μου και είχαμε μπει στην κρεβατοκάμαρα του. Δεν είχε σκοπό κανένας από τους δυο μας να το πάει πολύ μακριά. Όπως και δεν το είχαμε κάνει. Πέσαμε στο κρεβάτι με δύναμη και φιλιόμασταν με πάθος ώρες ατελείωτες. Είχα ανάγκη να του δείξω ότι ήμουν εδώ για εκείνον. Στην αρχή είχα σκοπό να βασιστώ στα λόγια, όμως όταν μπήκα στο σπίτι και τον είδα να με κοιτάζει με αυτά τα μεγάλα πράσινα μάτια γεμάτα ανησυχία είχα χάσει κάθε αυτοκυριαρχία μου. Εξάλλου δεν φημιζόμουν για αυτό. Δεν ξέρω σε ποιο σημείο μας είχε πάρει ο ύπνος. Το τελευταίο που θυμάμαι είναι ότι κάπου ανάμεσα στα φιλιά μας είχα φέρει τα χέρια μου στο πρόσωπο του και τον είχα αναγκάσει να σταματήσει το φιλί και να με κοιτάξει. Τα μάτια του καρφώθηκαν στα δικά μου και η φωτιά τους με έκαιγε πιο καυτή από λάβα. Η φωτιά δεν ήταν το ατού μου καθώς δεν μπορούσα να την ελέγξω πλήρως όπως το νερό αλλά στην φωτιά αυτού του άντρα ευχαρίστως θα καιγόμουν ξανά και ξανά και ξανά. Απομάκρυνα αργά το χέρι του από πάνω απολαμβάνοντας τα τελευταία κύματα ζεστασιάς που έπαιρνα ακόμα και με αυτό το απλό άγγιγμα. Σηκώθηκα αργά από το κρεβάτι και έκανα να τεντωθώ. Τα κόκκαλα μου πονούσαν φριχτά και τα τεντωμένα νεύρα μου δεν βοηθούσαν την κατάσταση. Δεν είχα άλλο ένα κακό προαίσθημα όχι. Αυτή τη φορά ήταν ακόμα χειρότερο. Ένιωθα μουδιασμένη, εξαντλημένη, φοβισμένη. Και μια Σαλβατόρε δεν φοβόταν ποτέ. Ανάγκασα τα πόδια μου να προχωρήσουν προς το μπάνιο. Άνοιξα την πόρτα σιγά και μπήκα μέσα αργά. Στάθηκα πάνω από τον νεροχύτη στηριζόμενη σε αυτόν και κοίταξα τον εαυτό μου. Τα χείλη μου ήταν πρησμένα από τα φιλιά του Ντέιμιεν χθες βράδυ, είχα μεγάλα μωβ σημάδια να καλύπτουν τον λαιμό και τους ώμους μου και τα μαλλιά μου ένα κουβάρι από τα χέρια του που μπλέκονταν ανάμεσα τους. Άγγιξα τα χείλη μου με τα δάχτυλα μου και χαμογέλασα. Αλλά κάπου εκεί σταματούσε κάθε τι που με έκανε να χαμογελάω. Το δέρμα μου ήταν πιο ωχρό από κάθε άλλη φορά, τα μάτια μου μπηγμένα στις κόγχες τους, ο λαιμός μου σφιγμένος και οι φλέβες μου έντονες και φουσκωμένες έδιναν μια μπλε και πράσινη απόχρωση στο πρόσωπο μου. Ένιωσα ζαλάδα και πριν προλάβω να το καταλάβω άδειαζα το περιεχόμενο του στομαχιού μου στον λευκό, πορσελάνινο νιπτήρα. Άνοιξα το νερό και πιτσίλισα το πρόσωπο μου ανακουφισμένη κάπως. Ένιωθα λες και κάποιος με είχε χτυπήσει άσχημα και ο βρικόλακας μέσα μου αρνιόταν να με θεραπεύσει. Έπεσα στο μαρμάρινο πάτωμα ακουμπώντας το κεφάλι μου στον τοίχο προσπαθώντας να δροσιστώ. Αποζητούσα οποιοδήποτε ρεύμα δροσιάς χάριζε στο κορμί μου λίγη ηρεμία. Ένιωθα να καίω ολόκληρη. Έφερα το χέρι μου στο κούτελο μου. Ψηνόμουν στον πυρετό. Εγω όμως δεν αρρώσταινα. Τι στο καλό μου συνέβαινε? Σύρθηκα μέχρι την μπανιέρα και μπήκα μέσα με δυσκολία. Άνοιξα την βρύση στο παγωμένο και άφησα το νερό να τρέξει πάνω μου, μουσκεύοντας τα ρούχα μου και το κεφάλι μου. Άρχισα να αναπνέω βαριά καθώς ο αέρας αρνιόταν να μπει στα πνευμόνια μου. Σαν να ήταν δηλητηριώδης και εγώ δεν το ήξερα αλλά ο οργανισμός μου το ήξερε. Τι μου συνέβαινε? Γιατί ο οργανισμός μου με πολεμούσε. Τι μου συμβαίνει? Ψέλλισα ρίχνοντας το κεφάλι μου πίσω στην άκρη της μπανιέρας. _Ηρέμησε, όλα θα πάνε καλά. Απλά χαλάρωσε, _μουρμούρισε η άλλη ψυχή μέσα μου. Δεν προσπαθούσε τίποτα από τα κόλπα της απλά να με ηρεμήσει. Όλο εκπλήξεις είσαι, της είπα ανάλαφρα προσπαθώντας να συνέλθω. _Ότι μπορώ κάνω, _είπε και τεντώθηκε. Ήταν τρομακτικό να ξέρω τι κάνει κάθε λεπτό, σαν να την έβλεπα μπροστά μου με σάρκα και οστά. Ένιωσα τα βλέφαρα μου να βαραίνουν και δεν μπορούσα να τα κρατήσω κλειστά. _Λίλιθ! Λίλιθ, σου μιλάω! Μην κοιμηθείς! Μην τολμήσεις και κοιμηθείς! _Ούρλιαζε στο κεφάλι μου αλλά ήταν πλέον αργά…

Damien's POV

Ο ήχος του νερού με ανάγκασε να ανοίξω βαριεστημένα τα μάτια μου. Κοίταξα το τσαλακωμένο σεντόνι και η χθεσινή νύχτα εισέβαλε βίαια στο κεφάλι μου. Έφερα τα χέρια μου στα μαλλιά μου αμήχανα. Τι στο καλό είχα κάνει? Δεν την είχα αγγίξει, αυτό το θυμόμουν αλλά πρέπει να είχαμε ξοδέψει τουλάχιστον ένα τρίωρο σε αυτό το κρεβάτι. Αναστέναξα απογοητευμένος. Αυτό ήταν που δεν θα της έδινα ξανά σημασία? Μπράβο μου! Ωραία τα κατάφερα! Αλλά και εγώ πόσο να αντέξω ο κακομοίρης όταν η άλλη εμφανίζεται με μάτια να γυαλίζουν από δάκρυα και ορμάει πάνω μου. Άντρας είμαι. Και με πολύ λίγη αυτοσυγκράτηση όσον αφορά αυτή την γυναίκα. Αυτό που με εντυπωσίαζε ωστόσο ήταν το πόσο εύκολα με είχε βγάλει εκτός. Εννοώ, με μόνο λίγα της φιλιά με είχε κάνει να νιώθω σαν να είχα κάνει ατελείωτους γύρους σεξ. Πως θα ήταν άραγε να προχωρούσα μαζί της? Θεά μου, ούτε να το σκέφτομαι δεν θέλω. Για πολλούς λόγους. Πρώτον. Δεν ήταν σωστό ήταν η προστατευόμενη μου. Δεύτερον. Ο πατέρας μου θα με σκότωνε. Τρίτον. Ο πατέρας της θα με σκότωνε. Τέταρτον. Ούτε 5 λεπτά δεν θα μπορούσα να κρατηθώ χωρίς να την δαγκώσω και ρουφήξω ξανά το αίμα της και πέμπτον και σημαντικότερον με μόνο στην σκέψη, συγκεκριμένα σημεία της ανατομίας μου αντιδρούσαν όπως δεν θα έπρεπε να αντιδρούν. Μικρέ προδότη, ψιθύρισα ενώ κοιτούσα το κάτω μέρος της φόρμας μου. Την είχα γαμήσει άσχημα. Κοίταξα το ρολόι δίπλα μου - τέσσερις και είκοσι - και ύστερα την πόρτα του μπάνιου μου. Δεν ήταν κλειστή αλλά ούτε και ανοιχτή διάπλατα. Και δεν είμαι σίγουρος αλλά νομίζω ότι το νερό έτρεχε εδώ και ώρα. Δεν μου έκανε εντύπωση, ήξερα ότι η Λίλιθ λάτρευε το τρεχούμενο νερό, αλλά θα ορκιζόμουν ότι την είχα ακούσει να μουρμουρίζει κάτι. Σηκώθηκα παραξενεμένος αλλά μένοντας πάντα σε επιφυλακή. Χτύπησα ελαφρά την πόρτα του μπάνιου για να μην την τρομάξω.

«Λίλιθ?» ρώτησα σιγανά αλλά ήξερα ότι θα με άκουγε. Καμία απάντηση. «Λίλιθ, είσαι καλά?» ρώτησα πιο ανήσυχος. Πάλι δεν μου απάντησε κανείς. Κάνοντας ένα ακόμα βήμα μπροστά πάτησα σε μια λίμνη νερού. Τότε ήταν που άνοιξα την πόρτα αποφασισμένος αλλά πάγωσα στο θέαμα. Μέσα στην μπανιέρα, καλυμμένη με νερό, βρισκόταν η Λίλιθ με κλειστά τα μάτια. Σαν ένας υγρός τάφος, ήταν το πρώτο πράγμα που μου ήρθε στο μυαλό και τρομάζοντας και μόνο στην σκέψη όρμησα μέσα να την βγάλω. Αλλά δεν ήταν τόσο εύκολο όσο νόμιζα. Το νερό αντέδρασε καθώς προσπαθούσα να το απομακρύνω από πάνω της δημιουργώντας μια σκληρή ασπίδα γύρω της. Τα νεύρα μου χτύπησαν κόκκινο και ένιωσα τα μάτια μου να αλλάζουν και τα δόντια μου να έρχονται στην θέση τους. Πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα και έπεσα με όλη μου την δύναμη πάνω στον πάγο. Έσπασε σε χιλιάδες κομμάτια και την τράβηξα γρήγορα ώστε να μην προλάβει η υγρή φυλακή της να αντιδράσει ξανά. Την κράτησα σφιχτά πάνω μου καθώς της ξάπλωνα στο πάτωμα. Ήταν παγωμένη. Άρχισα να την ταρακουνάω με δύναμη. «Λίλιθ!» ούρλιαξα το όνομα της ενώ το άγχος και ο φόβος μου δεν είχαν προηγούμενο πλέον. Και εκεί, μέσα στην τόση απόκοσμη ηρεμία και με τα νεύρα μου σπασμένα, προσευχήθηκα για πρώτη φορά. Έσφιξα το κορμί της με δύναμη πάνω μου καθώς κουνιόμουν νευρικά μπρος-πίσω. Την άκουσα να παίρνει μια βαθιά ανάσα καθώς συνερχόταν και πάσχιζε να αναπνεύσει. Έφερα τα χέρια μου στο τρομαγμένο πρόσωπο της. «Ησύχασε, ησύχασε. Εγώ είμαι εδώ.» Χώθηκε στην αγκαλιά μου και άρχισα να της χαϊδεύω τα μαλλιά σε μια προσπάθεια να ηρεμήσω το τρέμουλο που την κατέβαλε.

«1,2,3,4….» την άκουσα να ψιθυρίζει αργά. Μετρούσε αλλά τι? Προσπάθησα να συγκεντρωθώ ώστε να βγάλω ένα νόημα. Τι στο καλό είχε μόλις συμβεί? Τι ήταν όλα αυτά? Που είχα μπλέξει? Αναστέναξα, σταμάτησε να μετρά και απόρησα. Το ξαναέκανα και πάλι τα ίδια. «Τις ανάσες σου μετράω. Με ηρεμεί.» είπε με σπασμένη φωνή και σφίχτηκε πιο πολύ πάνω μου. Συνέχισα να την κρατάω χωρίς να μιλάμε. Είχε πλέον ηρεμήσει όταν απομακρύνθηκε από κοντά μου. «Συγνώμη.» μου είπε χαμογελώντας δειλά.

«Τι ήταν αυτό?» ρώτησα δείχνοντας της τα νερά και τα κομμάτια πάγου γύρω μας. Άνοιξε το στόμα της να μου απαντήσει αλλά το κινητό της μας σταμάτησε. Μου έκανε σήμα να περιμένω και έπιασε την συσκευή στα χέρια της. Κοίταξε την οθόνη παραξενεμένη πριν το σηκώσει.

«Ποιος είσαι και γιατί το νούμερο σου είναι μπλοκαρισμένο?» ρώτησε καχύποπτα. Άκουσα παράσιτα και φασαρία. Κάποιον να ανασαίνει από την άλλη γραμμή αλλά να μην μιλάει. Της άρπαξα το ακουστικό και το έβαλα στο αυτί μου.

«Να σου πω, δεν έχω όρεξη για φάρσες. Ή λες τι θες ή κλείσε το.» γαύγισα αγριεμένος

«Το τέλος πλησιάζει. Τους ακούς που έρχονται? Έρχονται.» μια παραμορφωμένη φωνή απάντησε. Γύρισα τα μάτια μου.

«Το δικό σου τέλος σίγουρα αν δεν σταματήσεις τις βλακείες, βλαμμένε.» Τερμάτισα την κλήση και έκλεισα και το τηλέφωνο. «Μην το ξανασηκώσεις αν πάρει ξανά. »Η Λίλιθ με κοίταξε χωρίς να μιλάει. «Πες μου από τι στο καλό ήταν αυτό που μόλις σε έσωσα?» Αναστέναξε.

«Δεν ξέρω.» είπε μονάχα και έκανε να φύγει από το δωμάτιο. Την σταμάτησα αρπάζοντας την από το μπράτσο.

«Κόψε τα ψέματα. Δικαιούμαι να ξέρω.» της απάντησα αγριεμένος.

«Αλήθεια λέω. Ένιωσα σαν κάτι να με παρασέρνει μέσα στο νερό και ήταν πολύ δυνατό για να αντισταθώ. Πάντα είχα μια ιδιαίτερη αγάπη στο νερό. Δεν αντιστέκομαι. Άκουσα την μαινάδα να ουρλιάζει να σταματήσω και να μην ενδώσω αλλά ήταν πολύ αργά. Σου ορκίζομαι δεν ξέρω τι συνέβη. Ξέρω μόνο ότι δεν είχε σκοπό να με βλάψει.»

«Πως στο καλό το ξέρεις?» Δεν είχα τίποτα άλλο να πω. Αν και όλο αυτό φάνταζε τρελό όταν αφορούσε την Λίλιθ, τίποτα δεν ήταν αδύνατο.

«Αν ήθελε, θα ήμουν ήδη νεκρή.» Σε αυτό είχε δίκιο. Αν ήθελε ότι και αν ήταν αυτό θα είχε εκμεταλλευτεί τον χρόνο που είχα μείνει αδρανής για να αποτελειώσει την δουλειά του.

«Λίλιθ, ανησυχώ.» της είπα μονάχα. Γύρισε το κεφάλι της αλλού.

«Εγώ φοβάμαι περισσότερο για το τηλεφώνημα που πήρα.»

«Αυτό ήταν απλά μια φάρσα. Αυτό το πράγμα που σε φυλάκισε ήταν αληθινό.» Συνέχισε να μην με κοιτά και ήμουν σίγουρος ότι κάτι μου έκρυβε για την υδάτινη παγίδα της.

«Δεν με πείραξε σου λέω.» είπε τσαντισμένη χτυπώντας το χέρι μου και έφυγε γρήγορα. Την κοίταξα που έφευγε αλλά είχα παραλύσει για να κάνω το οτιδήποτε. Πήρα μια βαθειά ανάσα και έριξα το κεφάλι μου πίσω. Δεν το παραδέχτηκα μπροστά της αλλά και εγώ είχα θορυβηθεί από το τηλεφώνημα. Περισσότερο με τρόμαζε ο συνδυασμός και το ότι συνέπεσαν και τα 2 με μικρή διαφορά ώρας και θα ήμουν βλάκας αν δεν παραδεχόμουν ότι τελευταία είχα και εγώ αυτήν την απαίσια διαίσθηση ότι κάτι δεν πήγαινε καθόλου καλά. Είχα μάθει να τα ξεπερνάω όμως αυτά. Ήμουν αρκετά ισχυρός και εγώ και εκείνη ώστε να αντιμετωπίσουμε οποιαδήποτε απειλή. Τότε γιατί και μόνο η σκέψη αυτού του τηλεφωνήματος έκανε τα γόνατα μου να λυγίζουν?

Lilith's POV

Βρισκόμουν για ώρες κλειδωμένη στο δωμάτιο μου. Ο Ντέιμιεν δεν θα καταλάβαινε και να του εξηγούσα. Το όραμα που είχα ενώ βρισκόμουν βυθισμένη στο νερό δεν ήταν τόσο συγκεχυμένο όσο τα υπόλοιπο. Περπατούσα σε έναν άδειο διάδρομο για πολλή ώρα. Αριστερά και δεξιά μου δεν υπήρχε τίποτα παρά μόνο στενοί τοίχοι και μια μυρωδιά σαπίλας. Μπορούσα καθαρά να δω ένα φως στο τέλος του διαδρόμου και κατευθύνθηκα προς τα εκεί. Βρέθηκα σε ένα παγωμένο, βρώμικο και σκοτεινό υπόγειο και μπορούσα να μυρίσω το αίμα και τον ιδρώτα σαν να ήμουν εκεί. Ένας άντρας βρισκόταν αλυσοδεμένος στον έναν τοίχο αλλά καθώς έκανα να τον πλησιάσω μια δυνατή κραυγή με έβγαζε από το όραμα και με επανέφερε ξανά στο νερό. Και ξανά. Και ξανά. Και ξανά. Καθόμουν σε αναμμένα κάρβουνα. Δεν είχα ξανά ένα τόσο καθαρό όραμα και με τρόμαζε. Δεν ήξερα το γιατί το είχα λάβει, ούτε πως στο καλό είχε συμβεί αλλά δεν έπαυε να με ανησυχεί. Ένας χτύπος στην πόρτα και η είσοδος του Ντέιμιεν σκόρπισε τις σκέψεις μου. Τον κοίταξα περιμένοντας. Φαινόταν ανήσυχος και ήταν η πρώτη φορά που τον έβλεπα έτσι. Σηκώθηκα θορυβημένη πηγαίνοντας προς το μέρος του.

«Είσαι καλά?» τον ρώτησα γλυκά. Τα πράσινα μάτια του στράφηκαν προς το μέρος μου και με πλησίασε γρήγορα. «Συγνώμη για τα νεύρα μου πριν απλά…»

«Όσο ζω εγώ, δεν θα αφήσω κανέναν να σε αγγίξει. Κανείς δεν θα σε πειράξει, θα τον κάνω να μετανιώσει την ώρα και την στιγμή που το σκέφτηκε.» Κρατούσε το πρόσωπο μου στα χέρια του καθώς πρόφερε την κάθε του λέξη. Προφανώς το τηλεφώνημα τον είχα ταράξει περισσότερο από όσο είχα συνειδητοποιήσει και από όσο έπρεπε.

«Ντέιμιεν, ηρέμησε. Δεν θα μου συμβεί τίποτα. Κανείς δεν είναι αρκετά δυνατός να με βλάψει.» του απάντησα ανάλαφρα προσπαθώντας να τον ηρεμήσω.

«Κανένας εκτός από τον ίδιο σου τον εαυτό.» Έστρεψα το βλέμμα μου αλλού ζυγίζοντας τα λόγια του. Είχε δίκιο. Μόνο εγώ μπορούσα να με καταστρέψω. Αλλά δεν θα του φόρτωνα τις δικές μου ανασφάλειες. Είχε ήδη αρκετές δικές του. Του χαμογέλασα και οι μύες του προσώπου του χαλάρωσαν.

« Δεν έχω σκοπό να πάω πουθενά σύντομα εντάξει? Το ελέγχω.» Με κοίταξε αβέβαιος και έβαλα τα δυνατά μου ώστε η έκφραση μου να μην με προδώσει. Αναστέναξε ανακουφισμένος και απομακρύνθηκε.

«Συγνώμη…» είπε απλά. «Εγώ…»

«Σε ανησύχησε η φάρσα. Κατανοητό. Έχεις ζήσει τόσα όσο με ξέρεις. Λογικό να ταραχτείς.» Γέλασε μην μπορώντας να κρατηθεί και ήξερα ότι είχε χαλαρώσει.

«Και πάλι… θέλω να είμαι βέβαιος. Ξεκουράσου αύριο έχουμε δουλειά.» τον κοίταξα απορημένη με κοίταξε όμως με εκείνο το βλέμμα που δεν σήκωνε πολλά-πολλά. «Κουβέντα. Αύριο. Καληνύχτα.» και έτσι απλά εξαφανίστηκε από το δωμάτιο μου αφήνοντας με να τον κοιτάω σαν χαζή καθώς απομακρυνόταν…


End file.
